Aprendiendo a ser padre
by Rommy Cullen
Summary: Él, acostumbrado a su trabajo, llego a casa de uno de sus pacientes, pero para lo que no estaba preparado es para que ese niño, con los ojitos achocolatados, lo llamara Papá
1. Despedida

_**Los personajes son de mi respetada y querida señora Meyer - Gracias por crear a un ser tan perfecto como Edward Cullen - La historia es completamente de mi imaginación**_

**Capitulo 1**

**Despedida**

-Te amo – una vez más le dijo ella queriendo que sus palabras se quedaran grabadas para siempre

-Lo se amor… ¿y sabes por que? – ella negó – porque yo también te amo y muchísimo

Se abrazaron queriendo que ese abrazo durara para toda la eternidad y más allá si fuese posible, juntando sus cuerpos y sus almas en un beso infinito que inundaba y desbordaban sus corazones de amor, llevándose consigo todo rastro de tristeza y angustia de lo que se avecinaba a pasos agigantados.

Estaban en el aeropuerto de Seattle con las personas que más amaban, su familia y sus amigos, viéndolo por última vez en meses, quizás años.

-Pueden, _por favor, _despegarse un poco y también quiero un poco de atención antes de que te vallas – dijo su mejor amigo de toda la vida

-NO! – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Esta bien – dijo falsamente ofendido, limpiando una lágrima imaginaria de sus ojos – solo era una sugerencia, pero si quieren estar solos, consíganse un cuarto!

Ella rió, pero esa sonrisa era más bien triste bien lo sabia él, la conocía mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que ella misma y sabía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas traicioneras caerían por esos ojos que tanto amaba, que amo desde la primera vez que los vio tanto tiempo atrás, así que solo hizo lo que su corazón y su cuerpo le dictaban la abrazó más fuerte enterrando su nariz en su suave cabello, queriendo memorizar su aroma mientras que ella hundió su cara en su pecho pensando que solo en sus tibios y fuertes brazos se sentiría tan protegida, tan amada…

-No llores amor – lo mataba verla llorar mientras sentía humedecer sus ojos

-Es… que… te voy a extrañar tanto… demasiado cariño – dijo entre sollozas – no me imagino un día sin ti

-Tranquila princesa – dijo apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella, pensando que podían estar más juntos de lo que ya estaban – no te darás cuenta cuando estemos juntos de nuevo… lo prometo

Él sintió que su corazón se desgarraba de apoco para quedarse con ella en ese momento… sí la extrañaría más, pero todo esto era por ella. Ella creía ciegamente en él y en todos loas años que llevaban juntos y si prometía que pronto iban a estar juntos es porque así debía ser

_Pasajeros del vuelo 179, con destino a Italia, por favor abordar en la puerta 7_

Esa era la llamada, la sentencia final. Solo les quedaban unos pocos minutos juntos, se abrazaron más fuerte pensando que así el tiempo se detendría. Comenzó a despedirse de lo que más quería, su familia. Primero fue su madre, la mujer más amorosa y maternal del mundo, solo le pidió que se cuidara y que llamara siempre que pudiera, luego vino su padre dándole un fuerte abrazo que removió lo más profundo de sus sentimientos, él solo le pidió que aprovechara el tiempo porque estas oportunidades no se dan dos veces. Después con sus ojos rojos por el llanto, llego su hermosa hermana quien solo lo abrazó y le dijo que lo extrañaría; el novio de su hermana y su mejor amigo juró proteger a sus más grandes tesoros, que no se preocupara por ellas porque las cuidaría con su vida. Su mejor amiga y el novio de esta fueron los últimos del grupo en despedirse de él, ella le pidió que los visitara pronto mientras que él al igual que su mejor amigo le juró proteger a las mujeres que más amaba. Y por último, lo más difícil de todo, el amor de su vida, la razón de su existencia. Ella estaba un poco alejada del resto ahogada en su propio llanto, esa imagen le rompió el corazón, corrió a su lado y simplemente la besó. Amaba su sabor, la ternura y la devoción que sentía el uno por él otro, pero ese beso estaba cargado de miedo, incertidumbre, angustia y tristeza. Ese sería el último de sus besos por largos meses y ambos querían gravarse ese momento, para los meses venideros.

-Amor, no tengo porque irme – estaba desesperado por ver destrozada a la persona que más amaba en el mundo – tú solo dímelo y me quedo aquí contigo

-No… mi principito – dijo tiernamente, tomando la cara de su novio entre las manos – Este es tú sueño y no permitiré que lo abandones por mi.

-Pero…

-Pero nada – dijo ella segura – sí, tengo mucho miedo de estar sin ti, pero se que todo esto es por ese futuro que siempre soñé para ti, para nosotros

-Te amo demasiado – definitivamente él se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo

-Y mucho más

-Mi Bella… te amo, jamás lo olvides, pase lo que pase, siempre, siempre, siempre te amare, aunque este del otro lado del mundo, no importa donde este – suspiro con su frente pegada a la de ella

-Lo se amor… mi principito – ella lloraba por la angustia que sentía en su corazón – mi Edward.

_Último llamado a abordar a los pasajeros del vuelo 179 con destino a Italia._

-Anda, ya debes irte – Bella tenía el corazón apretado y un nudo en la garganta mientras Edward de despedía rápidamente de todos nuevamente y tomaba la mano de su novia.

-Bella, mi vida – Edward la paro a pocos pasos de la puerta de abordaje – Cuando vuelva te juró por Dios que me casare contigo, no pienso tenerte lejos de mi nuevamente

Bella no pudo responder emocionada por su declaración, solamente lo beso por última vez, antes de partir, se separaron y él inevitablemente tuvo que dejarla, solo reconfortaba su corazón la promesa hecha antes de su partida.

_Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, es que el destino tenía deparado algo muy distinto para su futuro._

_

* * *

_

**Mi tercer fiiiiiiiic!... me siento más que feliz, espero conocer sus comentarios para poder seguir alimentando mi loca cabeza**

**miles de besos**


	2. Edward

**_Los personajes son de nuestra amada señora Meyer - creo que la amo solo por crear a Edward... es el mejooor!_**

**_La historia es de mi loca cabeza_**

**Capitulo 2**

**Edward**

_Bella POV_

_**3 años después**_

-Quédate tranquila, yo cierro la tienda en media hora – me dijo Carmen, una amorosa mujer que me ayudaba en todo lo que podía

-¿Estas segura que no te importa que me valla antes? – dije aun insegura

-Bella… eres la dueña de esta librería, no deberías preocuparte por si me molesta quedarme un poco más – sonrió divertida

-Gracias Carmen

-De nada amiga – me abrazó – le das un beso de mi parte a Edward

-Esta bien – tomé mi bolso y las llaves de mi carro – nos vemos el lunes

Había sido una semana llena de trabajo, se estreno un nuevo libro que al parecer miles de adolescentes querían comprar, creo que es una saga de vampiros **(N/A: lo siento… no pude resistirme) **y hace días que no logro ver a Edward despierto, conformándome solo con verlo en la cama durmiendo como un angelito que es.

Edward, Edward, Edward… es el nombre que más amo y odio a la vez, ¿contradictorio no?. Soy Isabella Swan, pero a mis amigos les tenía prohibido llamarme con mi nombre completo, así que solamente soy Bella Swan. Tengo 26 años recién cumplidos y gracias a Dios tengo un trabajo de ensueño, soy la dueña de la librería Swan, un local que herede de la dueña anterior hace unos cuantos meses, pero con la buena administración de mi querida Carmen hemos logrado seguir adelante. Vivo en Seattle hace unos tres años, unos meses después de que _él _se fuera a Italia.

_Él_, Dios! Aun recuerdo cada día, cada segundo que pase con él… como fui tan tonta de pensar que un ángel, un dios como él, podría llegar a amarme tanto como yo lo amaba, oh! Rectifico aun lo amo. Y no por cada día que me regalo, si no porque me dio el regalo más preciado y maravilloso que podría tener.

**Flash back**

_Habían pasado dos meses de que Edward partió para Italia. Me estaba quedando en casa de mis padres, porque en nuestro departamento solo me hundía en la inmensa tristeza que sentía por extrañarlo tanto__, cada rincón gritaba por su ausencia y mi desesperado corazón no podría soportarlo._

_-Bella, cariño – dijo mi madre Renee desde la puerta de mi habitación – se que lo extrañas mucho, pero debes de ser fuerte – se acerco a mi para abrazarme amorosamente_

_-Lo sé mamá. Pero no puedo evitarlo – dije en un suspiro_

_-Cariño, ¿te sientes bien? Te veo un poco pálida – poso su mano en mi frente para ver mi temperatura._

_Era verdad, hace unos cuantos días me he sentido un poco débil, mi estomago ha estado bastante revuelto y he estado falta de apetito, debe de ser esa gripe estomacal que anda rondando._

_-Sí mamá, me siento bien – dije poco convencida – debe de ser esa gripe estomacal que le dio a papá la semana pasada, no te preocupes ya me…_

_De un momento para otro sentí mi cuerpo desfallecer sobre mi cama, rodeándome de una oscuridad muy incomoda. Sentía miedo, mucho miedo y solo quería que sus brazos me hicieran sentir segura. Sentí a mi madre llamarme desde lejos, mientras que un fuerte olor a alcohol inundaba mis sentidos haciéndome volver a la conciencia._

_-¿Qué me paso?_

_-Te desmayaste otra vez hija – Charlie, mi padre estaba muy preocupado sentado a mi lado_

_-Por Dios Isabella, que susto nos diste – dije mi mamá – es la segunda vez en menos de un mes que te desmayas – eso era más que cierto – mañana mismo iras al médico_

_-Esta bien mamá, le diré a Carlisle que me examine_

_Carlisle es el padre de Edward, un hombre muy amable que me quería como a su hija, al igual que Esme, su esposa. Eran una pareja adorable que amaba a sus hijos. _

_Fui a que mi suegro me revisara, él tampoco estaba muy feliz por todos los síntomas que tenia y menos por el hecho de tardarme tanto en ir a visitarlo, así que me mando a hacerme unos análisis de sangre para primero descartar anemia o algún virus que tenga en el torrente sanguíneo. Le rogué que no le dijera nada a Edward, porque conociéndolo como lo conozco, exagerara y querrá volver corriendo a ver que tengo._

_La semana paso sin muchas complicaciones, ya estábamos en octubre y se acercaba la fecha de mi aniversario con Edward, ya cumplíamos 5 años juntos. Estaba preparándole una gran sorpresa._

_Carlisle me llamó para decirme que los análisis ya estaban listos, y que me pasara por allí lo más pronto posible. Me alarmo el tono urgente de su voz, así que le pedí a mi jefa, la señora Amelia que me diera la tarde libre ese mismo día para poder salir de dudas lo más pronto posible. Camino a la consulta me plantee muchas posibles enfermedades, desde una anemia hasta cáncer… ¿y si me voy a morir? Dios por favor que no sea eso. _

_-Señorita Swan – dijo su amable secretaría – el doctor Cullen la esta esperando_

_-Gracias Ellie_

_Entre y Carlisle miraba seriamente unos papeles, alzo la vista y sus ojos estaban vidriosos_

_Oh oh, eso no podría ser nada bueno_

_-Toma asiento hija – me dijo suavemente_

_-Carlisle… dime que tengo – dije ansiosamente mientras jugaba con mis manos – Dios no me mires así – me estaba molestando, él me miraba con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa divertida – si es muy grave solo dímelo sin buscar sentirme mejor ¿esta bien?_

_-Bella – se levanto con gracia, igual como lo hacía su hijos – no tienes nada malo_

_-Entonces Carlisle – dije mientras el rodeaba su escritorio y se agachaba para quedar a mi altura - ¿Qué es lo que va mal? – en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto_

_-Nada va mal – me miro tiernamente – lo que pasa es que estas esperando a mi primer nieto – dijo mientras posaba su mano en mi vientre_

_.Dios! ¿un bebe?, ¿un bebe de Edward?,¿estaba… esperando un bebe mio y de Edward?, ¿nuestro bebe? Y de un minuto a otro todo se aclaró y el miedo se fue de mi, dejándome una paz enorme y el inmenso amor que ya sentía por mi bebe_

_-Estoy embarazada – susurré mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro_

**Fin flash back**

Ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida, pero no estaba conmigo quien más disfrutaría de nuestro bebe. Edward siempre me dijo que quería muchos hijos a quien educar y mimar, pero el destino quiso otra cosa.

Es tan difícil odiar a alguien cuando la personita que más amas en el mundo es igual a su padre. Tenía mi color de cabello y el mismo color de mis ojos, pero mi hijo era el vivo retrato de su padre, tanto física como emocionalmente, sus gestos, su sonrisa todo era igual, por eso aun amaba al idiota de su padre.

En mi coche tenía la fotografía de mi bebe, mi Edward Jacob quien ya tenía dos añitos y era bastante inteligente para su edad, entendía muchas cosas para ser un niño pequeño, su pediatra me había dicho que tratara de estimular su inteligencia colocándolo en una guardería especial, por eso su abue Es – es así como le dice a Esme – de vez en cuando le daba unas pequeñas clases para estimular sus sentidos y el abue Car – referente a Carlisle – le enseñaba cosas para un niño más grandes.

Debido a la gran inteligencia de mi hijo y a su gran curiosidad, siempre me preguntaba donde estaba su papá, las primeras veces evadía su pregunta, pero después de un tiempo decidí mentirle diciéndole que estaba de viaje y que por eso no estaba con nosotros, no podía decirle que no estábamos juntos porque dejo de amarme. Siempre tendrá una buena imagen de su papá, de hecho a petición de Esme decidí que mi hijo conociera a su padre por una fotografía que él aún conservaba.

Aún recuerdo como mi mundo se desmorono de un día para otro, dejando mi corazón partido en dos.

**Flash Back**

_Ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, estaba feliz aunque aún no se comenzaba a ver mi pancita, pero sabía que mi bebe estaba creciendo fuerte dentro de mi, solamente quisiera que Edward estuviera con nosotros, pero sabía que debía esperar un poco más._

_Aún no sabía que estábamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo o hija, pero tenía planeado viajar a Italia para navidad y darle la maravillosa sorpresa. Viajaría con nuestra mejor amiga, Alice Brandon. Era una chica pequeña y muy alegre, con su cabello negro despeinado y su gran sentido de la moda; ella me rogó dejarme acompañarla porque quería conocer los lugares de moda y como aún tenía algunos malestares por el mismo embarazo decidí que sería una buena idea._

_Ese día me encontraba en la embajada de Italia en Estados Unidos, tramitando una visa para quedarme unos cuantos meses más con Edward y así vivir y disfrutar lo que quedaba de embarazo juntos y que el estuviera cuando el bebe quisiera nacer. Ya venía de vuelta a casa, después de dos largos día fuera cuando suena mi teléfono y veo que es Alice_

_-¿Qué pasa Allie?_

_-¿estas en casa? – Alice sonaba ¿angustiada?_

_-No, estoy como a diez minutos de la casa de mis padre… ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Esto Bella, podrías venir a mi casa, necesito decirte algo_

_-Esta bien, voy para allá_

_Afortunadamente Alice vivía a pocas cuadras de la casa de mis padres, así que lo único que tuve que hacer fue desviarme un poco. Me aparque y antes de que bajara del auto, sentí unos pequeños brazos entorno a mi cuello._

_-Alice – susurré - ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Nada bueno Bells – me ayudó a salir del coche – pero mejor vamos adentro pa decírtelo_

_-Paso algo malo con Jazz – pregunté extrañada. Eso era algo imposible, ellos se adoraban. Eran novios desde la escuela y ahora vivían juntos hace más de dos años_

_-No – dijo mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos – es sobre Edward_

_-¿Qué paso con él? – dije histérica - ¿esta bien?... Por el amor de Dios dime algo – dije moviéndola por los hombros_

_-él esta bien – dijo tristemente – pero no creó que te guste lo que tengo que decir_

_-Allie me estas asustando_

_-Bells, recuerda que tienes que estar tranquila por el bebe… ¿de acuerdo? – colocó mi mano sobre mi vientre_

_-Esta bien… pero dime de una vez que diablos pasa – estaba de mal humor, las hormonas del embarazó me tenían vuelta loca emocionalmente. Cada emoción la vivía _

_con más intensidad de lo normal._

_-Hoy hable con Edward, para averiguar que hará para navidad y así no llevarnos la sorpresa de que no va a estar allí, pero antes de eso el me preguntó por ti y le dije que estabas bien – me dijo, ambas habíamos planeado como decirle a Edward sobre el bebe, pero decidimos que no diríamos nada hasta estar allá – y que estabas acompañada, pensando en el bebe, cuando le pregunté sobre que haría en navidad, me dijo que… hay Bella! – cubrió el rostro con sus pequeñas manos, llorando angustiosamente_

_-Alice Brandon, me estas sacando de mis casillas – estaba desesperada, pero tenía una leve idea de lo que quería decir – ¿que fue lo que te dijo Edward?_

_-Me dijo… que… pasaría las fiestas con… Tanya… su novia – lo último que dijo fue en un susurró que creí que fue mi imaginación_

_-¿Qué? – no. No, no, no!_

_-Edward tiene novia allá Bells… lo siento mucho_

_Cuando dijo eso, mi corazón se paro por completo y creí por un momento que estaba muerta, porque no podría existir un dolor tan grande para alguien que estuviese viva La habitación se volvió borrosa y me deje ir en la inconciencia que estaba libre de dolor._

**Fin flash Back**

Desde ese día no supe más de la existencia de Edward Cullen, solo seguí en contacto con sus padres y su hermana Rosalie, porque ellos no tenían la culpa de los actos del mal nacido de su hijo y por otro lado no privaría a mi hijo de crecer sin el amor de su otra familia.

Ese mismo día me prometí no volver a amar a nadie más que no fuera mi hijo, Edward Jacob Cullen Swan. Le puse ese nombre porque el padre de Esme se llamaba Edward y no quería privarlos a ellos de la dicha que mi pequeño le daba a todo el mundo. Era tan fácil amarlo.

Estos días, con todo el trabajo que tenía no pude verlo para nada, solo al llegar a casa lo encontraba dormidito en su cama, con su pelo desordenado – como su padre – así que hoy me prometí en la mañana llegar temprano a casa para llevarlo al parque y después a comer helado. Eso siempre lo hacíamos los domingos, pero este domingo sería el cumpleaños de mi madre y teníamos que viajar a mi viejo hogar en Forks. Todos vivíamos allí antes, la familia de mi ex, mi familia y mis amigos, pero cuando supe que Edward ya estaba con otra sin terminar conmigo decidí cambiarme a un lugar nuevo para empezar una nueva vida, olvidando todo lo que viví junto a Edward, pero después que nació Eddie – así le decimos de cariño – descubrí que jamás podría olvidar. Pasaron pocos meses y la familia Cullen al igual que mis amigos Alice y Jasper decidieron venirse a vivir a Seattle para poder estar cerca de nosotros y no perderse nada de la vida de mi hijo.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos y por el timbre pude decir que era mi pequeña mejor amiga

-Hola Alice – dije despreocupadamente

-Hola Bella – estaba algo nerviosa - ¿cómo estas?

-Bien gracias y ¿tú?, ¿como esta mi pequeña sobrinita? – Alice estaba embarazada, tenía uno cinco meses y Jasper estaba más feliz que nunca, siempre decía que su princesa sería la luz de sus ojos

-Bien, estamos muy bien… aunque he tenido antojos de zapatos, se que no puedo comprar nada – sabía que estaba haciendo pucheros. Mi amiga era adicta a comprar, y como es muy propio de ella, sus antojos siempre eran de comprar

-Allie – dije riéndome – deberías descansar un poco la pobre Amelie va a nacer estresada por su madre loca.

-BELLA! Yo no estoy loca – dijo molesta - ¿Cómo esta mi ahijado favorito?, ¿ya estas en casa?

-Eddie esta bien, un poco inquieto como siempre – sonreí – y aún no llego a casa, voy de camino al mercado para comprar unos dulces para él.

-Amiga, tengo algo que decirte – dijo asustada

-dime – dije sorprendida

-Es… sobre… Edward – dijo lentamente.

Mi corazón se detuvo y reanudo su marcha más rápido que antes. Esa siempre era una de las reacciones cuando Edward estaba a mi lado y maldije porque mi cuerpo aún reaccionaba así de solo escuchar su nombre

-No me importa nada que tenga que ver con él – dije fríamente aparcando el coche en el mercado

-Bella, es que esto no tiene que ver con ustedes – dijo seria – tiene que ver con Eddie

-No… Alice Eddie no tiene nada que ver con esto – dije furiosa

-Te entiendo Bells, yo también soy mamá ahora y sentiría lo mismo que sentiste tú con todo lo que paso con Edward, pero es algo que vas a tener que afrontar algún día

-Eso lo haré cuando él decida volver, pero por lo visto eso demorará mucho tiempo – le dije segura de mi respuesta

-No lo creas Bella… Rose me contó que Edward vuelve a Estados Unidos – me quede sin aire

Dios! Lo que más temía se hacía realidad. Edward, mi tormento, volvía después de tres largos años. Le prometí a Esme que cuando él volviera le diría que teníamos un hijo, pero esa tonta promesa se la hice pensando que el jamás volvería y ahora él estaba apunto de entrometerse en la vida de mi hijo sin siquiera saber que tiene un hijo

-¿BELLA?... ¿Bella, estas bien? – dijo mi amiga por el teléfono

-Sí Allie – dije ahogada por las lágrimas – estoy bien, solo me has tomado por sorpresa

-Dios Bella! – me sorprendió – aún lo amas?

-¿Tu que crees Alice?, como no lo voy a amar si mi hijo se parece demasiado a él – dije desesperada

-Amiga, esta puede ser una oportunidad que les da la vida para volver a reunirse

-No!, nunca volvería a estar con él, suficiente daño me hizo y no pienso permitir que le haga lo mismo a mi hijo – dije molesta mientras escogía los dulces favoritos de Eddie

-Nunca digas nunca, Bella – dijo divertida

-Allie, no me digas que tuviste otro de tus sueños premonitorios

-Pues sí, y por eso digo lo que digo, jamás apuestes contra mi – se rió con ganas

-Pues el día de apostar contra ti a llegado – dije riéndome con ella

Después de conversar otras cosas para distraerme, colgué para poder irme a casa más rápido. Aún me faltaba una media hora para llegar a casa, cuando nuevamente sono mi teléfono

-¿Diga?

-Señora Bella – dejo una mujer desesperada

-Sí… dime Jane – ella era la niñera de Eddie

-Señora, el niño…. – dijo entre sollozos, Dios le paso algo

-¿Qué le paso a mi hijo Jane? – dije mientras frenaba el auto abruptamente

-Se calló por las escaleras y no reacciona – dije desesperada

NO! Mi hijo, mi bebe, no le podía pasar nada, no podría soportar perderlo. Ya perdía al hombre que amaba una vez, pero perder a mi hijo eso jamás lo podría soportar

-Jane – dije calmándome para poder decirle lo que tenía que hacer – en el refrigerador, esta el numero del doctor Cullen, el abuelo de Eddie, llámalo a su casa y dile que es urgente y por favor trata de calmarte, ya voy apara allá

Reanude la marcha a mi casa, pisando el acelerador lo más que podía sin quebrar las leyes del transito. Solo rogaba a Dios que mi hijo este bien y que nada malo le pasara.

* * *

**HOLA!!**

**hay estoy tab feliz de todos sus comentarios y todas sus alertas que creo que llorare... amo que les alla gustado, esa es mi mejor recompenza**

**La historia sera solo un poco trágica al principio, pero después todo se volvera miel, tanto así que me encargare de dejarlas diabeticas XD**

**un beso para todas y comenten =)**


	3. Bella y algo nuevo

**_Los personajes son de nuestra amada señora Meyer - creo que la amo solo por crear a Edward... es el mejooor!_**

**_La historia es de mi loca cabeza_**

**Capitulo 3**

**Bella y Algo nuevo**

_Edward POV_

**_3 años después_**

_Se anuncia el arribo del vuelo 720, proveniente desde Italia por la Terminal 3_

Me encontraba ansioso mientras que a paso veloz iba a recoger mis maletas. Por fin había vuelto a casa después de tantos años. Mientras pasaba por el papeleo de policía internacional, mi mente comenzó a imaginar quien me estaría esperando afuera; tal vez mis padres, ya podía ver a mi madre con sus brazos abiertos esperándome para poder refugiarme en ellos como cuando era un niño, diciendo cuanto me quiere y cuanto me ha extrañado mientras la lleno de besos y abrazos, también podía visualizar a mi padre dándome esa sonrisa calida y sabia que siempre he admirado y un gran abrazo e inmediatamente preguntándome por mi viaje. Quizás podría estar mi hermana con mi mejor amigo y mi mejor amiga con su novio, preguntándome como es Italia y sus vecinos países; mi hermana como siempre se mostraría fría y fuerte, no le gustaba que nadie viera lo dulce y calida que era, comenzaría a reprocharme porque nunca en estos tres años viaje a visitarlos pero después se arrojaría alegremente en mis brazos haciéndome prometerle que no me volvería a ir, después mi mejor amigo me daría uno de sus típicos abrazos de oso, de esos que te dejan sin aliento y preguntándome por mis miles de conquistas allí… si ellos supieran. Mi mejor amiga me recibiría con su típica – pero anormal – energía dando sus más que famosos brincos, preguntando por cada ligar de moda que conocí y casi rogando ver mi nuevo guardarropa para saber cuan a la moda esta, jamás entenderé su obsesión por la moda. Y por último, su novio, tratando de calmar al pequeño huracán de entusiasmo que tenía por novia, luego dándome un apretón de mano que me relajé por completo. Podrían estar allí afuera todas las personas que amo, bueno casi todas, porque_ ella _ya no estaría y no iba a estar nunca más.

Soy Edward Cullen, tengo 27 años y orgullosamente puedo decir que soy médico cirujano recién especializado en traumatología, en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Europa que se encuentra en Italia. Hace poco más de tres años fui beneficiado con una beca promovida gracias a mis brillantes calificaciones en la universidad; se suponía que esa beca debía de haber sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero fue todo lo contrarío, porque gracias a ese maldito viaje perdí a quien más amaba en el mundo entero… a Mi Bella.

Bella, la mujer más dulce, tierna, maravillosa y perfecta que podría haber conocido en mi vida. Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi en aquel café hace más de ocho años y siento como si solo hubiese pasado ayer cuando esos ojos chocolate enmarcado con espesas pestañas me miraron por primera vez, provocando el más adorable de los sonrojos. Desde aquella vez supe que ella sería la mujer de mi vida, la madre de mis hijos, la persona a quien vería por primera vez cuando despertara y a la última antes de dormir sintiéndola entre mis brazos, por ella viviría y moriría las veces que fuese necesario, pero con los años esos maravillosos sueños se fueron esfumando, dejando en mi corazón un amargo recuerdo de lo que fue un gran e inmenso amor.

Mientras pensaba en mi Bella – ella siempre sería mía – salí por el desembarco internacional de la Terminal. Sintiendo el frío de los primeros días del otoño que esta apunto de llegar, viendo un mar de gente esperando a sus seres queridos. Padres reencontrándose con sus hijos, amigos que no se veían hace años, parejas disfrutando del dulce reencuentro después de meses de separación y me dí cuenta de lo solo que estaba, nadie me estaba esperando. Mis padres no estaban allí para reencontrarse conmigo, mis amigos no me esperaban para saber cuanto había cambiado en este tiempo y lo que más me dolía era que ella no estaba para recibirme con un calido y tierno beso, de esos que siempre me hacían sentir completo, sintiéndome el hombre más afortunado del mundo por ser el dueño de su amor. No sentiría sus frágiles brazos abrazándome fuertemente por la cintura en un intento de no dejarme ir jamás, no sentiría un rostro en mi pecho mientras la envolvía entre mis brazos como si la vida se me fuera en ello, diciéndole una y mil veces cuanto la amaba, cuanto la amo aún.

'¡Oh Edward!... claro que no hay nadie esperando por ti genio, ¿será porque nadie sabe que hoy regresas? En definitiva eres el más grandísimo idiota por amargarte la vida con nada' aquella voz molesta de mi cabeza tenía razón. Había decidido sorprender a mi familia con mi llegada esperando que sinceramente la alegría de mi llegada se me contagiase, porque desde la última vez que supe de Bella nunca pude volver a sonreír de verdad, desde aquella mañana nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

**Flash back**

_Hacía más de 4 meses que estaba viviendo en Italia, para ser más específicos en Venecia un lugar mágico que invita al romance, con sus antiguas construcciones y sus hermosos atardeceres. La he extrañado como un idiota, llegar al departamento no es lo mismo sin ella, quien esta a miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero ella misma lo dijo este era uno de mis más grandes sueños. Lo estaba haciendo por ella, por mi, y por nuestro futuro, para poderle dar todo lo que ella se merece aunque no le guste. En fin estaba lejos de casa especializándome en traumatología, algo que de verdad me apasionaba, claro! Mucho después de la pasión arrolladora que sentía por mi Bella._

_Estábamos a mitad de semestre ya a principios de diciembre y las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban a pasos agigantados. Quería viajar a casa para pasar las fiestas con mi amada familia y mi dulce novia, ya que también estábamos por cumplir cinco maravillosos años como novios y podía decir que por lejos han sido los mejores años de toda mi vida. Pero por desgracia y como no todo es bueno en la vida tenía una pila enorme de trabajos por entregar además de varios exámenes en los que debía salir sobresaliente para poder conservar la beca de estudio. _

_Me encontraba en la sala de mi departamento intentando concentrarme para un importante examen, pero la voz de Bella no me dejaba tranquilo. Desde hace unos meses estaba muy extraña, la conocía demasiado bien para saber cuando su voz sonaba ansiosa y nerviosa. Le había preguntado hasta el cansancio si estaba todo bien y la única respuesta que siempre obtenía era: _Amor, todo esta bien, anda no te preocupes, todo estaba mas que bien, _pero yo no soy tan tonto y sabía de sobra que ella me ocultaba algo y ese algo debía ser muy importante._

_De pronto el timbre del teléfono me saco de mis recuerdos. Perezosamente tome el aparato y conteste._

_-¿Diga? – conteste dudoso. Los únicos que me llamaban eran mi familia y Bella, y ellos nunca llamaban a esta hora_

_-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! Eres un muy mal mejor amigo de todo el mundo – chillaron tanto que tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído_

_-Hola para ti también Alice, yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar y ¿tú como has estado? – dije riéndome mientras caminaba a la cocina por un poco de café_

_-Dios Edward no me hagas la pelota que esta vez no funcionara conmigo_

_-Lo sé pequeña, perdón por no llamar – dije usando la voz más persuasiva que tenía_

_-Es que… o sea… no puede ser que en cuatro meses, ¡CUATRO MESES! No haya recibido ni un pequeño mail de tú parte – su voz sonaba tan triste que de verdad me sentí mal_

_-Lo siento, pero es que la universidad no me deja tiempo_

_-Eres un mentiroso, siempre tienes tiempo de hablar con Bella y con Rose, y a mi que me coman los vampiros! – estaba indignada_

_-Alice, los vampiros no existen_

_-Lo sé, pero era una metáfora – amaba tanto hacer que se enfadara_

_-Te extraño amiga – dije sinceramente - ¿cómo están todo por allá?_

_-Yo también te extraño león – ese era un apodo que me puso cuando éramos niños y en el jardín nos llevaron al zoo. Alice quedo tan impresionada con el león que dijo que mi pelo se parecía a su melena por el color y por lo desordenado que estaba – haber por donde comienzo… Jasper esta muy bien, un poco atareado con el cambio de casa. Emmett y tú hermana están bien como siempre, creo que Esme esta muy feliz de que él este viviendo con ellos, es como si llenara el vacío que dejaste tú en casa – Emmett era mi mejor amigo y novio de mi hermana Rose. Mamá lo adoraba y le pidió que viviese con ellos para poderlo mimar mientras yo no estuviera – en cuanto a tú adorable novia, ella es la que mejor esta, pero eso deberías saberlo._

_De pronto recordé lo preocupado que había estado por Bella, sabiendo que me ocultaba algo. Alice jamás me mentiría, así que ella tenía que darme las respuestas que necesitaba_

_-Alice necesito preguntarte algo – dije sumamente serio_

_-dime _

_-¿Bella esta bien?_

_-Sí, ella esta mejor que nunca ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_-Porque ella ha estado muy nerviosa por algo que no me quiere decir – me sentía desesperado. Habían tantas posibilidades que rondaban mi cabeza por estos días que la incertidumbre me estaba matando_

_-Lo único que te puedo decir es que ella esta muy bien acompañada Edward, no tienes porque preocuparte__._

_Acompañada, acompañada, acompañada… esas palabras quedaron retumbando en mi cabeza ¿Qué quiso decir exactamente con eso?, ¿qué Bella estaba acompañada?, ¿por quien? Y oh! La comprensión llego a mi cabeza… claro ella ya estaba con alguien, no había sido capaz de esperarme y se lanzo a los brazos de otro, sin pensar en lo que yo estaba viviendo. Idiota, idiota, mil veces idiota ¿cómo iba a pensar que iba a soportar tanto tiempo lejos de mi?. Un dolor tan grande se alojó en mi pecho, como si me acabasen de sacar el corazón con la mano y lo estrujaran para acabar con cada latido que pudiera dar. Estaba ido en mi mundo pensando cuales fueron las razones de ella para dejarme cuando un grito de mi amiga me sobresalto_

_-EDWARD!... ¿me estas escuchando?_

_-sí – dije en un susurró, mientras las lágrimas caían por mis ojos_

_-Bueno me preguntaba… ¿Qué vas a hacer para navidad? – me dijo alegremente. Y me sentí peor, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana estaba como si nada hubiese pasado, dejándome con el corazón hecho pedazos y mi vida rota en miles de pedazos_

_-Me quedaré aquí – dije inexpresivo_

_-¿Porqué? _

_No podía decirle "_mira Alice, no volveré allí, porque no puedo soportar que Bella ya tenga a alguien más en su vida, que me allá dejado cuando yo la amo más que a mi propia vida_" tenía que inventar algo para poder salir airoso de esta situación._

_-Porque pasaré las fiestas con – necesitaba un nombre rápido y recordé el nombre de mi profesora de anatomía – Tanya… mi novia – la línea se quedo muerta – Alice lo siento, debo colgar, tengo examen mañana – no hubo respuesta – Adios_

_Sentí un dolor gigantesco que no me cabía en el pecho, Bella la razón de mi existir ya no estaba conmigo, ya no me amaba, nada de lo que estaba haciendo valía la pena, ya nada valía la pena_

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde ese día mi vida ya no fue la misma, no volví a sonreír, a soñar, me sumí en una profunda depresión. Dejé de estudiar, estuve apunto de perder la beca, así que mis maestros hablaron conmigo y comprendí que no todo estaba perdido. Que todo tenía que valer de algo, así que decidí terminar mis estudios, pero sin volver a casa. No supe nada más de Bella, mis padres y mi hermana sentían un resentimiento hacía mi por lo que paso… ¿pero si fui yo el engañado? Se supone que mi familia este a mi lado y no al lado de ella, pero que se le va a hacer.

Iba sentado en el taxi camino a casa. Por alguna extraña razón mis madres al igual que mis amigos Alice y Jasper se mudaron a Seattle, era absolutamente extraño porque mis padres amaban Forks. Todos los recuerdos de nuestra vida estaban allí, pero en una ocasión mi madre menciono algo como "a veces las personas que más amamos no las podemos dejar ir", eso me llego profundamente al corazón pero por algo diferente, había dejado escapar a Bella, no la busque para saber su versión de la historia, ¿y sí todo fue un mal entendido?, podría haberla perdido por una inmadurez de mi parte, por no volver a casa y reconquistarla si fuese necesario.

Mire hacía el cielo, viendo la delgada capa de nubes que comenzaba a cubrir el brillante sol, la cuidad era muy ajetreada pero estábamos en un lugar más bien lleno de árboles, con casas muy grandes, y elegantes. Hacía el final de la calle vi una gran casa blanca, muy elegante que me era muy familiar. El gusto de mi madre estaba en esa casa, la luminosidad, el contraste del jardín con los amplios ventanales que daban a la sala. Definitivamente esa era mi casa. Pagué al taxi y me encamine a la que fuese mi nueva casa. Toqué el timbre y comencé a escuchar ruidos.

-Yo abro mamá – dijo una dulce voz – debe ser mi osito que olvido las llaves – lentamente se abrió la puerta - ¿Emmett cuantas veces te he…

Sus ojos azules, como los de la abuela se sorprendieron al verme y comenzaron a volverse cristalinos. Se llevo una mano a su boca mientras que con la otra se aferraba a la puerta.

-Lo siento Rose, pero no soy tu osito y por cierto ya deberían tener unas llaves para mi – dije embargado por la emoción

-EDWARD!!! – dijo lanzándose llorando a mis brazos – Dios! Estas aquí, volviste – se separo de mi - ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste para ir por ti al aeropuerto?

-también me alegro mucho de verte - dije mientras giraba con ella en mis brazos – llegue hace unas horas y no quise decirte nada porque tú cara sería impagable al verme – dije riéndome

-Edward! – dijo golpeándome en la mano

-¿Esta mamá?

-Sí… esta en la cocina, pasa – pasé dejando mis cosas en la sala y mirando a Rose interrogante – tonto, esta casa es igual a la de Forks, así que ya sabes donde esta la cocina

Camine el recordado camino al templo de mamá, su cocina. Era increíble el parecido entre esas dos casas. Todo era exactamente igual, solo que estaba en un lugar geográfico distinto. Mi madre estaba de espaldas a mi viendo algo en la alacena, así que decidí sorprenderla. Puse ambas manos en sus ojos.

-Carlisle cariño – dijo tocando mis manos – mmm… donde esta tú anillo de bodas, no me digas, otra vez lo dejaste en el hospital

-Lo siento cariño – dije inocentemente – pero que yo sepa, aún no estoy casado

Saque las manos de sus ojos e inmediatamente se giro a verme

-Por el amor de Dios! – dijo tocando mi cara mientras caían gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos - de verdad estas aquí! - Y se arrojo a mis brazos llorando mientras la llenaba de besos y abrazos

-Sí mami – así le gustaba que le dijera – ya estoy en casa

Se sentía tan bien tener a mi familia conmigo, se notaba que me habían extrañado y me sentí muy mal por no verlos en tanto tiempo. Ellos no tenían la culpa de todo lo que paso

-Edward Cullen eres el peor de los hijos – dijo mamá juguetonamente – deberías haber avisado que llegabas a casa hoy

-Lo sé, pero es que no resistí ver por mi mismo la nueva casa y sorprenderlas a las dos – dije apenado – y papá… ¿está de guardia?

-Sí, aunque debería estar por regresar – dijo Rose pensativa – mamá, porqué no cocinamos algo entre los tres como cuando éramos niños – preguntó entusiasmada – y así mi hermanito no podría contar más de su viaje

-Me parece una genial idea pequeña – abracé a mi hermana – como soy quien no ha estado en casa más tiempo – dije falsamente apesadumbrado – digo que comamos mi comida favorita ya que hace años que no como la comida de mi madre

-Eso no hubiese pasado si hubieses venido a visitarnos al menos una vez en estos tres años, no tendrías que rogarle a tú madre por comida – mamá me miraba cariñosamente

-Bueno ma, vamos al mercado – dijo Rose con las llaves de su carro en mano – deja tus cosas en tu cuarto mientras volvemos

Las dos mujeres salieron de casa, dejándome completamente solo de nuevo, pero con una sensación más reconfortante en mi pecho. Subí a dejar mis cosas al último cuarto del tercer piso. Al abrir la puerta, todo estaba como sí jamás me hubiese ido, cada cosa en el sitio correcto. Mamá debe de haber mantenido este cuarto más limpio que yo mismo cuando vivía con ellos.

Estaba ensimismado ordenando mi ropa que me sorprendí cuando sonó el teléfono de la sala. Bajé lo más rápido que pude antes de que colgaran.

-¿Diga?

-Hablo con la casa del doctor Cullen – pregunto una mujer muy ansiosa

-Sí

-Necesito que venga acá pronto, el niño que cuido cayó por las escaleras y esta inconciente hace mucho tiempo. Su mamá me dijo que llamara a este número.

Sin detenerme a pensar lo que hacía, decidí que sería lo mejor ir hacía allí. Dios soy traumatólogo, de algo que allá valido tanto esfuerzo

-No se preocupe, déme la dirección y en unos minutos estaré allí

Apunte rápidamente la dirección, tomé mi maletín con todo lo necesario para atender al pequeño.

Fuera de casa tomé un taxi, porque aún ni siquiera tenía un empleo para poder comprarme mi propio auto. El domicilio quedaba muy cerca de casa, por ese motivo seguramente estaban preguntando por papá.

La casa era realmente hermosa, se parecía mucho a la casa en la que quería formar mi familia con Bella. Era blanca con las ventanas azules, un jardín enorme lleno de flores de muchos colores. Suspire y comencé a caminar hacia aquella casa, di tres golpes secos y una pequeña mujer abrió la puerta.

-Por favor dígame que es usted el médico – estaba realmente asustada

-Sí… - pase a la casa - ¿Dónde esta el niño?

-Sígame

Subimos por una escalera que estaba a un costado del recibidor, la niñera – era demasiado joven para ser su madre – corrió por el pasillo hasta que entro a una pieza con puerta azul, la seguí rápidamente y allí en una pequeña cama, estaba recostado un pequeño niño de no más de tres años. Se veía tan indefenso con sus ojitos cerrados. Apenas lo vi, sentí el instinto de protegerlo ante cualquier cosa. Primero revise si estaba sangrando, al comprobar que no era así comencé a examinarlo más detenidamente viendo se habían raspones, torceduras o alguna fractura, pero afortunadamente solo fue un gran golpe en su cabeza y una pequeña torcedura en su tobillo. Le dí la receta a la niñera mientras le explicaba que fue lo que le paso al niño para que se lo dijera a su madre.

Estaba sentado en la cama mientras guardaba mis cosas en mi maletín, sentí un leve jalón en la manga de mi camisa, me giré para ver al niño que debía de haber despertado y saber como se sentía, pero las palabras me quedaron en la garganta cuando vi unos pequeños pero hermosos ojos chocolate que me miraban sorprendidos, supongo que yo lo miraba de igual forma. Con mas detenimiento pude ver sus facciones, tenía la piel muy parecida a la mia, su cabello era color castaño pero muy desordenado al igual que el mio, pero sin duda alguna al ver sus ojos quedaba impactado, eran tan iguales a los de _ella_, tan profundos, tan expresivos, que tenían un brillo de tanta felicidad, como si hubiese visto a Santa el día de navidad. Volví a ver el rostro de aquel pequeño, y sus ojos ya no demostraban sorpresa, si no una alegría demasiado grande, sonrió de una forma muy parecida a como lo hacía yo.

Lo siguiente que paso, sucedió como en cámara lenta. El niño se levantó de la cama de un salto y se lanzó sobre mi abrazándome fuertemente por el cuello, como reacción refleja lo recibí entre mis brazos, se sintió como un acto natural, como de un padre y un hijo. Pero sus palabras me dejaron congelado

-Papito podfin wolviste! – dijo lleno de jubilo

¿Papá?... ¿Por qué este niño me dice papá?

* * *

**Chicaaaaaaaaaaas! siento mucho la demora, pero como alguna de ustedes sabrá en mi país hubo un terremoto que dejo estragos en el sur, tenía familia por allá pero gracias a Dios están todos bien. Bueno con las preocupaciones que tuve estas semanas, se me fue la inspiración e hice de todo para encontrarla: leí la saga completa de nuevo, vi crepúsculo, leí otros fics, pero no volvía... pero en fin, hizo acto de presencia mi inspiración y hice un one-shot**

**A poco de verdad creían que Edward iba a ser malo... eso JAMAS!... para ser malo esta Jacob xD. Así que ahora saben la otra parte de la historia, espero que les guste.**

**¿Vieron el trailer de eclipse? yo siiiii!!! quiero que sea pronto julio para verla**

**bueno**

**un beso!**

**Rommita Cullen**


	4. Preguntas y respuestas

_Los personajes son de mi amada señora Meyer! -Dios como la admiro. La historia es completamente de mi autoría _

_Aclaración! en algunos Reviews, vi que alguien no entendio los parentescos. Rose es la hermana de Edward, Emmett es el mejor amigo de Edward y obviamente novio de Rose, Alice es la mejor amiga tanto de Edward como de Bella y ya sabemos quien es Jasper en esta historia_

_y ahora sin más les dejo con mi fic!_

_

* * *

_

Quiero sentir que te he olvidado  
Quiero borrarte de mis labios  
por mas que lo intente y trate de odiarte  
no puedo olvidarme de ti

El precio que tiene el amor - María Jimena Pereira

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Preguntas y respuestas**

_  
_

_Edward POV_

_-Papito podfin __wolviste! – dijo lleno de jubilo_

Me sentía realmente aturdido por la situación. Por un lado sabía que ese niño estaba equivocado al creerme su padre, pero por otro lado sentí el anhelo de tener un hijo propio, de ser padre, de que otra personita dependiera de mi en un 100%.

Volví a ver nuevamente al pequeño que me miraba como si me conociera de toda su corta vida, el brillo de sus ojos denotaba que estaba un poco sorprendido aún, pero que se sentía enormemente feliz de que su "papá" estuviera con él. Me comencé a sentir realmente mal por romper su fantasía, devolviéndolo a la realidad para decirle que estaba equivocado, tendría que tener mucho tacto para poder llevar a cabo mi cometido.

-Hola campeón… ¿cómo te sientes? – mire a los ojos del niño, mientras acariciaba su cabecita, estremeciéndome por el enorme parecido con _ella_

-Miem – pensó un poco - ¿ciedto que tú edes mi papi? – dijo abrazándome efusivamente nuevamente

-Lo siento pequeño – en mi pecho se alojo una pequeña punzada de dolor por estar diciéndole la verdad – pero yo no soy tú papá – acaricie tiernamente su cabeza, tratando de hacerle comprender su error lo mas suavemente posible – debo de parecerme mucho a él, pero no lo soy

-Nop… tú edes mi papi – repitió muy seguro

-Soy el Doctor Cullen, tú niñera me llamó – dije resignado

-Sí! – chilló – tú edes mi papi Ewad – repitió lleno de dicha – abu es dice que me padesco a ti

Esa declaración me dejo completa y absolutamente en shock… ¿Cómo sabía que me llamo Edward?, definitivamente debe de ser una broma de muy mal gusto y muy macabra de parte de mis amigo, porque en realidad no podía ser posible que este niño fuera mi hijo, pues que la única persona con la que he estado ha sido con…

Aún en shock comencé a fijarme detalladamente en el pequeño viendo que sus ojos y el color de su cabello eran completamente diferente a los mios, pero los rasgos de su carita eran completamente igual a los de mi familia, labios color carmin, pómulos pronunciados sin perder sus rasgos de niñez, el color de su piel, el desorden de su cabello, su sonrisa de lado. Definitivamente es un Cullen, pero no cualquier Cullen, él tiene que ser mi hijo… pero ¿sería Bella su madre?. Solo pensar en aquello hizo que la punzada de dolor que sentía en mi pecho fuera reemplazada por la dicha de tener un hijo con el amor de mi vida.

'Un momento Edward, si Bella es _supuestamente_ la madre de aquel niño y yo su padre, ¿no tendría que haberlo sabido desde mucho tiempo?' muy bien pensado conciencia. Toda la dicha que sentía fue reemplazada por una ira que no conocía en mí, pensar que nadie me dijo que tenía un hermoso niño, haberme perdido tanto tiempo el verlo crecer, más aún el pensar que mi propia familia conocía a este niño y no habían tenido la amabilidad de decirle por lo menos "_Edward ¿sabes? Tienes un hijo y es precioso_".

Dios todo esto es demasiado confuso, demasiada información y emociones para mi en un solo día. Tenía muchísimas preguntas en mi cabeza y necesitaba las respuestas ahora mismo. Estaba apunto de levantarme e ir a buscar a mi madre cuando recordé que un pequeño cuerpo estaba aferrado al mio y se sentía tan bien sentir el calor de su pequeño cuerpo que no pude evitar abrazarlo fuertemente – sin causarle daño – sintiendo que se puede esfumar en cualquier momento como un dulce sueño del que no quisiera despertar. Él feliz porque su "papá" lo estuviera abrazando comenzó a reír y fue el sonido más hermoso que he escuchado en el mundo, bueno el segundo más hermoso ya que el primero es la dulce risa de mi Bella.

Así que pensando rápidamente habían muchas preguntas que este pequeño podría responderme, así que lo separe de mi sentándolo en mi regazo para no perder más el tiempo con tontas divagaciones.

-Haber pequeño campeón ¿cómo te llamas? – frunció su pequeño ceño, como si algo le molestase

-Tu debedias sabedlo, edes mi papá – dijo visiblemente molesto

No sabía como salir de esta situación. ¡Maldita familia que me oculto esto por años!

-Esto, claro que se tú nombre campeón pero me gustaría que tu mismo me lo dijeras

Me miró como si meditara mis palabras por un momento, después se extendió por su rostro una sonrisa de lado – que claramente era igual a la mia – mirándome como si comprendiera algo

-Mamí me dijo que se te odvidaban as cosas – ¿de verdad le dijeron eso? – me damo Ewad Yaco Cuen San – dijo señalándose con un dedo

¿Cullen Swan? .Dios!!! dentro de mi estaba que brincaba de felicidad, él era mi hijo, _nuestro _hijo, mio y de la mujer que aún amaba con locura y desesperación. Con aquella revelación olvide mi enfado hacía ella, hacía mi familia y mis amigos, porque tenía frente a mi un pequeño milagro que me estaba devolviendo la alegría que me fue arrebatada por tanto tiempo.

-Pedo a mi mami y a abu Es y a abu Re les gusta decidme Eddi – MI hijo estaba molesto ¿Eddie? Ese sobrenombre es horrible, no permitiré que a mi campeón le digan de esa forma – mami dice que a ti no te bustaba que te dijegan así

-No campeón - Dije estremeciéndome – no me gusta que me digan así, a Emmett se le ocurrió ese horrible apodo y jamás he podido sacármelo

-SIIIII – chilló – tió oso no deja de decidme así y no me busta – puso un tierno puchero

-No te preocupes campeón, tú papá – que bien sonaba eso – no dejará que nadie te diga así

Se veía tan feliz que volvío a abrazarme fuertemente, pero este abrazo fue distinto, porque ahora tenía casi la absoluta certeza de que este pequeño era mi hijo.

-Papí ¿mami sade que etas aquí? – realmente se veía muy preocupado

-No, no lo sabe – como una rama que esta en el bosque me golpeó la dura verdad ¿en verdad Bella sería su mamá? Y si solo era una ilusión maravillosa… porque debía reconocer que había miles de Swan y Cullen en el país o en el mundo y esto sea una mera coincidencia del destino – porque es una sorpresa, si llega tú mamá no tienes que decirle nada – asintió – ahora tengo una duda campeón… ¿Comó es tú mami?

-Es muy wonita, tiene su pelito laaaargo – hizo un gesto con la mano para dimensionar el largo del cabello – es del mismo color del mio, y sus ojitos tamien son coo los míos – estaba feliz con su descripción

-¿cómo se llama? – y ese era un momento bastante duro para mi, si no era ella la madre de este pequeño mi pequeño mundo feliz se vería completamente destrozado

- ¿mi mami? – asentí – se dama Bea May San

Según lo que pude traducir, es que se la madre de este niño se llama Bella Marie Swan… mi Bella. Sentí un gran nudo en la garganta y lentamente la vista se me volvió borrosa, supe que las lágrimas habían caído de mis ojos cuando una pequeña mano comenzó a secarla de mis mejillas

-No lloes papí – dijo tiernamente y luego me beso en la mejilla – mami siempde me da un beso cuado toy tiste

-No estoy triste – me miro confundido – estoy muy feliz por estar contigo campeón

Su sonrisa no tenía ni tiene precio en este mundo. Pero más pronto de lo que hubiese querido sonó la cerradura de la casa.

-Jane – gritó una voz desesperada desde el primer piso – Maldición!

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente al reconocer la dulce melodía de esa voz, _su voz_. De pronto me sentí aturdido, sin poder moverme, respirando agitadamente. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho, esa siempre era una de las reacciones reflejas que sentía al estar cerca de Bella.

-Papí ¿ta bien tú? – Eddie estaba mirándome con su ceño fruncido, preocupado

-Sí campeón, estoy bien

De golpe volví a la realidad… ella no podía verme allí, no tenía que saber que estaba allí con nuestro hijo. Necesitaba salir de ahí por lo menos un par de minutos para poder recuperarme de la impresión.

-Campeón ¿Dónde esta el baño? – dije lo más tranquilamente posible

Con su pequeño dedo me indico una puerta blanca en su mismo cuarto. En menos de tres segundos ya estaba dentro del baño, tratando de controlar mi respiración. Los veloces pasos sonaron cada vez más cercanos mientras subían por la escalera, dos pasos más y la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

-Mami – llamó el pequeño

Se hizo un silencio muy cómodo, donde solamente se sentía una respiración agitada, seguida de unos sollozos que me partieron el corazón en pedazos pequeñitos. Me desgarro con un dolor tan grande que quise salir y protegerla entre mis brazos, decirle que todo iba bien que nuestro hijo estaba bien, sano y a salvo con nosotros, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, arruinaría todo antes de tener mis respuestas y la oportunidad de formar una familia con ellos.

-Bebe – dijo con voz rota - ¿estás bien?

-Sí mami, toy mien

-¿Qué paso bebe? – dijo con voz más tranquila, mientras sentí que se sentaba en su cama

Con un impulso y probando mi suerte abrí con mucho cuidado y evitando hacer alguna clase de ruido la puerta del baño, asomándome solo un poco.

Y como si fuese un sueño allí estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Estaba sentada de espaldas a mi pero dándome una buena visión de su perfil, su cabello un poco más largo de lo que recordaba caía en cascada por su espalda, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y llenas de lágrimas por el llanto de pensar que algo malo le había pasado al niño, pero algo raro había en su mirada. Ya no estaba ese brillo que siempre la caracterizaba, como si ellos fueran capaces de sonreír por ella, solo quedaba la mirada dulce que siempre tuvo pero con una sobra en ellos que no permitía verlos brillar. A simple vista se podría decir que su cuerpo había cambiado 'Claro que sí genio! Acaso olvidas que estuvo esperando a tu hijo y obviamente tenía que cambiar' y por Dios que lo juro… se veía endemoniadamente hermosa, perfecta… en pocas palabras una diosa de tomo y lomo. Estaba vestida con unos jeans que se ajustaban a esas largas piernas y a sus caderas, y un top color verde oscuro que dejaba apreciar su busto que, sin sonar pervertido, había crecido mucho en estos años y calzaba sus confiables converse. Se podía apreciar a la distancia que no llevaba más maquillaje que solo un poco de brillo labial en esos apetecibles labios que tantas veces había besado hasta saciarme.

-Me callí pod la calera – el pequeño estaba punto de llorar

-¿Estabas corriendo? – dijo Bella muy seria

-Sip – Eddie agacho su cabeza muy arrepentido

-Amor ¿Cuántas veces mami te ha dicho que no debes correr por las escaleras?

-Pedon – su pequeña voz se quebró – no quiedo que te enojes

Bella suspiro y rápidamente lo abrazo, aferrándolo a su pecho. Esa imagen me causo un nudo en la garganta. Era la imagen perfecta.

-Eddie, sabes que eres torpe igual que yo – dijo riéndose – y nunca podría enojarme contigo – sus ojos se llenaron de ternura mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda – eres a quien mas amo en el mundo entero _mi principito._

Un momento ¿principito?, así me decía ella cuando aún estábamos juntos ya que según ella cuando niño me parecía a él (**N/A: lo siento el principito es uno de mis libros favoritos y después de meditarlo mucho, Rob cuando niño se parece un poco al principito**). Decidí que era hora de hacerme notar, y enfrentar las cosas como un hombre que era.

-Si te hubiese pasado algo hijo, mami se moriría de pena – eso de verdad dolió – tú papá no esta con nosotros cariño y sabes cuanto lo extraño, pero si tú no estas, de verdad estaría muy, muy triste - ¿ella me extraña? – así que ahora prométeme que tendrás más cuidado donde caminas. No quiero perderte

Salí completamente de mi escondite, ella aun estaba de espaldas a mi, pero mi hijo tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras abrazaba a Bella, se veían tan tiernos así. Cuando Eddie se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me miro con duda en sus ojitos, como si preguntase _¿papi, puedo decirle a mami que estas aquí?_. Esa era una buena idea, que la inocencia de un niño pudiera llevarnos al anhelado reencuentro por lo menos de mi parte. Mire nuevamente a mi hijo y asentí, produciendo que sonriera de lado.

-¿Dónde esta el abuelo Carlisle amor? – pregunto ella

-No ta

-¿Cómo que no esta hijo?, ¿dónde esta Jane? – estaba comenzando a molestarse – no me digas que te dejaron tanto tiempo solito

-nop, no taba solo – dijo mirándome un momento – y el abu Car no vino

- ¿ah? – pensó un poco – vino otro medico – él asintió - ¿Quién era?

-Mi papi! – chilló lleno de felicidad

Bella se paralizo y dejo de respirar, en un principio me preocupó por que no estaba reaccionando, hasta que comenzó a respirar agitadamente

-Hijo – su voz sonaba triste – sabes que tú papá esta viajando amor, cuando tenga tiempo vendrá a vernos. Sabes que no todos los hombres que vengan a casa o que veas en la calle son tú papá.

-nop, mi papi tuvo cuidadome – sonaba realmente convencido

-Edward Jacob - suspiro - ¿quién vino a cuidarte si no fue tu abuelo o Jane?

Sabía que el momento de la verdad había llegado.

-Yo – dije en voz baja

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, Bella se volvió a verme con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. En su rostro se reflejaba el shock producido por la impresión.

-Edward – susurró

Sus profundos y hermosos ojos se encontraron con los mios, provocando que por mi cuerpo pasaran miles de descargas eléctricas, las mariposas en mi estomago me hacían sentir que tenía quince años nuevamente, pero eso no importó porque para mi lo único que importaba es que estaba nuevamente con el amor de mi vida. Mi Bella

_Bella POV_

Después de la llamada de Jane, manejé a toda velocidad por las calles que me llevaban a casa, pero Dios no estaba de mi parte. El tráfico estaba imposible, cada semáforo que se cruzaba en mi camino estaba en rojo, pareciera que el viaje a casa era cada vez más largo o quizás mi angustia hacia que viera todo más lento a mi alrededor. Después de media hora de camino por fin llegue a casa, llamé a Jane pero nadie me contesto, así que corrí hacia la cocina, la sala y al patio trasero, solo para encontrarme que la casa estaba completamente sola. Seguramente tuvieron que llevar a mi hijo al hospital.

Oh. Por. Dios! Eso no podía ser, mi hijo al igual que yo odia los hospitales y como mínimo Jane o Carlisle deberían haberme avisado que lo llevarían allí. Con todo el pánico que sentía subí corriendo las escaleras – si mi hijo me viera me reprocharía el porque no lo dejo correr – dando un despliegue de gracilidad sin salir a relucir mi torpeza. Rápidamente visualice la puerta azul de su cuarto y entre violentamente, solo encontrándome con mi pequeño que me miraba sorprendido.

Al verlo el alivio lleno mi angustiada alma. Lo recorrí con la mirada buscando alguna señal de lo que pudiese haberle pasado, pero nada encontré en mi examen rápido. Me quede parada cerca de la puerta mientras comenzaba a sollozar, no podía moverme de mi lugar, pero esa sonrisa suya hizo que acortara la distancia entre su pequeño cuerpo y el mio. Prácticamente corrí a su lado. Estaba sentado en su cama estirando sus brazos para que pudiese cargarlo y abrazarlo, sin pensarlo mucho lo levante de su cama en mis brazos y lo abracé como si la vida se me fuese en ello, después de llenarlo de besos en toda su carita, lo senté de nuevo en su cama, sentándome a su lado. Ahora más tranquila podía comenzar a averiguar que paso.

Según la versión de Eddie, estaba corriendo por las escaleras cuando tropezó. Seguramente se golpeo la cabeza, lo que provocó que perdiera el conocimiento; eso era realmente algo típico en mi, y como desafortunadamente mi hijo heredo mi torpeza además de mis ojos y mi color de cabello, tenía que enseñarle a ser más cuidadoso cuando corriera por la casa. Cuando le recordé el porque no debía correr, el me pidió perdón por no hacerme caso y eso de verdad me llenó de ternura, lo abracé y le recordé que solamente éramos el y yo, porque Edward no estaba con nosotros. Me sentía tan mal de mentirle a mi hijo diciéndole que su papá iba a volver, eso lo mantenía feliz, luego me las arreglaría para suplir su ausencia.

Luego de un momento me percaté que no había nadie en casa, así que le pregunté a mi hijo que quien estaba con él, y su respuesta me dejo atónita

-Mi papi!

Se veía tan feliz diciéndome que su papá estaba allí, y eso me provocó un gran nudo en la garganta, llenándome los ojos de lágrimas del dolor que esas dos palabras me estaban causando. Trate de hacerle comprender que Edward no estaba con nosotros y que no a cualquier persona tenía que decirle papá, pero cuando volví a preguntar quien estaba cuidándolo una voz demasiado familiar llamo mi atención

-Yo – una hermosa voz aterciopelada sonó a mis espaldas

No podía ser!, el no podía estar aquí. Lentamente me giré para encarar a la persona a la que más temía ver en este momento, pero allí estaba él tan glorioso y perfecto como siempre.

-Edward – susurré completamente sorprendida

Pareciese que el tiempo si causo estragos en él, porque se veía más perfecto y maravilloso que nunca. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo pero igual de desordenado que siempre, se podía ver a través de su ropa que había ejercitado su cuerpo otorgándole una complexión más fibrosa, su rostro seguí igual de hermoso como siempre (**N/A: no creo que sea necesario describir el rostro de Edward, creo que todas nosotras sabemos lo maravilloso que es**), y finalmente lo que más me gustaba… sus ojos, con ese color esmeralda tan intenso que muchas veces llegaba a intimidar, pero algo en ellos llamó mi atención. Se veían tan tristes y cansados, como sí hubiese estado sufriendo demasiado tiempo 'si como no'.

Sentí que mi corazón volvía a latir con toda su fuerza, mientras que el rubor desconocido por mucho tiempo volvía a mis mejillas y supe instantáneamente que el seguía siendo el amor de mi vida, la persona que más amaba en el mundo, bueno… la segunda persona que más amaba.

-Bella – susurró el, haciendo que mi nombre sonara como una caricia

-Mida mami, mi papi ta qui!

Mi pequeño me volvió a la realidad tocando mi cara con sus manos. De pronto todo el peso de la situación me golpeo como un mazo. Si Edward estaba aquí, eso quiere decir que conoció a Eddie, o sea que sabe que tiene un hijo, nuestro hijo y que se lo he ocultado por un par de años. Oh. Mierda.!

-Sí amor – dije distraídamente – tú papá esta aquí

-Bella, necesitamos hablar – dijo aun mirándome

-Eddie… he… esto con tú papá vamos a bajar – dije con muy poca confianza – quédate aquí acostadito, en un momento volvemos

Bese su frente y después coloque su película favorita "buscando a nemo" para que no bajara mientras hablaba con Edward. Esta sería una conversación no muy agradable y no quería que él la presenciase

-Papí – llamó mi hijo

-Dime campeón – dijo Edward aún en el marco de la puerta

-Te quedo

Como tantas veces lo soñé, allí estaban mis dos grandes amores. En el rostro de Edward vi que amaba a mi hijo tanto como yo, con apenas haberlo conocido. Edward fue hasta su lado y lo abrazo como si fuese a desaparecer.

-Yo también pequeño, te amo mas que a nada en el mundo

Se separo y beso su frente mientras lo arropaba. Demasiadas noches soñé ver a Edward cuidando y amando a nuestro hijo. Se levantó de la cama, camino hasta llegar a mi lado y su aroma me aturdió, extrañe tanto ese olor.

-Muy bien – dijo con emoción contenida – creo que es hora de que hablemos

* * *

_Muy bien, creo que merezco que me odien con todo su ser... pero perdoooooon por no actualizar antes_

_Esta semana comencé la universidad y de verdad no he tenido suficiente tiempo como para escribir todo de un solo tirón. Son las 6:00 am y acabo de terminar el capitulo_

_así que creo que ahora me dormiré_

_un beso_

_Rommita Cullen_


	5. Verdad

**Cada uno de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer - la mejor escritora del mundo - La historia es completamente mía**

* * *

_¿Cuanto tiempo he_  
_Estado en esta tormenta?_  
_Tan abrumado por el océano sin forma_  
_Cada vez es más difícil mantenerme a flote_  
_Con estas olas chocando contra mi cabeza_

_Storm - Lifehouse_

_

* * *

_

_Bella POV_

Sentía que en cualquier momento saldría una cámara y me diría _¡Caíste! Esta es una cámara indiscreta y estas en vivo para el canal 20_ pero sabía que no tenía tanta suerte como para que en realidad pasara eso. Casi pisándome los talones se encontraba Edward, bajando lentamente las escaleras para tener _aquella_ conversación que tanto temía desde que mi hijo nació. A pesar que estaba a mis espaldas, podía sentir su respiración, su dulce aroma que alguna vez me pareció tan adictivo, la forma en que estaba tratando de calmarse pasando una mano por su cabello. No lo estaba viendo, pero lo conocía más que a mi misma, o eso es lo que creía.

Luego de bajar las escaleras, lo conduje a la sala, con una mano lo invite a sentarse en sillón mientras pensaba la forma de ganar algunos pocos segundos para reordenar un poco mi cabeza, para pensar más fríamente y no decir cosas de las cuales me podría arrepentir luego, ya que después de todo él era el padre de mi pequeño.

-¿Quieres un poco de café? – 'Por favor que diga que sí'

-Si no es mucha molestia – respondió viéndome dulcemente a los ojos

-Espera un momento – y casi corrí a la cocina

Su mirada me desconcertó un momento. Espere gritos, reproches, hasta amenazas de quitarme al niño, pero jamás que me mirara tan tiernamente como si no le importara que le ocultara la existencia de un hijo. 'Seguramente no le importo, como tampoco le importo tu amor' dios me estaba volviendo loca, las voces de mi cabeza no se callaban, pero tenían razón. Seguramente muy poco le importo que aquel niño fuera su hijo y eso me enfureció, como podría decirle a mi niño que lo amaba y fingir que si le importaba. Lo ilusiono, para luego romperle el corazón igual que a mi, pero estaba vez no lo iba a permitir, a mi podría hacerme cualquier cosa, pero con mi hijo nadie se mete.

Salí a paso decidido de la cocina con dos tazas de café, mientras lo veía dándome la espalda sentado en la sala. Le pasé su café mientras el murmuraba un suave "gracias", me senté en un sillón frente a él, esperando alguna mala reacción para poder al fin explotar.

-y ¿cómo has estado? – pregunto después de darle un sorbo a su café

-Bien gracias – respondí secamente - ¿y tú?

-no me puedo quejar – dijo tímidamente

-¿cuando has vuelto?

-Hace algunas horas – respondió – estaba desempacando cuando me llamó la niñera del niño

El habiente se notaba tenso, ninguno de los dos estaba cómodo con esta situación. Nuestra relación había terminado hace mucho tiempo y aquí nos encontrábamos, tratando de tener una conversación trivial tratando de evitar el tema más importante de todos: Eddie.

-¿por qué Bella? – preguntó después de largos minutos de un silencio incomodo

-¿Por qué que?

-Porque jamás me dijiste que estabas embarazada, que teníamos un hijo – me dijo con voz dolida

-No lo creí necesario – respondí evitando su mirada

-¿No lo creíste? – dijo sorprendido – Dios Isabella, también es MI hijo y no trates de negar que es mío, porque siento que si lo es.

-Edward ¿Qué diablos quieres? – pregunté desesperada

-Que me digas porque no confiaste en mi, porque me ocultaste algo tan importante como un hijo – dijo alterado sin levantar la voz

-Ya te lo dije, no pensé que fuera necesario en su momento – dije fríamente – tú estabas muy lejos y no pensé que algún día volverías.

-¿Qué no volvería? Bella yo te prometí volver, te juré que volvería para estar contigo – dijo más tranquilo - ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de esperar por mi? – su voz sonaba rota

-Perdóname, pero no soy yo quien no cumple sus promesas – proclamé mordazmente – y no estamos hablando de un nosotros que ya no existe

-Lo sé – dijo sin mirarme - ¿mis padres saben que tenemos un hijo?

-Sí, siempre lo han sabido. Tú papá fue quien detecto el embarazo.

-¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? – se pregunto

-Yo les hice prometer a todos que no te lo dirían. Pero le juré a Esme que si algún día tú volvías te diría la verdad. El niño te conoce porque siempre va a la casa de sus abuelos y allí hay muchas fotos tuyas – respondí tratando de dejar todo claro

-Eso no es justo, ¿qué pasaba si no volvía? Desconocería toda la vida que tenía un niño hermoso, le mentirías toda la vida a él diciéndole que su papá estaba de viaje – me cuestionó mientras se levantaba y se arrodillaba frente a mi.

-Si no volvías, jamás lo hubieras sabido. Y en cuanto a mi hijo, yo sé como lo educo – dije molesta

-También es mi hijo

-NO! – grité levantándome lejos de él – él es solo mío. Tú solo lo has visto una vez y no puedes decir que lo amas, a mi niño si lo puedes engañar, pero a mi no.

-Bella, a él yo lo amo, no solo por que se que es mío, lo amo porque lo siento así, porque a penas lo vi sentí una conexión especial entre nosotros – dijo acercándose a mi

-No me importa como lo sientas, el es solamente mio – dije segura – y no voy a permitir que lo alejes de mi lado

-¿Quién diablos te dijo que lo alejaría de ti? – dijo frente a mi – él te adora, jamás podría alejarlo de tú lado. Eres su madre. Solo te estoy diciendo que yo también lo amo, los amo – dijo mientras una punzada de dolor se instalaba en mi pecho y mi vista se volvía vidriosa.

No podía estar diciéndome eso, él no me ama. Me dejo por otra a los pocos meses de estar en Italia, no le importo que yo estuviera aquí esperándolo, no fue capaz de decírmelo a la cara. El cree amarme ahora porque tenemos un hijo y no debo ni puedo volver a ilusionarme.

-Solo dame una oportunidad – suplico – dame la oportunidad de ser el papá de Eddie, de ser el mejor padre para él

-No puedo, me cuesta creer que quieras ser su padre, ni siquiera lo conoces

-Pero es la verdad, déjame conocerlo, déjame aprender a ser su papá – susurró cerca de mi

-No lo sé – dije resignada

-Todos ellos lo conocen, si quieres puedo venir a verlo con cualquiera de ellos, con mis padres, con Rose – suplicó – solo permíteme estar en su vida Bella

-Se que tienes todo el derecho legal de estar con él – dije recapacitando – el niño lleva tú apellido, y no quiero que llevemos esto a los tribunales

-No! Eso no, no quiero que mi hijo pase por eso – se sentó nuevamente en el sofá – si quieres tu misma puedes darme los horarios de visita, los días que quieras. Además te daré una cantidad de dinero mensual para los gastos de niño

-Eso no es necesario

-claro que si Bella – dijo seguro – Edward también es mi hijo y mi deber de padre es responder por él, en todo lo que él necesite.

-En verdad Edward, eso no es necesario – traté de persuadirle, pero cuando él tenía una decisión tomada no había nadie capaz de hacer que la cambie – he podido mantener a mi hijo sola por tres años y nunca le ha faltado nada. Así que no necesito tú dinero

-No me importa lo que digas – siempre testarudo – todos los meses te daré el dinero para él. Lo quieras o no

-Esta bien. Jamás he podido hacerte cambiar de opinión

Sonrío con esa sonrisa traviesa que siempre me ha gustado de él, la misma sonrisa que tiene mi hijo pero que jamás ha podido hacer que mi corazón se pare y vuelva a latir tan rápido como si mi corazón se fuera a salir de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

El ambiente estaba un poco más tranquilo, ahora no éramos una ex-pareja solo éramos Edward y Bella, los papás de Edward Jacob que estaban tratando de llevarse lo mejor posible para que su hijo no sufriera. Pasaron varios minutos en los que recordaba como se sentía el cuerpo de Edward cerca de mi, como se sentían sus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor cuando me abrazaba, como se sentían sus suaves y calidos labios moviéndose junto a los míos en esos apasionados besos que eran capaces de dejarme sin aliento, sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, siempre tan suave y tan lujurioso rozándose con el mío en esas interminable noches de pasión. 'BELLA! Deja de pensar en esas cosas' su sola presencia había despertado tantos recuerdos, volviendo a sentir esa pasión y ese deseo por él que había estado reprimiendo todos estos años. Trate de aclarar mi cabeza, borrando esos pensamientos que en nada ayudaban en estos momentos.

-¿Cuándo nació? – pregunto

-¿Ah? – dije como idiota mientras volvía de mis recuerdos

-preguntaba que cuando nació Edward – dijo divertido por mi falta de atención

-el 25 de mayo – suspiré recordando el día que nació mi bebe

-Eso quiere decir que – dijo contando los meses con sus dedos – que quedaste embarazada la ultima vez que…

-Sí – lo corte, no quería recordar más esa noche – lo supe cuando tenía dos meses de embarazo, en octubre.

-Aún no logró comprender que nadie me lo allá dicho.

-Ya te lo dije, yo se los impedí después de lo de… - dije mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta

-¿Después de lo de que Bella? – instantáneamente recordé su mirada cuando sentía esa curiosidad tan extrema – oh! – dijo recordando algo – después de que me dejaras

¿Dejarlo? Preguntaba mi mente. Yo jamás lo deje, él fue el que me dejó por otra, por esa tal Tanya. Como tiene la cara para decirme que yo lo deje!

-¡¿QUE?! – chillé – si mal no recuerdo el que dejo y engaño en esta relación fuiste tú

-¿Estas loca? – dijo sorprendido – yo jamás te engañe, es más yo te amaba demasiado cuando tú te metiste con otro

-Deja reírme Cullen – dije sarcástica – yo. Nunca. Te. Engañe.

-Eso no fue lo que me dijo Alice – dijo exaltado

-¿Alice? – pregunte sorprendida

-Sí – dijo como si estuviera recordando – la última vez que hable con ella, le pregunte si tú estabas bien, porque estabas actuando demasiado raro. Sabía que algo me estabas ocultado y como ella es o era mi mejor amiga le pregunte y me dijo: No te preocupes por ella, es la que mejor esta de todos nosotros porque esta muy bien _acompañada_ – replico haciendo énfasis en la última palabra – y que querías que pensara. Estabas rara cuando hablabas conmigo, estabas nerviosa y muy ansiosa. Así que descubrí que era por eso. Porque tenías ya a otro y no eras capaz de decírmelo – murmuró con su voz llena de dolor.

Yo no pude más que sentarme de golpe sobre el sofá a su lado. No podía creer que todo lo que sucedió fue por una mala interpretación de palabras, estaba sorprendida, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el si tuvo a otra, no busco nada mejor que meterse en la cama de otra para vengarse de el supuesto engaño de mi parte.

-Yo jamás te engañe – dije en un susurró

-Pero…

-Lo que quiso decir Alice es que sí estaba acompañada – su rostro mostró dolor – pero estaba acompañada por Eddie, tenía cuatro meses de embarazo – dije suspirando – Alice me contó sobre esa conversación.

-Eso quiere decir que – dijo como si su esperanza volviera – que… nunca tuviste a otro

-Nunca – dije – te amaba demasiado como para poder hacerte eso

-Bella – dijo tomando mi mano – eso lo cambia todo

-No Edward, eso no cambia nada – dije mientras gruesas y traicioneras lágrimas caían por mis ojos

-Sí Bella, eso lo cambia todo, que no lo vez, yo te amo

-No mientas más por favor – susurré alejándome de él

-Bella, no estoy mintiendo – se acerco a mi – yo… aún te amo, jamás deje de amarte

-Esa es la más grande de las mentiras Edward Cullen – dije llena de dolor dándole la espalda

-¿Porque no me crees? – dijo detrás de mi – Nunca deje de amarte en estos tres años que estuve lejos de ti. Cada día, cada minuto de los que estuve lejos, vi tu rostro en mi mente, en mis sueños.

-No puedo creerte, tú no me amas, nunca me amaste

-Isabella, te amo más que a nada en el mundo, no tienes porque dudarlo – sentí sus tibios brazos abrazarme por la cintura, extrañé tanto su calor

-Mientes – me aleje bruscamente de él

-Te amo – me tomo por los hombros girándome para poder mirarme directamente a los ojos, y no había duda en ellos, ese brillo tan característico en ellos había vuelto, pero no debía dejarme engañar

-Sí tanto dices amarme – desvié mi mirada antes de que no me dejara pensar con coherencia – porque me engañaste

-Amor jamás lo hice – levantó mi mentón para secar mis lágrimas

-¿Quién es Tanya entonces? – dije rendida antes sus caricias – o me dirás que nunca existió

Se separó de mi, con su rostro contraído por la culpa. Eso no era nada bueno, eso quiere decir que ¿Tanya si existía?, solo de pensar en eso mi corazón se volvió a romper en miles de pedazos admitiendo que si había comenzado a formar esperanzas de la nada. Su silencio se prolongo por unos minutos, dándome así la razón iba a comenzar a sacarlo de casa cuando decidió a hablar.

-Tanya… jamás existió – dijo mirando al suelo

-¿qué? – susurré sorprendida

-Lo que oyes – dijo – nunca existió. Cuando Alice dijo aquello, yo sentía que me moría en vida. El dolor de pensar que habías dejado de amarme, que te habías burlado de mi, saco mi lado más orgulloso y mentí. Pensé en algo, quería demostrarte que no me había dolido y fue muy infantil de mi parte, pero pensé en el nombre de una de mis maestras, y allí salio Tanya, que era el nombre de mi maestra de anatomía. Una mujer mayor muy dulce que me hacía sentir como en casa.

Sus palabras me dejaron completamente aturdida. "El no me engaño" repetía mi mente una y otra vez. El me ama, aún me ama. En mi interior quería gritar de alegría, el dolor que sentía en el pecho desde cuando él se fue estaba cerrándose por completo. Sentía la necesidad de decirle que lo amaba mas que a mi vida, besarlo, abrazarlo y dejar atrás todo lo que paso. Pero una parte rencorosa de mi mente me decía 'No Bella, no seas tonta, el no confió en ti' y era verdad. Cuando se ama, se confía en el otro y el no lo hizo.

-Bella mi amor, te amo, nunca me cansaré de repetirlo y de hacértelo saber cada día de mi vida – dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos

-Edward – susurré llena de dolor

-¿Qué pasa? – me miró con la duda en sus ojos

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles como crees – dije separándome de él nuevamente

-¿por qué cariño? Te amo, y se que aún me amas lo puedo ver a través de tus ojos. Podemos estar juntos, ya hemos aclarado todo, podemos estar juntos y ser la familia que nuestro hijo necesita.

-No Edward – se me hacía muy difícil separarme de él cuando me decía cosas así – tú no confiaste en mi. No confiaste en todas las veces que te dije que te amaba, que jamás te dejaría a pesar de la distancia. Preferiste desconfiar de mi, creer cosas que no eran ciertas. No se te ocurrió hablar conmigo, preguntarme a mi que era lo que pasaba, decirme tus temores y habernos ahorrado todo estos años de sufrimiento.

-Bella, ya te lo explique. Tú no decías nada, y las palabras de Alice fueron como un balde de agua fría para mí. Se que cometí el error de no confiar en ti y de verdad lo siento muchísimo, pero ¿qué querías que hiciera si estaba a kilómetros de distancia de ti? – dijo desesperado – no sabía que pensar de tu silencio y todo ese nerviosismo

-Bueno, sabes que quería – ahora con todo lo que sabía no podía guardarme todos los reproches – quería sorprenderte y ¿sabes por qué? – negó – porque iba viajar para pasar las fiestas de diciembre contigo, porque quería decirte como regalo de navidad que estábamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo, quería ver tu cara de felicidad por haber cumplido uno de nuestros más grandes sueños. Iba a pasar contigo los últimos meses de embarazo, para que los disfrutáramos juntos, para que no te perdieras nada, para que no tuvieras que dejar tú gran sueño de estudiar en ese maldito país. Conseguí una visa de turista con tiempo suficiente para estar contigo cuando nuestro bebe naciera y no te perdieras nada.

La rabia y el dolor que sentía por fin lo estaba liberando. Me encontraba sentada con la cara entre mis manos llorando como no lo había hecho desde que mi bebe nació. Por él me prometí que sería fuerte, que jamás me derrumbaría, que nunca más lloraría por Edward ni por los recuerdos de mi vida junto a él. Pero aquí estaba yo, sintiéndome tan vulnerable como un niño que se siente perdido. Quería llorar hasta quedar sin una sola lágrima. Sentí que unos brazos me tomaban por la cintura y se aferraban a mi como si la vida se fuese en ello, y me deje ir con el. Me aferre a él, dejando que su calor me dijera que la pesadilla había pasado, que ya no estaba sola, que él si estaba junto a mi. Escondí mi cara en su cuello inspirando su aroma mientras sentía como el lloraba en mi hombro; sus sollozos me partían el alma haciéndome llorar con mucha más fuerza. Pasaron los minutos y por fin me sentí capaz de separarme de él, sintiéndome vacía lejos del calor de su piel. Sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto y estaban tristes.

-Perdón – dijo después de un rato viéndonos a los ojos – de verdad no quise causarte tanto daño

-Eso ya no importa – dije – es por eso que no quise decirte antes lo del niño. Pensé que si tan poco te había importado, un hijo no hubiese cambiado las cosas entre nosotros.

-Pero no es así – susurró – Lo cambia todo.

-Ahora que ya no hay mentiras, sí – dije sonriendo

-Dame una oportunidad Bella – me miró suplicante

-Edward, por favor no lo hagas – repliqué

-Te amo, deja que en mende mi error

-No es así de simple Edward – le dije – tú no confiaste en mi y sin confianza ese nosotros no puede existir

-Sé que tienes miedo amor – dijo acariciando mi mejilla – tus ojos no pueden mentirme, pero intentémoslo por favor.

No sabía que decir, en verdad quería darme esa oportunidad que él me pedía, pero tenía mucho miedo de que las cosas no funcionaran y que nuestro hijo saliera lastimado por estar entre nosotros. Lo amaba, sí, más que a mi vida pero si no se pudo una vez ¿Quién me aseguraba que no podría ocurrir lo mismo?

-Lo siento Edward – me levante – pero no pienso permitir que mi hijo sufra si esto no funciona. Te amo, eso no lo puedo negar, pero no quiero que Eddie pague por nuestros errores.

-Esta bien - ¿Qué? – Te amo y entiendo que no quieras volver a sufrir, pero eso no quiere decir que me rendiré. Juró por nuestro hijo que volveremos a estar juntos y seremos una familia de nuevo.

Solo pude mirarlo mientras me abrazaba nuevamente. Sabía que nadie me haría sentir así en los días que me quedaran de vida. Suavemente Edward acerco su rostro al mío, estaban sus labios tan cerca de los míos, sentía su aliento en cada célula de mi cuerpo, sabía que si me movía unos centímetros volvería a estar en la gloria de sus besos, pero mi mente gritaba que me alejara, que eso no era lo que de verdad quería, aunque mi cuerpo ansiaba su cercanía dejando a un lado la mente. Sentía la suavidad de sus labios en los míos, se rozaban anticipando lo que ambos ansiábamos, hasta que…

-Perdón señorita – la inoportuna de Jane había entrado a casa – fui por los medicamentos del niño

-No te preocupes Jane – dije apenada por las situación en la que me encontraba – a propósito, ya que estas aquí quiero presentarte al papá de Eddie, él es Edward Cullen – dije señalándolo – y estará viniendo a menudo de ahora en adelante, para que lo recibas cuando no este en casa.

-Un gusto señor Cullen – dijo Jane

-El gusto es mio – dijo él – y gracias por cuidar de nuestro hijo

-No hay problema – estaba apenada – voy a darle las medicinas a Eddie

-No Jane – dije rápidamente – yo me encargo, ya puedes irte a casa.

Jane se despidió rápidamente, mientras subíamos a ver a Eddie. El silencio entre ambos era cómodo, como si lo que estuvimos apunto de hacer fuera un secreto entre ambos. Al entrar al cuarto de nuestro hijo, vimos que se había quedado dormidito abrazando una oveja que le había regalado Jasper cuando tenía un año. Lo arropé mientras Edward me daba las indicaciones de todos los medicamentos, besé su frente antes de salir esperando a Edward quien también basó su frente mientras lo veía dormir. Eran como dos gotas de agua, nadie podría negar su paternidad.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme – dijo Edward mientras bajábamos

-Ya es bastante tarde

-En caso de cualquier cosa, estoy en la casa de mis padres – comentó en el umbral de la puerta

-Esta bien

-Buenas noche Bella – besó mi mejilla – no olvides lo que te dije. Te amo y luchare por nosotros.

-Buenas noche Edward – dije cerrando la puerta

Me sentía como en la novena nube. Pero las emociones que sentía me demostraron que estaba en el sentada en el suelo apoyada aún en la puerta de mi casa. Con cuidado me levanté, necesitaba hablar con alguien de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y la única persona que podría entenderme estaba al menos unas 4 horas de viaje en auto. No podía salir de casa y dejar a mi hijo solo. Así que fui a mi cuarto asegurándome que de no despertar a Eddie.

Tomé el teléfono y marque a mi confidente, la única persona en esta ciudad capaz de ayudarme en estos momentos.

-¿Diga? – contestaron después del segundo timbrazo

-Hey Jasper, disculpa la hora, pero Alice esta despierta – pregunte

-Sí, no quiso dormir temprano hoy porque presintió que la necesitarían, ahora te la paso – dijo mi amigo

-¿Bella? – preguntó una preocupada Alice

-Esta aquí – dije antes que mis lágrimas comenzaran a caer

-¿Quién pequeña?

-Edward – dije con dificultad – Edward esta de vuelta

* * *

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! por fin pude subir capítulo en mis dos fics en un solo fin de semana! soy la mejor xD**

**Porfin ellos tuvieron aquella conversación y aclararon todos sus malos entendidos. **

**En el próximo capítulo podrán ver como es la reacción de cada uno después de volver a conocer sus sentimientos y que es lo que opina Alice de su metedura de pata.**

**Chicas.... necesito de su ayuda. He subido 15 documentos a la pagina y no me registra más, alguna sabe como puedo subir más. Si saben se los agradecería con toda el alma.**

**Las dejo, estoy buscando New moon para verla online subtitulada.**

**un beso enorme**

**Rommita**

**PD: FALTAN 6 DÍAS PARA MI CUMPLE. =)**


	6. El día después de

**_Los personajes son creación de mi estimada y admirada señora Meyer. La historia es de mi completa imaginacion_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los años, _  
_como el vino que mejora con los años, _  
_asi crece lo que siento yo por tí. _

_Hay amores que se esperan al invierno y florecen _  
_y en las noches de otoño reverdecen _  
_tal como el amor que siento yo por ti. _

_Hay amores - Shakira_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 6**

**El día después de...**

_-Edward – dije con dificultad – Edward esta de vuelta_

Se adueño un silencio del otro lado de la línea telefónica, solo oí a Jasper decir "_nena respira_" y luego la respiración agitada de mi mejor amiga.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Cuando?, ¿Dónde?– logró decir después de más de dos minutos en silencio

-Lo que oyes Allie – recordé – él estuvo aquí – sollocé – Dios! Conoció a Eddie, hablamos del pasado, son demasiadas cosas que me están abrumando

-Tienes que calmarte cariño – aconsejó – respira profundo y dime que paso.

Hice lo que mi amiga me recomendó, trate de calmarme lo mas que pude, no quería que mi niño despertara asustado con algún ataque de histeria de mi parte. Los sollozos los pude mantener a raya, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas sin poder siquiera controlarlas.

Le conté a Alice y Jasper – ya que mi amiga decidió que habláramos por conferencia – todo lo que sucedió hoy. Recordando los minutos de angustia por el accidente de Eddie, el encontrar la casa sola y ver que mi niño estaba bien, lo que me dolió ver la felicidad en su rostro cuando me dijo que su papá estuvo cuidándolo, las emociones que me recorrieron el cuerpo solo por volver a escuchar su voz, ver su gloriosa persona como tantas veces lo soñé diciéndole a nuestro hijo que lo amaba. Luego les comenté rápidamente nuestra conversación sobre Eddie, para después pasar al tema más complejo de todos, el que producía más contradicción en mi alma…

-Me dijo que aún me ama – murmuré

-¿QUE? – dijeron mis amigos al mismo tiempo

-Como tiene el descaro de decirte eso – preguntó una indignada Alice – te engañó, me lo dijo a mi!

-Pero cariño, somos personas y como tal cometemos errores. Tanto te cuesta creer que Edward aun ame a Bella – cuestiono Jasper a su prometida

-Pero Jazz, él la dejó por otra mujer. Me lo dijo sabiendo que Bella y yo somos como hermanas

-Alice… - murmuré no sabiendo como manejar la situación.

Por un lado necesitaba contarle a alguien todo lo que me estaba pasando, la felicidad y el dolor que sentía por tener a Edward nuevamente cerca de mi, sabiendo que me ama tanto como lo amo. Pero por otro lado comencé a pensar en mi amiga embarazada quien provocó todo este lío, no era bueno que ella se alterara y lo iba a hacer si se enteraba que la causante de todo el dolor de dos personas fue técnicamente por su culpa. Me debatí entre contarle o no mientras escuchaba la discusión que tenían entre ellos.

-BELLA! – chilló Alice por mi falta de atención

-Perdón… ¿Qué decían?

-Preguntábamos que paso después – dijo Jasper – que fue lo que te dijo

Después de tomar una decisión, pensé como decir las cosas lo mas delicadamente posible

-Se los diré – concluí – pero Alice me tienes que prometer que no te alterarás. Recuerda estas embarazada y tienes que estar calmada

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Primero promételo Alice – insistí – necesito saber si mi sobrinita estará bien para lo que tengo que decirles – murmuré – Jasper, necesito que ella conserve la calma

-Esta bien – dijo mi amigo un poco preocupado

-Yo también lo prometo – soltó Alice – Ahora dínoslo!

-Muy bien – suspiré – Después de que me dijo que aun me ama, comencé a cuestionarlo diciéndole que era mentira, mientras que él me acusaba de que yo fui quien lo engañó – escuche unos jadeos pero los deje pasar – entonces comenzamos a discutir sobre lo que paso hace tiempo, diciéndome que yo estaba con otro, que yo había dejado de amarlo, siendo que ustedes saben que aún lo amo más que a m vida. Bueno, él me dijo que tú Alice le había dicho que yo estaba con otro y…

-Eso no es cierto! – Alice me interrumpió – y eso tú lo sabes… Dios! Como puede ser tan mentiroso, culparme de sus errores – comenzó a alterarse

-Si no te calmas en este mismo instante, te juró por mi hijo que no sigo contándote nada Alice Brandon

-Lo prometo – dijo al instante

-Esta bien – respiré profundo – él se inventó una novia.

-¿QUE? – gritaron al unísono – eso no tiene lógica Bella – ahora Jasper era quien hablaba - ¿porqué diablos iba a inventarse una novia?

-Jazzy tiene razón Bells, eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza – alegó mi amiga – por favor no me digas que le creíste

-Tenían la amabilidad de escucharme un momento sin interrumpir – pregunté, pero solo hubo silencio – gracias. Bueno… lo que pasa es que… Recuerdas la última vez que hablaste con Edward, Alice?

-Claro que lo recuerdo – dijo enfurecida

-Recuerdas cada cosa que le dijiste – volví a cuestionar

-Obviamente Bella – dijo - ¿Pero que tiene que ver aquello?

-Tiene mucho que ver – susurré – recuerdas que habíamos acordado decirle a Edward que estaba _acompañada_

-Sí. Bella por el amor de lo que mas quieras, dime de una maldita vez que es lo que pasa o si no veras como es una mujer con las hormonas por lo cielos, muy furiosa! – chilló

-Edwardcreyoqueestabaconotroporloquetudijiste – lo dije a tal velocidad que ni siquiera yo comprendí

-Bells, podrías repetir más lento lo que acabas de decir – preguntó un calmado Jasper

Ese era uno de los motivos por lo que me gustaba contar siempre con él, sabía conservar la calma cuando más se necesitaba

-Lo que sucede – suspire mientras acomodaba mi cabello con una mano **(N/A: así como lo hace Rob)** – es que… cuando recién supe que estaba embarazada, cada vez que hablaba con Edward me sentía nervosa y ansiosa, quería decirle lo antes posible de la llegada de nuestro bebe, que los meses pasaran rápido para que estuviéramos juntos nuevamente. Cuando Alice le dijo que estaba _acompañada _él malinterpreto todo ese nerviosismo, y creyó que era porque tenía a alguien más, un novio nuevo – susurré – por eso cuando hablaste con él, te dijo que tenía novia, para que yo no viera lo mal que él estaba – solo de recordarlo las lágrimas aparecieron por mis mejillas – después de esos… ya sabes el resto de la historia.

Volvimos a quedar en un silencio, solo interrumpido por la acelerada respiración de mi amiga. Sabía de antemano que en su cabeza se estaba formando una posible explicación para todo, y que inevitablemente llegaría a la conclusión de que gran parte de este mal entendido fue su culpa. Aunque pensándolo bien, Alice no es la culpable de nada. Tanto Edward como yo somos culpables. No confiamos el uno en el otro, yo no busque la forma de comunicarme con él, pedirle algún tipo de explicaciones o que simplemente me dijera a mi que ya no me amaba; en vez de eso me limite a refugiarme en mi propio dolor, en enfocarme en m bebe y en tratar de vivir una vida donde Edward fuera solo mi pasado.

-Eso. No. Es. Posible. – mi pequeña amiga estaba desconcertada – no puedo creer en todo lo que me cuentas – su voz estaba quebrada – Esto es MI culpa – y simplemente se soltó a llorar como una magdalena.

-NO! – su prometido y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo – cariño, tu no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado – dije lo más serenamente posible

-Claro que sí – chilló – por ir de chismosa, armé todo un embrolló. Te lastimé a ti y también lo lastimé a él. Le quite a mi sobrinito la oportunidad de crecer con su papá – sollozó

-Alice – murmuré – escúchame muy bien. TU. NO. TIENES. LA. CULPA. DE. NADA. – dije con voz firme pero suave – todo esto pasó por falta de comunicación. Tanto él como yo, no confiamos en el amor del otro.

-Pero Bella, si yo estuviera es tu lugar, hubiese creído lo que me decían – murmuró mi amiga – una mujer embarazada y con las hormonas por las nubes cree todo lo que le dicen

-Lo sé Allie, pero no es excusa – mi voz se quebró un poco – él no confió en mi, yo tampoco confié en el. Tú solo diste el pie para que la desconfianza rompiera con todo lo que teníamos. Así que gran parte de la culpa es nuestra, no tuya

-Bebe, Bella tiene razón – sabía que Jasper tendría el poder de calmarla – la confianza es algo importante, sobre todo en las relaciones a distancia. Lo que tu le dijiste a Edward en su momento, solo confirmo, y perdona que te lo diga Bella, que ellos no estaba preparados para mantener una relación a ese nivel

Auch! Eso si que dolió. Pero en cierta medida tenía razón, sí nos amábamos con locura pero no estábamos listos para estar tanto tiempo el uno sin el otro y con todo un océano entre nosotros.

-Pero… - comenzó una triste Alice

-Pero nada – comenté – lo que paso ya no importa cariño. Ahora ya sé lo que sucedió en verdad, pero no cambia en nada las cosas.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo Jasper – Él te ama, tú lo amas. ¿Cuál es el problema para estén juntos?

-Hay muchos problemas. Sí, lo amo y él me ama, pero no puedo arriesgar a que mi hijo sufra si las cosas no funcionan. La desconfianza siempre estará presente como una sombra entre nosotros. No puedo ni pienso permitir que Eddie salga lastimado.

-¿sabes?... a veces la vida nos da segundas oportunidades que hay que saber aprovechar. No todos los días vuelve el que dices que es el amor de tú vida, diciéndote que te ama. Si me permites decirlo, el amor no siempre se muestra perfecto, todos cometemos errores porque somos humanos, pero lo importante es aprender de cada error para que en un futuro, cuando mires hacia atrás veas lo mucho que has crecido como persona.

Jasper tenía mucha razón, pero me da pánico pensar en que me vuelva a destrozar, y con ello inevitablemente destrozara a _nuestro _hijo.

Después de asegurarme de que mi amiga estaba bien y tranquila, me despedí de ellos prometiendo que en caso de cualquier cosa los llamaría sin importar la hora.

Ya eran cerca de las una de la madrugada y aun me encontraba dando vueltas en mi cama tratando de dormir, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos comenzaba a recordar los sucesos de ese día que se me antojo como el día más largo de mi vida. Sentía como si estuviera en un extraño sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría con Edward a mi lado, como si nunca su hubiese ido a Italia.

En algún momento de la noche me dormí, lo supe cuando volví a la conciencia y mis parpados pesaban como si recién hubiese logrado dormir. Pero eso no fue lo más molesto, si no que fue un pequeño dedito que intentaba abrir mi ojo mientras me tapaba la cara con la cobija.

-Mami, mami, mami!!! – mi bebe chillaba cerca de mi oído

-Amor, deja a mami dormir un poco más – conteste adormilada

De pronto deje de sentir a mi hijo, sintiéndome aliviada de que por fin me dejara dormir un poco más. Pero estaba en un gran, gran error, de pronto sentí que el colchón se movía, provocando un molesto movimiento.

-Mami!!!! Ya es oda de depetadse – Eddie comenzó a saltar por toda la cama

-Edward Jacob Cullen Swan – cuando usaba el nombre completo sabía que estaba en problemas – no saltes en la cama que te puedes accidentar – dije mientras me sentaba y veía a mi principito con una hermosa sonrisa en su carita

-Ti mami – puso los ojos en blanco

-Buenos días bebe – dije mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo sentaba en mi regazo

-Muenos dias mami – dijo depositándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla - ¿mami?

-Sí amor – conteste mientras su pequeña frente se llenaba de arrugas

-¿onde ta mi papi?

Oh! ¿Por qué mi hijo tenía que ser tan observador?

-Bueno, porque… papi se esta quedado en casa de los abuelos

-¿pod que?

Dios! Odio la etapa del ¿porqué?, ahora no sabía que decirle "_sabes pequeño, tú papá no vive con nosotros porque le mentí"_ claro seguramente un niño de dos años y meses podría entender aquello.

-porque en casa no hay suficientes habitaciones – 'muy buena respuesta Bella'

-mmm – pareció pensar – y si duedme contigo mami – preguntó

Ahora era tiempo de la maniobra evasiva Swan

-Pequeño, no quieres ir al centro comercial con mami a comprar un regalo para la abuela Renée – pregunte con toda la esperanza de que olvidara el tema de su papá

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! – se levantó rápidamente de la cama – apudate mami – dijo tirando de mi mano

Desayunamos entre risas siempre que estábamos juntos, mientras trataba de consentirlo lo más que podía, es difícil poder estar con tú hijo cuando trabajas cinco de los siete días de la semana, como aún no podía quitarle la mamadera, lo deje en la sala viendo dibujos animados mientras preparaba su biberón y mi café con pan tostado. Una vez acabado todo, fui a cambiar a mi hijo – quien por cierto tenía más ropa que cualquier otro niño gracias a Alice, Rose y Esme que cada vez que podían compraban ropa para él – y nuevamente lo deje en su cama tranquilo mientras iba a ducharme y cambiarme. Los planes que hice sobre la marcha me permitieron concentrarme nuevamente en la vida que ya teníamos con Eddie, cuando solamente estábamos nosotros dos, olvidando casi por completo que su padre, él amor de mi vida había vuelto.

Después de asegurarme dos veces que la casa estaba completamente cerrada, partimos en mi amado audi al centro comercial que estaba a 30 minutos de casa. En cierta forma odiaba con cada fibra de mi ser ir de compras, pero hoy era un caso especial, el cumpleaños de Renée, así que pasamos gran parte de la mañana buscando el regalo indicado para mi loca pero siempre dulce madre. Como siempre, cada vez que entramos a una tienda departamental, mi hijo me arrastraba a la sección de juguetes con su cara de cordero a medio morir que le enseño Alice, que siempre funcionaba conmigo y con cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino.

Estuvimos de tienda en tienda al menos unas tres horas, cuando porfin encontramos el regalo perfecto – un perfume – y que Eddie se saliera con la suya y le comprara un camión, decidimos ir a comer en alguno de los sitios de comida rápida que habían allí. Como siempre mi pequeño quiso una hamburguesa con doble queso mientras que yo preferí una ensalada cesar.

Me encontraba viendo como jugaba mi niño con otros pequeños cuando mi celular sonó

-¿Diga?

-Hola Bells, habla Rose – me hablo dulcemente.

Cuando recién comencé mi relación con Edward, su hermana menor me odiaba tanto así que muchas veces fui victima de sus desplantes y sus comentarios mas que mordaces, y todo aquello era por celos. Sí, ella, la chica mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida sentía celos de mi, porque creía que le quitaría el cariño y la atención que su hermano le daba. Con los años nuestra relación no avanzo, pero podíamos estar en una misma habitación sin comenzar a insultarnos ya que eso le hacia daño a la persona que mas queríamos. Nuestra relación cambio drásticamente cuando supe que estaba embarazada, ella me demostró que podía ser dulce y tierna como tantas veces me lo dijo Alice, volviéndose así en uno de los apoyos más grandes te tuve cuando mas lo necesite.

-Hey Rose ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien gracias y tu ¿Cómo estas? – sabía que esa pregunta tenía una doble intención

-No lo sé – dije mientras miraba a mi hijo jugar alegremente ajeno a todo el embrollo que su madre había causado – supongo que tú hermano les contó todo lo que sucedió – afirme – pero es que… aun no soy capaz de asimilar todo lo que me dijo.

-Te entiendo – eso no lo creía posible – siento que todo este tiempo fue realmente un asco! Y ni siquiera tenía razón de ser

-Pero bueno – dije tratando de evadir el tema - ¿Cómo esta él?

-Creo que aún esta en shock por todo lo que esta pasando

-¿porqué lo dices?

-Porque esta enfadado, ni irritado, ni furioso, solo esta tranquilo como sí nunca le _hubiésemos_ ocultado algo

-Qué extraño – realmente lo era – yo también espere una mala reacción, pero jamás llego.

-¿Cómo esta mi niño hermoso? – Rose adoraba a su sobrino

-Feliz. Hubieras visto su carita cuando estaba con Edward, aún tiene esa gran sonrisa. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz – suspiré

-Créeme cuando te digo que te entiendo, mi hermano anda con una sonrisa de idiota desde que los vió – murmuró – se le nota que aun te quiere Bells

-Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada con eso – dije – pero mejor no hablemos del pasado ¿cómo están todos?

Después de mucha plática, me despedí de Rosalie al mismo tiempo que Eddie volvía agotado de tanto jugar. Decidí que ya era tiempo de volver a casa y así hacer que durmiera una pequeña siesta antes de que alguien quisiera verlo.

Al llegar a casa me encontré en la entrada un hermoso pero sencillo ramo de azucenas con una nota.

_Azucenas, aun recuerdo que son tus flores favoritas. No sabes lo feliz que me siento al saberme de nuevo en tu vida y en la de nuestro hijo, solo espero que el tiempo pase rápido para tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos, de donde nunca te debí dejarte escapar._

_Te amo, nunca lo olvides ni lo dudes._

_**Edward**_

Dios! ¿Porque tiene que ser así?

* * *

_Se suponía que el capitulo era hasta aquí... pero por su paciencia y por los 90 Reviews! les dejo con_

_Edward POV_

Hace poco menos de diez minutos deje la casa de mi Bella. Al estar allí y ver que no había nadie comencé a sentir pánico ¿y si se iba lejos de mi? No claro que no. Tenía absolutamente claro que ellos tenían una vida aparte antes de que yo regresara y era absolutamente normal que quisieran pasar tiempo a solas. Yo simplemente debía ganarme ese espacio en sus vidas y haría hasta lo imposible por ganármelo pronto.

Sabía que todo el mundo pensaba que estaba en shock o que me había trastornado por completo ¿saben por qué? Porque no fui capaz de reprocharle a nadie el hecho de que me hubiesen ocultado la existencia de un hijo, pero yo me sentía extasiado de tanta felicidad, eufórico por saber que Bella, mi Bells aún me ama.

Estaba viajando en el coche de mi padre por la ciudad mientras comenzaba a buscar un apartamento donde mudarme para poder demostrarle a ellos que estaba haciendo todo por merecerlos, dándoles un espacio independiente de mi familia para ellos sin perder la cercanía con mis padres. Gracias a todas las recomendaciones de la universidad ya tenía un puesto esperándome en el Seattle Grace Hospital **(N/A: es el hospital donde transcurre mi serie favorita) **donde comenzaré a trabajar dentro de una semana.

Después de tres horas y ciando apartamentos realmente convincentes, encontré el lugar que desde ahora sería mi hogar. Era un apartamento con una amplia sala donde mi madre adorará decorar, dos habitaciones con un baño independiente – una de ellas sería mía y la otra sería para mi hijo mientras volvía a estar con su madre – cocina y comedor. Como tenía mis ahorros pude dar parte de ellos como abono.

Luego de haber firmado las escrituras, volví al centro comercial para comprarme un celular y ver si había cerca de allí un lugar para comprar autos, porque obviamente necesito movilización. Allí encontré el auto de mis sueños, un volvo plateado **(N/A: aun estoy bastante molesta porque cambiaron el color del volvo en la película, así que conservare el detalle del libro) **el cual ni siquiera pedí revisar, sí fue una compra realmente impulsiva, pero ¡no todo en la vida hay que pensarlo!.

Mientras caía la tarde decidí que era hora de volver a casa, coloqué música clásica de fondo mientras comencé a rememorar las palabras de mi madre.

**Flash Back**

_Al salir de casa de Bella, me sentía literalmente en las nubes ¡Teníamos un hijo y ella aun me ama!_

_A decir verdad no sé como es capaz de amarme aún, siendo que le cause tanto daño, pero la inseguridad siempre ha sido parte de mi. Siempre tuve miedo de que ella, siendo el ser mas maravilloso del planeta se diera cuenta del ser inferior que soy y me dejará por alguien mejor, pero que jamás la amaría como yo la amaba… como yo la amo._

_Caminando hacia casa, no pare de pensar en todo el tiempo que me perdí junto a ellos por idiota, por haber confiado en ella y habernos ahorrado tanto drama. Yo debí ser quien estuviera con ella en sus ultrasonidos, yo debí haber cumplido cada uno de sus antojos, viendo crecer a nuestro bebe dentro de ella, yo debí acariciar su pancita cuando Eddie diera pataditas, sostener su mano con las contracciones y haber escuchado el hermoso llanto que nos indicaría que habíamos creado juntos a un nuevo ser humano que era parte de nosotros y del inmenso amor que nos tenemos. Suspire pesadamente mientras intentaba tragar el nudo que se formo en mi garganta._

_Ya era bastante tarde y las luces de la gran casa de mis padres estaban encendidas, supongo que me estaban esperando. No llame a casa para decirles que estaba bien, seguramente mi madre esta con un ataque de ansiedad y mi hermana debe de estar maldiciéndome por desaparecer así. Toque el timbre seguido de unos rápidos pasos indicándome que alguien corría a abrir la puerta._

_-Edward – suspiro mi madre aliviada mientras me abrazaba – Gracias a Dios estas bien. Pasa jovencito – oh oh. Eso no es nada bueno – mientras pasas a la sala ¿podrías decirme porque rayos te fuiste y ni siquiera dejaste una nota? No sabías lo preocupada que me tenías pensando que te podrías haber perdido. Fue muy irresponsable de tu parte haber salido…_

_Y así siguió regañándome por no saber donde me había metido._

_Entre a la sala y allí estaban todos reunidos, mi hermana sentada en el regazo de Emmett, mi hermano no sanguíneo, mi mejor amigo, en estos tres años no había cambiado en nada, sonreía como siempre tratando de calmar a Rose quien me miro furiosa, no le preste atención. _

_-Edward – escuche el susurró de mi padre atrás de mi – Bienvenido a casa hijo – me abrazó como cuando una persona extraña mucho a un ser querido_

_En mi familia nos caracterizábamos por ser personas que demostrábamos el amor y el cariño a las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor. Mi madre siempre nos decía cuando niños que debíamos decirle a las personas lo que sentíamos por ellas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Eso lo aprendió cuando murió el abuelo, nunca le dijo cuanto lo quería y cuan agradecida se sentía por todos los sacrificios que hizo por ella y sus hermanos._

_-Gracias Papá _

_-¡Eddie! – derepente me sentí atrapado entre una masa de músculos, mas conocida como Emmett – Hermano ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?... valla sigues igual de debilucho como siempre_

_-Emmett… no… puedo… respirar_

_-Lo siento – hubiese creído sus palabras si no estuviera sonriendo sin una pizca de remordimiento_

_-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, me quieres decir donde diablos estuviste toda la tarde – preguntó una furiosa Rosalie – porque déjame decirte que gracias a ti mamá casi se muere de la angustia. Así que tienes un minuto para hablar antes de que patee tu patético trasero hasta que digas todo y sabes que yo no amenazo en vano._

_Antes de que mi pequeña y tierna – nótese el sarcasmo – hermana me comenzara a golpear, comencé a relatarles lo que paso esta tarde, desde la llamada de Jane, el haber visto a mi pequeño milagro, hasta que volví a verla a ella. Las expresiones de mi familia pasaron desde la preocupación, al asombro, y de allí hasta el nerviosismo hasta incluso la molestia._

_-¿Cómo se lo tomaron? – pregunto mi madre con un deje de preocupación_

_-Eddie estaba tan feliz de verme, en verdad sentí que el ya me quiere desde mucho antes de haberme visto hoy, y Bella, bueno ella es un asunto distinto_

_-Pues claro que sí! – dijo un molesto Emmett – perdóname que te lo diga, pero como quieres que ella se lo tome, después de lo que paso_

_-Osito cálmate por favor _

_-Rose, Bella sufrió muchísimo – auch! Eso si dolió – ella es como mi hermanita menor y no quiero que la lastimen de nuevo. Edward eres como mi hermano, pero no permitiré que la lastimes de nuevo._

_La amenaza implicada en el tono de su voz, me pillo completamente desprevenido. Emmett jamás le había hablado así a alguien y mucho menos a mí, eso quiere decir que de verdad Ella sufrió demasiado._

_-Lo sé Emmett – tenía que aclarar las cosas – pero las cosas no pasaron como todos lo piensan. Esta tarde hable con Bella sobre aquello y descubrimos que había sido un terrible mal entendido._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso hijo? – preguntó mi papá_

_-Falta de comunicación, eso nos sucedió – aun con la interrogación en sus rostros comencé a relatarles lo que paso a grandes rasgos, para que ellos también entendieran las cosas como en realidad pasaron – y esos fue lo que pasó_

_Todos tenían una cara de arrepentimiento, seguramente también pensaron mal de mi y era de esperarse, YO fui quien confirmo aquella mentira, así que me merezco todo lo que esta pasando._

_-Hijo – me llamó mi madre mientras se sentaba a mi lado – siempre supe que nada de lo que decían era verdad – Esme me decía la verdad – Siempre fuiste muy correcto y caballeroso como para hacer una canallada así, pero nuestro deber en ese momento era apoyar a Bella. Pero ahora que esta todo solucionado, ya verás como las cosas vuelven a su curso normal, todo es cuestión de tiempo_

_-Lo siento hermanito – susurró Rose – de verdad lo siento, nunca quise pensar mal de ti_

_-Yo también lo siento Edward, por desconfiar de ti y por acusarte hace un rato – dijo un sonriente Emmett _

_-No se preocupen, todas las evidencias estaban en mi contra, pero eso ya paso, ahora solo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con ellos_

_-Y lo harás, solo dale tiempo – Carlisle siempre ha sido un hombre de pocas palabras, pero muy sabías._

_Después de aquel momento, nos fuimos a cenar o mejor dicho ellos me acompañaron as cenar, mientras conversamos de todo lo que sucedió en estos tres años. Mamá con una de sus muchas amigas comenzó una pequeña empresa de asesoramiento en decoración. Papá se había vuelto el director de una de las clínicas mas importantes de Seattle, mientras que mi hermana y Emmett ya estaban buscando un lugar propio donde vivir ya que en unos cuantos meses se casarían, Emmett había conseguido un trabajo como maestro de deportes en una escuela primaría y según Rose habían muchas niñas "babeando" por su querido maestro a lo que Em le respondió._

_-Ya lo sabes Rosy, soy irresistiblemente guapo_

_A lo que ella respondió con un sonoro golpe en la nuca, a pesar de ello, se amaban con locura. En cierta forma me sentía aliviado que alguien fuera capaz de soportar a mi hermana con su carácter explosivo, Emmett le daba el toque de humor que su vida necesitaba y ella le daba a él la seriedad que a veces se necesita. _

_Rosalie, estaba terminando su tesis en periodismo y ya había conseguido trabajo en un periódico local. Yo le comenté a mi familia sobre mis planes de irme a vivir solo, a lo cual mi madre se opuso rotundamente mientras decía algo sobre "mi bebe esta en casa y no pienso dejar que se valla tan pronto"._

_Luego de la cena, mi hermana y su novio junto a mi padre se despidieron para ir a dormir. Mamá sin embargo se quedo junto a mi tomándose un café alegando querer tener un tiempo madre-hijo antes que me marchara de su casa. Conversamos de muchas cosas, ella era la persona a la cual le tenía mas confianza después de Bella y Alice – a quien por cierto aún no había nombrado – En uno de los muchos silencios mi madre se paró y me indico que la siguiera._

_Llegamos al tercer piso, con las prisas no me había percatado que junto a mi cuarto había otro cuarto con una puerta azul, con ese detalle inmediatamente me imagine que era la habitación de mi pequeño Edward. Ella como madre que es, supo de inmediato que sabía a quien pertenecía ese lugar, así que me indico que entrara. Una vez allí, me sorprendió y me sobrecogió lo que había en cada rincón._

_Eran miles de fotografías de Bella y mi hijo, que empapelaban las murallas dándole un toque irreal a ese lugar. Mi visión se volvió borrosa, y gruesas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, Esme al ver mi inmovilidad tomó de mi mano y me hizo entrar. _

_-Esto es para que recuperes el tiempo perdido de apoco – susurró _

_-¿Qué..? – no pude encontrar mi voz, así que mamá apretó mi mano en señal de que no necesitaba hablar_

_-Cuando paso lo que paso, Bella no quería saber de nadie que perteneciera a la familia Cullen. No nos dejo verla por lo menos unas semanas hasta que le fui a visitar y le dije que contaba con todo nuestro apoyo, y que no abandonaríamos a nuestro pequeño pedacito de vida._

_Los primeros meses fueron difíciles, ella siempre estaba tan triste, pero aparentaba estar bien porque sabía que al bebe le afectaba. Yo secretamente comencé a fotografiarla para llevar un registro de todo. Muy en mi interior siempre supe que tú – acaricio mi mejilla – mi hijo no había hecho tal cosa, pero siempre es mejor estar del lado de una mujer llena de hormonas – sonrío un poco – Cuando Bella tenía 6 meses decidió mudarse desde Forks a Seattle, para poder aliviar un poco su propio dolor y comenzar a olvidarte de a poco. Todos aceptamos su decisión, pero nosotros nos mudamos con ella, no queríamos estar lejos de nuestro nieto, así es como llegamos a esta casa y Alice junto a Jasper tomaron la misma decisión. Los padres de Bella también quisieron hacerlo, pero sabes como es de terca y les hizo prometer que se quedarían allí, ella no quería cambiar la vida de sus padres._

_Cuando Eddie nació, ella se veía tan feliz y radiante, que opto por no luchar más contra la corriente y admitir que aún te amaba, por eso le puso tú nombre al niño, aunque ella siempre se refugiara en la excusa de que le puso el nombre de mi padre – sonreí, era tan típico de ella – ella ha sido una madre estupenda, jamás permitió que la ayudáramos económicamente, ha trabajado tan duro por salir sola adelante que cuando Eddie cumplió un año le regalamos la casa donde viven ahora para que cuando él fuera mayor tuviera su propio patrimonio. No se si lo sabes, pero Bella es la dueña de la librería donde trabajaba cuando se conocieron ¿lo recuerdas? – asentí – pero bueno, eso dejémoslo que ella te lo cuente. Poco después de que Eddie nació, le hice prometer a Bella que cuando volvieras te contaría sobre el niño, y que te permitiría estar a su lado, accedió y es así como nace este cuarto. Allí – dijo señalando una foto – es donde comienza la todo lo que te perdiste, allí están todas las etapas del embarazo y desde que Eddie nació hasta hace unos días ._

_Estaba en un rincón, en ella estaba Bella abrazada de mi madre, en la sala de nuestra antigua casa en Forks, con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su rostro – y eso que había visto muchas de sus sonrisas – sus ojos brillaban, estaban llenos de emoción contenida, mi madre estaba también con una bella sonrisa y sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas. Esme tenía a Bella abrazada por la espalda y las manos de ambas estaban entrelazadas sobre el vientre de Bella. Era una foto hermosa, donde estaban las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo._

_-Aquella foto, es del mismo día que Bella supo que estaba embarazada – sonrío con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ese día fue donde tú padre porque pensaba que estaba enferma. Después de decírselo a sus padres corrió a contármelo, estuvimos toda la tarde hablando del bebe, y Rose por primara vez hablo con ella sin ser grosera. Allí supimos que nuestro pequeño milagro cambiaría nuestras vidas._

_Pasee mi vista por cada rincón y Esme tenía razón, estaban fotos de Bella con una hermosa pancita de unos siete meses, pero sus ojos ya no brillaban, habían otras fotos de Edward recién nacido, imágenes de ultrasonidos. En esa habitación estaba parte de la vida de __mi Familia__ – aunque no estemos juntos, ellos son mi familia – y no pude evitar llorar como un niño en los brazos de mi madre al ver realmente todo lo que me perdí._

_No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero Esme acarició mi cabello hasta que me calmé completamente_

_-Gracias mamá – dije secándome las mejillas – gracias por todo esto – dije señalando la habitación_

_-No tienes nada que agradecer pequeño – susurró amorosamente besándome la mejilla – solo se feliz con ellos. Yo sé que Bella tiene pánico a volver a sufrir pero demuéstrale que no será así. Mira que quiero a Bella como yerna muy pronto_

_-Tenlo por seguro mamá – murmuré feliz – mmm ¿mamá? – me miró – no tendrás copias de las fotos, sabes, quiero también algunas para mi_

_-Que clase de madre crees que soy – fingió estar ofendida – claro que si, tengo miles de álbumes con las mismas fotos y más – dijo mientras salíamos de la habitación – también tenemos los videos, por cortesía de Emmett, de sus cumpleaños sus primeras palabras y hasta del parto – la miré sorprendido – no creas que él entro, es solo que Bella ha filmado cada momento importante de su vida y no ha querido dejarnos fuera de eso._

_-No sabes lo bien que se siente no estar pisando suelo desconocido. Creo que ahora si te mereces el cielo Esme – dije abrazándola y llenándola de besos_

_-Muy bien hijo, ya es hora de dormir – me beso – buenas noche _

_-Buenas noches má_

_Me sentía feliz, con la certeza de que los quería y los necesitaba en mi vida, como al aire que respito. Como que me llamo Edward Cullen que así será._

**Fin Flash Back**

Pensando y recordando pasaron rápidamente los minutos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en casa. Pensé que sería una buena idea pasar a visitar a Eddie – definitivamente tenía que dejar de usar ese espantoso sobrenombre para mi hijo – pero si quería que Bella me dejara entrar pronto a sus vidas, tenía que darle su espacio para que asimilara las cosas con calma y sin presiones.

Al entrar a casa, una voz muy familiar sonaba desde la sala, así que más rápido de lo que hubiese querido llegue hasta allí.

Estaba mi madre junto a Rose, viendo a una mujer bajita, de pelo negro hasta los hombros, vestida a la moda pero con una pancita de embarazada. Como no reconocerla, si había vivido con ella desde que tengo recuerdos.

-¿Alice? – dije mientras la aludida levantaba su mirada y sus ojos se volvían vidriosos.

Sabía que este momento tenía que llegar, pero ¿tenía que ser tan pronto?

* * *

**CHICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!**

**He vuelto después de dos semanas de completo abandono. Lo se... soy la peor escritora de fics, pero la universidad me tenía completamente ocupada. En recompensa de su paciencia y de los 90 Reviews que hay hasta la fecha, hice el capitulo mucho mas largo. Gracias por las alertas tanto de autor como de historia.... SON SIMPLEMENTE LAS MEJORES!!!.**

**También muchas gracias por los saludos de cumpleaños. Dejenme decirles que lo pase increíble. Ayer iba a subir capitulo, pero no pude porque:**

**El viernes fui a ver Remember me, para las que no la han visto... TIENEN QUE IR A VERLA! sin mentirles llore mas de la mitad de la pelicula y mi odio por esa tal Emilie aumento de manera peligrosa. Ayer sábado fue el día de Rob, en la mañana vi por milésima vez Crepúsculo y Luna nueva (regalo de cumpleaños) para pasar un poco la pena que tenía por Remember y en la noche dueron en la televisión Harry Potter y el caliz de fuego....Obviamente no podía perdermelo.**

**Bueno... las dejo de molestar**

**Espero sus Reviews!**

**que tengan una linda y agradable semana!**

**las adoro!**

**Rommita**


	7. ¿La mejor solución?

**Los personajes son de creación de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. Mi persona solamente crea nuevas situaciones con ellos**

**

* * *

**

_que un amigo es una luz _  
_brillando en la oscuridad _  
_siempre seras mi amigo _  
_no importa nada mas_

_Amigos - Los enanitos verdes_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 7**

**¿la mejor solución?**

_Edward POV_

_-¿Alice? – dije mientras la aludida levantaba su mirada y sus ojos se volvían vidriosos._

Silenciosamente mi madre y mi hermana abandonaron la habitación otorgándonos un momento de privacidad con mi pequeña amiga. Ambos nos encontrábamos de pie, mirándonos fijamente en un silencio realmente incomodo.

-Hola – dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá

-Hola Alice. ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien gracias – susurró - ¿y tú?

-Bien también

Ambos nos sentamos en la sala, mirándonos fijamente. De todos los años que nos conocíamos, jamás habíamos tenido un momento tan incomodo como el de ese momento. En los ojos de Alice se podrían ver diferentes emociones como la alegría y la tristeza, pero por sobre todo la culpa.

-Edward yo… - murmuró – no se ni por donde empezar

-No es necesario Alice – dije rápidamente – ya hemos aclarado las cosas. Esto que ha pasado no es tu culpa.

-Claro que es mi culpa – suspiro mientras las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos – yo fui la que hablo demás, me metí donde no me habían llamado. Por chismosa les hice mucho daño a ti que eres como un hermano para mi y a Bella quien ha sido mi mejor amiga en todo momento, pero por sobretodo hice que mi pequeño Eddie no tuviera a su papá por tanto tiempo, eso jamás me lo podré perdonar, ahora se lo que se siente porque también seré mamá en unos meses.

Yo… yo no sabía que podías tomártelo así, nunca pensé que lo verías de esa forma. Con Bella estuvimos discutiendo tantas veces como decírtelo, buscando siempre la forma más ingeniosa para que de verdad estuvieras sorprendido – rió amargamente - y en ese momento no se me ocurrió nada más ingenioso que un _esta acompañada_ – dijo sarcásticamente – créeme cuando te digo que en verdad lo siento muchísimo Edward y comprendo si ya no quieres volver a verme, no me opondré ni buscaré mas excusas.

-Alice…

-Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir – murmuró mientras se ponía de pie – me alegro mucho de que estés devuelta en casa y espero de todo corazón que las cosas con Bella se solucionen pronto, porque en verdad se merecen estar juntos y Eddie necesita tener una familia unida – ya estaba caminando hacía la salida – Adiós Edward.

-Alice espera – dije mientras la alcanzaba – podrías dejarme hablar pequeño duende

Al decir el apodo por el cual la llamaba desde pequeña sus ojos brillaron de alegría.

-Me llamaste duende – susurró maravillada

-Claro que sí - dije mientras la abrazaba con cuidado y la guiaba nuevamente a la sala – ya has hablado suficiente, ahora déjame a mi – asintió – No voy a mentirte, eres mi mejor amiga y me conoces mejor que nadie, sí sufrí mucho por aquella conversación – la culpa volvió a estar presente en sus ojos – pero aquello no fue tú culpa, fue solamente mi culpa. Yo fui quien no confió, yo mentí y yo le hice daño a la persona que más amo en el universo.

Pero me sirvió para volverme un hombre más maduro, que piensa más con la cabeza que con otras partes del cuerpo, quien no se precipita al tomar ciertas decisiones, como por ejemplo el volver a Estados Unidos. Estuve pensándolo bastante tiempo y cuando ya se me hizo insoportable el no tenerlos cerca de mi, decidí volver. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que Bella volvería a estar conmigo si me proponía reconquistarla, pero ese no fue el motivo más importante para volver, mis amigos y mi familia fueron la suficiente razón para volver.

-Pero Edward – murmuró – si tanto nos extrañabas ¿porqué jamás llamaste ni nada de eso?

-Bueno, con mis padres y mi hermana seguí en contacto estos tres años, pero en el fondo me sentí traicionado por todos. Nadie me apoyo cuando Bella "me engaño" – hice unas comillas en el aire – Hey, no estés triste – susurré levantando su barbilla que estaba baja – y ahora lo entiendo todo. Anoche hable con mi madre y me contó porque me dieron la espalda, ella necesitaba más apoyo que yo en esos momentos y les agradezco inmensamente de corazón que no la dejaran sola. Me hubiese encantado de estar con ella esos meses, pero lo hecho echo esta

-Hay Edward – suspiró un poco más alegre – no sabes cuanto te extrañaba leoncito – declaró mientras me abrazaba

-Yo también enana – besé sus cabellos – pero dejemos los malos momentos atrás, ya habrá demasiado tiempo para hablar de aquello. Mejor cuéntame de ti, veo que tienes algo que contarme – dije colocando mis manos en su pequeño vientre

-SI! – y esa sonrisa verdadera que siempre me gusto apareció en su rostro – bueno como ya te has dado cuenta, estoy embarazada, tengo unos cinco meses y será una niña. Amelie, así se llamará por sugerencia de _Tú _Bella. Jazzy esta tan feliz, lo intentamos tanto tiempo y cuando ya nos estábamos dando por vencidos, mi pequeña llegó – sonrío mientras acariciaba dulcemente su vientre

-¿Cómo esta Jasper?

-Babeando lleno de orgullo por su pequeña – rió – Ha montado su propio buffet de abogado hace unos dos años y le esta yendo bastante bien. Yo estaba trabajando en una tienda exclusiva, gracias a mi súper don para la moda, pero desde que quede embarazada Jasper no me ha dejado trabajar – bufó – como si estuviese enferma.

-Solo lo hace por cuidarte Alice, si hubiese estado con Bella cuando esperaba a Edward, no la hubiese dejado trabajar.

-Créeme, todos tratamos de que lo dejará, pero no resulto. Con lo testaruda que es, no dejo que ni sus padres la ayudaran. Por eso la admiro tanto.

-Yo también – suspiré – eso me hace amarla más de lo que creí hacerlo

Nuevamente nos quedamos en silenció, pero esta vez era muy cómodo, cada uno estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

Siempre imaginaba como sería cuando Bella me dijera que estaba embarazada. Podía ver su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos demostrándome que en cada uno de sus pensamientos solo había felicidad y dicha por el maravilloso milagro de la vida que habíamos creado juntos. Luego le diríamos a nuestros padres y comenzaríamos a buscar la casa perfecta para nosotros. Vería día a día los cambios que su cuerpo necesitaba para la comodidad de nuestro pequeño. Sus ojos serían del más dulce chocolate mientras acariciaba su vientre, por las noches yo le hablaría a su vientre para que supiera que su padre estaba esperándolo con ansias, dormiríamos abrazados con nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre ese vientre que cada minuto crecería imperceptiblemente. Pero esos simplemente son sueños que nunca podré realizar, la vida muchas veces no es como la planeamos o como la soñamos, así que simplemente tendría que conformarme con lo que mi madre ha hecho para mi.

Estaba demasiado ensimismado que no vi ni oí a Alice hasta que estuvo encima de mi

-¡EDWARD! – grito mientras saltaba sobre mi costado - ¿Dónde estabas?

-Lo siento Allie, ¿me decías algo?

-¿Me decías algo? – imito patéticamente el tono de mi voz – no tonto, solamente estaba contándote el mejor plan de mi vida y tu simplemente no me estas escuchando.

Algo en la voz y en el brillo astuto de sus ojos me dijo que nada bueno podría salir de esa boca. En los muchos años que tengo de conocerla he aprendido que sus planes ciertamente tiene una eficacia del 99,9%, pero que durante el proceso puedo meterme en grandes problemas, pero llegados a este punto ¿Qué tiene de malo escucharla?

_Alice POV_

Aunque todo el mundo me dijese lo contrarío, sabía que esta vez había metido la pata hasta el fondo y la culpa había sido mi compañera las últimas 24 horas. Pero como que me llamó Mary Alice Brandon, futura señora whitlock, por mi pequeña y por mis muchos años como cupido que arreglaría lo que había hecho. No sé como aún, pero haría que Bella y Edward volvieran a estar juntos.

Después de hablar y aclarar las cosas con mi león, la culpa comenzó a desaparecer y porfin pude ver que Edward no estaba enfadado conmigo.

Aprovechando un largo silenció que se formo entre ambos, un brillante plan había surgido en mi muy brillante mente, solo necesitaba refinarlo un poco y chanan! Alice salvaría la situación, ahora solo me queda esperar que Edward este dispuesto a colaborar.

-Tengo la más brillante de las ideas para solucionar lo que hice – comencé a contarle mi plan demasiado entusiasmada, por lo que no noté su mirada ausente - ¿Qué te parece? Soy absolutamente una genio…

Esperé por una respuesta que jamás llegó

-¡EDWARD! – grite mientras que cuidadosamente me lanzaba sobre su costado, tumbándolo sobre el sofá - ¿Dónde estabas?

-Lo siento Allie, ¿me decías algo? – murmuró mientras volvía desde la nube de donde estaba

-¿Me decías algo? – lo imité – no tonto, solamente estaba contándote el mejor plan de mi vida y tu simplemente no me estas escuchando.

Mientras me miraba, pude ver que sabía que este plan le traería algunos pequeños problemas _como la furia de Bella_ me dije, bah! Esos son solo detalles aunque es extremadamente divertido hacerla enfadar.

-¿Qué tramas Alice? – dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos

-Estoy tratando de solucionar lo que arruine – dije – déjame hablar antes. Ya se que me dirás "no es necesario" pero créeme, lo es. Además yo he estado más tiempo con ella que tú, y puedo decirte como estar las cosas actualmente. Bella se creo una fachada, un muro que tenemos que romper antes de que encuentres de nuevo a tu dulce damisela.

-no lo sé Alice – contesto mientras se levantaba y caminaba por la sala – ella me dijo que me amaba aún, pero no creo que quiera intentarlo

-Pero para eso tiene a tu linda duendecillo cupido

-Gracias – suspiró mientras me abrazaba – no sé que haría sin ti

-Puede que tengas una vida más simple, pero muchísimo más aburrida

Luego del momento cursi, conversamos de su vida, de todo lo que hizo y todos los lugares de moda que conoció, accedió a dejarme ver su armario y verificar que estuviera a la moda. Puede que este embarazada, pero mi sentido de la moda siempre estaba al día gracias a mi queridísima biblia de la moda, la revista _vogue_.

Mientras, estaba con él en su cuarto se me ocurrió una genial idea para comenzar el plan "Reconquistando a Bella Swan" y ¿quien mejor para ayudarme que mi maravilloso ahijado?

-Edward – lo llamé – esperá un momento y guarda silencio – dije mientras marcaba a la casa de mi amiga

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto lleno de curiosidad

-Empiezo a arreglarte la vida – coloque el altavoz

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalooooooooooooooooo – contestó la dulce voz de mi ahijado, pude ver la sonrisa de mi amigo al escuchar la voz de su hijo

-¿cómo esta mi niño más hermoso del mundo?

-Nina Allie – gritó al otro lado de la línea **(N/A: en mi país los niños les dicen de cariño nina a sus madrinas)**

-¿Cómo estas corazón?

-Miem… ninaaaa! Mi papi mino a veme ayed – Bella tenía razón, nunca había escuchado a mi sobrino mas alegre

-¿No me digas corazón? – conteste falsamente sorprendida

-Siiiiiiiii! Y mi mami ta filiiiiz – al escuchar eso, la sonrisa de Edward no podía ser más grande

-¿cómo lo sabes? – pregunté

-Porque ta sondiendo too ed día y me compo un camon

-¿Dónde te compro el camión? – oh no! Isabella Swan no sabe con quien se ha metido

-Centdo comercial, mami fue a compadle degalo a bubu Re

-_¿quíen es Eddie? – _escuche gritar a mi amiga

-Nina Allie! Mamii – canturreo mi pequeño

-Corazón ¿me podrías dar con tu mami?

-Sí… te quedo nina – me lanzó un beso muy sonoro mientras escuchaba a Bella decirle que se lavara las manos

-Hola Alice

-Eres una mala amiga! – chillé mientras Edward aguantaba la risa

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó dudosa

-Te fuiste de compras sin mi, una pobre mujer embarazada que se siente sola – aplique puro chantaje con ella. Todo el mundo sabía que debían ir de compras conmigo y el no hacerlo era simplemente un pecado mortal!

-Lo siento Allie, pero solamente fui a comprar un regalo para mi madre. Eddie y yo necesitábamos un tiempo a solas – esas palabras hicieron que las sonrisa de Edward desapareciera y prestara mas atención a nuestra conversación

-oh! Ya entiendo – murmuré - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿qué? – dijo sorprendida

-¿Qué como te sientes? Si mal lo recuerdo anoche no estabas muy bien que digamos – negué con la cabeza mientras la expresión de Edward se volvía mas preocupada

-Estoy bien, solo fue la impresión, realmente ayer fue fácilmente el día mas largo de mi vida. Demasiadas emociones, demasiada información de un solo golpe, pero nada que no pueda superar. He pasado por cosas peores – la culpa en los ojos de Edward cada vez se hacia mas presente – y tú ¿como estas?

-Bien, anoche hable con Jasper y me calmo bastante, todos tenían razón. Ahora solo me falta hablar con Edward, y disculparme con él.

-Alice anoche te repetí hasta el cansancio que no es tu culpa

-lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo y lo haré

-te puedo pedir un favor – pregunto

-el que quieras

-Podrías ver si Edward esta bien – por el tono de su voz sabía que estaba preocupada – esta tarde hable con Rose y me comentó que aun esta en shock por todo.

A pesar de todo, ella se seguía preocupando por él… ERAN tan adorablemente cursis!. La esperanza brillaba en los verdes ojos de mi amigo por la preocupación de Bella

-Lo haré Bella, no te preocupes

Estábamos consiguiendo información que necesitaríamos para el plan de reconquista, estaba saliendo todo tan bien, pero las cosas nunca me pueden resultar a la perfección ya que una entrometida Esme se asomo por la puerta mientras decía a un volumen lo suficientemente alto.

-Alice, Edward bajen a comer, no creo que una mujer embarazada deba saltarse las comidas

Dicho eso cerro la puerta dejando la habitación en un silencio sepulcral.

-Mary Alice Brandon – Maldición! Nos había descubierto - ¿Dónde diablos estas? Y no me mientas! – dijo con los dientes apretados

-Bueno, puede que estuviera en la casa de Esme

-¿Esta Edward contigo? – la furia se podía oír y sentir por los cables telefónicos

-Puede que estuviese en la habitación de Edward, con Edward cerca de mi – dije con miedo – Bellita linda, sabes que una mujer embarazada no se puede alterar, eso le harías bastante mal a la pequeña Amelie – apele al cariño que sentía por mi hija - ¿quieres que sienta a su madre tensa?

-Oh no Alice… esta vez tu chantaje no funcionara conmigo. Y dile a Edward si es que no me esta escuchando que esto también va para él, esta vez las flores no ayudarán.

-¿flores? – pregunte viendo interrogante a un animado Edward

-Sí… flores – respondió Edward – espero que te hallan gustado Bells

-Me gustaron mucho, hasta que decidiste hacerle caso a Alice – chilló una muy enfadada Bella

-Lo siento, no quise escuchar su conversación, solamente escuche lo último que dijiste y en verdad te agradezco que te preocupes por mi – mi amigo siempre cubriéndome las espaldas.

-Saben, no quiero hablar más con ustedes por hoy – si que estaba enfadada – tengo un hijo que alimentar y una casa que limpiar. Nos vemos

Bella jamás se había enfadado a ese nivel, nunca me había dejado con la despedida en la boca. Esta vez si que metí a mi amigo en un gran, gran, gran lió.

* * *

**CHICAAAAAAAS!**

**siento no haber subido antes, no tengo excusas esta vez, solo ha sido yo y mi flojera por prender el pc. No es que este desmotivada ni nada de eso, es más los mas de 100 Reviews me dan siempre animo para escribir, pero no quería escribir solo por escribir. Quieria hacerlo bien por y para ustedes =)**

**Capitulo corto, para que vean la relación entre Edward y Alice, Quien sigue haciendo más problemas XD**

**Esta semana no creo que suba mas capítulos, mis malvados profesores de la universidad me han puesto pruebas, trabajos y demases hasta fin de mes, pero si logro hacerme un tiempito tratare de subir pronto!**

**Otra cosa...antes de que lo olvide... a finales de mes comenzaré un nuevo Fic, tengo la idea y parte de los primeros capitulos, espero seguir contando con ustedes!**

**un besos y un abrazo.**

**Que tengan una espectacular semana**

**Rommita!**


	8. Confiar

**Los personajes para mi desgracia no son mios, son de mi señora Meyer. La historia es de mi completa imaginación**

**

* * *

**

_Despejar los miedos que nos puedan quedar  
silencios van quedando atras  
recuerdos que se ahogan al mar  
vamos a caminar  
tomados de la manos al altar  
y el blanco que te hace vibrar  
tus ojos ya no dicen jamas  
_

_Verdad - De Saloon_

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Confiar**

_Bella__ POV_

-Ya es tarde, ve a casa

-No te preocupes, necesito hacer el inventarío de los cuentos infantiles para el proveedor.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó quitándome la orden de pedido de mis manos

-Carmen – suspiré – en verdad no me pasa nada

-No te creo, a ti te pasa algo

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo? – pregunte, porque SI me pasa algo.

-Desde que llegaste el lunes estas demasiado rara. Te vas tarde a casa, haces inventarios de libros que recién hemos recibido, y lo que más extraño me parece es que ni siquiera te has quejado de no ver a Eddie en toda la semana, así que dime que pasa

-No pasa nada – suspire casi derrotada

-Bella, estas escondiéndote y se mal lo recuerdo la última vez que lo hiciste fue cuando conociste a cierto tipo.

Como no recordar aquello

Hace dos años llego al vecindario una pareja mayor – los Thomson – junto a su hijo Tyler. En un comienzo no paso nada más allá de lo normal, la señora Thomson se ofrecía a cuidar a mi bebe, quien recién tenía un año, los días que Esme no lo podía tener en casa. Con el paso del tiempo Tyler comenzó a entablar una amistad conmigo, a veces llegaba a casa a tomar café o compartía con mis amigos cuando están en casa o simplemente me ayudaba con la bolsa de las compras cuando me veía muy aproblemada, pero de un minuto a otro su comportamiento se volvió algo sicópata. Comenzó a controlar mis llegadas a casa, si me pasaba más de un minuto comenzaba a reprocharme que era una cualquiera y que no debía hacerlo porque era de SU propiedad, amenazó a Emmett y a Jasper de que si los veía cerca de mi los golpearía, hasta vino a mi tienda a imponerme que no trabajará más, así que de apoco comencé a dejar de salir de casa por el miedo de encontrármelo en la calle o pero aún, que quisiera hacerle daño a mi hijo. Cuando la situación se volvió insoportable comencé a tramitar una orden de alejamiento gracias a Jasper, la cual conseguí y la que impedía que el tipo se me acercara por lo menos a 200 metros logrando así que la familia Thomson saliera de la ciudad.

-Claro que lo recuerdo – volví desde mi recuerdo – me conoces demasiado bien. Porque no cerramos y vamos por un café

-¿Prometes decirme todo? – preguntó mientras tomaba su abrigo y su bolso

-Lo prometo

Caminamos unas calles más abajo desde nuestra librería y llegamos a uno de los mejores cafés de Seattle. Pedimos nuestra orden de café junto a unos pastelillos y tomamos asiento en una mesa cerca de la ventana

-Cariño ¿qué pasa? Porque esos ojos tan lindos que tienes están tan tristes – preguntó Carmen mientras tomaba una de mis manos

-Es tan complicado todo – reclame con la voz ahogada por la desesperación que sentía

Carmen cambio su café de lugar sentándose junto a mi y dándome lo que más necesitaba. Un abrazo

-Sabes que estaré aquí corazón, así que desahógate como y cuando quieras – dijo mientras acariciaba dulcemente mi cabello.

Ella era como una madre para mí, al igual que Esme, pero ella no manejaba tanta información en cuento a lo que había pasado antes en mi vida. Solo sabía que el papá de Eddie no estaba conmigo porque ya no me quería. Ella sería un apoyo imparcial, necesitaba saber su opinión y que me ayudará a resolver el tremendo embrollo que había en mi cabeza.

-Recuerdas cuando te hable de papá de Eddie – dije

-Sí, recuerdo que me contaste de huiste de Forks porque lo recordabas y te dolía pensar que el ya no te amaba

-mjmm - murmuré – pero al parecer las cosas no pasaron como creí

-¿qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto realmente confundida

-Edward – dije – así se llama el papá de Eddie – inspiré aire profundamente – es una historia realmente larga, espero que tengas tiempo para oírla completa

Comencé por contarle vagamente mi historia con él donde nos conocimos, el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y cuando se fue lejos de mi. Le conté todo lo que paso desde la llamada de Alice, el porque realmente salí de Forks y como me sentía yo respecto a lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, le conté brevemente sobre el accidente de mi hijo hace unos días y como han cambiado las cosas desde que Edward estaba aquí.

-Y eso es lo que ha sucedido hasta el sábado – murmuré mientras acababa mi segundo café

-Wow… eso es… wow – dijo mi amiga un poco sorprendida

-Lo sé

-Pero ¿no deberías sentirte feliz de que esta cerca y con Eddie? – preguntó

-Lo estoy – dije – de verdad que me siento eufórica de que este cerca de nuestro hijo, nunca había visto a mi bebe más feliz que en la última semana, pero para mi las cosas no son tan simples.

-No entiendo – Carmen se acomodo para quedar frente a mi nuevamente – Tú lo amas ¿cierto? – asentí – él te ama – volví a asentir - ¿Qué es lo que estas esperando mujer? Y lo que aun no entiendo de todo esto ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

-Bueno, como ya te conté me moleste con él y Alice por una idiotez…

-Sí, fue una completa idiotez de tu parte – la mire mal por haberme interrumpido – lo siento no volveré a interrumpir

-En fin el domingo fui a casa de mis padres y…

**Flash Back**

_El domingo fue un día realmente largo, con Eddie habíamos salido realmente temprano de casa para llegar a Forks a desayunar con Renée. El paísaje se veía realmente bello, la noche anterior había llovido como siempre pero hoy había decidido salir el sol lo que le otorgaba a los árboles un tono más luminoso y brillante por el reflejo de el sol en las gotas de lluvia que aún quedaban en las hojas._

_Al llegar a casa de mis padres, noté que aun estaban durmiendo al igual que el pequeño que iba a en el asiento de atrás en una silla especial para él. Así que con la llave que estaba escondida bajo el tapete entre a casa, dejando a Eddie en mi antigua habitación mientras comenzaba a preparar el desayuno para la festejada, a los minutos después sentí unos pequeños pasos bajar la escalera y dirigirse a la cocina._

_-¿Mami? – llamó mi bebe con su vocecita adormilada, alzando sus bracitos para tomarlo en brazos_

_-Buenos días Corazón – dije abrazándolo - ¿has dormido bien?_

_-Tip – contestó restregándose sus ojitos_

_-¿porqué no vamos a despertar a la abuela Renée para darle su desayuno?_

_Sin decir más palabras se removió en mis brazos para dejarlo en el piso y correr hacía la habitación de mis padres._

_Como es la tradición de los Swan, en los cumpleaños toda la familia toma desayuno en la cama, excepto en el de Eddie ya que ellos no podían viajar por sus trabajos y yo al ser la dueña de mi propia negocio podía darme el lujo de no asistir en días como estos. Mi madre esta más que encantada de tener a su pequeño nieto con ella en la cama mientras mi papá estaba refunfuñando cosas como que "nadie respeta el sueño ajeno", "déjenme dormir" y cosas por el estilo. El desayuno con ellos fue muy divertido, pero era hora de que mis padres se levantaran y eso implicaba que debíamos salir de su habitación._

_La mañana transcurrió de lo más normal, mamá comenzando ha hacer la comida y papá jugando en la sala con su nieto._

_Sabía que debía contarle a mi madre lo que estaba pasando y que ella me ayudará a contárselo a Charlie, ya que él no era el mayor fans de Edward desde que me fui destrozada de casa, además mamá era intima amiga de Esme y más temprano que tarde se enteraría de que él estaba en Seattle._

_-por eso la señora Newton me contó que la señora Conner quien escucho de la señora Cope qué el maestro de matemáticas se estaba acostando con una niña de último año en el instituto… ¿puedes creerlo Bella? Es completamente aberrante – exclamo mientras acababa de contarme el último chisme del pueblo._

_-Completamente repugnante – contesté un poco ida_

_-¿Qué pasa hija? Desde que llegaste te noto completamente ida, estuviste ausente en el desayuno, y ahora pareciera que estas en la luna corazón – dejo las ollas en el fuego y se sentó en la mesa junto a mi - ¿Qué es lo que tiene a esa cabecita en la luna?_

_-Eh… esto… no sé como decirlo_

_-Soy tu madre Bella, sabes que puedes confiar en mi – dijo calidamente, esta era una de las cosas que más extrañaba d Renée, que siempre supiera que es lo que me pasaba y que siempre iba al grano – OH POR DIOS! – dijo_

_-¿qué pasa mamá?_

_-¡¿Tienes novio? – eso era el pequeño detalle que no me gustaba de ella, su imaginación no tenía límites – eso es, por fin te diste cuenta que debías ser feliz cariño_

_-No mamá, no tengo ningún novio – suspiré cansada_

_-Pero estas igual de nerviosa que aquella vez que me contaste que Edward era tu novio… Perdón_

_Renée sabía que Edward era un tema completamente delicado para mi, no lo nombraba nunca y no dejaba que nadie lo hiciera._

_-No es nada_

_-Bueno – se encogió de hombros - ¿qué es lo que pasa?_

_Estaba apunto de contarle cuando escuche un grito furioso desde la sala_

_-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN A LA SALA AHORA! – gritó Charlie_

_Salimos corriendo de la cocina para encontrarnos un furioso Charlie y un muy asustado Edward quien vino corriendo a alcanzarme para tomarlo en brazos_

_-¿qué te pasa Charlie? No vez que asustaste al niño_

_-¿Qué paso amor? – mi bebe estaba sollozando en mis brazos mientras enterraba su carita en mi cuello y se aferraba a mi_

_-Bulito ta nojamo mami – sollozó – temo miedo _

_-Amor no tienes que tener miedo del abuelo, sabes que es un poco gruñón pero no tienes que tenerle miedo_

_-Bulito no quiere mi – sus ojitos estaban tristes, no tenían ese brillo que apareció desde que conoció a su papá_

_-Mamá, porque no llevas a Eddie a dar una vuelta al parque mientras hablo con Charlie – interrumpí su conversación y antes que me interrumpiera aclaré – cuando vuelvas te cuento todo_

_-Esta bien – se alejo de Charlie - ¿vamos corazón? – dijo tiernamente a mi hijo_

_-¿onde mamos? – preguntó _

_-a comprar unos dulces para el pequeño más guapo de Forks – dijo mientras tomaba en brazos a Eddie – y tu hija, tomate las cosas con calma por favor_

_-Lo intentaré_

_Esperé a que mamá saliera de casa con mi hijo antes de comenzar la batalla campal con mi papá. Pocas veces lo había visto así, y jamás lo había hecho delante de Eddie_

_-Ahora – dije con toda la calma posible – me puedes decir ¿porque diablos gritaste y asustaste a mi hijo?_

_-¿Es verdad lo que dijo? – preguntó mientras su cara mostraba un rojo furioso que estaba transitando hacia el morado_

_-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?_

_-Que su papá lo cuidó mientras tú no estabas es casa_

_Maldición!. Había olvidado decirle a Eddie que no debía hablar de su papá o por lo menos no con Charlie_

_-Y bien Isabella. ¿Es verdad lo que dijo mi nieto? – comenzó a respirar profundamente mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala_

Vamos Bella no seas cobarde. _Porque mi conciencia siempre tiene razón, _la tengo porque soy la que aporta la parte sensata a tu vida_. Últimamente no estas siendo de mucho utilidad_

_-Es verdad papá – dije mientras me sentaba a su lado – Edward estuvo en casa el viernes por la tarde, se enteró que tiene un hijo no de la manera que lo tenía planeado, pero así son las cosas. Eddie esta feliz de tener a su papá cerca_

_-No quiero que ese tipo este cerca de ustedes Bella – dijo un poco más calmado – ya suficiente daños les ha hecho, no quiero que te lastime más pequeña_

_-No lo hará, porque no se lo permitiré – dije tajantemente – pero papá. Las cosas no son como pensaba – dije nuevamente_

_-¿no? – preguntó incrédulo – no me digas que hablaste con él_

_-Sip, hablamos porque debíamos hacerlo papá – dije – y las cosas no pasaron como creíamos_

_Comencé a contarle todo desde el principio, como la llamada de Alice y después la de Jane por el accidente de Eddie, y como fue que Edward llego a mi casa. Le conté todo, o buena gran parte de la conversación con él, no necesitaba tantos detalles_

_-Y ¿le creíste? – volvió a preguntar incrédulo _

_-Sí, no creo que tenga un motivo real para mentirme_

_-Hay pequeña – dijo abrazándome – sigo pensando que el tipo es de lo peor por haber lastimado a mi bebe, pero por lo menos el puede tener la oportunidad de hacerse cargo de su hijo._

_-Lo sé, es un derecho que tiene. Y si lo que te preocupa es que valla a volver con él. No te preocupes porque no pienso hacerlo_

_Esa respuesta lo dejo complacido._

_A los pocos minutos llego mamá y un pequeño hiperactivo por tanta ingesta de azúcar, papá se disculpo con Eddie y como mi bebe no sabe lo que es el rencor lo disculpó rápidamente. El día terminó más rápido de lo que pensaba y ya era hora de volver a casa, después de contarle a mamá lo mismo que le dije a mi papá ella me dijo algo que me dejo completamente desconcertada._

_-No pienses con la cabeza Bella, piensa con el corazón esta vez – me dijo mientras nos despedíamos – a veces el corazón es mejor consejero, y dale una oportunidad al muchacho. Es humano y comete errores._

_Alrededor de las nueve de la noche volvimos a casa, mi hijo estaba dormidito en su silla, tanto juego con los abuelos lo dejo completamente rendido y para que hablar de mi, los viajes largos en auto son completamente agotadores._

_Mientras estacionaba el auto, no puede evitar notar que había un volvo plateando aparcado a poca distancia de mi casa. Nunca había visto ese auto por aquí así que supuse que eran visitas del algún vecino. Con mucho cuidado acomode a Eddie en mis brazos para entrarlo a casa y que pudiera descansar más cómodo en su cama, le cambie pijama y lo arrope antes de salir a buscar el resto de las cosas que había dejado en el auto._

_Al salir me llevé un susto de muerte, apoyado contra el maletero había una figura alta, pálida y de cabello cobrizo, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. De perfil se veía completamente divino, vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul marino que hacía el perfecto contraste con su piel. Al acercarme más comencé a ver sus facciones y como lo conocía, sabía que estaba enojado o más bien furioso, cosa que me dejo completamente desconcertada._

_-Buenas noches Edward – dije amablemente_

_-¿Dónde diablos estabas Isabella? – preguntó mientras se alejaba de mi auto_

_-Buenas noches Bella, me alegro que estés bien – conteste llena de sarcasmo _

_-Te pregunte que donde estuviste todo el maldito día – dijo alzando la voz_

_Lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que estaba al borde de un ataque de celos o de posesividad. Cuando recién comenzamos a salir era realmente inseguro porque creía que en cualquier momento lo dejaría por alguien mejor que él pero o calmadamente le decía que no lo iba a dejar, lo hacía de la forma más dulce que podía porque quería que la cosas resultaran entre nosotros, pero ahora ya no éramos nada y no tenía ningún derecho a hacerme una escena._

_-Mira Edward Cullen, no eres absolutamente nadie para venir a mi casa y hablarme en ese tono. No tengo porque darte explicaciones de donde salgo o porque lo hago, así que guárdate tu escenita y déjame a mi tranquila, ¿esta bien? – conteste mientras sacaba las cosas del carro_

_-Claro que soy alguien, soy el papá de Eddie y por lo menos tienes que decirme donde esta para poder quedarme tranquilo – exclamó más molesto_

_-Obviamente – dije llena de sarcasmo – si mal lo recuerdo eres el papá de Eddie desde hace unos cuantos días, no tienes el derecho de controlar nuestras vidas. Muy papá de Edward Jacob puedes ser pero eso no te da el derecho de venir a mi casa y comenzar a casi gritarme por no estar en todo el día_

_-POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! – gritó – Si tengo ese derecho, porque eres mía, no soy a soportar que algún idiota venga y se llevé a mi mujer y a mi hijo a Dios sabe donde._

_-no grites – chillé – y para tú mayor información YO. NO. SOY. TUYA. – grité – hace años que no soy nada tuyo, así que ahórrate el show y déjame en paz._

_Estaba molesta con él por hacerme una escena y molesta conmigo por que e gusta como sonaba que era su mujer, pero no le daría en el gusto. No porque el allá vuelto significaba que debía darle cada detalle de mi vida._

_Había sacado ya las cosas del auto y estaba por volver a la seguridad de mi hogar, pero sus manos me tomaron por la cintura negando a que siguiera mi camino, sentí su cuerpo tan cerca del mio, sus manos se entrecruzaron en mi cintúra y su rostro se acomodo en mi hombro_

_-BELLA ESTO AUN NO TERMINA – __dijo severamente – escúchame tú a mi, puede que yo no allá estado en tu vida por un tiempo, pero eso no me hace menos dueño de ti. Casa poro de tu cuerpo tiene mi nombre, yo fui quien marco cada trozo de tú piel con mis manos, con mis besos. Cada parte de ti tiene mi nombre al igual que tú eres la dueña y señora de todo lo que soy – susurró mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello._

_-Basta – dije tratando de separarme de él, pero tiene mucha más fuerza que yo, por lo que no conseguí nada – Edward dije que basta – me libero lentamente pero me giró y me tomo de las caderas - ¿porqué haces esto?, ya hablamos del tema. Tu y yo no pasará – dije cansada de que no comprendiera – además me gritaste, poco te falto para llamarme cualquiera insinuando que __quizás donde estuviera – le reclamé_

_-Perdóname cariño – una de sus manos se despego de mi cadera y llego hasta mi mejilla – es que estaba muy preocupado por ustedes. Temprano vine aquí para invitarlos a pasear y así pasaríamos un tiempo en familia como debería ser, pero al no verte aquí pensé que te habías ido para alejarte de mi de nuevo._

Él no confía en ti Isabella._ Ese pensamiento me golpeo e hizo que casi rompiera en llanto. Como creía que una relación iba a funcionar si no había confianza, yo tenía razón, nunca íbamos a superar lo que nos paso._

_-Vez lo que digo – me aleje definitivamente de él – no confías en mi, ni en que te dije que te amaba y que no podría apartarte de tu hijo. _

_-Amor no es desconfianza – evito acercarse a mi – es miedo, no quiero perderlos_

_-Si confiaras un poco en mi, me habrías preguntando donde estuve, aunque no tienes ningún derecho a saberlo, además aun estoy bastante molesta por lo de ayer._

_-Bella no seas infantil – dijo un poco molesto – siento el haberte gritado e inventado donde estabas, solamente estaba preocupado por ustedes, pero no pienso disculparme por lo de ayer, no fue nada grave en comparación… - se calló mirándome con la disculpa en los ojos_

_-¿En comparación a que? – dije encarándolo - en comparación a lo que yo hice, es lo que quisiste decir y no lo niegues porque te conozco_

_-Sí – se molesto – eso mismo quise decir. Yo jamás te ocultaría algo tan importante por tanto tiempo como tú si lo has hecho. Quise no reprocharte nada porque trate de entenderte, se que tuve mi parte de culpa en todo lo que paso, pero recuerda que los problemas son de a dos y tú también tuviste tu propia parte de culpa. He soportado mucho, tengo paciencia, pero no es mucha y lo sabes bien, así que deja de comportarte como una niña y compórtate como la mujer madura que eres – me escupió sus palabras con una mordacidad que jamás había tenido conmigo_

_-Mira Edward Cullen, esto te lo diré solo una vez – dije alejándome varios pasos de ál, para verlo sin que me abrumara esas enormes ganas de besarlo – podrás decirme lo que quieras, total lo que tú me digas ya no me importa. Como me hablas de madurez cuando tú me mentiste diciendo que tenías a alguien más simplemente por no confiar en mi. Sí tengo problemas para soportar las mentiras también es TU culpa – dije mientras me miraba asombrado, yo jamás le había hablado así – Tuve que tragarme todo lo que sentí por años para no lastimar a mi hijo y a mi familia, mientras tú te escondiste quizás donde para no asumir tú parte de culpa. No es mi intención reprocharte nada, pero no me puedes pedir que no este molesta por algo que sabías que me enojaría de sobremanera._

_En verdad me sentía mal hablándole así, pero tiene que entender que yo no era la mujer que dejo amándolo hace tanto tiempo._

_-Ahora por favor – dije con la voz quebrada – vete de mi casa._

_-Bella…_

_-Vete Edward – aumente la voz_

_-Amor, por favor escúchame_

_-VETE AHORA! – grite mientras caminaba a casa_

**Fin Flash Back**

-Después de eso no recuerdo como llegue a mi habitación, solo recuerdo que despierte con el maquillaje corrido por el llanto y que Eddie me preguntaba si estaba bien

-Bella, Bella, Bella – suspiró mi amiga – realmente ustedes son un par de tontos

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tienen todo para ser felices, pero siempre alguno de los dos lo fastidia. Esta vez fuiste tú, no tenías porque alterarte por nada en absoluto, solo estaban discutiendo. En cierta forma se que tienes razón, pero esa no era la manera de reaccionar pequeña.

-Lo sé. Tienes razón en lo que exagere pero… argggg… no sé que pensar de él. Cree que las cosas se van a solucionar así como si nada, como si todo el dolor que pase desapareciera por arte de magia.

-Solo piénsalo cariño - dijo palmeteando cariñosamente mi mano

-Ya hemos hablado mucho de mi – dije cambiando de tema - ¿cómo estas tú?

-Bien – suspiro – bueno se supone que bien, pero las cosas con Eleazar no están bien. No conversa conmigo, no me mira… es como si comenzara a vivir con un extraño.

Carmen y Eleazar eran uno de los matrimonios más estable que había conocido, claro después de mis padres y Esme junto a Carlisle. Hace unos cuantos meses él comenzó a comportarse extrañamente y Carmen cree que es por su imposibilidad de tener hijos

-¿Has intentado hablar con él? – pregunté

-Si… todos los días le pregunto si esta bien y lo único que consigo como respuesta es un 'sí' o un 'no'. Sabes. Creo que tiene otra persona

-Pero Carmen, no puedes decir eso, puede que este trabajando demasiado o simplemente necesite su espacio.

-Puede ser – suspiró y luego miro la hora - ¡madre santa! Es tardísimo Bells, creo que se nos pasaron más de tres horas hablando

Claro! Ya eran las siete de la noche y habíamos cerrado a las cuatro de la tarde. Era realmente tarde. Pagamos nuestra cuenta y coerzamos nuestro camino nuevamente a la librería donde estaban nuestros autos. Estábamos en los últimos días de septiembre, el viento ya no era tan calido, se notaba que estaba por comenzar el otoño, mi estación favorita del año, llena de matices terrosos y con hojas secas crujientes caídas de los árboles.

Durante el camino a casa pensé en todo lo que me había dicho Carmen. Le debía una gran disculpa a Edward por tratarlo así cuando en verdad tenía motivos para dudar de mi, pero él tenía que comprender que debía confiar nuevamente en él… como antes.

_Del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho querida. Cuando lo hagas te creeré_

Realmente estoy teniendo problemas mentales, escuchar una voz que me da ordenes ¡Bah!

En menos tiempo del que esperaba ya estaba en casa, pero lo que me pareció extraño es que no habían luces en ninguna de las habitaciones. Aparque en el lugar de siempre, entre a casa llamando a todo el mundo

-¿Jane? – pregunté mientras prendía la luz del recibidor

-¿Bebe? Mami esta en casa – grite hiendo hacía la cocina

Nadie.

Parecía que nadie había tenido la molestia de avisarme. Estaba tan molesta que no había notado una nota pegada con un imán al refrigerador.

Señora Bella:

Me he ido más temprano, he llamado al señor Edward para que se quedara con Eddie. Llamé a la librería y a su celular pero nadie me atendía. Lo siento por irme tan temprano

Jane.

Oh genial! Ahora el señor Edward esta con mi pequeño. Caminé enfuruñada comiendo una manzana hacia la sala y de camino me tope con un enorme ramo de rosas. Ya sabía de quien era.

Desde nuestra discusión Edward había estado viniendo a diario para ver a Eddie y también dejando flores con mensajes como "lo siento" o "Perdóname" o "te amo, no quise lastimarte", bien amaba las flores, pero un simple ramo de flores no siempre solucionará los problemas. Volví a inspeccionar el ramo buscando la nota que siempre dejaba allí. Esta vez la nota se veía un poco más grande.

Lentamente abrí el sobre y en la tarjeta decía:

**Puede que estés enfadada conmigo y no me quieras ver ni en pintura, pero él no tiene la culpa. Te extraña mucho y se que tu lo extrañas a él. No lo alejes de tu lado por mi culpa.**

**Te amo**

**E**

Con esas palabras me sentí realmente mal, porque estaba en lo cierto, había dejado de lado a mi hijo solo por no querer ver al idiota que se hacía llamar su padre. Dios soy la peor madre del mundo.

Con este pensamiento tomé una manta y me fui hacia el patio interior de la casa, allí había un columpio en el cual me encantaba mecer a Eddie cuando era un bebe de meses. Me senté allí y comencé a recapitular mi vida en los últimos años, había sido muy feliz viendo crecer a mi hijo, sintiendo el apoyo de mi familia y mis amigos, me sentía exitosa por tener mi propio negocio pero simplemente había algo que le hacía falta a mi vida y ese algo tiene nombre y apellido EDWARD CULLEN.

Sé que soy bastante rencorosa, pero no puedo estar todo el tiempo mortificando a los demás con mis problemas, es tiempo de ser feliz, y dejar ser feliz a los que más quiero. Vería como las cosas tomaban su curso y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Ahora… soy. La. Peor. De. Las. Madres. Deje a mi hijo a mi pequeña vida solo por una semana, no lo había visto más de una hora desde el lunes y ya estábamos a viernes. El es mi todo y yo de cobarde lo deje completamente de lado, no me había preocupado por sus necesidades, ni si quería pasar tiempo conmigo, estaba solo yo y mis sentimientos siendo egoísta con mi pequeño corazón.

Las lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a caer mientras los minutos pasaban, y mientras más pensaba en lo que había hecho mas impotencia me daba y más angustia sentía. Necesitaba a mi hijo ahora y no sabía donde diablos…

-¡MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – chilló aquella vocecita que amaba tanto

Seque como pude mis lágrimas y me encamine hacía el interior de la casa

-¿mami? – volvió a gritar – ¿onde tas?

-aquí estoy corazón – dije entrando a la sala

Eddie estaba en los brazos de su papá, cuando me vio una enorme sonrisa apareció en su carita de príncipe, abrió su bracitos hacía mi pidiendo que lo abrazara, lo arrebate de los brazos de Edward mientras lo apretaba fuertemente contra mi

-mami, ta dodando – dijo mientras secaba con sus manitos unas cuantas lágrimas que se me habían escapado – no te tiste mami, yo te quedo musho musho

-Yo también amor, solo lloró porque te echaba mucho de menos – me giré hacia Edward, su expresión me indicaba que sabía que no era por ese motivo por el cual lloraba – gracias Edward por quedarte con él.

-No tienes que agradecerme, solo cumplo mi papel de papá. – bajo su rostro a la altura de Eddie – Cuéntale a mami como la pasamos en el parque.

-Papi ijo que cundo yo fueda gande podia tened un pedito ¿puedo mami? – preguntó con ojitos suplicantes

-no lo sé corazón, lo que si se es que ya es tarde y cierto pequeño debe ir a tomar su baño y después a dormir ¿conoces a ese niño? – pregunté

-Nop mami, nigun niño quede baño

-Corazón, quieres mañana ir donde bubu Es – pregunté y asintió frenéticamente – entonces debes tomar ese baño o quieres que bubu no te quiera por estar sucio

Una pequeña pero perfecta "o" se formó en sus labios y más que rápido pidió bajar de mis brazos para subir la escalera corriendo

-Este niño jamás aprende – murmuré para mi misma

Al girarme Edward me miraba completamente fascinado, pero la preocupación aún estaba en su rostro, así que decidí cortar ya es asunto

-Edward… lo siento

-¿Eh? – pregunto con su tierna cara de confusión

-Siento haberte gritado hace unos días, no merecías que te dijera todo lo que te dije y menos que te hiciera salir así de casa. En verdad lo siento – sentí que mis ojos se volvían a humedecer

-No te preocupes, entiendo que las cosas estén así entre nosotros. No puedo forzarte a confiar en mi si fui yo mismo quien la destruyo – susurró acariciando mis mejillas

-Gracias – la voz se me quebró

-¿Qué pasa Bells? ¿Qué te tiene así de triste? – pregunto dulcemente

-No es nada Ed… no te preocupes

-No puedo no preocuparme – levanto mi barbilla para verlo a los ojos – sabes que eres lo más importante para mi, al igual que Eddie. Solo quiero que me veas como tu apoyo, no que confíes de nuevo en mi eso lo veremos con el tiempo. Solo te pido me digas que te pasa, para poder ayudarte.

-Solo abrázame ¿Sí? – murmuré antes que la ola de sollozos llenaran mi garganta.

Me tomó entre sus brazos acariciando suavemente mi espalda, provocando que miles de mariposas decidieran volar en mi estomago. Me sentía bien… completa, como hace tiempo no me sentía. Su aroma tan propio inundando mis sentidos, me hizo comprender que mi lugar estaba allí, entre sus brazos, siendo amada y amando con todo el corazón.

Ambos sufrimos y lloramos la perdida del otro, pero ya era tiempo de sonreír y ser feliz, solo que tomaría tiempo, pero aprovecharía al máximo cada segundo de pasaría con él.

* * *

**Perdón, perdón, perdón!**

**Me demore toda una eternidad en actualizar. Pero lo he hecho y escribí un gran capitulo para ser yo quien escribe**

**me siento realmente mal por no poder responder todos su Reviews, ya que ustedes son realmente dulces en cada uno de ellos, demostrando que de verdad des gusta esta historia =)**

**Este fin de semana trataré de actualizar "Coincidencias" y cuando complete 5 Re**views actualizaré "Enamorado de una Fans", no es que me moleste que no comenten, pero de verdad quisiera saber su opinión para saber si debo cambiar algo

bueno no las molesto mas... me voy a dormir porque mañana será un muy largo día!

las quiero!

Rommita


	9. Jacob

**Para mi desgracia, Edward - al igual que la mayoría de estos personajes - no son mios, Son de la genial y fantasticosa Sra MEYER!. La historia es de mi completa imaginación**

* * *

_pero no es facil ya lo ves_  
_somos humanos_  
_sentimos todo y no podemos evitarlo_  
_hemos nacido por amor y casi siempre por amor es que lloramos_  
_no es nada facil, si se tienen sentimientos,_  
_porque la vida no es como un libro de cuentos_  
_y el que no siente su dolor es solo por una razón_  
_porque esta muerto._

_Sería fácil - Luis Fonsi (L)_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9**

**Jacob**

_Edward POV_

Las semanas pasaron y las cosas han cambiado lentamente, casi como en cámara lenta ante mis ojos.

En el hospital me han recibido con los brazos abiertos gracias a mi gran curriculum y por ser hijo del gran Carlisle Cullen. En principio se especulo que estaba allí solo por ser hijo de quien soy, pero después de verme en acción en urgencias se convencieron de que solo me he hecho un nombre en la medicina. Tenga varios conocidos en el área de cirugía como Mark, Derek y Alex, y en trauma esta la Dra. Torres quien es una mujer muy agradable, diría que es la única mujer del hospital que no se me ofrece cada cinco minutos. Con el paso de los días comencé a tener más pacientes, logrando tener al cabo de un mes la mayor cantidad de pacientes en el área de trauma.

Las cosas con mi familia estaban mejor que nunca, mis padres se habían ido de viaje a una segunda luna de miel, que no se tomaban desde que me fui de casa. Rose y mi cuñado ya estaban afinando los últimos detalles de su boda que se realizaría en menos de un mes, a finales de noviembre. Mi relación con Alice volvió a ser la misma que era desde nuestra infancia, solo que ahora ella buscaba cada idea para volver a unirme a Bella, y Jasper gastaba cada energía que tenía en cuidar y proteger a su mujer muy embarazada.

Había tomado mi papel de padre como debía de ser. Todos los días me hacía un tiempo para ir a ver a mi hijo y cuando no podía por los turnos del hospital, lo llamaba para saber como había ido su día. Siempre tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, similar a la que tenía yo cada vez que hablaba de mi hijo. Amaba sentirme así de pleno desarrollando esta nueva faceta en mi vida, donde sabía que una pequeña personita dependía de mi, de mis cuidados y mi cariño, aunque aun no había pasado un fin de semana entero con él.

Bella. Mi bella… era una situación aparte. Después de la pelea que habíamos tenido - de la cual ya había pasado un mes - su actitud hacia mi había cambiado completamente. Ya no me evitaba como lo hacia en un principio, no usaba el trabajo como escusa para no verme. Cada vez que iba a su casa, me preguntaba como iba el día o como estuvo mi día de trabajo, lo que me hacía gran ilusión… Ya me imaginaba llegando a casa después de el trabajo donde me esterarían mi hijo para jugar y mi mujer con un dulce beso y preguntando como estuvo mi día… ese era mi sueño, solo esperaba hacerlo realidad. En fin, Bella había estado llena de trabajo durante los últimos días del mes, con todo eso de que se acerca navidad, pero siempre estaba en casa, me invitaba a cenar con ellos, simplemente era lo mejor.

Hoy era el primer fin de semana que tenía completamente libre desde que comencé a trabajar, hace más o menos media hora había pedido una pizza para comer mientras ordenaba un poco mi departamento. Soy hombre y por mucho que mi madre me alla educado para ser ordenado, no podía darme el lujo de ordenar en vez de dormir un poco más cuando podía.

Estaba vestido con un pantalón deportivo con una sudadera blanca manga corta y descalzo – una manía que mi madre odiaba – cuando comenzó a sonar el timbre, corrí desde mi habitación deslizándome por el piso de la sala, logrando chocar con la puerta.

No estaba preparado para ver a quien estaba del otro lado cuando abrí.

Tan hermosa como siempre estaba mi dulce Bella, tomándose las manos nerviosamente mientras un tenue sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Estaba vestida como casi siempre lo hacía – unos jeans que se ceñían a sus caderas, un sweeter verde cuello alto y una chaqueta negra que hacía que su piel se viera más pálida aún – se veía sencilla pero terriblemente apetecible para su propia seguridad, supongo que más de algún idiota se le quedo viendo cuando venía hacia aquí…

_Tranquilo compañero, sin celos… o quieres ver a Bells furiosa de nuevo_, no! Claro que no_, entonces ve calmándote! _

Aun en mi estado de idiotez momentáneo viendo a la maravillosa mujer que estaba ante mis ojos, pude apreciar que sus ojos estaban brillando con tanta intensidad que podría decir que me estaba comiendo con la mirada, y eso me agrado.

-Hola – dije sonriendo como idiota

-Hola – susurró devuelta con una tímida sonrisa

-¿cómo estas?

-Bien gracias – dijo mirando sobre mi hombro - ¿no me invitas a pasar o me quieres tener aquí afuera toda la tarde? – sonrió de esa forma tan bella que hacía que mi corazón se parase.

-Oh! Lo siento, pasa y siéntete como en tu casa

Entró directamente a la sala, viendo y analizando todo con sumo cuidado, de repente tomó un cuadro que estaba en una de las mesitas de café que estaban a un costado del sofá. Yo sabía que es lo que veía, era una foto de ellos de no más de un año, de Bella y Eddie en el columpió que estaba en el jardín interior de la casa de ellos, era una imagen totalmente hermosa.

-De donde la sacaste – preguntó con los ojos fijos en el marco

-Esme

-¿Eh?

-Mi madre tiene muchas fotografías de ustedes, me ha dicho que algunas te las saco cuando no estabas atenta. Mientras estaba viviendo con ellos, me las enseño y yo mande a copiar las que mas me gustaban – reí porque simplemente todas las fotos me gustaba.

-mmmm – devolvió el marco a su posición original.

-¿quieres algo de beber? – pregunté después de un largo silencio – tengo agua, soda, jugo, vino, lo que quieras

-agua si no es mucha molestia

Le indique que se sentara en la sala mientras iba a buscar agua para ella y unas zapatillas para mi.

Me sentía emocionado de que ella estuviera aquí sin que yo la hubiese forzado a venir, eso podía ser muy bueno o muy malo…

Volví rápido a la sala y ella ya se encontraba mirando mi pequeña biblioteca. Sabía que una de las cosas que más le gustaban era los libros, pero no los libros nuevos, tenía una pequeña obsesión por los libros usados. Antes cuando vivíamos en Forks una vez le pregunte porque no le gustaban los libros nuevos y me dijo _"Cada libro tiene su historia, un libro nuevo es como si nunca se hubiese vivido esa historia ¿me entiendes?"_ en realidad jamás lo comprendí pero esas cosas fueron las que me hicieron adorarla más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Piensas quedarte parado allí todo el día o me vas a entregar mi vaso con agua – me saco de mis cavilaciones y estaba parada frente a mi con sus ojos dulces y una sonrisa divertida.

-Lo siento – me disculpé mientras la alcanzaba – aquí tienes – susurró un suave 'gracias' mientras nos sentábamos en la sala

-Aún te gusta andar descalzo por la casa – me miró

-Si, es una de las cosas que nunca cambiaran, supongo que aun te molesta que lo haga

-En realidad no… Eddie hace lo mismo todo el tiempo, así que ya estoy acostumbrada, es más hasta yo lo hago cuando estoy muy cansada

Woooooow! Eso sí que es nuevo, que mi hijo tenga alguna de mis pequeñas manías es algo que yo no sabía.

-No es que me moleste Bella, pero ¿Cómo sabes que vivo aquí? – en verdad me intrigaba saber como llego

-No es como si no conociera a tú familia Edward, pero si quieres saberlo Rose le preguntó a tu madre y ella me dio la dirección – sonrió burlonamente

Quise darme con una roca en la frente. _Muy bien Edward muy maduro de tu parte, parece que fuera la primera vez que vez a Bella, tranquilízate. _Pero estoy realmente nervioso, hace bastante tiempo que no estamos solos.

-Y ¿Edward? – pregunte un poco más tranquilo

-Esta con Alice, pasando un tiempo madrina – ahijado, digamos que una vez al mes ellos tienen su tiempo libre y así él no se siente desplazado por la bebe – explico tranquilamente.

Suspiré pesadamente pensando cuantas cosas me había perdido, en realidad son demasiadas cosas las que no conozco de él, no sé que le gusta y que no, si tiene miedo de algo o quizás que cosas le hacen feliz. De pronto sentí su mano en mi rodilla y la acariciaba dulcemente, con los ojos – probablemente sorprendidos – busque su mirada y pude ver a mi Bella, la dulce y tierna chica de la que me enamoré como un idiota y que se convirtió en la mujer más fuerte y decidida – por no decir testaruda – que jamás había conocido.

-Lo siento – suspiro bajando la mirada – he estado pensado mucho este ultimo tiempo ¿sabes? Y tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste aquella vez que peleamos…

-Be… - me interrumpió

-Por favor déjame terminar – me pidió y como soy un caballero tenía que dejarla – gracias. Como te estaba diciendo, me comporte algo infantil y estabas en todo tu derecho de desconfiar de mi, tal como yo lo hago contigo, pero me cansé de que mi hijo y tú paguen las consecuencias de las cosas que hicimos mal Edward. Tú tienes que empezar a formar parte de la vida de nuestro hijo.

_Nuestro hijo_ sonaba realmente maravilloso

-Nuestros problemas, pues tendrán que solucionarse el algún punto – murmuro mientras gesticulaba con las manos – porque estaremos compartiendo más por Eddie. Cuando la otra noche me pediste que confiara en ti – suspiró – realmente quise hacerlo, con todo el corazón, pero no… no puedo, me cuesta mucho…

-Cariño – tomé sus manos para poder decirle que estaba allí con ella – se que si nos sentamos a conversar y buscamos solucionar nuestras diferencias, podremos superar esto, pero eso lo haremos a tu tiempo. Mientras me dejes estar junto a ustedes yo puedo esperar lo que sea necesario. No lo digo por querer ganarme tu simpatía, lo digo porque de verdad lo siento

-Lo sé – dijo mirándome a los ojos – nunca me has podido mentir mirándome a los ojos.

-Gracias

-Solo una cosa más – dijo y yo me tensé – relájate no es nada malo – rió

Su risa, hace mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba. Era la música más perfecta para mis oídos. Si puede sonar muy cursi, pero ¿me pueden culpar por ser un idiota enamorado?

-Solo… sin presiones, tiempo al tiempo

-Está bien

-Bien. Aclarado este punto – se giro buscando algo bajo su chaqueta que descansaba a sus espaldas – ten

Deposito en mis manos un libro azul marino con el titulo _bebe_ bordado con hilos plateados. Se veía bastante grande y bastante antiguo. Miré a Bella con una nota de curiosidad y ella sonrió nuevamente.

-Eso – indicando el libro – es una especie de "diario" de Eddie - izo las comillas en el aire, pero mi mirada confusa le hizo reír – Edward no puedes ser tan lento.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo leer esa cabecita como para saber de que hablas – murmuré mientras ella tomaba nuevamente el libro entre sus manos

-Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, fue el día más feliz de mi vida pero la persona mas importante de mi vida no estaba allí para compartir ese momento conmigo – su voz se quebró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, tomé su mano para que supiera que ahora si estaba con ella y que escucharía todo lo que ella tuviera para contarme – Así que para que no te perdieras realmente nada de ese momento comencé a escribir todo lo que pasaba y los cambios que sentía. Como me conoces mejor que nadie, sabía que comprenderías todo con tan solo describirlo y así comenzó esto – señalo el libro – después de… eso… pensé en no seguir escribiendo, ya no tenía sentido hacerlo, pero pensándolo mejor seguí con él porque un día se lo entregaría a mi hijo y supiera que lo amaba desde el primer segundo que supe de su existencia – se encogió de hombros – y aquí esta, para que lo tengas tú y sepas lo que tienes que saber de él

Estaba completamente en shock, esta mujer era impresionante. Era una madre excelente, preocupada y queriendo asegurar un recuerdo tangible de el momento más importante de nuestras vidas. Con este simple hecho me sentía eufórico porque de verdad significaba que quería que formara parte de la vida de nuestro hijo.

El timbre sonó mientras procesaba esta información, sentí como Bella se levantaba para ver quien tocaba.

Al minuto Estaba Bella junto a mi con una caja de Pizza en la mano y unas latas de soda en la otra, me miraba entre divertida y preocupada.

-Me he invitado a comer contigo – dijo sentándose a mi lado – espero no te moleste

-Para nada – susurré y después me comencé a reír como histérico

_Definitivamente a ti te esta fallando algo en el cerebro_, lo sé, pero ¿Qué quieres que haga?_, Dios! Todo tengo que hacerlo yo._ Claro, por eso eres mi conciencia

-Edward – me llamó - ¿Te sientes bien?

-Mejor que nunca – dije cuando pude volver a respirar – es solo que eres completamente fascinante y con este simple gesto me has hecho muy feliz

-Oh – dijo

Comenzamos a comer mientras me contaba todo desde el inicio de su embarazo, desde el día que supo que estaba embarazada hasta los cinco meses. Se veía divinamente feliz contándome todo con lujo de detalles, como si quisiera mostrarme cada imagen como en verdad fue. Terminamos de comer y me ayudó a limpiar la sala para poder seguir conversando más tranquilamente.

Logramos tener un ambiente realmente cómodo y agradable, yo estaba sentado en la alfombra con la espalda apoyada en la mesa de centro mientras ella estaba tumbada en el sofá mirando hacia mí.

-Los antojos fueron la peor parte de todo – sonrió mientras acariciaba distraídamente su vientre – cuando vivía en Forks con mis padres, Charlie siempre se levantaba a mitad de la noche para comprarme lo que quería comer y cuando no podía le llamaba a Jake y siempre llegaba con la mitad de las cosas que pedía, pero la intención es lo que cuenta

_Jake_ era el _estúpido_ mejor amigo de Bella que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, aunque ella jamás se dio cuenta. Él y yo no pudimos llevarnos bien, pero siempre le estaría agradecido por cuidar de ella mientra no estuve a su lado.

Un detalle que no me paso desapercibido es que cuando nombró a Jacob sus ojos perdieron ese hermoso brillo que tenían, volviéndose tristes hasta medio acuosos.

-Cuando vine a vivir aquí todos estaban al pendiente de mi – rió – Rose se pasaba el día conmigo y nos llegamos a conocer muy bien, así que ahora somos amigas, tú madre siempre me cocinaba algún postre que sabía que me podía gustar, Carlisle era el peor de los tres – rió con mucha más energía – no me dejaba moverme siquiera me dejaba sentada como si estuviera enferma. Supongo que de él sacaste tú lado sobre protector.

-Claro que sí, mi padre siempre me enseño que hay que tratar a las mujeres como unas princesas y más si están embarazadas

-Hombres – suspiró exasperada – bueno en cuanto a los antojos, Emmett y Jasper siempre estuvieron allí cuando llegaban. Podrían ser las dos de la madrugada y ellos iban a comprar lo que necesitaba. Se podría decir que no estuve sola en ningún momento.

-Y yo tengo que agradecerles que no te dejaran sola – dije mientras tomaba su mano

-No es necesario, ellos siempre me dicen que lo hicieron porque me quieren – apretó mi mano

-Por lo mismo, todo eso debí vivirlo yo contigo. Yo debí levantarme cada vez que tenías un antojo, debí cuidarte y no dejarte trabajar para que descansaras como debías, yo…

-Para, para, para – me interrumpió – eso ya paso y no sirve de nada que te mortifiques por eso ¿esta bien? – me miro severamente

-Está bien

El tiempo comenzó a pasar rápidamente mientras el sol se comenzaba a esconder entre los edificios. Lo suaves tonos del atardecer comenzaron a llenar la sala generando el mas dulce contraste con la cómoda cercanía que había entre Bella y yo. Ambos estábamos en el mismo sofá, ella sentada y yo con mi cabeza en su regazo mientras que ella peinaba mi cabello suavemente con sus dedos, como siempre solía hacerlo, había sido la más perfecta de las tardes mientras ella me contaba sobre su vida desde que me fui, en verdad una pequeña luz de esperanza se veía en el horizonte, pero no debía bajar la guardia porque con Bella las cosas nunca fueron fáciles.

-Entonces cuando empezaron las contracciones – rió – Emmett comenzó a gritar como niña mientras corría por la sala diciendo "viene el bebe, viene el bebe" – ambos estábamos a carcajadas mientras imaginaba a mi cuñado corriendo de un lado a otro – subió a no se que y salio de la casa diciendo que iba al hospital… Pero me de dejo a mi en casa

-Es un idiota – dije cuando pude controlar la risa

-Sips, pero idiota o no es mi hermano oso

-¿Hermano oso? – pregunte curioso – eso no lo sabía

-Bueno, cuando Eddie tenía como dos años me pregunto si Em era un oso, le dije que sí y cuando lo vio de nuevo Emmett se auto proclamó mi hermano oso, y yo soy la pequeña osita-cariñosita – bufó

Ante eso no me quedo más remedio que reír hasta que sentí un golpe en la frente

-Hey! Y eso porque fue

-Por burlarte de mi – respondió divertida

El silencio se prolongo, pero fue un silencio cómodo, como las que siempre compartíamos. Por fin sentía que las aguas estaban volviendo a su curso natural, pero había algo que aun no sabía y que era de suma importancia

-¿Bella?

-mmmm – supongo que eso fue un sí

-¿Cómo esta Jacob? – su reacción no me la espere.

Sus dedos se detuvieron entre mi cabello y su cuerpo se tensó completamente. Me volví a verla, estaba sentada rígidamente mientras sus labios temblaban, a pesar que sus ojos estaban cerrados, pude ver que de a poco comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas que luego de unos instantes se desbordaron y corrieron por sus mejillas. Esa una imagen completamente sobrecogedora, la había visto llorar muchas veces en los últimos dos meses, pero nunca con así, con tanto dolor que desprendía de cada poro.

No aguante más y la envolví entre mis brazos, so logrando soportar verla así de mal. Hundió su cara en mi pecho y sollozó mientras empapaba mi camiseta con sus lágrimas, deje que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera, porque quería que contara conmigo.

Después de un tiempo prudente se alejo un poco de mi, sus ojos estaba rojos y con una sombra que no me gustaba para nada.

-¿Estas bien? – negó - ¿Qué pasa? – guardo silencio mientras veía mis ojos. Era como si buscara algo en ellos y no sabía si lo estaba encontrando – Bella, cuéntame que pasa, sabes que no me gusta verte así corazón. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras si eso te hace sentir bien.

Siguió viéndome a los ojos y al parecer encontró algo en ellos. Lo que siguió me dejo completamente fuera de combate, se levantó y suavemente se sentó en mi regazo abrazándose fuertemente a mí mientras enterraba su carita en mi cuello, en menos de un segundo ya estaba aferrado a su cintura, pensado probablemente que eso no se volvería a repetir.

Suspiro pesadamente alejándose para ver algo mas en su regazo.

**Flash Back **_**Bella POV**_

_Cuando Jake supo que estaba embarazada estaba tan feliz porque su "hermanita" menor le iba a hacer tío. _

_Desde un principio supe que estaría allí para mi cuando lo necesitase al igual que su novia, Vanessa a quien conoció después de que Edward se fuera a Italia. Ellos se veían tan felices y tan llenos de amor que me llegaba a dar envidia. Extrañaba tanto a Edward que verlos a ellos me hacía un poco mal._

_Los meses comenzaron a pasar y la relación entre ellos se hacía cada vez mas sólida, tan solo llevaban unos meses juntos y ya tenían planes de casarse a mas tardar a fines de ese año. _

_El 24 de mayo, comencé con las contracciones en la casa de los Cullen en Seattle ya que Esme no estaba tranquila que durmiera sola en mi casa cuando llegara el gran momento y gracias a Dios que logro convencerme._

_Estaba llena de pánico y necesitaba a alguien a mi lado, Edward ya no estaba así que tenía que recurrir al único familiar que tenía cerca_

_-Rose – jadeé por el dolor de la contracción – por favor…. Pásame… mi móvil_

_-Bells, no es tiempo de llamar a nadie, vas a tener a tú bebe – me reprendió dulcemente_

_-Pásame el maldito móvil Rose si no quieres verme más furiosa de lo que estoy_

_-Esta bien – se lo paso – pero no te alteres, no les hace bien_

_Me sentía mal de tratar así a mi amiga, pero tenía tanto miedo que necesitaba que alguien me llenara de paz ahora._

_A pesar de estar a plena madrugada, sabía que no le iba a molestar._

_-¿Sí no es algo de vida o muerte – contesto una voz adormilada – considérate muerte en este instante?_

_-Ja… AAAAAAAAAH! – no alcancé a llamarlo completamente cuando una nueva contracción llego_

_-¿Bells? _

_-Jake… el bebe… viene ahora… - conteste como pude mientras hacía la respiración que me habían enseñado en las clases de pre – parto_

_-¡¿Qué? – preguntó - ¿Dónde estas?_

_-Estoy esperando… a que el… idiota de Emmett – tuve que guardar silencio porque una contracción aun mas fuerte que las anteriores llego – vuelva a buscarme_

_-Bien pequeña, relájate y recuerda como respirar_

_-¿Quién es amor? – escuche como la voz de Vanessa se escuchaba de fondo_

_-Es Bella ya entro en labor de parto – dijo algo nervioso_

_-Pasámela – dijo Ness – Bella, soy Vanessa… trata de cálmate, se que es difícil pero si no lo haces las contracciones dolerán un poco más._

_Claro! Como ninguno de ellos esta en labor de parto, todos pueden decir que me calme_

_-Vamos corazón Carlisle te llevará, ya llamo al hospital y te están esperando – me dijo Esme dulcemente. Ella no trataba de calmarme porque sabía como yo lo que era sufrir este dolor_

_-Bien Bells… nosotros trataremos de llegar a Seattle antes de tiempo – La voz de Jake se escuchaba ansiosa por la llegada de su sobrino_

_-Jake, por… favor… trata de tener cuidado, es de noche y es peligroso andar en moto tan tarde_

_-No te preocupes de mi pequeña, preocúpate de ese pequeño campeón y nos veremos en unas horas_

_-Te quiero Jake, gracias por todo – agradecí con un nudo en la garganta. Tenía un mal presentimiento_

_-Yo también te quiero Bells, no tienes nada que agradecer – me lanzó un beso – nos vemos luego_

_-Ya es hora Bells, toma mi mano – me ofreció Rose cuando ya estábamos de camino al hospital_

_Como bien dijo Esme, ya había todo un equipo preparado para la llegada de un nuevo Cullen a penas puse un paso en la entrada del hospital. Todos querían estar presentes para el nacimiento del nieto de Carlisle Cullen._

_Emmett estaba avergonzado esperándome al lado de una silla de ruedas y como castigo le toco quedarse al mi lado mientra apretaba fuertemente después de cada contracción. Después de un tiempo infinito llego Jasper y Alice, ambos preocupados por saber como estaba pero yo sabía que algo andaba mal, muy mal y no sabía que era._

_El momento del parto llego y por lejos es la experiencia mas dolorosa que he vivido en mi vida… pero también lejos la mas maravillosa, sentir como traes a este mundo una vida, sangre de tu sangre no tiene precio. Ni todo el oro del mundo puede pagar ese maravilloso momento. _

_Luego de horas desperté adolorida pero feliz, tenía ganas de ver a mi hijo y estrecharlo entre mis brazos, quería saber si se parecía en algo a mi o a… él. Alice, Rose y Esme estaba allí conmigo felices de conocer a mi pequeño Edward Thomas – sí Edward, por mucho que lo odiase él era su padre y el amor de mi vida – cuando llego Jasper y su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza._

_Alice, como su compañera del alma se acercó a él y lo abrazo sin un motivo aparente, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que Jasper rompió a llorar como jamás lo había visto en mi vida._

_-jazzy amor ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Alice mientras yo me pasaba una y mil posibilidades _

_-A… Alice – susurró – se fue_

_-Jasper – elevé un poco la voz – ¿le paso algo a mi bebe? – dije llena de pánico_

_-N-no Bells – se tranquilizo un poco – es j-ja-jake – susurró antes de volver a llorar_

_-¿Qué le paso a Jake? – pregunté… sabía que algo malo le iba a pasar_

_Antes de que Jasper hablara, entró Emmett al cuarto con su mirada completamente triste y los ojos rojos por el llanto, esto era malo… realmente malo. Emmett y eran amigos de Jacob hace años, muchos años antes de que los Cullen se mudaran a Forks y si algo malo le pasara a alguno de ellos, lo sentirían en el alma._

_-Osito ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Rose_

_Nadie tenía en cuenta mis pobres nervios, lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Jacob era como el hermano que jamás tuve y por eso confiaba tanto en él_

_-Bella – me llamó Carlisle, todos habían salido de la habitación menos él y Esme que estaba a mi lado – necesito que estés tranquila… no te hará nada bien que te alteres, ¿me lo prometes?_

_-Te prometo lo que quieras Carlisle, pero no me dejes con esta duda_

_-Jacob – inspiro y expiro profundamente – Jacob tuvo un accidente en moto junto a su novia a la salida de Forks cuando venían de camino hacia acá_

_La salida de Forks… allí habían unas curvas realmente peligrosas, es el punto donde se producían la mayor parte de los accidentes ya que si se iba a alta velocidad no se veía si un auto venía a tu encuentro…_

_-¿Esta bien? – pregunte llena de pánico. Una opresión en el pecho me izó contener la respiración – Carlisle respóndeme – me estaba poniendo histérica, Esme tomó mi mano acariciándola dulcemente. De pronto recordé las miradas de mis amigos y algo en mi encajo y se quebró en mil pedazos_

_-Lo siento mucho Bella – sus ojos se ensombrecieron – pero no lo logró. Jacob murió_

_Trate de entender sus palabras pero no lo lograba, hablaba pero no lograba escucharlo, la opresión en mi pecho no me dejaba respirar y se volvió todo negro._

**Fin Flash Back**

**-**En realidad no recuerdo mucho que sucedió después – susurró mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su manga y yo acariciaba suavemente su espalda – tú madre me dijo que me desmaye como un mecanismo de defensa ante el dolor. Se supone que ese día era el más feliz de mi vida pero no puedo dejar de pensar que si no fuera por mi Jacob estaría conmigo y Vanessa también tendrían su vida, hijos y serían felices – volvió a llorar.

No podía imaginarme lo que sentía mi Bella en este momento, perder a un amigo, un hermano es realmente doloroso y más si se culpa de lo que sucedió

-Amor – la llamé suavemente – no es tú culpa lo que…

-Sí lo es – dijo levantándose de mi regazo – yo lo llamé para que estuviera conmigo. Si no hubiese sido así, no hubiese tenido que salir tan rápido de La push para estar conmigo. Pero No! – gritó llena de dolor – yo tenía que hacerlos venír, no podía conformarme con las personas que estaban conmigo. Si hubiese sido todo distinto no hubiese perdido la estabilidad de la moto y..y.. – cayó de rodillas en el piso llorando como jamás pensé verla

Corrí como pude a su lado y la abracé, no podía hacer más por ella. No soportaba ver tanto dolor en su pequeño y frágil cuerpo… ella de todas las personas del mundo era la que menos lo merecía.

-Shhhh – la tomé en brazos y la llevé a mi cuarto, recostándola en mi cama.

Me tomo por el cuello y enterró su cara en mi pecho, mi intención era dejarla en la cama mientras iba a llamar a Alice para decirle que en un momento iba a buscar a Eddie, pero ella sujeto fuertemente su abrazo

-No… no te vallas – pidió suplicante. Nunca la dejaría suplicar por mi compañía

-Nunca amor, nunca más – me recosté junto a ella y se acurrucó en mis brazos nuevamente

Sabía que era un momento duro, pero no podía evitar sentirme llenó de dicha de tenerla otra vez en mis brazos, así como por tanto tiempo la añoré día y noche.

Los minuto pasaron y ella aun estaba aferrada a mi, sabía que no estaba durmiendo, pero si estaba más tranquila, eso era bueno, no pensaba verla así nunca más. Yo me encargaría de que sonriera todos los días de mi vida si ella me lo permitía.

-Gracias – susurró con su voz un poco ronca – gracias por escucharme

-No tienes nada que agradecer – dije mientras acariciaba su espalda y su pelo suavemente – para eso estoy aquí, para escucharte cuando lo necesites. Antes que nada somos amigos y pasa eso están los amigos.

Sorprendiéndome como siempre, se levantó un poco y beso mi mejilla dulcemente. _Eso es mejor que nada campeón! Vamos bien!_. Estúpida mente que estaba llena de felicidad por ese simple gesto.

-Gracias de todos modos – volvió a acomodar su cabeza en mi pecho

-Solo tengo una duda – dije rompiendo el momento _IDIOTA!_

-Dime

-Por eso le pusiste a nuestro hijo así – pregunté atento a un nuevo ataque de llanto

-Tranquilo, no empezaré de nuevo – dijo un poco más tranquila pero con una sombra en sus ojos – sip, por eso le puse así, es como un pequeño reconocimiento a mi mejor amigo casi hermano. Hace años que no hablaba de esto con nadie, en verdad Edward gracias por escucharme, sé que él no era la persona mas agradable del mundo contigo, pero solo lo izo porque me quería demasiado.

-Lo sé pequeña – me senté a su lado – no tienes que decir nada más

Asintió mientras me levantaba

-¿Donde vas? – preguntó levantándose y arreglando su ropa

-A llamar a Alice – me miró interrogante – para decirle que pasare por Eddie en un momento más, así ella no se preocupa por si te paso algo

-Oh! – dijo y noté la desilusión en su cara – tienes razón ya es muy tarde y debería irme a casa

-¡NO! – exclamé – no quiero que te vallas. Es… que… verás yo… quisiera que se quedaran aquí conmigo

-O_h!_ – ahora sonó sorprendida – Esto… gracias por el ofrecimiento pero como sabes tengo mi casa y Eddie… - en eso sonó si móvil y al ver quien era sonrió alegremente

-Hola Allie – respondió

-_Hola Belly-Bells_ – contestó de la otra línea, Bella había puesto el altavoz y se sentó palmeteando el asiento a su lado - _¿Cómo te fue?, ¿ya arreglaron todo?, ¿te quedaras con él?_

-ALICE! – grito mientras yo trataba de no reírme

-_Dime Bells, soy tu mejor amiga del mundo entero y tengo derecho a saberlo_

-Lo siento Alice, pero… Edward no quiere saber de mi – la mire sorprendido y me guiñó el ojo – es más me hecho de su casa y ahora ando dando vueltas por la ciudad viendo que le diré a mi hijo

_-¡¿QUE?_ – chilló _– no puede ser mas idiota!... tranquila Bells, ya esta tú amiga Alice al rescate_ – de pronto comenzó a sonar mi móvil, pero Bella fue más rápida y lo apago – _este idiota me corto!_

-Lo siento Alice, pero no quiero hablar de esto ahora – susurró Bella con fingida voz rota y cortó

La carcajada que salió de Bella no tenía precio alguno, y no pude evitar reírme con ella, esa risa realmente era contagiosa

-Bells, eres malvada… como le dice eso – pregunté

-Bueno, eso es por planear cosas a mis espaldas, porque no creas que me olvido de la llamadita con alta voz de la otra vez – sonrió lo que me indico que solo estaba de broma

-Por que no la llamas… debe de estar muy preocupada por tu salud mental

Llamo de nuevo a casa de Alice y al segundo toque ella respondió

-¿Bells?

-Sip… lo siento Alice – se rió – era una broma – se rió con más ganas y yo no pude contenerme

-¿Edward? – preguntó llena de confusión – no puedo creerlo! – chilló – son los peores mejores amigos que puedan existir

-Lo siento duende – dije – pero no puedo negarle nada a Bella – dije y ella se sonrojo

-Esta bien, los perdono – dijo – solo porque veo que las cosas están bien

-Ehm Al… esta mi hijo por hay – dijo Bella cambiando el tema

-Si… ahorita lo llamo - se escucho un _cariño, mami te llama_ y unos pequeños pasos antes de que tomaran el teléfono

-¿Mami?

-Hola corazón – dijo Bella llena de ternura

Me fascinaba cada vez que la veía interactuar con nuestro hijo, se veía tan radiante y llena de vida.

-¿Onda tas? Ti escho de menos – dijo el pequeño

-Yo también amor… ¿a que no sabes con quien estoy? – preguntó guiñándome un ojo

-nup no te

-Hola campeón – dije cuando me indico que podía hablar

-¿Papi? – preguntó

-si, estoy con tu mami en mi casa

-ooooooooooooooooooh! – chilló – poque ta Eddie sholito onde nina Alie – preguntó

-Porque tenía que venir a hablar con tu papá algo de grandes

-Tonces ya va a vivi com nosotos ¿mami? – pude ver que Bella se puso nerviosa, se mordía el labio y se sonrojo furiosamente

-Aún no pequeño – respondí a lo que Bella me miró sorprendida

-¿po que?

-Porque tenemos… esto… hablar cosas de grandes primero – susurró Bella - ¿te has portado bien?

-Sip, tio Jaz me seño pitoeros y sodados de a gueda – Bella frunció su ceño en seña que eso no le agradó

-OK amor, cuando vallamos a casa hablamos de eso – se comenzó a despedir – dile a tía Alice que en un rato más estoy allí por ti ¿esta bien?

-SI MAMIIIIIIIIIIIII! – grito – te quiedo mucho papi

-Yo también campeón, te amo demasiado

Después de una despedida Bella colgó el teléfono

-Gracias por ayudarme a salir del paso con ese pequeño intruso

-No te preocupes – dije – hablaba enserio cuando dije que te daría tu tiempo

-Gracias – dijo – creo que ya es tarde y debó irme – tomó su chaqueta y su cartera – gracias por la tarde de hoy, hace tiempo quería tener esta charla contigo.

-Yo también, y no tienes nada que agradecerme yo soy quien agradece la compañía… nada es mejor para mi que estar contigo – dije mientras me besaba la mejilla como despedida

-Esto ¿Edward? – preguntó

-Dime

Estábamos en el umbral de mi puerta cuando se giró bruscamente sorprendiéndome

-¿Cuándo tienes un fin de semana entero libre en el hospital?

-mmm creo que en unas dos semanas ¿Por qué?, ¿quieres que hagamos algo con el niño? – pregunté llano de ilusión

-No exactamente – dijo - ¿quieres pasar un fin de semana enteró con él?

Eso si que me sorprendió, sabía que podía llevarlo a pasar al parque cuando quisiera, pero nunca más de unas horas, pero pasar dos días enteros con él realmente era mucho mejor que no tener nada

-Me encantaría

-Entonces ¿nos vemos?

-Nos vemos

Este día había sido lleno de contrastes, desde la alegría al dolor, pero había terminado de la mejor forma. En dos semanas más por fin podría ser padre por más allá de unas horas. Aprendería a ser el papá de Edward y tendríamos unos días llenos de diversión.

* * *

**CHICAAAAAAAAAAS!**

**Me he dado un pequeño descanso para actualizar!**

**Gracias por los 24 Reviews del cp anterior... hora si respondi cada uno de ellos, tambien gracias por los favoritos tanto como de historia y autora!**

**A las niñas que estan esterando Enamorado de una Fans... tendran que esperarme un poco, como se habran dado cuenta escribo sobre la marcho y mi tiempo ahora es bastante limitado por así decirlo.**

**Otro AVISO! Estos días (por lo menos dentro de las proximas tres semanas) me será imposible actualizar como quisiera. Empecé con los examenes finales en la universidad y aunque no este reprobando nada, quiero pasar con la mejor nota posible.**

**Las adoro!**

**que tengan un bella semana!**

**Romita!**

**PD1: Quedan 2 días para el estreno de ECLIPSE! y 3 para el estrano en mi país! y ya tengo mi entradita ^^**

**PD2: VAMOS CHILE QUE PASAMOS A CUARTOS DE FINAL!**


	10. Café

**Los personajes son de la imaginación de Stephanie Meyer, para mi desgracia. La trama es toda mia y de mi loca cabeza**

**LEAN NOTA AL FINAL!**

**

* * *

**

_En un café, se vieron por casualidad_  
_cansados en el alma de tanto andar,_  
_ella tenía un clavel en la mano._  
_El se acercó, le preguntó si andaba bien,_  
_llegaba a la ventana en puntas de pie,_  
_y la llevó a caminar por Corrientes._

_11 y 6 - Fito Paez_

_

* * *

_

_Bella POV_

-Oso

-Puma

-Oso

-Puma

-Te los osos son mucho más grandes que los Pumas

-MAMIIIIIIIIII – chilló mi pequeño

Gracias a Dios era sábado y tenía un poco de tiempo para descansar, claro hasta que cierto tío oso hace enfadar a un pequeño de casi tres años.

-¿qué pasa? – pregunté mientras me asomaba desde la cocina

-Tío oso dice que lo osos son ma rande, ¿verda que no mami? – preguntó con esos ojitos tan expresivos que tiene

-Bells, no porque sea tú hijo tienes que darle la razón. Todos saben que los osos son más grandes y mejores que los pumas.

-Por el amor de Dios Emmett, no puedes estar discutiendo eso con un niño que pesa y mide un octavo de lo que eres tú – dije mientras volvía a la cocina de Esme.

Como se lo prometí a mi bebe, estábamos de visita donde sus abuelos. Ambos ya los extrañábamos, porque a pesar de que ellos no son nada mío, los quiero como si fueran mis padres. Son el apoyo más grande que tengo junto con mis amigos. Cada vez que iban de visita a nuestra casa me reprochaban el hecho de no ir a menudo a visitarlos, por eso por lo menos una vez al mes veníamos de visita a pesar de vivir tan cerca.

El día de hoy solamente estaba en casa Esme junto a Emmett, ya que Rose estaba en una junta extraordinaria del periódico donde comenzaría pronto a trabajar y Carlisle estaba de turno en el hospital.

-No puedo creer que Emmett pelee con Eddie – dije mientras volvía junto a Esme

-Yo sí – dijo riendo – después de un tiempo viviendo con él, puedo imaginar y creer cualquier cosa

-No sé como Rose no se cansa de estar con él.

Esme miró pensativamente unos momento hacía donde estaba los chicos jugando con unos cubos de lego, luego suspiró

-En un principió me pregunté lo mismo – tomó un poco de su té – pero después de un tiempo ví que mi niña era realmente feliz a su lado. Podríamos decir que él saca el lado maternal de Rose además de darle algo de alegría y tolerancia. Emmett ha sido el gran apoyo para ella y Rose lo ha sido para él después de tantos años. Me alegra ver que son felices y que pronto podrán formar su propia familia.

Eso era verdad, después de la partida de Edward y la muerte de Jake, todos estábamos muy mal, pero sobre todo ellos. Nos es fácil perder a un hermano y después a tú mejor amigo, en su momento llegue a pensar que eso los devastaría, pero no fue así. Con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio lograron salir adelante logrando ser una pareja estable y llena de amor, al igual que Jazz y Alice. Con los años su amor solo ha logrado aumentar sin caer en la monotonía y en la rutina, para mi eso es algo digno de admirar, muchas parejas dejan que el amor y la pasión se esfume. Piensan que siempre estarán allí, que el amor lo puede todo, pero no es así; el amor es la base de todo, pero nunca hay que fiarse de que solo con eso una relación sobrevive.

He visto como parejas de años dejan que el tiempo y la rutina acabé con eso que con tanto esfuerzo crearon, que con comprar un libro de autoayuda o de consejos matrimoniales podrán solucionar todos sus problemas y hacer como que nada ha pasado. Yo no lo creo así, creo que la ilusión si se puede reavivar porque eso nace del interior, un lindo detalle o la simple preocupación pueden hacer que las cosas cambien y mejoren, no todo lo material puede compararse con un simple beso de agradecimiento o con una caricia.

-Estas bien corazón – me preguntó

-Sí, lo siento estaba un poco distraída

-Lo he notado, Eddie te hablo un rato pero lo ignoraste – se encogió de hombros – era para decirte que saldría con Emmett, espero no te molestes por tomarme esa atribución

En realidad estaba en mi propio mundo

-No te preocupes – sonreí – eres su abuela y tienes esa clase de derechos.

La tarde se nos paso hablando de la vida en general, de cómo ha estado mi hijo hasta como va su empresa de decoración. A decir verdad ella era la mejor decoradora que yo conocía y eso que he conocido a mucha gente gracias a la librería y a la loca de Alice.

-… entonces está semana no tenemos mucho trabajo, ya vez que la gente esta con todo el asunto de la navidad y la compra de regalos no deja mucho capital para la decoración – comentó

-Eso es malo – dije – pero por lo menos tienes trabajo el resto del año – bufé

-Eso sí – sonrió – pero ahora que lo dice te he visto algo preocupada estas semanas, Rose y Emmett también lo han notado, así que no me lo niegues jovencita

Así es como me trata mamá Esme cuando estoy en problemas por ocultar información

-Bueno, en realidad no me pasa nada a mi – dije evadiendo un poco el tema – ni a Eddie – dije notando un poco de preocupación – Es el trabajo nada más - Palmetee su mano.

-Bella – me llamó en un tono de advertencia

-Estoy preocupada – suspiré – las ventas de los libros han disminuido considerablemente con los meses. Ya han bajado en un cincuenta por ciento. Si la situación sigue así no podré seguir manteniendo la tienda, ya no tendré como pagarle a los distribuidores, no podré pagarle a Carmen y tendría que cerrar la librería – deje caer mi cabeza entre mis manos – tú sabes que ese es el único ingreso que tengo y no quiero que le falte nada a mi hijo.

A mi lado estaba ella, quien dejo de cocinar para consolarme de alguna forma. Esta situación se me estaba escapando de las manos sumamente rápido, así que debía encontrar una rápida solución.

-No sé que hacer. La gente ya no se interesa por los libros, los jóvenes ya no leen o simplemente descargan los libros por Internet, comprar libros falsos en las calles o yo que sé! – chillé.

-Hija cálmate – dijo suavemente – tienes mucha razón en eso pero lamentablemente no lo puedes cambiar – en eso tenía razón – pero podrías darle un nuevo aire al lugar

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, enfocarlo a ciertas áreas, aumentar el espacio del lugar, decorarlo de nuevo con tonalidades mas llamativas yo que se – enumeró las posibilidades

-Tienes razón, se que tengo que buscar una nueva forma de atraer a la clientela, pero no sé como hacerlo.

-y porque no haces un "café literario" por así decirlo – preguntó

-¿qué cosa? – le pregunté al no entender su idea

-Bueno… ¿como te lo explico? – se quedo pensando unos minutos – podrías seguir en el rubro de los libros, pero dándole un agregado, vender café, té, refrescos, pastelillos, esas cosas

Debió ver la confusión en mi rostro, porque suspiró frustrada mientras se sentaba frente a mi para explicármelo de mejor forma.

-Verás, hace unos meses en la empresa comenzamos a remodelar una cafetería en Salem, allí tenían el concepto de la literatura. Ellos tenían una infinidad de libros y al vender café los clientes tenían la posibilidad de leer un poco mientras comían algo. La verdad es que les iba bastante bien. Entonces creo que podrías hacer algo similar. En vez de tener los libros a libre disposición, podrías vender los libros y a su vez tener una mini cafetería para que los clientes puedan encontrar un lugar cómodo y relajado para leer, por lo que sé, en Seattle no existe un lugar así. Sería un buen negocio si sabes como llevarlo.

-Es una brillante idea Esme – estaba tan emocionada que no pude evitar abrazarla

-Lo se – dijo pagada de si misma – y ya tengo varías ideas en mente. Como te dije anteriormente no tengo mucho trabajo últimamente así que este mismo lunes nos ponemos a trabajar para saber con cuanto espacio dispongo y que es lo que necesito cambiar – sonrió extasiada, en sus ojos se podía ver el amor y la pasión que sentía por la decoración.

-Gracias

Después de que se bajara la euforia del momento comencé a pensar en como le pagaría a Esme por su trabajo y con que dinero compraría lo que fuera necesario y tan rápido como llego la ilusión de que mi negocio prosperará se esfumo. No contaba con el dinero necesario para poder sustentar todo lo que tendría que comprar.

Creo que la desilusión se me notaba en el rostro, porque rápidamente ella lo notó.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Lo siento pero no creo que sea posible lo que dices Esme – dije apesadumbrada

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo el dinero suficiente como para pagar todo eso – iba a replicar pero no la deje – y no pienso permitir que gastes dinero en esto, se que lo harías con la mejor de las intenciones pero no es justo que gastes tú dinero en mi negocio.

-Y el dinero que tienes para Eddie – dijo pero la mire completamente horrorizada ¿Quién es ella y que hicieron con la responsable y sensata Esme?

-ESME – grite chillé realmente asombrada - ¿Cómo se te ocurre tomare el dinero de mi hijo?

-No sería tomarlo, sería invertirlo Bella, no es como si no lo fueras a devolver más adelante con intereses. Además Edward esta ahorrando el dinero que no le permites darle a su hijo. No lo vez… problema solucionado.

-No, me rehúso completamente a hacer eso - ¿Cómo pensaba que haría eso? ¿acaso no me conocía?

-Esta bien, sabía que no dirías que sí – dijo mientras volvía a cocinar

La idea era realmente buena, y seguramente nunca más volveré a tener la oportunidad de que ella me ayude en todo este asunto. Tenía que buscar como realizar el proyecto.

-¿Y si pides un préstamo bancario?

-¿Ah?, podría ser pero…

Obviamente tendría que otorgar una garantía y la casa no estaba dentro de aquello

-podrías poner la misma librería como garantía, total no hay tanto riesgo de fracasar con este proyecto – dijo entusiasmada – y ¿qué dices?, yo puedo dar fé de que pagaras con lo que te comprometas

-No lo sé Esme… ¿y si lo pierdo todo? – conteste preocupada

-Quien no arriesga no gana, vamos pequeña yo se que tú puedes con eso

Tenía razón. Este era el tiempo para arriesgar y ganar. Siempre fui una mujer miedosa que no arriesgaba nada con tal de no perder nada y por eso jamás pude vivir mi propia vida. A decir verdad muy pocas veces había hecho algo fuera de mis esquemas y a decir verdad de esas experiencias he obtenido las cosas y las personas que mas amo en esta vida.

Mi decisión ya estaba tomaba, ahora solo tenía que pedirle a Dios que todo resultara lo mejor que se pudiera.

Después de esa conversación Esme estaba realmente feliz de ayudarme. El mismo día lunes a primera hora estábamos viendo que quitar, que poner y que comprar para que la librería tuviera un nuevo aire. A Carmen le fascino la idea y estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarme con todo lo que esto involucrara.

-Bella, este sitio tiene una muy buena ubicación, estratégicamente hablando – dijo Carmen mientras tomábamos un café – es solo que le falta más iluminación. Mira los colores de las paredes, los estantes y los muebles. Son opacos y sin vida, es deprimente llegar aquí.

-Llevas un año trabajando conmigo y recién me lo dices – Jamás me había mostrado su "aversión" a este lugar – Gracias a Dios se nos ocurrió esto de la remodelación

-Los muebles estén bien – dijo Esme – solo que hay que restaurarlos un poco. En cuanto al resto le doy toda la razón a Carmen. Entiendo que esto no hallá cambiado desde que la señora Amelia lo tenía, pero creo que esto tiene solución – Miro todo el lugar – es un poco pequeño este espació, me pregunto donde podremos poner el sector de café.

-Sería necesario ampliar este lugar – busque por que lugar podría ser viable una ampliación – lo ideal sería que todo estuviera en un mismo piso, para que fuera más cómodo.

-Sabes, el seños King ha estado pensando en vender su local – me comentó mi amiga – dijo algo sobre irse a vivir a un lugar más calido para su edad – soltó una risita

-Donde queda eso querida – preguntó Esme

-Justo al lado – señaló – podrías comprarlo y con eso tendríamos el espacio suficiente para incluir mesas y sillones – me dijo – además necesitaríamos mas personal para que no quedáramos tan agotadas.

-Eso lo veremos con el tiempo, Carmen. A medida de cómo se den las cosas veremos que hacemos.

Me hacía una gran ilusión ver como quedaría este sitio.

Cuando recién comencé a trabajar allí, era un lugar mágico que invitaba a leer. Siempre me sentí como en esas librerías de finales del siglo XIX. Grandes estanterías, colores recatados y una amable mujer atendiéndolo todo, dando un toque hogareño al lugar, con los años el sitio fue perdiendo su encanto y más cuando murió la Señora Amelia.

Nunca me di el tiempo para decorar a mi gusto este lugar, pero ahora que tengo toda la ayuda para hacerlo, convertiría a Librería Swan en el mejor lugar en Seattle.

Luego de hacer unas cotizaciones de todo lo que se iba a necesitar, más el precio del local de junto, ya sabíamos cuanto dinero iba a necesitar. En un principio era una suma realmente exorbitante, pero Esme se comprometió – a pesar de mis reclamos – en regalarme la pintura y Carmen en comprar algunos sillones.

Estaba más que clara que debía cerrar el lugar por lo menos un mes, pero gracias a mi madre y su sentido del ahorro que me enseño desde niña, tenía un poco de dinero con el cual podríamos sobrevivir durante ese tiempo.

Las cosas en el banco salieron mejor de lo esperado, en menos de una hora ya tenía un crédito aprobado y una invitación a cenar de parte de el ejecutivo que me ayudo con el papeleo. A decir verdad me sentía completamente alagada de que aún era atractiva para los hombres, aunque en realidad había solo uno al cual yo quería impresionar.

La semana se paso más rápido de lo que esperaba, a pesar de correr de un lado para otro siempre tenía tiempo para estar con mi Eddie, lo llevaba de compras conmigo y con Esme quien estaba fascinada de ver más a su nieto. A decir verdad mi bebe tenía un buen gusto por la decoración, ayudo a escoger algunos colores de la nueva decoración lo que nos dejo completamente asombradas a mi y a mi sue… Esme.

A decir verdad y siendo realmente honesta, extrañaba a Edward, mucho. Sabía que estábamos en un periodo extraño en nuestra "relación", pero con todo lo que surgió de un día para otro solo tuve ocasión de verlo una vez y tan solo unos minutos. Un caso diferente es con Alice.

Cuando se enteró de que estaba remodelando mi librería se apunto de inmediato a las comprar. Con sus casi siete meses de embarazo y su gran habilidad con las ofertas, nos fue de gran ayuda el tiempo que Jasper la dejo estar fuera de casa ya que podría ser peligroso – según él – que estuviera en la calle tanto tiempo sin nadie que pudiera cuidar correctamente de ella. Eso me ofendía, yo soy madre soltera quien cuido de una personita por un buen tiempo sola. Entendía a Alice, nadie te deja en paz cuando estas embarazada, piensan que estas enferma y que solo debes descansar, y aburrirte en casa sin hacer nada. Pues no señores yo iba a cuidar a mi amiga y mi ahijada de ese padre sobre protector!

Ya era viernes por la mañana, estábamos Carmen y yo Empacando los libros para dejar el lugar desocupado. Eddie estaba en una habitación que tenía allí durmiendo placidamente.

La semana había sido completamente de locos, pero hasta que Carmen no lo nombró no me había percatado de ese pequeño gran detalle.

-Bells – me llamó desde un extremo del lugar

-Dime

-¿Has pensado de donde sacaras el café? – preguntó acercándose a mi con una gran caja

-¿Qué dices?

-Eso, que si has pensado de donde sacaras el café para venderlo además de los pasteles y esas cosas. Porque no creo que tú hagas todo eso.

Tenía razón. MALDICIÓN! Tan preocupada estaba de al local que me olvide por completo de buscar un proveedor de café y repostería en general. Ahora debía volver a redistribuir el dinero para poder tener una idea de cuanto podría ofrecer a algún lugar.

-Tienes razón – dije mientras iba por otra caja - ¿no conoces ninguna buena cafetería que estaría dispuesta a proveer café?

-No lo creo, no soy muy amiga de esos lugares, me gusta más el café hecho en casa que en de una maquina

Esas palabras me llevaron a uno de los mejores recuerdos de mi vida, mi mente comenzó a viajar hasta un lugar a media hora desde este lugar. Era el mejor sitio del mundo para tomar un café.

El día paso rápido y me encontraba de camino a casa junto a un feliz Eddie ya que su papá había llamado para avisar que pasaría por casa a verlo. Era la ocasión perfecta para poder ir a un lugar al que hace años no iba, por temor a los recuerdo, pero estaba harta de huir de ellos, sería mejor para mi volver a ese lugar, a ser la Bella de hace nueve años atrás. Quien solo disfrutaba de cosas simples y no estaba angustiada por el dinero que iba a faltar a final de mes.

Edward ya estaba en casa, seguramente estaría hablando un poco con Jane. He de reconocer que me dan celos de pensar que a ella le pueda gustar, ya que él es dulce, atento y muy guapo; además de que yo casi nunca estaba en casa cuando él iba a ver a nuestro hijo.

Apenas había aparcado frente a casa, cuando sentí que cerraban fuertemente la puerta de trasera del auto. Reí para mi mientras veía como mi pequeño corría a los brazos de su padre, quien ya lo esperaba en el umbral de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa. No quise salir del auto aún para no manchar la escena, se veían tan lindos juntos, me daban ganas de gritar un 'Awwww'. Salí mientras veía como mis chicos venían a mi encuentro, escuchaba a una distancia considerable como Eddie le contaba como estuvo su día.

-Fuimo co mami y bubu Es y nina Ali a compa cosa nindas que a mami gustaon muo ¿cieto mami? – me llamó o mejor dicho me grito

-Sí hijo – reí ante su entusiasmo

-Y mami y tía Camen guadaon libo en caja brande braaaaande **(1)** – gesticulo con sus manos – too lo libo de la libeia de mami y…

Y así siguió contándole cada insignificante detalle de su día, Edward lo veía con una sonrisa enorme sin cansarse de todas las cosas que el niño decía. Estaba sacando algunas cosas del portaequipaje cuando una mano pálida y una pequeña mano más cremosa me impidieron sacar mis cosas. Levante la mirada para ver a Edward demasiado cerca de mi sonriéndome con esa sonrisa que me volvía loca y a mi pequeño haciendo exactamente lo mismo, los mire arqueando una ceja esperando su explicación.

-Un caballero no dejaría jamás que una bella dama cargue sus bolsas – siempre hacía eso cuando vivíamos juntos. Me trataba como una reina, si fuera por el no caminaría con tal de que no me cansara – no es así campeón – preguntó a mi pequeño caballero

-Tip – asintió, pero su ceño estaba levemente fruncido

-¿Qué pasa? – con mis dedos trate de suavizar esa arruguita

-tú no edes dama – dijo mientras Edward lo iba a corregir – tu edes mami ¿cierdto?

Edward se largo a reír mientras lo saque de sus brazos y me lo comía a besos por toda su carita.

Ante los ojos de cualquiera se veía que éramos una familia llena de amor y eso era lo que más quería en el mundo, estar los tres juntos por siempre. Pero debía ser con tiempo y despacio para poder construir algo sólido que durará para siempre.

En fin. Edward cargó mis cosas mientras Eddie corría a casa a no se que hacer. En el camino me encontré a Jane quien me pidió permiso para salir un poco antes ya que tenía una cita, el cual se lo concedí gustosa. Antes me hubiese molestado un poco no contar con ella para cuidar a Eddie, pero con Edward tan cerca de nosotros estaba pensando que no era necesario tener a Jane tanto tiempo en casa.

Después de unos minutos y con Eddie en su habitación, fui a la cocina a beber un poco de agua. Edward iba junto a mi en silencio, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – preguntó

-Agotador. Supongo que Esme te habrá contado sobre la remodelación de mi librería – asintió – Esta semana he estado corriendo entre el banco, la librería, las tiendas junto a tú mamá y Allie, además de atender la casa y cuidar a cierto pequeño que me quiso acompañar todos los días. Hoy estuvimos embalando los libro que estaban en vitrina, el resto los dejamos en la bodega – me encogí de hombros

-¿y nadie ayudó con eso?

-Nop – cogí una naranja del frutero – no me gusta contratar a nadie para que guarde los libros, ya sabes por si alguno se llegase a perder, no me gustaría pasar un mal rato – asintió – y ¿Qué tal el hospital hoy?

-Nada fuera de lo normal – rió – recuerdas a la mujer de la que te hable hace unos días – lo mire interrogante – Bells, la mujer que llegó con los dedos fracturados – la recordé. Según él era una mujer mayor de unos setenta años que le coqueteó descaradamente a tal punto de mostrar su "escote" – bueno el caso es que hoy volvió pero con uno de sus hijos, quien me contó que había intentado fracturarse el brazo para que "el doctor guapito" la atendiera – Su cara era de completo horror

-Valla – trate de procesarlo – no lo puedo creer

Después de ver su cara de shock, comencé a reírme como una loca al imaginar la situación. Pobre Edward eso le pasaba por ser tan guapo.

Mientras recuperaba la respiración, Edward me observaba con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, pero no me miraba como usualmente lo hacía.

-Me encanta verte y escucharte reír así – susurró mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban - ¿Te había dicho que el sonrojo de tus mejillas es uno de mis colores favoritos? – murmuró mientras me acariciaba suavemente mis mejilla, ante su tacto no pude mas que cerrar mis ojos y disfrutar de este momento.

-Papi, mami, papii – nos llamaba Eddie interrumpiendo es precioso momento - ¿onde tan?

-En la cocina amor

Me alejé de Edward mientras este estaba esperando que llegara cierto pequeño.

-Papi, mia lo que hice – Llegó con un papel entre sus manitos, mostrándoselo a Edward. Este lo tomo en brazos para luego sentarse con él en su regazo

-¿Qué es?

-Mami, papi y Eddie – señalo con su dedo

Más pudo mi curiosidad, Eddie casi nunca dibujaba. Me puse detrás de Edward y vi solo manchas. La mancha rojiza era Edward, la Mancha café era yo y una pequeña mancha azul era mi pequeño. Fue realmente tierno su dibujo, él nos veía como una familia, podía sentir que quería a su papá con el todo el día, no solo unas horas. Pronto le cumpliría su deseo, pero por ahora tenía cosas más importantes que solucionar.

-Bueno – dije mientras tomaba mis llaves de la mesa – debo salir un rato, no te molesta quedarte con él – pregunté a Edward

-Eh… no – dijo un poco decepcionado

-¿onde va mami?

-Voy a hacer cosas de grandes, pero vuelvo pronto corazón – bese su nariz – diviértete con papi y pórtate bien

-Sip – respondió

-¿Volverás pronto? – preguntó ansioso Edward – es que quería invitarlos a un lugar a comer helado o a cenar

'Awwww' eso fue increíblemente tierno, no me estaba ayudando con eso de tomarnos las cosas con calma cuando hacía cosas como esas. Pero por mucho que quisiera estar con mis _principitos_, tenía que solucionar lo de la librería antes.

-Trataré de volver pronto – besé su mejilla como despedida.

A quien quiero engañar, bese la comisura de sus labios en un impulso que no pude refrenar. Es que era tan irresistible.

Media hora después y cinco personas a las que consulte la misma dirección pero me dieron indicaciones erróneas, encontré el lugar que buscaba The Paul's Coffee , según mi opinión el lugar donde servían el mejor café de Seattle.

Encontré este lugar una lluviosa tarde de enero hace mas o menos nueve años. Yo apenas iba a salir del instituto ese año y ya estaba buscando un empleo. Mis padres querían que entrara a la universidad pero yo no lo creía importante en esa época y a decir verdad me arrepiento enormemente. En fin, la lluvia arruinó mis planes de búsqueda de trabajo en esta zona – la zona sur de Seattle – y para refugiarme entre al primer sitio que encontré. Para mi fortuna era un lugar cálido y muy hogareño. Desde ese día este lugar se convirtió en mi ritual diario, no podía volver a casa sin antes tomarme un café charlando con Paul el dueño del lugar.

Con paso decidido entre y una ola de recuerdos me inundo, miles de tardes junto al amable Paul o a su esposa Cindy, El sabor amargó del café junto a un pastel de chocolate para pasar las penas, unos hermosos ojos verdes que llamaban mi atención…

-Hey, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó una amable chica desde la barra

Pasee mis ojos por el lugar y estaba tal cual como lo recordaba, exceptuando que habían cambiado los sillones y las mesas del lugar. Me volví hacía la chica y algo en ella se me hacía familiar.

-Hum ¿se encuentra Paul?

-Oh! – dijo – Busca al dueño del lugar – señalo lo obvio – lo siento pero el ya no esta aquí

-¿Mu-murio? – se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, no había venido a este lugar en años, pero le tenía un gran cariño a ese hombre

-¡NO! – gritó – Dios, siento haberte dado esa mala impresión. Paul y Cindy estan viviendo ahora en New Jersey con uno de sus hijos.

-Y no sabes quien esta a cargo – pregunté

-Yo – dijo la chica – Heather Red – me ofreció su mano

-¿Heather? – pregunté, no podía ser la misma persona - ¿Heather, la que fue camarera de este lugar?

-Sí – dijo cuidadosamente - ¿Cómo sabe eso? ¿Quien es usted?

-OH. POR. DIOS! – chillé – no creo que me recuerdes, pero Soy Bella

Algo en sus ojos cambió y al parecer me reconoció

-¿Bella Swan? – asentí – Dios estas cambiadísima mujer

-Tú también

Heather y yo nunca fuimos amigas, pero si nos llevábamos muy bien, hasta que se quiso pasar de lista con mi chico y nuestra buena relación quedo hasta allí.

Comenzamos a hablar de nuestras vidas. Ella actualmente esta separada de su segundo esposo, vive a las afueras de la ciudad con sus dos hijos pequeños, mellizos de cinco años quien los cuida una vecina. Hace unos dos años ella quedo a cargo del lugar y ha sabido conservar la clientela. Yo por mi parte le conté sobre mi bebe y sobre la librería, jamás nombre a Edward en la conversación.

-y ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

-Oh gracias por recordármelo – dije mientras sacaba el presupuesto - mira, estoy remodelando mi librería y quisiera hacer una especie de cafetería. Entonces necesito un proveedor de café y pastelería, y yo pensé en Paul para todo eso. Sería como una extensión del negocio, claro yo pagaría lo que me pidas por todo.

-Me parece interesante – dijo mientras me servía un café – este va por la casa

-Gracias – café Mocca, mi favorito – Bueno, todo esto sería como para un mes, podríamos conversar las opciones de pago como tú gustes. Y la distribución tendría que ser diaria ya que lo ideal sería vender productos frescos.

-Esto sería bastante conveniente – tomo un sorbo de su café – la librería queda al otro extremo de la ciudad, no sería como quitarnos la clientela, sería ampliar el negocio como dijiste.

-Mira piénsalo y me das una respuesta en una semana, así tengo tiempo para que nos acomodemos en caso de que aceptes o de buscar otro proveedor en caso de que no lleguemos a un acuerdo.

A los pocos segundos, apareció una cocinera y Heather tuvo que volver a la cocina a solucionar unos problemas. Mientras tanto yo me sentí volver en el tiempo, a los primeros días donde fui realmente feliz.

**Flash Back**

_8 años atrás_

_Eran mediados de octubre y estábamos a pleno otoño. La gente comenzaba a sacar sus abrigos mientras las hojas comenzaban a caer desde los árboles. Yo como todos los días estaba más abrigada de lo usual, siempre pescaba los resfríos y me dejaban completamente hecha polvo._

_Hace media hora mi turno de la librería termino y me encaminaba hacía mi lugar favorito en Seattle a tomarme una revitalizante taza de café que me permita aguantar todo el camino a casa. Ya debería buscarme un lugar nuevo para vivir, más cerca del trabajo._

_Como todos los días hice mi rutina. Salude a Paul y a Cindy, además de Heather una chica realmente agradable. Ellos siempre me guardaban mi lugar en la barra para platicar conmigo o simplemente disfrutar del silencio._

_Antes de abrir la boca para hacer mi pedido, ya tenía frente a mi un mocca grande y un pedazo de pastel de durazno, mi favorito. Siempre pedía lo mismo así que no era necesario pensar como lo hacían._

_-¿No me digas que otra vez me lo envía alguien? – pregunté dulcemente a Cindy_

_-Me ofende la duda pequeña Bells, siempre tan puntual tu admirador te envía este humilde obsequio_

_-Y por lo que deduzco no me dirás quien es ¿no es así? – pregunte esperanzada_

_-No es mi labor hacerlo, cuando el chico deje de ser cobarde el mismo te traerá tu orden_

_Hace más o menos un mes, todos los jueves había alguien que me invitaba en silencio mi café de la tarde, además de sentir unos ojos clavados en mi espalda. En un principio me causo miedo, pero después de dejarme convencer lo encontré como un gesto dulce y amable, solo esperaba que el chico tuviera el valor de conocerme._

_A decir verdad podrían ser muchas personas ya que la cafetería siempre estaba llena, pues estaba cerca de la universidad de Washington. _

_Las semanas pasaron y yo seguía con mi rutina: trabajo, café, casa. No tenía novio ni muchos amigos, por lo que pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre o en mi auto o leyendo algún libro nuevo que llegó a la librería._

_Ya estábamos a finales de diciembre y la gente parecía loca en las calles mientras hacía las compras navideñas. Esta era la mejor época para la librería y por lo mismo tenía más trabajo que nunca. Mi turno se alargó dos horas y por ende mi amado café también._

_-Llegas tarde chica – me saludo Paul_

_-Lo sé, pero con esto de la navidad el trabajo aumenta y los horarios también – sonreí_

_Paul me miraba extraño, la cafetería estaba media vacía y aún no me servia mi café, estaba apunto de preguntar cuando una mano nívea coloco frente a mi el pedido. Cuando me volví para ver a la camarera, me encontré con el ser más hermoso que había visto en mis cortos 18 años. Su piel pálida con facciones suaves, su cabello desordenado de un extraño color cobrizo y sus ojos verdes penetrantes que me veían con una mezcla de nerviosismo y timidez. Me sonrió de una forma tan arrebatadoramente tierna que creí que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar de la impresión._

_-Hola – me saludo_

_Su voz esa suave y dulce como el terciopelo, se notaba que estaba nervioso y a decir verdad yo también. A pesar de que estaba sentada, sentía que mis piernas temblaban._

_-Hola – susurré_

_-¿puedo sentarme aquí? – preguntó señalando el banco junto al mio_

_-Claro, es un país libre… o sea puedes sentarte donde gustes – _Muy bien Bella, ahora va a pensar que eres tonta

_-Gracias_

_Se sentó junto con su taza de café. No se cuantos minutos pasaron pero yo creo que fueron muchos donde el silencio fue el reinante entre ambos. Según sus acciones y las palabras de Cindy él tendría que ser el chico que siempre me invita un café los jueves y yo me sentía en la novena nube. El era realmente guapo, se vestía bien pero no podía hacerme una impresión si no hablaba con el ¿no?_

_-Esto – dije para comenzar – Gracias… supongo_

_-¿Porqué? – me miró confundido_

_Se veía muy tierno así_

_-¿Por el café? – pregunté en ves de afirmar – Dios que boba – me reí de mi misma_

_-No creo que seas boba – me miró profundamente a los ojos_

_-Gracias por eso – él rió – Supongo que tú eras quien me invitaba el café y el pastel los jueves ¿o me equivoco?_

_-Sí – susurró mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un leve rosa – supones bien, supongo que Cindy se fue de chismosa y dejo algo que me delataría ¿no es así?_

_-Estas ofendiendo a Cindy – dije falsamente ofendida – bueno, puede que se allá ido un poco de chismosa, pero fue porque yo insistí – suspiré – no tenías porque molestarte en invitarme_

_-No fue ninguna molestia – sonrío_

_-y ¿que haces? – pregunté para dar algo de charla_

_-Ahora tomo café – bromeó – Estoy estudiando, en segundo de medicina aquí en UW ¿y tú?_

_-Trabajo como ayudante en una librería en el otro extremo de la ciudad_

_-Y ¿vienes todos los días hasta acá?_

_-Sip, me demoro un poco pero necesito con buen café para hacer el largo camino a casa – dije mientras comía un trozo de pastel_

_-¿De donde eres?_

_-De Forks, un pueblito que esta…_

_-a cuatro horas de aquí en auto – respondió asombrado_

_-¿Lo conoces? – no conocía a nadie que viviera allí aparte de mis padres y mis pocos amigos del instituto_

_-Sí, vivo allí desde niño – dijo - ¿Cómo es que no te he visto nunca?_

_-Yo he vivido allí desde los diez, pero es poco probable que me hallas visto, pase toda mi adolescencia en la Push y en el instituto era una inadaptada que pasaba en la biblioteca estudiando o leyendo – me encogí de hombro – nada muy distinto a lo que soy ahora – reí_

_-Debe ser por eso – medito un poco - ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_-Hace unos mese cumplí los 18 y también salí del instituto ¿y tú?_

_-19, por eso no te conocí, ibas un grado menos que yo – con esa explicación solucionaba gran parte de sus problemas_

_Pasamos otra rato más conversando de cosas triviales como literatura, clima y deporte. Era un chico dulce, atento y caballeroso, pero como todo lo bueno debe acabar. Ya era hora de volver a casa._

_-Fue un gusto conocerte, pero he de volver se me hace tarde y mi camioneta no es muy resistente a la noche_

_-¿quieres que te lleve? – preguntó mientras salíamos del café_

_-Es muy amable de tú parte peno no gracias – dije mientras le tendía la mano – ojala nos veamos pronto_

_El en un acto inesperado tomo mi mano y la beso, como los antiguas caballeros lo hacían con las princesas._

_-Un placer conocerte – libero mi mano y juro por Dios que mi cara debe tener un rojo navidad._

_Comencé a caminar hacía mi auto, pero una mano en mi hombro me impidió seguir mi camino_

_-Espera – dijo suavemente - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Soy Bella, Bella Swan un gusto…_

_-Edward Cullen para servirte_

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde ese día, los jueves era nuestro día, donde nos sentábamos a conversar por horas y de a poco comenzó a crecer mi amor por él. Seguimos así casi un mes cuando me pidió una cita, a finales de diciembre. Me beso y me pidió ser su novia.

En este lugar comenzó mi cuento con mi príncipe que aunque es un idiota es mi príncipe al fin y al cabo.

-Señorita aquí tiene – dijo una amable mesera mientras deslizaba a mi lado una porción de pastel de durazno y un café mocca grande

-Yo no he pedido esto – le aclaré a la mesera mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en mis labios

-Lo sé, pero el señor de la esquina me ha pedido que se lo traiga

Dirigí mi vista hacía donde me indicaba la mesera y allí estaban mis dos personas favoritas en el mundo, mi Eddie y mi Edward mirándome con una sonrisa enorme en sus caras.

Y no pude más que sonreír, a pesar de todo siempre si pasaríamos un momento en familia.

* * *

**(1) **Palabra que inventa Patricio estrella de Bob esponja

* * *

**¿Me extrañaron?, bueno yo si las extrañe muchísimo. Se suponía que este capitulo iba a ser para Eddie y para Edward, pero se me ocurrió colocar esté que muestra como nació la relación de Bella y Edward, porque no nació así de la nada. En fín les prometo que el próximo si que será.**

**Ahora llego el momento de las explicaciones por mi larga ausencia. Bueno como les conté en la actualización anterior, estuve con muchas pruebas en la universidad y Gracias a Dios termine bien en 3 de los 4 ramos que tenía. Cuando por fin pensé que era libre me enteré que tenía que dar un examen (la semana que recién paso). Estudie mucho pero no lo logré y tendré que hacer el ramo de nuevo U.u. Pero en fin hay cosas peores en la vida. **

**Ahorita me voy fuera de mi ciudad unos días para descansar, así que no me llevaré mi notebook para escribir. Por lo que cuando vuelva respondere los Reviews del cap anterior y el de este.**

**Este cap lo escribí 5 veces espero que les guste tanto como a mi =)**

**MIL GRACIAS POR LOS 31 Reviews son simplemente las mejores! y yo las adoro por eso. También Gracias por esperar y tener tanta paciencia con su humilde servidora**

**Mil besos para todas ustedes!**

**Rommita**

**PD: si recibo muchos Reviews Actualizo el viernes 6 de agosto**

**PD2: a mas tardar el miercoles de la proxima semana actualizo Enamorado de una Fans**


	11. Nuestro tiempo juntos: Sábado

**LA grandiosa historia que a ustedes taaaanto les gusta, nació de mi loca cabeza. Los personajes - todos - son de exclusiva propiedad de la señora Stephenie Meyer**

**Leer nota! hay varías cosas importantes ^^**

**

* * *

**_Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna asi que_  
_De noche que la mire pueda pensar en ti_  
_Porque tu amor para mi es importante_  
_Y no me importa lo que diga la gente porque_  
_Aun con celos sé que me protegías y sé_  
_Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía_  
_Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevaré tu presencia_  
_Para que ya nunca iré siempre en vuelta_

_El regalo más grande - Tiziano Ferro_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Nuestro tiempo juntos: Sábado**

_Edward POV_

Es sábado

Es sábado

Es sábado

POR FIN ES SÁBADO!

Hace dos semanas que estaba terriblemente entusiasmado con que llegara este día por que por fin podría tener 48 horas completas para pasarlas con mi campeón. Estaba casi seguro de que lo pasaríamos muy bien, jugaríamos lo que él quisiera, veríamos sus películas favoritas y por fin podría conocer más a mi hijo.

Aún conservaba el libro que me entrego Bella, cada noche o cualquier tiempo libre que me dejaba el hospital leía un poco de los años que me perdí, mi mente imaginaba cada situación que ella describía con tanto amor y preocupación, además que habían cosas directamente escritas para mi como una especie de cartas donde me decía lo mucho que me extrañaba o lo mucho que me necesitaba.

Sabía que estaba mal que siguiera reprochándome algunas cosas y que lo mejor para solucionar todo era comenzar a olvidar y perdonar, pero eso era teóricamente hablando. En la práctica era otra cosa… Cada dolor, cada lagrima que derramo por mi me duelen como si mil latigazos lastimaran mi cuerpo, pero siempre trataba de ocultar mi pena frente a ella cosa que no siempre conseguía ya que ella me conocía muchísimo más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar.

Estaba tan entusiasmado y excitado con la expectativa de lo que nos depararía este fin de semana que solamente logré dormir unas pocas horas. Muy temprano por la mañana comencé a prepararme tranquilamente para poder impresionar un poquito a mi Bella. ¡Hey! Nunca hay que dar por sentado que tienes a una persona y menos su hablamos de la impredecible cabecita de mi amor.

A pesar de haberme tomado mi tiempo para prepararme, desayunar y ordenar un poco mi departamento, casi a las nueve de la mañana estaba todo listo, Bella me había dicho que alrededor de las diez pasaría a dejar a Eddie – estúpido apodo – así que tenía una hora libre y no sabía que más hacer u ordenar. Tomé el libro de Eddie y me senté pacientemente a leer.

_27 de noviembre del 2007 _

Eso fue unos pocos días antes de que ocurriera el mal entendido.

_Mi amor:_

_¡Dios ya son tres meses sin ti! Aun no sé como no me he vuelto loca de tan solo sentir que este tiempo ha sido una eternidad, esta sensación es realmente desesperante. Bueno en realidad si lo sé, porque hay pequeña personita, creada por el gran amor que nos tenemos, que esta creciendo sana y fuerte en mi interior, eso es lo único que me mantiene a flote y la esperanza de que solo en un par de semanas estaremos juntos para recuperar todos estos meses alejados el uno del otro. _

_Han pasado tantas cosas en este mes, espero estar describiendo todo con lujo de detalles para que no te pierdes de nada (me estoy riendo por lo estúpido que sonó eso)._

_Rose ha estado conmigo en casa de mis padres toda una semana, porque ellos se fueron de viaje donde mi abuela Isa a Florida. Se perdió una semana de clases solo por cuidar de mi ¿no lo encuentras tierno y raro a la vez? Pase de ser su persona menos favorita en el mundo a ser el objeto de su protección, aunque debo decir que se siente bien que cuiden de ti ^^. Tú madre ruega porque me valla a vivir con ellos porque quieren disfrutar de mi embarazo, pero no puedo dejar a mis padres solos, aunque el trabajo tampoco es como que me dé mucho tiempo de estar con mi familia. Se que debes estar pensado "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ¿aún estas trabajando? Como__ puedes ser tan irresponsable y testaruda, acaso no piensas en la seguridad del bebe y en tú propia seguridad, son muchas horas en auto y bla bla bla"…_

Tuve que reír, si hubiese estado con ella, es exactamente lo que hubiese dicho, no sé como mi familia y la suya le permitieron seguir con esos agotadores viajes.

_Tú padre y el mio me han regañado demasiadas veces por ello, pero se rindieron un día que mis hormonas decidieron atacar y el llanto de una mujer embarazada no es algo que quisieran soportar._

Suspiré tristemente

_Nuestro bebe esta__ en perfectas condiciones según lo que me dijo mi médico. Este mes le toco a Jasper acompañarme, estaba tan feliz de ver a su pequeño soldado en perfectas condiciones que después me llevó de compras… por un momento pensé que Alice se había apoderado de su cuerpo, pero (a pesar de mis protestas) me llevó a una juguetería, compró un oso blanco enorme con un lazo azul en su cuello, porque según él nuestro pequeño es un niño. Yo todavía no lo quiero saber, prefiero que ese momento sea nuestro y estoy segura que será más que perfecto porque estarás conmigo sosteniendo mi mano y repitiéndome lo mucho que me amas._

_Hace unos días sentí que se movió mientras le hablaba de ti y de lo mucho que lo ibas a amar, nunca se había movido ni nada así que fue un momento tan mágico pero tan triste porque quería que estuvieras conmigo, amor; pero una cosa si estoy segura… este bebe ya te ama solo por el hecho de saber como es su padre y solo eso ya me hace feliz._

_Te preguntaras ¿ya le creció pancita?, la verdad es que a simple vista no se nota que tengo tres meses de embarazo, pero yo si lo noto. Hoy después del baño me contemple frente al espejo y pude ver que un pequeño bultito, pero bien definido, se asomaba entre mis caderas. Tú también lo hubieses visto, conoces mi cuerpo a la perfección. _

_Se que debes de estar muy ocupado, así que no te hago perder más tiempo._

_Recuerda siempre lo mucho que te amo… que te amamos._

_Miles de besos_

_Tú Bella_

Siempre que acabo de leer algo escrito hacia mi, terminó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la angustia de mi pecho me hace querer llorar como un niño. Al ver las cosas increíbles en las que no estuve presente me impiden creer que de verdad Eddie es real y no estoy soñando.

Las suaves golpes de la puerta se sacaron de mi ensoñación, me limpie los ojos y fui hacía la puerta para recibir a mis mas ansiados visitantes.

-¡PAPIIIII! – mi pequeño se lanzó a mis brazos nada más abrir la puerta. La dulce risa de Bella llegó a mis oídos.

-Hola también para ti campeón – dije mientras lo acomodaba mejor entre mis brazos

-Buenos días Edward – me saludo mi amor mientras dejaba un dulce beso en mi mejilla

-Buenísimos días para ti preciosa – le respondí

-Mia lo que tajo mami – señaló una pequeña mochila que traía Bella en sus manos - ¿me qeo cotigo?

-Sí amor, te quedarás con tú papá este fin de semana – respondió ella dulcemente mientras me veía directamente y fruncía un poco su ceño

-¿te gusta la idea? – desvié mi mirada para que no viera la pequeña pena que aún sentía

-Siiiiiiii – chilló casi dejándome sordo – mami ¿tú no qeda?

-No amor – sonrió tristemente – yo me quedaré en nuestra casa y tú estarás aquí

-¿po qe? – preguntó

-Porque es un fin de semana de chicos – respondí antes de que ella dijera algo que el no pudiera entender

-aaaaaaah – dijo mientras aferraba sus bracitos en mi cuello

-¿Por qué no vamos a tu cuarto para que lo veas? – pregunté ante la mirada atónita de Bella

-¿cuarto? – dijo mientras me seguía

-Sips, acaso pensabas que no tendría un lugar para este pequeño – pregunté sonriendo

El cuarto era típico de un niño, además tenía a mi madre quien me ayudo a decorarlo, sin antes quejarse por el poco tiempo que tendríamos para tenerlo listo.

Las murallas eran de tonos azules semejando la idea del océano, su cama era muy parecida a la que vi aquella vez en casa de Bella la única diferencia era que el edredón en vez de ser blanco era de un color verde. También había un baúl completamente vacío esperando ser llenado esta tarde, además de un armario pequeño para su ropa.

-Es precioso – suspiró Bella a mi lado – seguro que tú madre tuvo que ver con ello – aseguró

-Por supuesto – afirme – acaso crees que tengo dotes de decorador – pregunté

-Oh no! Aún recuerdo cuando quisiste decorar nuestro departamento. Gracias a Dios tú madre estaba para salvarnos de aquel desastre – sonrió con nostalgia al igual que yo.

-Y que tal pequeño ¿te gusta? – pregunté rogando por que le gustara

Lo pensó unos segundos mientras examinada todo atentamente, se comenzó a remover en mis brazos, una clara señal de que quería bajar. Caminó cuidadosamente ante la mirada divertida de su madre y la expectante mía, se subió a la cama y volvió a vernos pero con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Me sentí realmente aliviado en ese momento, hasta que mi acompañante jadeó.

-Me Usta papi – dijo inocentemente

-No se atreverá – susurró Bella antes de que las risas de Eddie se sintieran en todo el departamento

-Usta, Usta, Usta, Usta – repetía mientras saltaba en la cama, me uní a sus risas, me encantaba verlo así de feliz.

-Edward Jacob Cullen Swan, te quiero abajo de esa cama antes de que cuente tres – dijo Bella en un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

En menos de un segundo mi hijo estaba viendo a su mamá con ojitos de cordero a medio morir, lo que produjo una gran ternura en mi. Es imposible reprenderlo cuando hace eso.

-Pedon mami – susurró mientras corría a abrazarla

-Bella, no seas aguafiestas solo esta… - su mirada me dejo perplejo, nunca la había visto tan enojada

-NO me desautorices delante suyo – susurró entre dientes – y usted pequeño príncipe – se agacho hasta llegar a su altura – sabes que es peligroso hacer eso, te puedes lastimar y no porque papi sea médico siempre te va a curar en casa, acaso quieres que te lleve al hospital

-¡No mami! No Usta hospital

-eso pensé yo – dijo completamente satisfecha

Estuvimos un momento más en la habitación vi observando como nuestro hijo veía todo, después a petición suya les hice un recorrido de mi hogar mostrándole el baño, mi habitación y la cocina. En ese lugar al pequeño se le pusieron los ojitos brillantes de emoción sobretodo al ver el refrigerador lleno de comida. Supongo que pasar tanto tiempo con Emmett le estaba pasando la cuenta en sus hábitos alimenticios.

-Creo que es hora de irme – murmuró Bella mientras Eddie estaba en la sala y nosotros nos tomábamos un café

-No es necesario – suplique

No quería que se fuera, amaba cada segundo que estaba con ella y con todo el trabajo que había tenido no la había visto desde el jueves cuando nos encontramos en nuestro café.

-¡Claro que si! – exclamó – ustedes tienen que tener su tiempo a solas, así que es justo que yo me valla

Se levantó con esa falta de equilibrio que solo ella poseía, estuvo a punto de caer de su silla pero logro recuperar su equilibrio. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su labio temblaba suave e imperceptiblemente para cualquiera, menos para mí. Estaba completamente avergonzada y como acto reflejo a eso, ella lloraba de frustración. Respiro unos pocos segundos profundamente y luego levantó la mirada sonriendo como siempre lo hace.

-Hijo mami se va – lo llamó mientras buscaba sus cosas que había dejado en un sofá

-No va tú – la miro suplicante - ¿cieto papi?

-Cierto, pero ella tiene cosas que hacer campeón, así mientras más rápido se valla, menos tiempo demorara en volver – le explique

-Ven aquí corazón – Bella lo tomó entro sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente – te voy a extrañar tanto bebe – respiro sobre su cabello – prométeme que te portaras bien con papá

-Si mami – dijo solemnemente mientras ella lo bajaba de sus brazos.

Sus ojos estaban cargados de tristeza, solo una vez los había visto así y no me gustó para nada volver a repetir esa imagen en mi mente.

-Y tú – dijo mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima que se escapo de su ojo derecho – cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas, tienes el número de mi móvil y el de casa, estaré con Alice toda la tarde, así que si no contesto me llamas allí. Si necesitas algo más puedes llamar…

-Bella, Bella, Bella – dije mientras tomaba su cara entre mis manos – relájate, no es como si lo fueras a dejar con un extraño, soy su padre y se como cuidar de el, o eso es lo que intentare estos dos días, no es como si fuera mucho tiempo, además se que esta mi madre o mi hermana en caso de cualquier cosa. Solo dedícate a descansar ¿quieres?, te lo mereces este fin de semana – suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y se rendía a mis caricias sobre sus mejillas.

-Lo sé – aun conservaba sus ojos cerrados – es que es realmente duro alejarme de él tanto tiempo, nunca había pasado más de un día lejos de él así que por favor – abrió sus ojos – cuídense ¿esta bien?

-Lo prometo – besé su frente mientras se abrazaba a mi

Se despidió nuevamente de Eddie llenando su cara de besos y después me beso la mejilla. Adoraba que nuestra relación sea mucho más física, y más dulce, ya no se alejaba y al perecer le gustaba esta nueva cercanía entre nosotros. Sonreía como un idiota porque por fin veía que esta tonta situación de estar alejados se podría terminar mas pronto de lo que imaginaba.

Volví a la realidad cuando mi hijo comenzó a tirar de mi camiseta para llamar mi atención.

-¿qué paso campeón?

-Teno hambe – reclamó mientras me empujaba hacia la cocina - ¿me da cocholate?

No pude evitar sonreír, porque sabía que él iba a tratar de aprovecharse de que no estaba su madre, yo hacía eso cuando iba a casa de mi tía en Chicago, así que este pequeño no iba a hacer lo que quisiera.

-Oh no señor – lo cargue sobre mi hombro – no hay chocolate para ti, es muy temprano para los dulces

-Peo papiii, queo dulce – rogó mientras lo lanzaba al sofá

-Nop – sonreí – que tal si vamos a comprar algunas cosas para ti – pregunté

Una sonrisa enorme se instalo en sus pequeños labios y se levantó de golpe desde el sillón, corrió a su habitación a no se que hacer para luego volver corriendo con sus pequeñas piernas y su chaqueta en sus manos.

-Mamos papii, apuate – me chilló mientras me esperaba en la puerta.

Nota para mi: Alejar a mi hijo de Alice, no es normal que le gustan tanto las compras.

Nos tomó unos cuantos minutos – cerca de una hora – en llegar hasta el centro comercial. Empezamos por recorrer todas las tiendas desde las tiendas departamentales hasta las jugueterías; le compre todo lo que yo pensé que necesitaba: ropa, zapatos, zapatillas y muchas cosas más. Ahora se porque Alice le encuentra el chiste a comprar ¡es tan divertido comprar cuando nadie te obliga!, pero no se lo digan a ella, porque seguramente querrá que la acompañe en sus largas expediciones de compra.

Luego nos fuimos directamente a la sección de juguetes y sus ojos brillaron tanto como cuando es navidad y descubres que santa te dejo muchos regalos. Me arrastró por los pasillos mostrándome todos los juguetes que quería comprar, se veía completamente adorable viendo que era lo que podría llevar, seguramente estaba acostumbrado a solo comprar una cosa, pero hoy llevaría lo que él quisiera.

-mmm mia el camon – señalo un gran camión de esos que cargan autos – mia papii tu auto – me señalo una réplica de un volvo plateado - ¿pueo lleva los dos? – dijo con un puchero gracioso

-Puedes llevar lo que quieras hijo, recuerda que debemos llenar el baúl que esta en tú cuarto

Luego volvió a los estantes y saco literalmente todo lo que le gustaba, desde pelotas de football hasta carritos para llevar cosas, me divertí tanto mientras cargaba todo con sus pequeñas manos. Mientras llevaba las cosas a la caja fui dejando algunos juegos en el camino, tratando que no se diera cuenta, porque realmente eran demasiados y algunos no eran lo suficientemente seguros para su edad, lo que redujo nuestra carga a la mitad de lo que había inicialmente.

Después de llevar todas nuestras compras al auto, nos fuimos a un restaurante de comida rápida a almorzar, hace año que no iba a uno así que consideraba un buen momento hacerlo ahora. Apenas pusimos un pie en el lugar una muy "amable señorita" se nos acerco.

-Buenas tardes – bateó sus pestañas coquetamente – en que puedo ayudarlos – pregunto mientras miraba a Eddie de pies a cabeza.

-En nada aún – respondí tratando de ver sobre su hombro si había algún lugar vacío

-muy bien, cualquier cosa… _lo que quieras_ – murmuró en un tono sugerente – estaré aquí mismo

Nunca había visto que en un lugar de comida rápida hubieran anfitrionas.

Encontramos unas buenos lugares cerca de los toboganes, habían muchos niños allí así que antes de que él me lo pidiera le permití ir a jugar, pero antes advirtiéndole que no se moviera de allí hasta que volviera por él, además de no hablar con adultos extraños.

Él era un niño bastante perceptivo e inteligente para su poca edad, a veces me sorprendía con todas las cosas que ya sabía o con su forma de conversar a pesar de sus dificultades en la pronunciación. Era un pequeño adulto, lo que a la larga le traería consecuencias si no sabemos como manejar su educación, a pesar de eso estaba seguro que nosotros sabríamos que hacer a su tiempo, Bella es una madre excelente y si no hubiese vuelto ahora en un futuro hubiese sabido como manejar la situación, ella es simplemente perfecta en todo lo que hace.

Sin demorar más fui en búsqueda nuestra comida, una hamburguesa con doble queso para mí y una cajita feliz para mi hijo, no le pregunte que quería así que asumí que como todo niño quería una de esas cosas que vienen con juguetes.

Para mi desgracia, la misma mujer que nos recibió estaba en la caja y para colmo de males era la única caja que estaba abierta, por lo que no tenía mucha opción más que aguantar sus insinuaciones de la mejor manera y sin dejar de ser un caballero como mi madre me había enseñado.

-Oh! Usted señor – exclamó falsamente sorprendida – espero que pueda ofrecerle todo lo que desea – su tono de voz sugerente me molesto

-Uhm, quisiera una cajita Feliz, una hamburguesa con doble queso y dos bebidas medianas – respondí duramente

-Esta bien – estaba un poco decepcionada – espero que a su hermanito le guste la hamburguesa – murmuró mientras "disimuladamente me guiñaba un ojo – porque así te veremos más seguido

-A MI HIJO – recalque el título – le gustara lo que le llevó y no se preocupe que no nos volverá a ver por aquí – medite un poco mientras pagaba – mi esposa siempre cocina de maravillas, pero hoy no nos pudo acompañar – sonreí ante mi propia imagen mental de Bella

Furiosa me dio mi cambio y mi orden.

Para mi total decepción el pequeño que tengo por hijo no le gustan las cajitas felices, prefiere las hamburguesas con doble queso, así que me sacrifique y le di la mía conformándome solamente con la pequeña comida.

Antes de volver a casa pasamos por un video club para arrendar unas cuantas películas infantiles y algunas de mi elección para cuando Eddie estuviera ya durmiendo. De inmediato me entrego Buscando a Nemo, Shrek y Up!. Yo escogí algunas de acción solamente porque nada más me gustaba. Ya en casa acomodamos todas las cosas que habíamos comprado, bueno en realidad solo yo las acomodé ya que cierto niño de ojos chocolate no me lo permitía destruyendo todo lo que yo había armado; Cansado decidí dejar las cosas como estaban ya de noche cuando estuviera en el séptimo sueño ordenaría un poco.

A pesar de que los días estaban un poco fríos, salimos al parque a jugar un poco con el balón. Estuvimos alrededor de dos horas practicando football, lo pasamos muy bien según yo, pero mi cuerpo estaba resintiendo los años, ya no era un adolescente y la falta de ejercicio me estaba pasando la cuenta con creces.

-Tiempo… tiempo – levanté mis manos mientras jadeaba – un descanso – me tire al pasto

-Peo papiii – reclamo de pie a mi lado – no cansado tú, sigamo jugado – reclamó

-Hijo, papá esta cansado, solo será un momento – reclame mientras trataba que mi pulso volviera a una velocidad normal

-Nop – frunció su ceño – tío oso no cansa, tú si – volvió a reclamar mientras se alejaba un poco de mí

Me senté solo para que no se me perdiera de vista, no sería nada agradable que se perdiera en el inmenso parque y esta demás decir que si eso ocurriera mi vida estaría en un serio peligro partiendo por Bella quien querría matarme con sus pequeñas y hermosas manos.

De pronto detuvo sus pasos y se giró hacia mi con una sonrisa malvada y la alegría en sus ojos.

_¿Qué estará planeando este niño?. _No lo sé, deberías saberlo es nuestro hijo.

Estaba en mi pelea mental, cuando comenzó a correr hacia mi pero yo no me percate hasta que sentí su pequeño cuerpo tirándome violentamente hacia el pasto y su risa contagiosa apunto de dejarme sordo de mi oído derecho. Eso si le estaba haciendo gracia.

Lo voltee hasta dejarlo bajo mi cuerpo mientras le hacia cosquillas, su risa se escuchaba por todas partes y me encantaba ese sonido tanto que tuve que reírme con él. Su risa esa uno de los sonidos más hermosos que había escuchando en mi vida, claro que el que los encabezaba era el sonido de la voz de su madre, seguido de su risa y el sonido de su corazón, que me aseguraba día a día que esa hermosa y maravillosa mujer que estaba dormida entre mis brazos no era un sueño o un producto de mi imaginación. La risa de mi hijo provocaba lo mismo que Bella provocaba en mi, hacia que mi mente se asegurara que el no es producto de mi imaginación o de mis locos sueños.

¡si, lo sé soy un inseguro! Pero ¿me podrían culpar de eso cuando lo que más amas es lo más maravilloso que te ha pasado en el mundo?

-¡Para! – risa – Para papii – risa – nuca ma – risa – nuca ma – risa nuevamente.

En ese momento me prometí que mi hijo siempre sería feliz y que esa risa suya jamás se apagaría mientras yo existiera.

-Muy bien señor Edward – sonreí mientras el respiraba agitadamente – creo que es hora de volver a casa campeón, debes estar muy cansado

-Nop – sonrio – peo teno hambe y queo maño

-Esta bien campeón – me apresure a buscar el balón, no queríamos un accidente en pleno parque – súbete a mi espalda – me agache a su altura mientras el se agarraba con sus manitos de mi cuello y con sus piernas de mi espalda.

Como el parque estaba cerca de mi departamento hicimos el trayecto caminando. En ese lapso de tiempo comenzó a contarme algunas cosas sobre todo de Bella.

Me contó que lo cuidaba siempre y que cuando estaba en casa veían televisión en la cama, también que no lo dejaba correr por las escaleras y que jugaba con el cuando estaba en casa. Le encantaba la comida de su madre y según el – y yo también – era la mejor mamá y la más bonita del mundo. También me contó que Esme le regalaba dulces a escondidas y que Carlisle le enseñaba unos libros grande que a él le gustaba, adoraba Rose porque lo quería mucho y que Alice y Jasper eran los mejores padrinos que tenía. Pero el que más historias tenía con mi hijo era Emmett, siempre peleaba con él y cualquiera que estaba cerca lo defendía, jugaban con los bloques y de vez en cuando lo llevaba al parque también con Rose. Eso me pareció increíble ya que ellos practicarían para cuando tuvieran sus propios hijos.

Me sentía aliviado de que mi Bella no estuviera cargando todo ella sola, sabía que nuestros amigos estaban respaldándola con lo que podían, con su tiempo y con su cariño a Eddie.

Ya en casa, él corrió al baño, debe haber sido mucha su urgencia. Mientras tomaba un vaso de agua, el teléfono de casa sonó

-Diga

-¿Edward? – la voz cantarina de mi mejor amiga estaba alegrando mi tarde

-¡Alice¡ ¿Cómo estas pequeña duende?, hace días que no sabía nada de ti

-Lo sé, por eso te llamo genio – respondió irritada – veo que entre el hospital y tus quehaceres como padre abnegado no tienes tiempo para esta pobre embarazada – su voz sonó lastimera

-lo siento pequeña, pero tienes razón esto de ser padre me encanta, creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – suspire feliz

-Me alegró mucho

Comenzamos a hablar de cómo estaba su bebita y de sus casi siete meses de embarazo, de cómo Jasper no la dejaba respirar y de lo mal amigo que soy por no ir a verla

-Ok Alice ya entendí que soy la peor persona del mundo – reí – pero así me conociste y así me quieres mujer, así que no hay reclamos.

-Lo sé leoncito – su voz se dulcifico – y hablando de que así te quieren, a que no sabes quien estuvo conmigo toda la tarde – preguntó. Yo ya conocía es respuesta

-Bella, ella me dijo que estaría contigo

-Maldición y yo que te quería sorprender – gimió triste – ha estado toda la tarde con ansiedad. Extrañaba mucho a Eddie y a ti también

-¿Lo dices enserio? – pregunté mientras en mi interior saltaba de alegría

-Sips, yo no miento con esas cosas Edward. No me lo dijo pero en sus ojos veo el anhelo cuando habla de ti, se nota mucho que te extraña cada día más

-No lo sé – suspiré mientras salía mi hijo del baño todo mojado – Lo siento Alice debo colgarte, cierto pequeño ha decidido bañarse con ropa y todo

-Oh! – rompió a reír – buena suerte con eso de la ropa amigo y después hablamos de esto… no creas que lo voy a olvidar tan fácilmente. – rió nuevamente – mándale un beso enorme a mi ahijado y dile que nina Allie lo adora. Cuidate mucho y no olvides llamarme.

Colgó después de todo lo que me dijo a gran velocidad, no me importó porque tenía que averiguar que es lo que este pequeño había hecho.

-¿Por qué estas todo mojado?

-po qe – penso – ehm… yo… ¿me lave la manos?

-Pero estas todo mojado pequeño, ¿Qué paso? – indague

-E que lavamanos taba mu ato y no acanzaba, tonce vi a ducha y la abi y me lave la mano meo me moje too – dijo arrepentido mientras sus ojitos se aguaban de tristeza

-No importa campeón, pero cuando pasen estas cosas debes llamarme y yo iré a ayudarte – pensé ¿no lo haces así con mami?

-Nop po qe tene una escaea paa qe suba – Muy bien Edward! Ella es mucho más inteligente que tú.

-Esta bien – lo tome entre mis brazos – pero ahora es tiempo de un baño calentito para ti, hace frió y no quiero que te resfríes. Luego te pondré la pijama y veremos las películas que trajimos comiendo dulces ¿te parece?

-Siiiiiiiiiii – chilló

La hora del baño se puede clasificar como… espantosa, horrorosa o simplemente desastrosa. Siempre había visto que en las películas los niños armaban una batalla campal cuando no querían baño, pero jamás pensé que eso pasara en la vida real. Una vez que lo baje de mis brazos comenzó a correr por el departamento jugando a las escondidas, media hora después y varios golpes por estar más al pendiente de mi hijo logre encontrarlo dentro de una de las alacenas de la cocina terminando de comer una barra entera de chocolate, después de batallar lo indecible logré que entrara a la bañera con un puchero en sus labios y su ceño fruncido, pero como nada podía ser como debía, la faceta de Emmett que tiene mi hijo salio a flote y solo por decir algo, la mayor parte del agua quedo en mi ropa y menos en la bañera. El baño quedo hecho un desastre monumental y mi hijo se lo estaba pasando increíble mientras yo refunfuñaba sobre cuñados enormes y mala influencia.

Dentro de la mochila que preparo Bella estaba una pijama de oveja, era de tipo osito **(1) **después de ver a mi hijo con él decidí que era la cosa más adorable de este mundo, pero se veía incomodo lo que en realidad no me importo él me mojo entero yo lo dejo con esa pijama… es lo justo.

-Bien campeón – dije mientras lo seguía a la sala – yo me voy a dar un baño, aquí tienes lápices y hojas para dibujar – se las deje en la mesita de café de la sala – y por favor no hagas un desastre

-Si papii – contesto distraído mientras comenzaba a dibujar

El día había sido muy largo, demasiado diría yo. Jamás le había tomado el peso real de tener un hijo pero agotaba cuando no tenías la costumbre. Lo bueno es que ya paso la fase de los pañales y esas cosas porque no sería nada agradable.

Mientras el agua caliente relajaba mis adoloridos músculos, no pude evitar pensar en lo cansada que debería estar Bella los primeros meses de vida de Eddie, ya que es la etapa donde se acostumbran a los horarios, pero despiertan en las noches sin importar cuantas horas hallan dormido antes. Mi dulce y tierna Bella, tiene una gran paciencia pero creo que mas de una vez, él logro agotarla.

Rápidamente salí del baño y me coloque unos pantalones de franela y una camiseta blanca de dormir, algo cómodo y tibio para dormir en Seattle.

Al llegar a la sala todo estaba en un completo orden, los lápices y las hojas en la meja pero Eddie no estaba en ninguna parte. La puerta estaba cerrada y las luces de la cocina encendidas, debía de estar allí. En la cocina estaba el refrigerador abierto y un pequeño pie blanco salía de él, preocupado fui a ver que sucedía y tal fue mi sorpresa que solo pude largarme a reír. Eddie estaba sentado sobre una de las separaciones del refrigerador mientras comía unos cuantos pasteles que mi madre me había llevado hace un par de días, su carita y sus manos estaban llenas de crema y chocolate. Con calma le lave las manos y la cara para poder ver al fin las películas.

Como había sido un día lleno de actividades pensé que Eddie se iba a dormir apenas pusiéramos la primera película, como máximo en la segunda, pero GRAN ERROR! Eran cerca de las doce de la noche y el pequeño demonio que tengo por hijo no mostraba signos de cansancio, es más se encontraba saltando en el sofá a mi lado mientras cantaba una de las canciones de la película. Yo estaba realmente agotado, tanto que mis parpados se cerraban solos, así que decidí que era hora de dormir para ambos.

-Bien – apague el televisor – es hora de dormir – mi voz sonaba pastosa

-No queo – siguió saltando – queo juga

-Campeón, ya es tarde, mañana podemos seguir jugando o hacer lo que quieres – le suplique

-No ta cansao yo – trató de saltar de un sillón a otro – podfavo ¿podemo juga?

-Estoy muy cansado hijo – murmuré – podemos jugar mañana

-tu va a Domi ¿yo puedo juga con mi juguete? – preguntó mientras lo tomaba en brazos y veía que todo estuviera cerrado correctamente

-Sí Edward puedes jugar con tus juguetes, pero en la cama, nada de estar levantado – dije mientras seguíamos al baño para lavarnos los dientes

Ya listos para ir a la cama, lo acosté, le acerque algunos juguetes que indico y luego lo arrope. Siempre soñé con que llegara este momento del día.

-Buenas noche campeón – murmuré mientras besaba su frente – no juegues hasta muy tarde

-Munas noche papii – respondió viéndome fijamente – te quedo mucho, mucho

Y por momentos como este, no importaba si pasaba toda la mañana buscando juguetes, las coqueterías baratas de una chica de un restaurante, correr más de tres horas para entretenerlo, las peleas con agua mientras esta tomando un baño o simplemente que no quiera dormir aún que su padre este muerto de cansancio. Cuando el amor que sientes por tú hijo es correspondido, todo lo demás deja de importar-

-Yo te amor compañero – bese nuevamente su frente – no sabes cuanto te amo

Fue un día largo, pero ¡De eso se trata la paternidad!

* * *

**HOLA mis chicas Favoritas!**

**Uff... ha sido una semana larguisima y eso que aún estamos a miercoles. En fin... en esta nota quiero decirlas varias cosas**

**1- Aquí esta un poco de la relación de Edward y Eddie. No se ve como una relación padre e hijo es más como una relación de amigos, pero eso le pasará la cuenta a nuestr queridísimo Edward**

**2- Quería pedir disculpas publicas por la nota que subí hace una semana, creo que segui un muy mal consejo he hice una mala practica según mi humilde opinión. Si quieren dejar su Review o no es una opción propia y la respeto, así que nunca más volveré a pedir una cantidad de Reviews para subir cap**

**3- Como alguna de ustedes sabrá empece un nuevo semestre en la universidad lo que hara que mi tiempo este aún más reducido, así que espero que me tengan una infinita paciencia como siempre la han tenido**

**4- No he respondido ningun review pero los he laido todos toditos y solo me queda decir... MIL GRACIAS! por los review's, y alertas tanto de auntor como de historia. No saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando abro mi mail y encuentro todos esos correos... hacen mi día un día feliz**

**5- He decidido que tengo que conseguirme una BETA... así que a la que le gustaría ser mi BETA porfiiiis mandeme un privado =)**

**En fin... creo que me explaye mucho!**

**Espero que tengan una bellisima semana**

**un beso!**

**aioz!... Rommita**

**PD: ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A LAS FAMILIAS DE LOS MINEROS QUE ESTAN ATRAPADOS EN EL NORTE DE MI PAÍS... ANIMO Y LA ESPERANZA ES LA ÚLTIMO QUE SE PIERDE! **


	12. Nuestro tiempo juntos: Domingo

**Los personajes son de la mejor, la única y la fantasticosa... Stephenie Meyer, porque para mi desgracia Edward no es mio, y Carlisle menos. El resto es obra de mi loca cabeza**

**_ATENCIÓN!:_****Chicas podrían pasarse por la nota al final del Cap... tengo algunas noticias que compartir con ustedes.**

**

* * *

**

_Y quiero volar contigo,_  
_Quiero soñar contigo,_  
_Y descubrir al mundo siempre junto a ti._  
_Quiero vivir la vida,_  
_Siempre a tu lado amiga,_  
_Sintiendo una lluvia de calor en mi interior._

_Contigo - Sin bandera_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 12**

**Nuestro tiempo juntos: Domingo**

_Edward POV_

Siempre pensé que tener un hijo era una labor maravillosa y sencilla, pero en este preciso momento lo que menos creo es que sea sencilla.

Eran exactamente las 6:25 de la mañana y no he podido dormir más que unas cuantas horas, mi hijo se la pasó jugando toda la noche. Puede que desde mi habitación no lo hubiese escuchado pero cuando oportunamente se puso a imitar los sonidos de cada coche, animal o cosa inanimada que había en ese cuarto, gritando y cuidando de que todo el edificio se enterar que estaba jugando, todas mis intenciones de dormir se fueron al mismísimo carajo.

Hace poco menos de media hora se habían dejado de escuchar sonidos o cualquier clase de ruido, pensé que el sueño por fin había vencido su pequeño e hiperactivo cuerpo así que con todo el agrado del mundo espere a que el sueño se hiciera presente en mi.

No había pasado más de una hora o eso es lo que yo percibí, estaba apunto de alcanzar ese maravilloso estado donde estas apunto de alcanzar el sueño total, lo rozaba con la punta de mis dedos… pero no todo es tan maravilloso en esta vida, acaba de sentir que la puerta de mi habitación se abría y unos pequeños pasos se acercaban "sigilosamente" seguidos de una risita infantil musical. Gemí para mis adentros llegando a la conclusión de que mi descanso se había esfumado.

Despacio se subió a la cama y sorprendiéndome se acurrucó a mi costado, se sentía tan cómodo y tan íntimo el contacto de su cuerpecito junto al mío, que instantáneamente me dejo de importar los pocos minutos que logré descansar, por que vivir momentos como este merecen cualquier cosa, cualquier sacrificio.

Nos quedamos unos minutos más disfrutando de esta nueva tranquilidad, hasta que un pequeño dedo entrometido comenzó a levantar mi parpado.

-Papiii – hablo muy bajito, casi en un susurró – es hoda de despeta

Gruñí como respuesta, mientras tapaba mi cara con las sábanas

-no, no, no papi – dijo tirando de las sábanas – no dueme tú

-Edward, hijo por favor… deja a papá dormir un poco más – le suplique en vez de ordenarle

-mmmm – lo pensó, pero por el tono de su voz podría suponer que estaba haciendo alguna mueca extraña – nop – volvió a su tarea de lograr abrir mis ojos, pero ni siquiera yo podía hacer eso. Estaba realmente agotado – abe tus ojos, no sea fojo

Ante mi negativa, sin previo aviso se lazó sobre mi quitándome todo el aire por la sorpresa. Gracias a Dios tengo buenos reflejos y no se calló de cabeza desde la cama, si algo así hubiese pasado mi Bella me hubiese asesinado por no saber cuidar bien de nuestro hijo.

Ahora estando completamente despierto fui conciente de que apenas pasaban de las 8 de la mañana y el sol ya había salido desde el oriente de la ciudad. Supongo que anoche de lo cansado que estaba no cerré las cortinas, porque los rayos de sol deban directamente a mi rostro y de paso iluminando al pequeño que ahora estaba muy sonriente sobre mi pecho.

-Buenos – bostezo – días pequeño – bese su frente

-Muenos días papí – se abrazó a mi pecho - ¿dominte mien?

-Claro que sí – le mentí - ¿y tú?

-Tamien – sonrió como cuando le mientes a tú madre después de una gran travesura – teno hambe papá – se sobo su pancita

-Esta bien pequeño, pero primero a lavarse las manos

Ambos nos fuimos a mi baño y comenzó la lucha de agua. Como no quería lavarse su carita y sus manos, no encontró nada más entretenido que lanzarme agua descaradamente. El baño y todo el departamento en realidad se llenó con su risa y sus gritos por nuestra pequeña lucha.

El desayuno fue algo mucho mas tranquilo, le prepare su biberón tal cual como Bella me lo había indicado – literalmente – en una de las muchas notas que encontré en la mochila de Eddie y unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa. Para mí solamente fue un café realmente fuerte, lo iba a necesitar para poder sobrevivir todo el día sin haber dormido nada.

Estábamos aún en pijama viendo los dibujos animados en mi cama.

Era tan gracioso verlo completamente concentrado en lo que estaban pasando el la televisión, llegando a tal punto que no sabía si en realidad estaba despierto o se había dormido, pero eso fue hasta que dejó de comer y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas al igual que yo a él.

El día estaba realmente frío, el cielo completamente encapotado y las nubes negras augurando una buena tormenta que descargaría a más tardar esta noche, debía asegurarme de abrigar muy bien a Eddie ya que la calefacción del lugar no estaba del todo buena. Gracias a Dios no hubo problemas para poder vestirlo y que yo me vistiera también con calma.

Ordené un poco las habitaciones mientras el pequeño intruso inspeccionaba cada lugar con mucha calma.

A eso de las 11 comenzó a sonar desesperadamente el timbre.

-Hola Eddie – me saludo completamente alegre Emmett

-Hola _Emmy_ – lo salude con ese apodo que usaba mi hermana

-¡No me digas así!

-Deja de llamarme Eddie y dejaré de decirte así

-Tenemos un trato – dijo apretando una de mis manos

Pasamos a la sala y recién allí me percaté que traía una mochila bastante llena de quien sabe que cosas.

-¿Dónde esta mi sobrino? – pregunto mientras sacaba algunas cosas de la mochila misteriosa

-Esta "explorando" – hice las comillas con mis dedos – el departamento – seguí curioso mientras veía que seguía sacando cosas de allí – Emmett ¿Qué demonios traes en esa mochila?

-Cuñadito, vine a darte una mano – lo mire dudoso – conozco a ese niño y se lo molesto que puede llegar a ser cuando necesitar poner un poco de orden – se explico – así que he traído mi posesión mas valiosa para poder entretener bastantes horas a tú monstruo. Además desde que tú estas en la ciudad con suerte lo he visto unas dos veces y ya lo extrañaba mucho.

-No es un monstruo – le reclamé – puede que sea un poco inquieto – me miró alzando una ceja – tienes razón, es bastante inquieto… demasiado diría yo.

-Lo sé – se encogió de hombros.

A pesar de tener un gran cariño por mi mejor amigo, sentía un poco de celos al ver lo bien que se llevaba con el pequeño, él y Jasper han sido la imagen paterna mientras estaba lejos y si no hubiese vuelto ellos serían más su padre que yo. Era realmente frustrante ver como ellos lo conocían más y eso se veía reflejado en su relación con él. A veces aún me cuesta desenvolverme con él porque no me siento con esa autoridad de papá que vía en mi padre cuando era niño, mi madre me dice que es algo que se aprende con los años, pero mi hijo ya era un niño que sabía generalmente lo que hacía y solo era obediente con su madre y con su entorno. Solo esperaba que estos dos días juntos sirvieran de algo y así poder ganarme el respeto de Eddie.

Durante la mañana Emmett y mi hijo estuvieron jugando Mario Car en la Wii que trajo mi cuñado, era realmente divertido ver al gigante de Em peleando con un bebe sobre quien hacia trampa. Las peleas y las risas dejaban ver el carácter infantil de Emmett, pero a pesar de todo se veá que sería un gran padre, pero como tío se moría de hambre. Las discusiones llegaron a tal punto que tuve que intervenir cuando Eddie comenzó a morder los brazos de Emmett cuando comenzó a burlarse del pequeño, a pesar de todo he de reconocer que mi hijo es un muy mal perdedor para ser tan pequeño.

Gracias a la ayuda de Emmett pude poner un poco en orden las habitaciones, con la mía no tuve ningún problema ya que solamente debía hacer mi cama y ordenar la ropa en el closet, pero cosa distinta fue la habitación del pequeño tornado. Juguetes en todas partes, la cama completamente deshecha y todo desacomodado, tal como si un Huracán hubiese pasado por allí. He de reconocer que cuando era niño mi habitación era mil veces peor que esto y no sé como Bella pudo aguantar mi desorden los primeros meses que vivimos juntos.

Bella… mi Bella ¿qué estará haciendo?, ¿estará sola en casa o estará con sus padres? Puede que este en casa de Esme ayudando a Rose con los preparativos de su boda, o simplemente puede estar en el parque con alguno de sus libros sentaba en el pasto recargada en un árbol mientras el viento esta jugando con su sedoso cabello castaño y sus preciosas mejillas están sonrojadas por el frío viento de finales de octubre, tal vez este en casa durmiendo y descansando después de estas agitadas semanas con todo lo de la remodelación de su negocio… o yo que sé, pero me gustaría estar con ella haciendo lo que sea que este haciendo.

-Edward – sentía la voz de Emmett lejos de mi – Edward – me llamó mas de cerca - ¡EDWARD! – chilló en mi oído

-¿Qué demonios te pasa idiota?

-Pasa que te estaba llamando hace diez minutos y tuve que venir a buscarte para encontrarte con una sonrisa idiota mirando hacia la nada.

-Siento no haberte escuchado – Conteste un poco avergonzado - ¿Para que me necesitabas?

-Era para avisarte que con súper Eddie vamos a la tienda a comprar comida para hombres – arqueé la ceja derecha a modo de interrogación – uf… si que eres lento, vamos a comprar comida chatarra y un par de cervezas para nosotros. Pensaba llamar a Jasper, pero ya sabes que esta con todo el rollo de Alice y el posible parto para el que faltan unos dos meses más o menos.

Era cierto, desde que había vuelto no había visto un solo pelo de Jasper, solamente habíamos hablado por teléfono un par de veces cuando llamaba a la pequeña Allie. Según lo que todos me habían contado Jasper estaba en un estado de paranoia permanente, no dejaba salir a Alice sola a ninguna parte por su miedo a que diera a luz en cualquier segundo, lo que según yo era completamente irracional cuando aún faltan un par de meses para que llegue el momento, pero en fin el se sentía seguro teniendo a sus princesas seguras en su casillo. Como no había tenido tiempo de pasarme por su casa, debía conformarme con eso por ahora.

Después de asegurarme que Eddie estuviera lo suficientemente abrigado ya que pensaban ir caminando hasta la tienda y hacerle prometer a Emmett que no compraría más dulces para el pequeño tornado, los deje irse sabiendo que ambos estarían bien.

Ya había pasado unos buenos cuarenta minutos en lo cuando el sonido del teléfono resonó en el agradable silencio que había.

-¿Diga? – conteste con un bostezo, haciendo que mi voz sonara mas ronca de lo normal

-¿Edward? – la dulce melodía de su voz hizo que sonriera con verdaderas ganas

-Hola Bells

-Hola para ti – rió - ¿cómo estas?, ¿cómo esta mi bebe?, ¿no has tenido problemas? – su voz tenía un toque de ansiedad que podría pasar desapercibido para cualquiera que no la conociera

-Hey, tranquila cariño una pregunta a la vez – sonreí

-Lo siento, pero es que he estado ansiosa desde que me fui de allí. Alice no me dejo llamar para saber si estaba bien ¡tuvo que quitarme mi móvil para poder concentrare en lo que decía!

-Creo que algo mencionó cuando llamó

-Es que de verdad extraño mucho a Eddie – suspiró y la añoranza se sentía en ese suspiro – nunca he pasado más de veinticuatro horas sin escuchar su voz, ni cuando trabajo hasta tarde

-Tranquila mi amor – amaba llamarla así – se que es un poco complicado, pero piensa que el día ya acabará y antes de que te des cuenta ya estará Eddie en tus brazos.

Suspiré un poco frustrado. Esta situación sería innecesaria si ella diera ese paso que nos faltaba para estar realmente juntos de nuevo. Cada día ella me hacia demasiada falta, extrañaba sus sonrisas, sus ojos que expresaban tanto y nada a la vez, el sonrojo de sus mejillas cuando había algo que la avergonzara o quizás el simple hecho de mirarla trabajar, cada noche añoraba sentir su tibio cuerpo contra el mío, los suspiros después de haber hecho el amor o cuando susurraba mi nombre en sus sueños y me sentía eufórico de estar presente en sus días y también en cada una de sus noche. Pero no podía hacer nada, todo estaba en sus manos, ella era la única que tenía el poder de cortar esta angustia que estábamos pasando ambos por estar alejados del otro y a la vez alejados de nuestro propio hijo.

Añoraba tanto volver a mi departamento y verla durmiendo el sofá esperándome para que conversáramos sobre nuestro día, sentir el delicioso aroma de su comida o despertar con ella entre mis brazos…

-¿Edward, estas bien?

-Lo siento – me sacudí la cabeza – estaba un poco distraído, me decías algo – pregunté

-Sí, te decía si podía hablar con Eddie – por el tono de su voz sabía que me estaba ocultando algo

-No esta… ¿qué mas me dijiste Bells?

-¿Cómo que "no esta"? – imitó mi voz – y tú estas muy tranquilo allí hacie…

-Amor, si me dejaras explicarte podría aclarar lo que sea que eses pensando – suspiró una vez más musitando un suave "adelante" – Bien. Esta mañana llegó Emmett con su WII para entretener al "pequeño monstruo" que tenemos por hijo, y así yo poder ordenar el desastre que montamos anoche – no había necesidad de decir que ninguno de los dos durmió algo o que el desastre solo lo había hecho nuestro Eddie – así han estado parte de la mañana y hace unos cuarenta minutos ambos fueron a comprar comida de hombres – escuche su dulce risa – así que ahora estoy solo y esperando que lleguen con la comida.

-Creo que tendrás que esperar un buen rato antes de alimentarte Cullen

-¿Porqué?

-Porque seguramente ambos pasarán a los juegos que tenga el local, y si no los tiene buscaran un parque donde jugar hasta cansarse. Sabes que Em es como un niño pequeño y siempre que tiene ocasión usa como excusa a nuestro hijo para poder jugar como un niño más

Tenía tanta razón en eso que tuve que golpearme la frente con una mano, sabía que Emmett no era la mejor opción si quería comida pronto. La risa de Bella se podía escuchar aún desde el auricular del teléfono.

Después de una hora, una muy larga hora llegaron demasiado silenciosos para mi gusto. Estaba en la sala escuchando un poco de música cuando escuche los pequeños pasos chirriantes sobre el piso. Lentamente levante la cabeza esperándome lo peor y tuve que gemir cuando ví lo que había pasado. Frente a mi estaba un muy feliz Eddie y un muy culpable Emmett cubiertos de barro - literalmente hablando – con una caja de pizza en una mano y una bolsa con cervezas y sodas en la otra

-¿Qué les ha pasado? – pregunté aun en shock por la imagen

-Veras… - intento explicar Em, pero Eddie lo interrumpió

-Papiii, tabamo en el paque cuando tio oso empzo a coded deta de mi – comenzó a contarme mientras extendía sus brazos hacia mi y como no pude negarme yo también quede lleno de barro – y no sabe tú ¡sono un tueno! Tonces yo codi y codi y no me di cuenta que habia un ollo lleno de bado papi y me calli – puso sus manitas en mi cara para profundizar el dramatismo de su historia – y tio oso se topezo como mami y se callo en el bado comigo y me dei y le tide bado y el tamien me tido a mi y depue se puso a lloved ma juerte y tio oso me tajo a casa – suspiro descansando su mejilla en mi hombro

-¿es verdad? – pregunté serio

-Sí, excepto en la parte que me tropecé porque no lo hice, solamente esa piedra se interpuso en mi camino para salvar a tú hijo.

Como un resorte Eddie levantó su carita para poder verme

-¿no ta nojao? Veda papi – preguntó mientras me miraba desde sus pestañas

Bufé, este pequeño bribón hacia exactamente lo mismo que hacía con mi madre y con Bella para que no se enfadaran conmigo cuando había hecho alguna travesura.

-No amor, no estoy enfadado – sonreí

Después de ver a ambos bien y tranquilos comencé a reírme como loco, tanto así que parecía completamente loco. Emmett me miraba como si necesitara seriamente un loquero y mi hijo se reía conmigo.

-Sabes Eddie, tú papá si que se volvió loco creo que es por culpa de Osi-Bells que no le da bo… Auch, no me pegues – murmuró mientras se sobaba la nuca

Dejé todo en la cocina mientras pensaba como iba a limpiar todo mi piso

-Bien. Emmett en mi habitación hay un baño acondicionado, tiene toallas limpias y todo lo que necesites – pensé rápidamente en lo que podría necesitar – supongo que no traes ro…

-Edward, Edward, Edward – murmuró mientras movía – pensé que como mi mejor amigo sabrías que Emmett-man siempre esta preparado – corrió hasta la sala llenando todo de barro. Viendo mi cara de sufrimiento agregó – lo siento, mandaré a algún equipo de limpieza para que hagan algo con esa preciosa alfombra blanca.

Sin perder más tiempo me llevé a Eddie hasta su habitación para poder bañarlo.

Como en las anteriores ocasiones el baño resulto un completo desastre de proporciones considerables: piso lleno de agua y barro, yo completamente empapado de pies a cabeza y Eddie divirtiéndose como nunca con mi fastidio. Una vez que me asegure que estaba completamente limpió volvimos a la habitación para volver a cambiarlo, pensé en ponerle nuevamente ese adorable pijama de ovejita que tanto detestaba pero recordé que debía llevarlo a casa de Bella más tarde y cambiarlo tantas veces de ropa podría hacer que se resfriara… Lo sé, soy un padre demasiado cuidadoso y tiendo a sobre reaccionar.

Después de estar aseados, cambiados y hambrientos, pasamos a la cocina y devoramos la pobre pizza que estaba un tanto fría, a pesar de todo conseguí cocinar un poco de pasta ya que aún persistía el hambre entre nosotros.

Una vez en la sala, dejamos una película puesta para que Eddie se entretuviera un poco y así poder conversar a gusto con mi amigo, además tenía la vaga esperanza de que después de tanto juego, el baño y la comida mi hijo por fin cayera durmiendo, pero la ingesta de demasiada azúcar en su cuerpo me hacía pensar que todos los intentos serían inútiles.

Nos acomodamos de tal forma que Eddie estuviera entre cojines en la alfombra y nosotros tranquilamente sentados a nuestras anchas en el sofá principal.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas? – comenté casualmente mientras le daba un sorbo a mi lata

-Bien – suspiró – en el trabajo muy bien. He conseguido cerrar el semestre antes a mis alumnos para poder irme tranquilo de viaje con Rose a la Patagonia, además adoro a mis alumnos a pesar de que sean unos adolescentes hormonales que solamente se pasan mi clase mirándose los unos a los ojos descaradamente.

-Como si no lo hubieses hecho con mi hermana cuando estaban en el instituto

-Por eso mismo lo digo, se lo que piensan esos jovencitos cuando descaradamente se comen con la mirada a sus compañeras, pero a pesar de todo son buenos chicos aunque nunca falta la oveja negra del ganado.

Movió sugestivamente sus cejas y reía estruendosamente antes de ser silenciado por un molesto pequeño.

-¿Y con mi hermana?

Sabía que él era un gran chico capaz de dar su vida por Rosalie, pero ella era mi hermanita pequeña, nunca podré dejar de verla así.

-Maravilloso – suspiro soñadoramente como una chica de quince años – Rosie esta tan entusiasmada organizando todo, nunca la había visto tan feliz en todos los años que la conozco y eso que son muchos – suspiró pensativamente – pero a decir verdad, siempre hay algo que estropee las cosas, no todo es tan hermoso después de todo.

-¿Porqué dices eso? – pregunté preocupado

-Sabes que uno de los deseos mas grandes de Rose es ser madre – negué – Después que nació Eddie se dispararon, por así decirlo, sus instintos maternales y comenzamos a intentarlo. Pasaron los meses y no pasaba nada así que decidimos ir a un especialista para ver que es lo que estaba mal, nos hicieron análisis y descubrieron que el problema estaba en mí.

-¿Eres infértil? – susurré pensando en el dolor de mi hermana y mi mejor amigo

-sí, o sea no, no del todo. Mis espermatozoides son muy débiles por lo que no tienen la fuerza necesaria para poder llegar al ovulo y mucho menos para entrar en él – por primera vez en mi vida vi a mi amigo realmente acongojado. Lejos de esa mascara alegre y realmente me sorprendió – Yo quiero darle a Rose todo lo que quiera, lo que su corazón anhele pero existe la posibilidad de que nunca pueda darle un hijo y aunque no me lo diga veo en sus ojos que eso la esta destrozando.

-Em, no se que decirte – suspiré, era algo difícil decir algo cuando ya eres padre – pero piensa que la medicina ha hecho grandes avances en lo que respecta a la fertilidad, existe la fecundación in vitro con tú semen o medicamentos que ayuden a que tus espermios sean más fuertes, nunca debes perder la esperanza. Se que es difícil hablarte desde mi situación, no tengo idea lo que es sentirse así como te sientes, pero debes pensar en Rose, ella te ama tanto que es capaz de hacer lo que sea por ti, incluso no tener hijos.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – su rostro paso de preocupado a angustiado

-Lo sé porque ella esta dispuesta a casarse contigo a pesar de saber que en un futuro serán solo ustedes dos. No puedes hacer todo tú solo, en una relación deben remar los dos hacia un mismo lado y sí quieren ese hijo deben insistir hasta que no queden alternativas. Además la adopción siempre es un buen camino.

Me miró un buen rato, y luego miro hacía aquel pequeño que estaba concentrado viendo la televisión ajeno a nuestra plática. No dije nada más, sabía que estaba tratando de procesar sus pensamientos para poder decírmelos con completa claridad.

-¿Cómo se siente? – dijo después de unos cuantos minutos

-¿el qué?

-El tener un hijo – desvió su mirada

-Al principió fue duro – me miró sorpresivamente – generalmente los padres tienen nueve meses para acostumbrarse a la idea de que alguien más dependerá de ti, pero cuando de un día para otro te enteras que tienes un hijo que te conoce pero que jamás has visto… es realmente… wow, un poco shockeante. Entiendo las preocupaciones de Bella y el intento de todos ustedes de protegerla, pero recién han pasado casi dos meses desde que llegue aquí y muchas veces despierto pensando que es un sueño – miré a mi hijo – que un día despertare y estaré en Italia.

-Lo siento – murmuró – debí decírtelo antes. En realidad todos tuvimos que decírtelo

-Ya no importa mucho, estamos tratando de recuperar lo que teníamos con ella y buscando la forma de tener más tiempo con él

-Nunca es tarde pequeño saltamontes – y aquí esta de vuelta Emmett el gracioso – ya veras como todo se solucionara, tarde o temprano.

Pasamos una agradable tarde después de la profunda conversación.

Me encantaba ver la profunda relación entre ellos, se notaba que nunca me aburriría mientras ellos estuvieran juntos y cerca.

Después de una llamada Em se fue a casa para pasar tiempo de calidad con su amada Rose, hay que tener en cuenta que mi hermosa hermana lo llamó casi furiosa porque no había llegado a la prueba de su traje.

Ya eran más de las 6 de la tarde y estaba muerto de cansancio. Hace más de veinticuatro horas que no dormía y el pequeño Edward no estaba en la labor de dejarme descansar aunque fuera una hora, además en unas cuantas horas tendría que ir a dejarlo a casa de mi amor pero con el cansancio que me traigo no me siento capaz de conducir más de media hora sin poner en riesgo la vida de ambos… Sí me estoy pasando de paranoico, pero no podía pensar nada con claridad.

¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?

_Bella POV_

Hace años que no tenía un fin de semana solamente para mi, creo que desde la secundaría que no pasaba tantos días sola.

Después de dejar a mí bebe en casa de Edward fui a pasar la tarde con Alice, hace varios días que no la veía y con los miedos de Jazz estaba tan sola en su casa.

Pasamos una tarde increíble, como cuando recién nos conocimos. Hablamos de todo y nada a la vez: de nuestras vidas, nuestros hijos y de los recuerdos que teníamos de nuestra adolescencia. Además de cosas sin importancia. A pesar de todo sentía una ansiedad demasiado grande como para concentrarme en las palabras de mi amiga… extrañaba a mi hijo y también a su padre.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a verle aunque sea unos pocos minutos al día que se me hacía extraño no verlo hasta el domingo en la noche, pero todo tenía un buen motivo de por medio o eso es lo que me repetía constantemente para evitar llamarlo y estropear su tiempo juntos.

Al llegar a casa se sentía tan… fría, vacía sin las risas de Eddie, sin sus gritos de alegría o sin sus juguetes por todas partes. Cualquier persona estaría feliz de tener su tiempo a solas, pero esto me estaba costando demasiado, tanto que estaba tentada a marcarle a Edward y decirle que me iba a su departamento, pero de inmediato deseche la idea porque sería tan contraproducente para mí situación con Edward que mejor comencé a aprovechar el tiempo.

Era tarde, así que cocine algo rápido para comer y después fui a la tienda de video a buscar algo con lo que distraerme. Las elegidas fueron "Pride and Prejudice" la versión del 2005 y "Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego", he de decir en mi defensa que ese chico que hace de Cedric es completamente guapo a pesar de ser unos cuantos años menor que yo. Compre chocolates y palomitas dulces para acompañar mi solitaria noche.

Cerca de la una de la madrugada termine de ver ambas películas y termine con todo el contenido de chatarra que compre además de algunas galletas que tenía en la alacena. Cansada como estaba me fui en un sueño pacífico, sin pesadillas o sueños, algo completamente relajante y que desde que soy madre no había tenido. Al otro día desperté completamente fresca y descansada y sin ser despertada por ese pequeño al que tanto extrañaba.

Con algo de pereza me levanté y decidí desayunar en la cama mientras buscaba algo bueno en la televisión, al fracasar en mi búsqueda tomé mi destrozado ejemplar de Sentido y sensibilidad para comenzar a leerlo una vez más.

Estaba perdida en la historia cuando me asusto el sonido de mi móvil.

-Diga

-Hola Bella, habla Rose

-Rose ¿cómo estas? – pregunté aún un poco agitada

-Bien gracias. Ehm… te llamaba para saber si estabas desocupada en este mismísimo momento

-Claro, estoy sola. Solo estaba leyendo un poco pero si me necesitas no hay problema

-Genial ¿podrías venir a casa? Es que necesito discutir contigo el color de las damas de honor, además del diseño.

Cierto, había olvidado por completo que era una de las damas de honor de Rose y estaba completamente involucrada con los preparativos de su boda.

-No hay problema. Nos vemos en un rato.

Después de unos cuantos minutos estaba en casa de Esme, como siempre ella tan amorosa al recibirme al igual que Carlisle. Ambos preguntando por su nieto y decepcionados de que no lo traía conmigo. Pase gran parte de la mañana viendo miles de colores y diseños en Internet con Rose, solo a ella se le ocurría preparar un matrimonio con tan poco tiempo, Sí Alice estuviera aquí le daría un ataque nervioso y entraría en labor de parto de la pura impresión. No vi a Emmett por lo que supuse que "sutilmente" Rose lo hecho de casa, pero luego amablemente me explico que tenía prueba de su traje así que solo seríamos nosotras dos junto a Esme quienes viéramos los detalles que faltaban.

Cerca de la hora de almuerzo decidí que era un buen momento para hablar con mi bebe, así que ansiosamente llamé a Edward, pero para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que Emmett se había ido con él a comprar a quizás donde. Pero de igual forma me sentí bien de escuchar la voz de Edward, hablar con él aunque sea unos cuantos minutos compensaba un poco la ansiedad que sentía.

Su voz se escuchaba cansada, pero es de esperarse de que anoche no hubiese dormido nada después de unas horas con mi bebe. Él ya no estaba en forma como para estar con un niño con esa cantidad de energía.

Con Edward las cosas estaban mejor, me trababa de "amor", "preciosa" o "mi vida" cada vez que podía, y eso hacía que mi pobre corazón se acelerará de tal manera que lo sentía hasta en mis oídos. Pero sentía que aún no estaba preparada del todo, tenía miedo de que las cosas no funcionasen y que termináramos mas lastimados de lo que ya estamos. Lo sé… soy una cobarde con todas las letras mayúsculas.

Seguimos gran parte de la tarde hablando de la boda hasta que el diseñador llamó a Rose para preguntar si Em iba a llegar a la prueba lo que enfureció literalmente a mi cuñ… amiga. Así que supuse que se le paso el tiempo jugando con los chicos, cuando empezó a insultar a mi amigo por teléfono entendí que era mi pié para retirarme.

Ya en casa volví a repetir la rutina del día anterior, comí algo ligero y llamé a mis padres. Pasamos más de una hora hablando hasta que se despidieron argumentando que tenía una cena en casa de los Newton para el compromiso de Jessica con Eric, el menor de los Newton. Se rumoreaba que Mike estaba de novio con Jes, pero ella lo engaño con su hermano y ahora estaba embarazada de trillizos. Era un drama digno de telenovela.** (1) **

Nuevamente sin nada que hacer, me dispuse a leer y esperar pacientemente que los hombres de mi vida llegaran a casa. Se escuchaba tan bien eso que no fui capaz de reprimir la sonrisa estúpida que se me formó en la cara al imaginarme a Edward viviendo con nosotros, el esperarlo cada día en casa para comer y todas esas cosas. Lo extrañaba tanto, que estaba seriamente pensando en mandar a volar los estúpidos miedos que me estaban limitando terriblemente y empezar a ser feliz al hombre que amaba y al hijo que ambos compartíamos.

Estaba realmente concentrada, tanto que nuevamente me asusto el timbre del teléfono y esta vez no pude detener el chillido de pánico que salido de mis labios.

-¿bueno? – estaba asustada y molesta así que fue un poco descortés al atender

-¿Cariño? – esa dulce voz aterciopelada sonaba muy cansada, más de lo que estaba cuando lo llamé más temprano

-Edward – suspiré – siento haber sido descortés al contestar, no fu…

-Bells no hay problema - bostezo – sabes que nunca me enfadaría contigo por algo tonto

-Gracias

-Estas ocupada – preguntó con algo de duda

-No realmente, solo esperaba que trajeras a Eddie a casa ¿porqué?

-Buenos, esto… ¿Podrías venir a acá? – suplicó

-Esta bien, no hay problema…

-Gracias Bella – suspiró algo aliviado – por eso te amo como lo hago

-Nos vemos en un rato

Subí a mi cuarto a buscar un abrigo, porque la noche estaba fría y el cielo auguraba una tormenta desde la tarde anterior, de hecho ya estaban cayendo las primeras gotas de lo que sería un buen aguacero. También aproveche de arreglarme un poco, algo de perfume y ¡Listo!, tenía que verme linda para mi chico.

Media hora más tarde estaba tocando la puerta del departamento de Edward, pero no abrían. Volví a tocar con más insistencia y escuche un molesto "Ya va" para luego ver a mi amor con su ceño fruncido, expresión molesta y profundas ojeras casi violetas.

-¿Qué… - me miró y su expresión se suavizo de inmediato – Hola Bella, gracias por haber venido

-No tienes de que preocuparte – pasé sin invitación

Todo se veía completamente… desastroso. Juguetes por doquier, el piso y parte de la preciosa alfombra llena de barro, sin mencionar que Edward estaba completamente empapado.

-¿Qué es lo que paso? – pregunté asombrada

-Soy un desastre como padre – gimió – es una historia larga. Pero antes ¿quieres algo?

-No te preocupes – lo miré llena de dudas - ¿y mi bebe?

-En la bañera – eso explicaba que estuviera empapado

Lo acompañe hasta lo que supuse sería la habitación de Edward, era elegante pero sin perder el toque masculino. En el baño había un pequeño Jacuzzi donde mi hijo estaba bañándose completamente ajeno a mi mirada.

-Hola amor – volé a saludarlo y si no fuera por Edward hubiera terminado empapada ya que resbale con el piso mojado – gracias

Él solamente me sonrió

-Mamiiii – chilló Eddie – mida me toy bañado soliito

-Eso veo – lo besé en toda su carita provocando que sonriera

-Te estañe mami

-Yo también mi pequeño principito, te extrañe tanto corazón – después mire con verdadera atención el baño y estaba todo lleno de agua - ¿qué es lo que paso Edward?

-Bueno – se rasco su nuca. Clara señal de incomodidad – digamos que a este pequeño le encanta mojarme cuando estamos en la hora del baño, gracias a Dios el agua esta tibia y hay calefacción central o si no estaría congelado.

-¿Y en la sala? Porque no me dirás que tanto barro llegó solo desde la calle

-Eso fue culpa de Emmett – refunfuñó – fue con Eddie al parque y al parecer había un pozo de barro. Eddie se cayó y luego Em cayó con él, tuvieron una guerra entre ellos y después de un rato volvieron acá completamente embarrados. Así que Emmett tendrá que comprarme una alfombra nueva o contratar un muy buen equipo de limpieza.

Se veía tan lindo enojado, con su ceño fruncido y sus labios en un pequeño puchero que daban ganas de comérselo a besos.

-Bien eso puedo llegar a entenderlo, pero… ¿por qué tienes esas horribles ojeras? – comenté mientras sacaba a Eddie de la bañera y lo secaba un poco

-El sábado tuvimos un día largo con mi campeón, salimos de compras, jugamos en el parque – murmuró mientras me guiaba hasta la habitación azul – y vimos películas además de comer comida chatarra.

-¿Y? – dije distraída buscando ropa para Eddie entre la bonita ropa que le compro Edward

-Bueno, tuvimos problemas a la hora del baño, jugamos un poco a las escondidas y lo encontré en uno de los muebles de la cocina terminando de comer una barra de chocolate… de las grandes.

-Oh

-Y después de dejarlo tranquilo en la sala dibujando me fui a dar un baño, al volver estaba dentro del refrigerado comiendo unos pasteles que trajo mi madre hace unos días.

Con todo lo que me estaba contando tenía claro donde quería llegar con su historia. Demasiada azúcar en ese pequeño cuerpo era una mezcla no recomendada cuando es primera vez que estas a solas con él

-Como a la medianoche lo fui a acostar esperando que el cansancio lo agotara lo suficiente para poder dormir, pero no! Estuvo jugando toda la noche. Ambos no hemos dormido por veinticuatro horas y no lo veo ni una pizca de agotado.

A pesar de sentir pena por él, no pude evitar reírme de lo divertido que había sido su fin de semana. Él realmente me miraba molesto, enojado y ofendido, así que para calmarlo lo bese en la mejilla y luego lo abracé para consolarlo un poco.

-Bienvenido a la vida de padre – murmuré sobre su cálido pecho

-Si es así como me darás la bienvenida, debería hacer cosas como esta más amenudo – murmuró besándome la cien.

-Ok – me liberé

-Siento haberte llamado, pero me siento agotado, tanto así que no me siento capaz de manejar sin el miedo de que tenga un accidente – lo miré incrédula - ¿qué? No me mires así

-Edward, eres un exagerado – rodé los ojos – no creo que conducir unos cuantos minutos sea un impedimento si tienes a un copiloto con tanta energía

-No lo había pensado, pero no me importa así me siento más seguro de que ambos estaremos bien. Además necesito dormir, mañana tengo turno de 36 horas y si no descanso temo que mataré a algún paciente.

Ahora él estaba bromeando, su sonrisa y sus ojos algo cansados lo delataban. Amaba verlo así de bromista, me recordaba a mi Edward al que tanto ame y que a pesar de los años aún sigo amando con cada fibra de mi ser.

-Esta bien, entiendo tú punto – tomé en brazos al pequeño que estaba bastante entretenido con sus juguetes – Ahora sígueme, te mostraré un secreto.

Me acompaño en silencio a la cocina, le pregunté si tenía leche blanca a lo cual asintió, deje a mis chicos en la cocina y comencé a buscar todo ante la atenta mirada de Edward. Calenté la leche en el microondas unos minutos y después la coloque en el biberón favorito de mi niño. Les pedí a ambos que me acompañaran a la habitación de Edward porque allí la cama era lo bastante grande como para los tres.

Me acosté con Eddie y Edward se acostó en el otro costado de nuestro hijo, era una imagen demasiado intima que me encantaría repetir más veces.

-Pequeño – llamé la atención de Eddie mientras le entregaba el biberón - ¿quieres oír una historia?

-Sí mamii – pensó un poco - ¿puee se de vampiros?

-Claro que sí – miré a Edward que tenía una expresión de alivio en el rostro – Cuando me pasan cosas como lo que te paso anoche con el azúcar le caliento algo de leche, lo acuesto y comienzo a acariciarle el cabello, eso siempre funciona.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – estaba lleno de curiosidad

-Sí tienes a Emmett como amigo, estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo. Así que después de probarlo todo, esto me dio resultados – sonreí

-Eres increíble – susurró mientras tomaba mi mano que no estaba peinando el desordenado cabello de mi bebe.

-Bien – apreté su mano – Érase una vez una princesa llamada…

-¡Bea!

-Bella amor, me llamo Bella – reí – la princesa se llamaba Bella, vivía en un pueblo llamado Forks. Siempre estaba sola ya que el rey Charlie no la dejaba salir del enorme castillo que tenía un enorme dragón para protegerlo. Un día la princesa logró escapar del castillo y se perdió el inmenso bosque que estaba antes del pueblo, para su buena suerte se encontró una pequeña cabaña abandonada antes de que la lluvia comenzara a mojarla toda – mis ojos estaban clavados en el pequeño quien de a poco comenzaba a sucumbir ante el sueño – en esa cabaña vivía un vampiro que se llamaba…

-Ewad, como mi papi

-El vampiro se llamaba Edward, pero el no era un vampiro malo, no mataba a las personas, solo a los animalitos que estaban causando mal. Él cuido de la princesa y se enamoro de ella, quien a su vez también se enamoro de él. Fueron muy felices juntos hasta que el rey Charlie encontró a la princesa y se la llevó nuevamente a su castillo, el vampiro le prometió que la rescataría de allí así que fue hasta el castillo y se comió al dragón, rescató a la princesa y fueron muy felices por siempre.

Al terminar la historia, el pequeño estaba dormidito entre mis brazos, se veía tan pacífico así que no pude evitar mirarlo unos cuantos minutos.

-Ves que… - había comenzado a hablarle a Edward, pero me detuve al ver que él también estaba dormido. Su rostro pacífico y esa sonrisa ligera lo hacían ver más dulce de lo que ya era.

Con mucho cuidado separe nuestras manos unidas y me levanté para buscar las cosas de Eddie. Cuando volví a la habitación ambos estaban en la misma posición que los deje. Tomé una colcha y tapé a Edward, besé su frente y una sonrisa más amplia apareció en sus labios, no pude resistirlo y lo bese suavemente… solamente un roce pero que me supo a cielo.

-Buenas noches mi amor – susurré arropándolo nuevamente – te amo mi principito

Con cuidado tome a mi hijo en brazos y volví rumbo a mi casa.

Estaba completamente decidido, no podía vivir un solo día más sin mi amor, sin la otra mitad de mi corazón. Recuperaría lo que es mío y tendríamos un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

**Chicas!**

**Bastante tiempo sin aparecerme por acá no creen... Siento el retraso, pero la universidad de verdad me tiene loca, hasta creo que tendré que mudarme algún día allí. En fin vamos a lo importante que quería comentarles.**

**En mi perfil publicare un poll y tendrá como pregunta la siguiente : ¿Te gustaría una secuela de "Aprendiendo a ser padre"?... sips, mi loca cabeza ha tenido la idea de hacer una secuela de este Fic. Le he tomado muchisimo cariño y me gustaría saber si les gustaría una continuación. Quedan aproximadamente 7 u 8 capitulos, así que cuando queden solo 2 veré que es lo que decidieron y se hará lo que ustedes gusten.**

**También mi cabecita a estado imaginando mucho y tengo tema para 3 fics más, pero eso se los contare más adelante =)**

**Gracias por los review's! son las mejores**

**Bueno... un beso enorme para todas**

**y Para las Chicas de Chile... Espero que pasen un buen 18 y lo pasen increíble celebrando este bicentenario porque lo que es yo lo pasare de lujo!**

**besosssss**

**Rommy**


	13. Cita

**Los personajes son de exclusiva creación de mi estimada y idolatrada Señora Meyer. La historia es creación de mi retorcida cabeza =)**

**CHICAS!... Quiero que le den la bienvenida a mi super fantasticosa BETA... un gran aplauso para Mrs. Black UbT... Amorosita eres un sol y este capitulo es dedicado para tú!**

**

* * *

**_This time what I want is you_  
_there is no one else_  
_who can take your place_  
_this time you burn me with your eyes_  
_you see past all the lies_  
_you take it all away_  
_I've seen it all_  
_and it's never enough_  
_it keeps leaving me needing you_

_Take me away - Lifehouse_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 13**

**Cita**

_Bella POV_

-Rose, repítelo por favor… ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto?

-Porque es algo realmente necesario cariño – habló terminando de arreglar mi cabello – ¿hace cuanto no sales con alguien que no sea Eddie o alguno de nosotros?

-Pero…

-No – me miró como si me dijera "cállate o te mato" – además siempre es bueno conocer a gente nueva.

-Agradezco tú preocupación por mi, pero no quiero conocer a nadie Rose, quiero quedarme en casa con mi hijo y ver una película o hacer cualquier cosa.

-Escúchame con mucha atención Isabella ya que no lo pienso repetir dos veces, esto te lo diré única y exclusivamente para que comprendas cual es el trasfondo de todo – se sentó frente a mi y con suavidad tomo mis manos – Esto es para que veas "nuevas opciones" - hizo las comillas con sus dedos – como mi hermano no se decide a actuar, pienso que debes buscarte a alguien que en verdad valore la maravillosa mujer que eres, ya que al parecer Edward no sabe hacerlo y mucho menos amarte como dice que lo hace.

En ese momento se estrujó un poco mi corazón, aún con la convicción acerca de lo errada que podría estar Rose en sus palabras. Me dolía solo imaginar que él no me amase como lo hace, o que no me mirase como si fuera una de las cosas más maravillosas de este mundo para él.

-Rose, se que él me ama muchísimo más de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar, solo…

-Solo ¿qué?

-Solamente él esta haciendo lo que yo le pedí - le aclaré.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Yo le pedí tiempo a tú hermano – suspiré mientras me veía en el espejo del tocador – para pensar y reajustarme a esta nueva situación en la que estamos. Porque tengo miedo de que las cosas no vuelvan a funcionar entre nosotros y que se me rompa el corazón de nuevo, pero mas allá de eso… no quiero que mi hijo sufra porque sus papás se juntan y se separan a cada momento, yo quiero que tenga una vida familiar estable y que por sobre todas cosas nada, ni nadie lo lastime.

-¿Por qué nunca me contaste? – me reprochó.

-No había encontrado la ocasión – le reste importancia – por un lado estoy supervisando los trabajos de la librería y tú estas con lo de tu boda, el momento simplemente no se dio.

-Eso es verdad, pero sabes que eres mi amiga y siempre tendré tiempo para ti Bells – me abrazo con cuidado evitando que arrugas desagradables se formaran en mi vestido.

-Lo sé.

-¿y que vas a hacer con mi hermano?, ¿has decidido algo?

-Sí – me ruboricé – hace unos días por fin entendí que mi vida esta incompleta sin él. Tengo a mi bebe, que es mi corazón y mi vida entera, pero Edward es parte importante de mi alma y no puedo seguir sin él – sonreí solo de imaginarme nuevamente junto a él, entre sus brazos como cada día lo había anhelado – pero quiero hablar con él después de tu boda.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –Chilló nuevamente saltando de un lado para otro, sus manos gesticularon llenas de emoción – serás mi cuñadita de nuevo y ahora no te odiare porque somos amigas.

Una sonrisa ensanchó las comisuras de mis labios. Me alegraba tener esta relación con Rose, hacía que las cosas fueran más simples para todos. Sobre todo ahora que por fin había tomado la decisión de volver con el amor de mi vida.

Cada día que pasa mi dosis de ansiedad por estar con él aumenta, y a pesar de ello debía ser paciente, en unas pocas semanas – dos para ser más exacta – sería el matrimonio de Rose y como su dama de honor estaba muy implicada en los preparativos, no tenía tiempo de estar a solas con él, además estaba la inauguración de mi librería que gracias a Esme está quedando bellísima. Y qué decir del pequeño príncipe que tengo por hijo, el cual requiere todo mi tiempo libre, y gracias a Dios este ha aumentado considerablemente los últimos días.

-Un momento – susurró Rose – ¡mi hermano no se puede enterar de el plan de hoy! – gritó mientras su cara se transformaba en pánico.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, todo esto empezó hoy por la mañana…

**Flash Back**

_Hoy es un día realmente importante para la humanidad… Yo Isabella Marie Swan, he accedido venir libremente a un centro comercial, bueno no tan libremente. Estaba acompañando a Rose a la última prueba de su vestido de novia y a la última prueba de mi traje de dama de honor, por desgracia Esme no pudo acompañarnos porque quiso quedarse con su nieto y el resto de las damas de honor ya habían ido a la última prueba. _

_Rose simplemente se veía como un ángel o mejor dicho como una princesa de cuento de hadas. El vestido era completamente blanco tipo corsé hasta la cadera, con pedrería fina que le da un toque juvenil a la prenda, las capas de tela caían de forma vaporosa formando la falda, y el tul le daba una imagen esponjosa. El vestido era precioso._

_Mi vestido era algo simple, strapless, por debajo del busto se acoplaba una cinta plateada y desde allí la tela caía libremente hasta unos centímetros por debajo de la rodilla. Por decisión unánime el vestido sería azul marino lo cual estaba acorde con los colores de la decoración del salón._

_Estuvimos gran parte de la mañana en aquellas pruebas debido a unos cuantos ajustes de último minuto en mi vestido, gracias a ello ambas moríamos de hambre así que nos fuimos al patio de comidas, allí Rose pidió una ensalada césar con un jugo natural de naranja, a diferencia mía, ya que mi orden fue dada en otro local constando de una hamburguesa con papas fritas y una soda mediana._

_-Bella, no crees que estas comiendo mucho – me reprochó – si sigues así el vestido no te quedara y quiero que en mi boda todo sea perfecto._

_-Lo sé, pero no es mi culpa que tú comas como un conejo para cuidar la línea. Créeme, cuando tengas tus propios hijos el estar todo el día detrás de ellos será un gran gasto energético. Además cuando estoy lejos de mi hijo me pongo ansiosa y me da por comer más._

_-¡Por Dios! No es como si se quedara un una desconocida… es con mamá, su abuela es la que lo esta cuidando. Deberías aprender a controlarte, porque si sigues así, con mi hermano, las visitas de fin de semana van a aumentar – eso me recordó que no habíamos hablado de él._

_Desde que lo deje durmiendo en su cama hace unos días, no había podido ver a Edward, ya sea por sus turnos de trabajo o porque me requieren en la librería para comenzar a decorarla a mi gusto. El punto es que lo extrañaba muchísimo y ni se diga de Eddie, es como si le faltará algo fundamental. Los tres nos extrañábamos, estábamos completamente compenetrados el uno con los otros y la falta de alguno en nuestro día a día la resentíamos más de lo normal._

_-Eso es distinto… se que estará bien con tu hermano, además, cuando Edward se lo lleva consigo las visitas no son seguidas, tiene muy pocos fines de semana libres y cuando va a verlo entresemana estoy muy ocupada con lo de mi librería. _

_A diferencia de ahora, nosotras ya terminamos lo que teníamos pendiente y lo único que me queda es pensar en mi pequeño bebé y en pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado._

_-Eres extraña – sonrió – aunque ya me quiero ver con mis propios hijos._

_El brillo de los ojos de Rose al hablar de una futura maternidad delataba sus ansias de tener un bebé, pero yo sabía que eso era muy improbable. Ella jamás ha perdido la esperanza de ser mamá algún día y para ello esta dispuesta a esperar todo lo que sea necesario._

_-En ese momento me entenderás._

_Hablamos de todo un poco, sobre la boda, la luna de miel y el trabajo que me esperaba después de navidad con la inauguración de la librería. Estábamos tan enfrascadas en una agradable discusión sobre que autor latinoamericano era mejor en el área de la ciencia ficción que no me percate en una persona caminando hacia nuestra mesa hasta que sentí un suave toque en mi hombro._

_Me di la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, pero su rostro no lo conocía de ninguna parte. Era alto, moreno y de ojos verdes, estaba vestido con un traje negro con camisa blanca y una corbata roja que tenía bordado el nombre del banco donde estaba una parte de mis ahorros. Él me veía con grato entusiasmo brillando en sus ojos, pero yo no lo identificaba de ninguna parte._

_-Señorita Swan, es un gusto volver a verla – suavemente tomo mi mano y la besó._

_-Lo siento, pero no logro reconocerlo – me sinceré mientras sacaba mi mano de entre las suyas y la limpiaba discretamente._

_-Oh!, siento no haberme presentado – con caballerosidad me ofreció su mano para estrecharla con la mía en señal de saludo – soy Igor Dempsey, hace unas semanas la ayude a tramitar un préstamo en el banco para el cual trabajo._

_¡OH! Ahora lo recordaba y justamente no quería hacerlo, gracias a su ayuda logre conseguir mi préstamo, pero también me gane una invitación a cenar para nada deseada, ya que él fue bastante insistente con el asunto de que lo llamara. Yo tenía a mi Edward y no necesitaba a nadie más para salir._

_-Lo siento muchísimo – me disculpé educada – pero no pude reconocerlo, las caras nuevas las olvido con suma facilidad._

_-Es una pena escuchar eso de una mujer tan bella como usted – me guiño un ojo el muy... descarado – porque yo no he podido dejar de recordarla._

_Mientras escuchaba el penoso monólogo de Igor, logré definir un fino carraspeo a mi lado._

_-Rose, el es el Sr. Dempsey el agente del banco que me ayudo con el préstamo, Sr Dempsey ella es mi amiga Rose._

_-Un gusto señorita – saludó a Rose de beso en la mejilla – pero llámenme Igor, nada de formalidades._

_-Bien, entonces dime Rose y a ella dile solamente Bella, Isabella es muy formal y a ella no le agrada._

_-Es un muy buen nombre que te hace muchísima justicia Bella – no me gusto que él me llamara así, pero no pude intervenir._

_Sin siquiera invitarlo se acomodó en nuestra mesa y comenzó una animada conversación con Rose, y si no supiera que amaba tanto a Emmett diría que hasta hubiese coqueteado con él. Yo estaba realmente aburrida viéndolos hablar, necesitaba una excusa para desaparecer del mapa pero no se me venía ninguna de mis geniales ideas a la cabeza._

_-Y bien Bella, ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar salir a cenar conmigo? – preguntó Igor repentinamente consiguiendo dejarme absorta y sin respuesta alguna. _

_-¿Cenar? – Rose me miró y algo en el brillo de sus ojos no me gusto – esa es una buena idea_

_-No lo creo, yo…_

_Y ninguna excusa buena venía a mi cabeza, no podía usar a mi bebé como una excusa… Rose podría solucionar el "inconveniente" en menos de un suspiro._

_-Yo creo que si puedes y vas a salir hoy con Igor – Rose contesto por mi._

_-Rosalie…_

_-No – me miró feo y luego se volvió hacia él – pasa por ella a las siete, me encargaré de que este lista y radiante._

_La sonrisa de idiota que aquel el hombre poseía en sus labios no tenía precio. Rose le dio la dirección de mi casa y el ejecutivo aprovechó para despedirse de nosotras con un sugestivo "nos vemos en unas horas cariño" ¡puaj!_

**Fin flash back**

-Me va a matar… ¡NO! me va a torturar, luego me matara y después enterrara mis restos en algún lugar inhóspito para que nadie me encuentre – susurraba Rose mientras me reía a carcajadas de su cara de terror – no te rías Bella, esto es grave, mi hermano va a atentar contra mi vida por permitir que salgas con otro y tú simplemente te ríes… ¡Gracias amiga!

-Eso te pasa por contestar por mi – me encogí de hombros restándole importancia – además, puede que Alice ya le haya contado, me extrañaría si no lo hiciera.

Alice también estaba en casa, Rose la llevo ya que necesitaba todos los refuerzos disponibles para preparar a Bella a verse "sexy" – según sus palabras – para su cita. Cuando mi pequeña amiga se entero que la cita no era con Edward se negó rotundamente a ayudar a Rose "la separación de dos almas destinadas a estar juntas no pesará sobre mi conciencia" y con aquellas palabras se marchó a jugar con Eddie para que mi futura cuñada me arreglara.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – se sentó a mi lado mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Vamos a hacer lo siguiente – la abracé mientras pensaba en una solución – primero vas a dejar de actuar tan irracionalmente, Edward te ama porque eres su única hermana, así que no te matara ni te torturará, solo se molestara un poco y puede vivir con ello – suspiré profundamente – y en cuanto a la cita, simplemente iré y me distraeré un poco, pero trataré de deshacerme del hombre temprano, aclarándole en los mejores términos que no quiero volver a salir con él en lo que me queda de vida o en las futuras vidas que tenga y así yo me quedo tranquila, preocupándome de otras cosas.

-No lo sé… solo espero que Edward no se enfade mucho conmigo – suspiró.

-Lo siento, eso no te lo puedo asegurar, pero tratare de ayudarte a apaciguar su ira.

Ya eran cerca de las siete de la tarde y no había señales de Igor, pero nada más pensar en él, tocaron el timbre de casa con demasiada insistencia. Tomé un par de respiraciones, junto con mi abrigo y mi cartera y me dispuse a acabar pronto con esta tortura.

Bajando la escalera y practicando mi mejor sonrisa cordial me encontré con alguien a quien no me esperaba.

Edward estaba parado al final de las escaleras y repasaba mi cuerpo con mucho detalle, cuando se encontraron nuestro ojos vi que había tanto amor en ellos, y en tan solo un instante aquella mirada se llenó por destellos furia y dolor…

Llego la hora de hablar con él.

_Edward POV_

Estaba ansioso… más que ansioso, estaba eufórico.

La noche en que Bella fue a buscar a nuestro hijo ella me besó, aunque se supone que yo estaba durmiendo y no debía enterarme, pero el tibio rose de sus labios me devolvió a la realidad y pude disfrutar demasiado ese pequeño pero maravilloso contacto. Si las cosas eran como pensaba, nosotros estaríamos juntos más pronto de lo que había imaginado.

Estaba en el hospital cubriendo una de las guardias de la Dra. Torres, ya que ella estaba enferma y no había ningún otro traumatólogo en el hospital, tenía turno doble.

Esa situación no era nada buena, no me permitía ver a mi hijo o a _mi_ Bella, y eso no me gustaba para nada. Además quedaba escaso tiempo para la boda de mi pequeña hermana, y si hasta esa fecha ella no se había pronunciado sobre el tema yo mismo tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Estaba en una de las muchas rondas a mis pacientes de trauma, pero mi cabeza estaba en otro sitio, tanto así que me sobresalte cuando sentí la vibración de mi celular.

-¿Diga? – contesté revisando el expediente de uno de los pacientes más delicados del área.

-Edward, soy Alice, necesito que vengas a la casa de Bells ahora – exigió entre molesta y enojada.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Le paso algo a mi hijo o a Bella? – a esas alturas ya estaba volando hacia mi consulta para tomar las llaves de mi coche.

-En realidad están bien, muy bien, pero necesito que vengas ahora para impedir el peor error de la vida de Bells – detuve inmediatamente la carrera asustando a algunas enfermeras que estaban a mi alrededor.

-Alice – suspiré mientras volvía a mis rondas – me has llamado solo porque mi Bells va a tomar alguna decisión que no es de tu agrado – me disculpé amable con mi paciente después de un sonoro bufido – Estoy trabajando Alice, después hablamos.

-¡NO ME CORTES! – Chilló cuando estaba a punto de colgar – ¡Bella tiene una cita!

Más rápido de lo que había imaginado, estaba fuera de la habitación poniéndole más atención que nunca a mi amiga.

-¿De que estás hablando? – susurré un poco en shock.

-Eso que escuchas, TU Bellita tiene una cita y no es precisamente contigo.

-¿Cómo paso eso?

-Pregúntale a la metiche de tú hermana, ella es quien le consiguió la cita.

No podía ser, mi hermana no me podía hacer eso.

-Debes de estar en un error, Rose no puede hacerme eso.

-Ya lo hizo genio – murmuró llena de ironía – solo cumplo con la tarea de avisarte que su cita pasara por ella a las siete de la tarde – y me con eso colgó.

No podía creerlo aún. Mi Bella tenía una cita con un tipo que no soy yo ¿de cuando lo conoce? ¿Dónde lo habrá visto? ¿ya no me ama? Y si no lo hace ¿Qué significó para ella el beso que me dio hace unas noches creyéndome dormido? Dios no puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mí, justo ahora que confiaba en que lo nuestro tendría un final más feliz.

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, y aún me quedaban otras dos horas más antes de terminar mi turno, pero sabía de antemano que no sería capaz de soportar este tiempo sin saber más de lo que me había contado Alice. Pensé irme argumentando una emergencia en casa, pero volví en mí y recordé que mi deber con mis pacientes y mi trabajo. Esta vez tendría que esperar y ser lo más profesional posible.

Una hora y media más tarde.

Celos.

Desesperación.

Más celos.

No podía concentrarme con el cúmulo de emociones que estaban predominando en mi, gracias a Dios no había tenido consultas o urgencias, porque si lo hacía seguramente mataría a mi paciente y mi carrera se vería destrozada.

Pasaban los minutos y comenzaba a sentir que moría por dentro. Luego de la llamada de Alice me llego la realidad de golpe y los celos comenzaron a brotar en mi interior. Jamás imagine a mi Bella con algún tipo que no fuese yo o mis amigos, pero tan solo imaginar que en unos cuantos minutos ese pensamiento se volvería realidad me sacaba de mis casillas, ella era, es y será siempre mía y no puedo permitir que ningún idiota me la quite.

No encontraba fallas en la mente de mi hermana como para dejar que Bella saliera con alguien cuando sabe que la amo más que a mi vida y que me lastimaría perderla de nuevo.

-¿Esta bien Dr. Cullen? – me preguntó Ellen, una de las residentes de Cardiología.

-Sí, solo estoy un poco cansado – murmuré disimulando la falta de concentración en mis informes

-No lo creo – me entrego un café y se sentó frente a mí – a ti te pasa algo Edward, sé que no somos amigos, pero te estimo y sé que no estás presente en estos momentos.

-Gracias por preguntar – admití sinceramente – estoy un poco preocupado, eso es todo.

-¿Una chica? Ese es siempre el motivo de preocupación de un hombre cuando deja de lado sus obligaciones.

-Creo que eres bastante perceptiva – sonreí mientras tomaba un poco del café que me había entregado – y si, es una chica lo que me tiene un poco nervioso. La madre de mi hijo.

-No sabía que estabas casado – declaró sorprendida.

-No lo estoy – aseguré – pero es lo que más quisiera en el mundo, casarme con ella y vivir lo que me quede de vida a su lado.

-Vaya, si que estas enamorado – murmuró soñadoramente - ¿Sabes?, si la amas tanto como lo veo en tus ojos, deja de lado las preocupaciones, ella debe de amarte muchísimo y tendrá que ser una mujer excelente si te tiene como idiota a sus pies – rió – y te lo digo yo que he estado casada… unas cuantas veces.

Reí ante su comentario, pero tenía razón, yo sabía que ella me amaba tanto como la he amado desde que la conozco, así que no debía de dudar de ella. Pero eso no me impedía sentir miedo de perderla.

La media hora que me restaba de turno me la pase viendo las altas de algunos de mis pacientes y los pacientes de la Dra. Torres y cuando menos me lo esperaba la hora llegó. Me quedaban exactamente treinta minutos para llegar a casa de Bella y rogarle que no saliera o como mínimo que me prometiera que no era nada con dobles intenciones.

A pesar de que violé muchas señales del tránsito y me gané unas cuantas multas por exceso de velocidad, llegué en menos de veinte minutos a aquella casa que casi sentía parte de mí, allí encontré el convertible de mi hermana, lo que era una buena señal, ya que el susodicho aún no llegaba a buscarla. Armándome de valor y tomando unas cuantas respiraciones para tranquilizarme toque la puerta de la casa.

-Hasta que llegas – abrió una muy embarazada Alice.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo? – Pregunté besando una de sus mejillas mientras una de mis manos acariciaba su vientre de casi ocho meses de embarazo – y ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que Jazz te tendría encerrada de casa de por vida – me burlé de ella a pesar de la situación poco amena.

-¡HEY! No molestes a mi Jazzy, él solo nos cuida… demasiado, pero nos cuida, y en cuanto a lo otro, es imposible no escucharte cuando vienes sobrepasando la velocidad legal para un barrio residencial.

-Venía un poco apresurado Alice… ¿Aún esta en casa?

Antes de que la duende me contestara escuché unos tacones descender por la escalera, y la visión que tuve me indicó que estaba en el mismísimo cielo.

Tan impresionante como siempre, estaba mi Bella enfundada en un vestido rojo italiano que le quedaba de muerte. Completamente ajustado acentuando esas curvas maravillosas que le había otorgado la maternidad, con un escote en forma de corazón tan recatado que la hacía solo más apetecible, y al descubierto se mostraban esas largas y hermosas piernas enfundadas en unos tacones negros muchísimo más altos de lo que yo hubiese imaginado. Todo en conjunto la hacía verse más hermosa de lo que ya era. Literalmente me la devore con la mirada siguiendo, como pocas veces, aquellos instintos que tan solo ella podía despertar. Sin embargo algo dentro de mí me dijo que no estaba bien. Ella se había arreglado así para ver a otro hombre, no para mi, al parecer de verdad quería impresionarlo.

-Hola Edward – susurró un poco impactada.

-Hola – corté algo frío y distante.

-¡Papá! – exclamó mí hijo mientras corría en mi dirección.

-Hola campeón – saludé cargándolo mientras trataba de disimular un poco el dolor que estaba sintiendo, a pesar de mis esfuerzos no podía ocultarlo de las personas que más me conocían - ¿Cómo estás?

-Miem – habló mientras se volteaba y veía a Bella – mami, ta mu linda, te ve hedmosa.

-Gracias Bebe – lo besó, y de paso dejó que su aroma tan particular llegara a casa célula de mi cuerpo – amor, me podrías prestar un momento a tú papi, prometo que te lo devolveré pronto

-Sip – me movió en mis brazos y lo deje bajar.

-Vamos corazón a ver una película con tía Allie – dijo Rose mientras se lo llevaba a la sala.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? – le pregunté mientras la veía encogerse un poco por el frío tono de mi voz.

-¿Podríamos ir al estudio? no quiero que nos interrumpan.

La seguí hasta el estudio, y allí ella cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

-Dime lo que sea que quieras decirme rápido, antes de que tú _cita_ tenga que esperarte – sabía que la estaba lastimando con el tono frío y distante, pero estaba dolido y celoso, actuaba siguiendo impulsos.

-Edward por favor, vamos a hablar como lo que somos, gente adulta.

-Eso hago Isabella, así que apresúrate – murmuré sentándome en uno de los sillones que había allí, no era capaz de verla a la cara – ¿Quieres pedirme mi permiso?, bueno te doy el permiso para que salgas con quien quiera sin importar lo que sienta o cualquier cosa que piense…

-Edward…

-Claro como a ti no se te esta rompiendo el corazón al ver que solo juegas conmigo, crees que soy capaz de aguantarlo todo, pero No Bella, aquí estoy yo dándote cada patético pedazo de corazón solo para que lo destroces cada vez que quieras…

-Edward, por favor escúchame un…

-¡NO! ¡yo te amo maldita sea! Y no quiero ver como te vas feliz con otro – estaba liberando toda la frustración que sentía hacia ella, la estaba lastimando, lo sabía pero no era dueño de mis palabras. – Yo te amo, he sido paciente, he respetado tu decisión de que necesitábamos tiempo para solucionar nuestros problemas, pero ahora lo comprendo todo.

-No entiendes Edward…

-Ya no quieres estar conmigo porque hay alguien más – suspiré – eso lo entiendo y sé que tengo parte de culpa, pero no puedo creer que hayas jugado con mis sentimientos de esa manera. No eres la Bella que yo conocía, la chica dulce e inocente que no lastimaba a la gente porque sí…

-¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS EDWARD QUIERES CALLARTE! – exigió mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus suaves manos.

-No sé que tienes que explicarme, para mi esta todo muy claro – susurré tratando de sacar sus manos de mi rostro.

-Cállate…

-Bella…

-He dicho que te calles – dijo tiernamente mientras acariciaba mis mejillas – ¿ahora podrías escucharme unos segundos y dejar de imaginar cosas que no son?

¿Cosas que no son? Eso no podía ser posible, para mi estaba todo mas claro que el agua.

Asentí derrotado ante la mirada dulce de sus ojos, jamás podría hacer nada que ella no quisiese.

-Bien - se acomodó a mi lado sin dejar de mirarme – como ya sabes esta noche saldré a comer – hice una mueca de dolor – tranquilo _mi principito _– la mire completamente sorprendido, ella ya no me decía así – saldré a comer porque Rose acepto esa cita por mi. En verdad no quería salir, pero ya sabes como es tu hermana le gusta hacer lo que ella quiere, además saldré con el ejecutivo que me ayudó con el préstamo de la librería a modo de agradecimiento por todo lo que me ayudo, sabes lo mal que se me dan esas cosas de papeleos – sonrió con esa sonrisa que me traía loco -Pero Edward, solamente es eso… no es nada de lo que tú y esa linda cabecita estaba imaginando. Primero prefiero morir antes que lastimarte – me miró tan intensamente que solo pude abrazarla y cobijarla entre mis brazos.

Sonreí como idiota, creyendo cada una de sus palabras. Ella no podía mentirme, era una pésima mentirosa pero era algo mas allá de eso, podía ver en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras y lo molesta que se mostró cuando hablo del tipo con el que saldría.

-¿Es verdad?- pregunte mientras besaba su cabellos.

-Claro que si - se reincorporó frente a mi – jamás he podido mentirte y lo sabes bien.

-Te amo tanto –suspiré viéndola a los ojos – tanto que me aterra la idea de perderte.

-Mi amor, no vas a perderme – susurró muy bajito.

Juro que en ese mismo momento podría ocurrir un incendio pero no lo notaría. Ella estaba hablando enserio cuando me llamo así. La alegría que sentía en mi pecho era lo suficientemente grande como para quererle gritar a todo el mundo que esta mujer me amaba y estábamos a punto de recuperar lo nuestro, con una voz empapada en alegría.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces - susurré mientras me acercaba firmemente a besarla, pero ella me detuvo - ¿Qué pasa?

-Este momento lo tenía planeado de otra forma – susurró – solo dame un poco de tiempo. Cuando pase el matrimonio de tú hermana podremos enfocarnos en nosotros. Quiero que ese momento sea especial y esta noche no podré disfrutarte como tanto quiero, tenemos tiempo mi amor… tenemos toda la vida para amarnos, unos días más no serán nada.

-Lo que tú me pidas amor mío – sonreí como idiota ente la idea de poder amarla mas de lo que ya hago.

-Sabes que debemos hablar y solucionar muchas cosas entre nosotros, pero no puedo negar que te amo más de lo que te amaba hace unos cuantos años – sonrió tiernamente mientras me daba un corto beso en los labios – por ahora tengo que salir y entre más rápido vaya, más pronto volveré.

Salimos tomados de la mano desde la sala, a pesar de que estábamos traspasando esta última barrera entre nosotros no podía evitar sentirme molesto porque ella saliese, pero si ella me decía que me amaba y que solo sería una salida en modo de agradecimiento le creía a ojos cerrados.

A los pocos minutos sonó el timbre y muy amablemente me ofrecí a abrir la puerta, no me pasó desapercibida la mirada de precaución que me envió Bella desde la entrada, pero si iba a salir con alguien tenía que ver con quien lo hacía.

Muy a sus anchas entró un chico de no más de veinticinco años, un poco más alto que Emmett, moreno de ojos claros y muy bien vestido, tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia que desee quitársela a golpes, pero no fue necesario ya que Bella se me adelantó con su mejor sonrisa fingida. Él se deshizo en halagos hacia ella, lo que la hacía sonrojar a más no poder, sin embargo en su mirada veía lo molesta que se sentía.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de asegurarle que estaríamos bien junto a Eddie, por fin se marchó el idiota con mi mujer y un poco después de ellos procedió Rose junto a Allie, quien me pidió disculpas en más de una ocasión por lo que había provocado, pero después de hablar el asunto no era del todo su culpa, si yo hubiese sido más maduro y hubiese luchado cuando creí haberla perdido, esto jamás hubiese pasado.

Mientras pensaba en como solucionar la situación, me percaté que no estaba Eddie en ninguna parte, lo cual era muy extraño. Fui hacia la sala y allí estaba sentadito en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? – desde hacia rato que lo veía concentrado mirando hacia la nada con su ceño fruncido.

-Nada.

-Hijo… - dije amenazándolo con cosquillas.

-No guta.

-¿Quién?

-El amibo de mi mami, no guta a mi – dijo mientras volvía a su antigua posición.

-¿Te cuento un secreto? – le susurré – a mi tampoco me gusta, pero mami sabe con quien sale, así que nosotros la esperaremos aquí.

Me sorprendió que a Eddie no le agradara el chico, cuando a él todo el mundo le agradaba. Creo que esto era una señal de que las cosas no estaban bien con… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ah! Igor.

Sabía que debía portarme bien esta noche y hacer las cosas más fáciles para ambos, pero no podía. Necesitaba que esa cita acabase lo antes posible y que mi Bella volviese pronto a casa pero ¿cómo podría lograr eso?, lo pensé por varios segundos hasta que una brillante idea cruzó por mi cabeza. Yo le había prometido que me comportaría como un hombre adulto que soy, pero jamás e dijo algo de que cierto niño tuviese que comportarse.

-Hijo – llamé su atención - ¿quieres ayudar a papá en algo?

-Sip – asintió enérgicamente mientras veía que la preocupación salía de sus ojitos.

-Bien, me ayudaras a que mami vuelva antes a casa – sonreí.

Esto sería divertido.

_Bella POV (Sí, nuevamente)_

Desde la llegada de Edward a mi casa, estaba en una nube de felicidad absoluta. Por fin pude decirle lo que había estado guardando por días dentro de mi corazón. Este amor que sentía por el me llenaba el alma y debía dejarlo salir, a pesar de aquello, rápidamente le aclaré que todo tendría que ser después de la boda de Rose.

Bueno, a decir verdad estaba casi en las nubes.

Llevábamos más de una hora en un restaurante japonés en una "animada" conversación sobre él mismo. Jamás en mi vida había conocido a alguien más egocéntrico que Igor Dempsey, todo el mundo giraba en torno a _él_ y solamente _él_ tenía todos los problemas del mundo. Algo, en realidad, indeseable.

-… entonces mi madre me dijo que no debía de hacerle caso a mi horóscopo, que mejor iba donde su tarotista para que me guiara hacia el camino que debía seguir - _"Dios es un completo idiota"._

-Que interesante – suspiré.

-Eso es lo que me ha pasado últimamente – sonrió – y ¿qué me cuentas de ti?

-Bueno, tengo una tienda de libros…

-Amo leer, ya sabes como mi madre dijo, soy el más inteligente de mis hermanos, pero no quise ir a la universidad y…

Bla bla bla.

Debí haberme quedado con mis chicos en casa, ahora seguramente estaríamos viendo una película en la sala. Eddie acostadito en la alfombra entre muchos cojines mientras Edward y yo estaríamos acurrucados, tomados de la mano en el sofá viendo como nuestro hijo disfruta de de la televisión. Era la imagen más perfecta que podía reproducir en mi cabeza y que fuera lo bastante decente para no alterar mis hormonas.

-¡Bella! – me llamó.

-Dime – le conteste más que distraída.

-Esta sonando tú móvil.

-Oh!

Y claro, me estaban llamando desde mi casa. Eso me preocupó, debía de ser muy importante como para que me interrumpieran – _"gracias a Dios"_ pensé – de forma tan brusca y a solo una escasa hora desde que salí de casa.

-Lo siento, vuelvo en un momento – le corté y no espere su respuesta mientras caminaba hacia el tocador.

-¿Mami?—Me llamó la voz que más me gustaba.

-Amor ¿estás bien? – le pregunté un poco preocupada.

-Sips, mu bien – contestó lo más tranquilo.

-Entonces ¿porque me llamas?

-Ti esho de menos – me dijo con esa vocecita que me decía que me estaba mintiendo.

-Amor, yo también te extraño… pero ¿me podrías pasar a tú papá?

Sabía que mi bebé era demasiado inocente como para que se le ocurrieran solito estas cosas, así que él único culpable tenía nombre… ¡EDWARD!

-Yap, te quiedo!

Inmediatamente sentí la suave respiración de él a través del teléfono.

-¿Bella?

-No hagas como que no sabes con quien hablas – respondí molesta pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Amor! No sabía que eras tú – sonó bastante inocente…

Pero a mi no me podía engañar, sabía que estaba fingiendo, lo conocía mejor que a mi misma, además tiende a sobreactuar cuando esta mintiendo.

-Claro que lo sabías – respondí mientras me retocaba el maquillaje – ahora dime que es lo que pretendes.

-Nada cariño, yo estaba en la cocina y de repente Eddie llego diciendo que su mami quería hablar conmigo.

-Bien… ¿crees que me voy a creer eso?

-La verdad…

-Ajá.

-No – rió – eres demasiado inteligente como para creer eso. Es que te extrañábamos y no se nos ocurrió nada mejor que llamarte – suspiró – espero no haber dañado algún _buen_ momento.

-Edward, no puedes ser tan celoso – reí – sabes que te amo a ti y que esto es solo algo por agradecimiento.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así – bufó - ¿vuelves pronto?

-Es posible, el chico es realmente aburrido, y mi vida no es tan interesante como la suya, así que le pediré que me lleve a casa.

-Me parece perfecto – estaba segura que su sonrisa de ganador adornaba su hermosa cara – te esperaremos despiertos.

-Los amo muchísimo – les mande un beso.

-Nosotros también mi amor.

Después de colgar volví a revisar mi atuendo y mi maquillaje, una vez lista volví a la mesa dispuesta a volver a mi casa con las personas que amaba.

_Edward POV (Ahora sí juro que es el último)_

Después de la llamada, o el "ataque al burrito de Winnie de Pooh" con mi hijo decidimos que era una buena hora para ver películas y así esperar despierto la llegada de Bella. Vimos las mismas películas que hace semanas atrás en mi departamento, al parecer no eran lo suficientemente aburridas como para dejar de verlas.

Pasaron las horas y ella no llegaba, Eddie se quedo dormido a mitad de la segunda película y ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche. Hace más de una hora que habíamos hablado y ella aún no había vuelto.

Trate de no preocuparme ni imaginarme cosas que seguramente no tenían razón de ser, pero los minutos pasaban y mi preocupación se transformó en angustia sin que pudiera evitarlo. Llamaba a su móvil, y como única respuesta salía esa odiosa grabación que me decía que estaba apagado.

Dios jamás había estado tan angustiado en mi vida.

Los minutos pasaban y ya eran más de la una de la madrugada, esto no era normal. Estaba a punto de llamar a mi madre para que viniera por Eddie cuando el teléfono de casa sonó.

-¿Diga? – contesté exaltado.

-¿Hablo con algún familiar de Isabella Marie Swan Higginbotham? – hablo una mujer que se oía algo agotada.

-Sí, con su novio – aún no éramos novios, pero ella no tenía porque saberlo – ¿le paso algo a Bella? – le pedí, pero sonó mas a una súplica que a un orden.

-Lo siento señor, la señorita Swan ha sufrido un accidente automovilístico.

Y algo en el fondo de mi ser se rompió. Mi Bella… un accidente… ¿Por qué Dios mío?

* * *

**Mis chiiicas!**

**siento el retraso... pero ya saben. La universidad me tiene C O L A P S A D A... tanto así que mañana sábado tengo prueba y estoy subiendo cap! **

**Bueno... espero que no me maten por haberlo dejado así, pero me salio la vena dramática. Recuerden que no pueden matarme porque si no hasta aquí queda la cosa!**

**besos!**


	14. Miedo

**Para mi desgracia ninguno de los personajes es mio - ni siquiera Edward - son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer. La trama es toda mia**

**Un Beso ENORME para mi super mega fantasticosa Beta... Valhe. Gracias por los consejos y los maravillosos Mails que siempre me alegran el día.**

* * *

_Cuando este por caer, _  
_yo se que tu amor me volvera a socorrer_  
_vencere el temor _  
_mientras sepa que tu sientes _  
_dentro lo mismo que yo_  
_en el dolor y el bien tu me supiste amar_  
_y lo que soy es por ti sin dudar_  
_Por siempre tú - Chiristina Aguilera_

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Miedo**

_Edward POV_

Dios, de verdad no podía estar pasando esto en el maravilloso momento que estábamos viviendo.

Por gracia divina, mi madre aún estaba despierta, siempre lo está cuando mi padre tiene turno en urgencias. A muy grandes rasgos le pedí, mejor dicho le rogué que viniera a quedarse con mi hijo mientras iba desesperado tras la mujer de mi vida. No podía perderla, no _otra vez._

Mientras preparaba un café para mantenerme despierto esta larga noche, mi madre entró por la cocina con su rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Edward ¿qué paso?, ¿por qué me llamaste tan tarde y con tanta urgencia? – preguntó mientras me abrazaba.

_Eso_ era lo que más necesitaba, los brazos de mi madre infundiéndome seguridad, su voz diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien y que solo fue un accidente menor. No pude más con la tensión y la desesperación y me entregue a llorar en sus brazos. Me moriría si algo no salía bien.

-Ya esta amor – me guió hasta la sala para sentarnos en el sofá – no sé lo que está pasando, pero si te hace sentir mejor, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, mamá está aquí para cuidarte.

No sé cuánto tiempo mantuve mi cuerpo en aquel estado deprimente, llorando y sollozando con mi cabeza apoyada en su regazo como cuando era niño, pero sé que los segundos, ahora más que nunca, eran importantes. Bella me necesitaba y yo no podía fallarle así como así.

-Gracias mami – besé su mejilla mientras ella secaba mis lágrimas.

-Hijo ¿qué paso? – Preguntó muy preocupada – nunca te había visto así de desesperado… ¿le paso algo a mi nieto? – su voz se quebró por causa del pánico que la sola idea le infundía.

-No mamá – soné más ronco de lo normal – Eddie está bien, durmiendo en su habitación

-Entonces…-titubeó confusa.

-Es Bella – mi voz se quebró al mencionar su nombre, y mis ojos lucharon por impedir que las lágrimas rodarán por mis mejillas.

-¿qué paso? – Cuestionó desesperada – Edward por favor, dime que le paso.

-Tuvo un accidente – suspiré mientras buscaba un poco de fuerzas para ir hacia donde estaba ella.

-¡Oh por Dios! – Cubrió su boca con ambas manos – no puede ser – susurró impactada - ¿Está bien?

-No lo sé, me han llamado unos pocos minutos antes de que te llamara, necesito ir donde ella y asegurarme que está bien, pero no tenía con quien dejar a Eddie, por favor mamá quédate con él -le rogué gesticulando con ambas manos - Sí despierta no le digas nada, él es demasiado perspicaz y no creo que sea sano para él, saber que su mamá esta mal.

-No te preocupes cariño… hiciste bien en llamarme – murmuró caminando hacia la cocina – ahora ve y asegúrate que está bien.

Mientras bebía el café, mi madre trataba de subirme un poco los ánimos, cosa que resultaba realmente difícil en estos momentos.

Quedamos en que ella avisaría a los padres de Bella, y después llamaría a mi padre, ya que allí es donde la habían trasladado de urgencias. Cerca de las dos de la madrugada por fin pude salir de aquella casa imaginándome las peores cosas que podrían haberle pasado.

_¡No seas fatalista! Nuestra Bella esta bien, solo debe haber sido un corte y se desmayo por la sangre… es muy típico de ella._ Y si no es así ¿y si de verdad esta mal?. _No seas pesimista, ella no nos va a dejar solos a ninguno de los tres ¿me has oído?_

Estas conversaciones internas no me están haciendo _ningún_ bien.

Como era tan noche, las calles estaban completamente despejadas, lo que me permitió llegar en menos de una hora al hospital. Sin darme cuenta estaba corriendo hacia la entrada de urgencias sin importarme los enfermos que habían allí o sí mi velocidad resultaba inadecuada en aquel sector del hospital. Más que un médico, ahora era un hombre completamente desesperado.

En el mesón de atención no había nadie a quien pudiera pedirle información, así me vi en la necesidad de esperar unos cuantos minutos hasta que una enfermera mayor con apariencia amable y con las manos llenas de papeles – historiales clínicos supuse – se ubicará en el lugar, busqué calmarme un poco, antes de acabar gritándole a la pobre mujer, quién no tenía culpa alguna de mi ansiedad.

-Buenas noches – hablé mientras ella ordenaba los historiales – hace una hora llamaron a casa para informarme que mi novia había tenido un accidente – mi voz se notaba cada vez más angustiada – por favor, necesito saber cómo está.

-Lo siento mucho por su novia – en sus ojos podía ver la compasión – veré que puedo hacer por usted ya que solo se le da la información de los pacientes a sus familiares más cercanos como sus padres.

-Ellos deben de estar camino hacia aquí – expliqué, como doctor conocía el protocolo que se debía seguir en cuanto a la información – viven a una cuatro horas de la ciudad, soy lo único que ella tiene aquí, por lo que más quiera, dígame como esta.

Me miro con una mezcla de ternura y lástima mientras se debatía entre ayudarme o simplemente acatar las órdenes de sus superiores. Después de incontables segundos que para mi se sintieron como horas, miro hacia ambos lados y me pidió que me acercará a ella.

-Está bien cariño, esto lo hare porque en verdad estas desesperado. Si alguien pregunta por tú chica di es que eres su prometido o su esposo, así te podrán dar la información directamente a ti – tomo mi mano con dulzura – y ten fe, sea lo que haya pasado ella se repondrá.

-Muchas gracias…

-Betsy, soy Betsy.

-Muchas gracias Betsy.

-Bien muchacho, dime el nombre de tú chica para saber en qué planta está- pidió con la vista clavada en algunos papeles.

-Isabella Marie Swan – susurré un poco más tranquilo, sabiendo que alguien me daría la información.

Buscó indicios de la información, y no pasé desapercibido aquel gesto tan terrible, como lo es fruncir el ceño.

-Está en el cuarto piso – murmuró algo apesadumbrada – en pabellón desde hace unos pocos minutos, al parecer el accidente fue un poco más complejo de lo que imaginaba.

_Dios mío, ella debe de estar bien, va a estar bien._

-Muchísimas gracias por la información. Prometo no delatar la fuente de información.

-No te preocupes-contestó mirándome con ojos maternos- lo que necesitas es tranquilizarte, si te ven así de alterado no te darán información alguna acerca de tu novia.

Literalmente, corrí hacía las escaleras, necesitaba poner a funcionar mi cuerpo, de lo contrario rompería a llorar como lo había hecho en casa con mi madre. En menos de lo que esperaba, estaba corriendo hacia el mesón de la cuarta planta para, nuevamente, preguntar por el estado de mi Bella.

-Buenas noches señorita – amablemente me acerqué a una de las enfermeras, era joven pero se veía muy cansada, seguramente había tenido un turno realmente largo.

-Buenas noches señor ¿lo puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntó algo fatigada.

-Hace unas horas me informaron que mi esposa había tenido un accidente y en urgencias me han dicho que había entrado en cirugía hace unos momentos – expliqué un poco alterado, de la nada el aire comenzó a faltarme – necesito saber cómo está, _por favor._

-Un momento ¿podría decirme el nombre de la paciente?

-Isabella Swan, veintiséis años – murmuré apresurado.

-Sí, ella llego aquí con múltiples lesiones en el rostro, cuello, brazo derecho fracturado y posibles fracturas en alguna de sus costillas. En este preciso instante está en pabellón, tratando de reparar su brazo y posibles lesiones internas.

¡NO!

-Pero ¿nada de real gravedad? – pregunté angustiado.

-No lo sé señor, debe esperar a que salga el médico para hablar con él.

-Gracias por la información-hablé sin fuerza en el cuerpo, ni en la voz.

Con la cabeza gacha, me deslicé en unos de los amplios sillones de la sala de espera. La desesperación carcomía cada célula de mi cuerpo, no podía hacer nada por ella, solo esperar y rogar a Dios que estuviese bien. Necesitaba con cada fibra de mí ser que ella mejorará, que se despertará de aquel horrible sueño en el que estaba sumida. Necesitaba sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda, y su voz diciendo que todo estaba bien, que era un exagerado y absurdo. Quería, ansiaba aquellas dulces palabras que habían salido de su cálida boca esta misma tarde.

_Mi amor, no vas a perderme_

Claro que no la perdería, ella era una mujer fuerte. No podía dejarnos solos.

_T__enemos tiempo mi amor… tenemos toda la vida para amarnos._

Toda la vida tendría para amarla y adorarla, si Dios así lo permitía.

_Te amo más de lo que te amaba hace unos cuantos años._

"Yo también amor mío, te amo más de lo que pudieses imaginar" Eso, tenía que habérselo dicho, no debí dejarla salir esta noche. Todo sería tan diferente.

_Primero prefiero morir antes que lastimarte._

No me lastimaría de esa forma, ella no moriría después de todo a lo que habíamos sobrevivido. Sabía que podía estar exagerando, pero me aterraba la idea de que algo malo le sucediera, no podía perderla de nuevo, no ahora, que estábamos tan bien en esta nueva etapa de nuestra vida juntos.

Pasaron las horas más lento de lo que imaginaba, trate de no pensar en mi Bella dentro de un pabellón siendo operada. En su lugar, comencé a recordar aquellos tiempos en los que estábamos bien. Yo, estudiando duro para darle un futuro mejor a la que sería mi esposa en unos cuantos años, mientras ella trabajaba con entusiasmo, sin importar los cansadores viajes desde su casa hasta Seattle. Cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos, en un principio fue difícil, pero con el pasar de los meses las cosas mejoraron considerablemente. Nunca hubo celos de su parte cuando alguna chica me coqueteaba, o reproches cuando no podía llegar a nuestras citas por estar estudiando, solo en sus ojos podía ver la comprensión y el gran amor que sentía por mí. Aún nos faltaban tantas cosas por vivir, ver a nuestro hijo crecer y tener muchos más niños que mimar y proteger, salir de vacaciones juntos, ver la sorpresa de su rostro cuando le pidiera matrimonio, viajar a ver a sus padres para decirles que estábamos juntos y amarnos _tanto_, que la vida no nos alcanzara para disfrutarlo.

Ya eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, después de cinco cafés y varías llamadas de mi madre, mis parpados se comenzaban a cerrar, estaba exhausto física y emocionalmente. Los padres de Bella aún no llegaban y se me hacía sumamente extraño no haber visto a mi padre si estaba de turno en este mismo hospital. Estaba por llamarlo y preguntar por su paradero, cuando un médico salió desde el área restringida.

-Familiares de Isabella Swan – llamó con voz cansada.

-Yo soy su prometido – no podía decir que era su esposo, no teníamos el mismo apellido.

-Lo siento señor, solo se le da información a familiares cercanos.

-Eso lo sé, pero sus padres no viven en la ciudad y no sé cuantas horas demorarán en llegar – suspiré derrotado – soy la única familia que tiene aquí, por favor dígame como está.

-Está bien señor…

-Edward Cullen – me miró extrañado, seguramente buscaba algún parecido con mi padre.

-Dr. Fox – me tendió la mano a modo de saludo – si gusta acompañarme a mi consultorio.

A unos cuantos metros estaba su consulta, me invitó a tomar asiento mientras él se colocaba su bata.

-Bien, seré preciso y claro en lo que requiere a la señorita Swan. Ella llegó a urgencias alrededor de las diez de la noche, según lo que nos informaron los paramédicos, participó en un accidente de tránsito – asentí, eso ya lo sabía – Mostró un cuadro de anemia leve, además de una lesión en el cuello un poco más severa. La hemos sometido a operación ya que sus huesos del brazo sufrieron una fractura expuesta y necesitábamos reacomodarlos para que se soldaran de forma correcta. También sufrió una luxación en su rodilla derecha por lo que nos hemos visto en la obligación de intervenir en esa zona. No presenta lesiones mayores en el resto de su cuerpo, obviando el hecho de que tiene unos cuantos hematomas en sus mejillas y en el labio superior.

Respiré más aliviado al saber que ella estaba bien, un tanto herida, pero bien a fin de cuentas. Estaba a punto de darle las gracias al Dr. Fox y rogarle que me informara el número de habitación de mi amor, pero una oscura brizna en su mirada me indicó que existía algo más.

-¿Pasó algo más doctor?

-Lamento informarle que en el último momento de la intervención, la presión de la señorita Swan bajó drásticamente, tratamos de hacer todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, pero su estado empeoró, ella ha entrado en coma.

_Coma…_

No, ella no podía estar en coma. ¡NO!

-Doctor, debe haber un error – desesperado, comencé a dar vueltas por la consulta – ella no puede estar en coma, es algo imposible, esta bien, tiene que estar bien…

-Señor Cullen, por favor tranquilícese…

-¿Cómo diablos me pide que me tranquilice? – Respondí mordaz– ¿acaso es tan insensible como para pedirme tranquilidad, cuando la persona más importante de mi mundo esta en coma y es imposible predecir la tardanza de su despertar?

-Edward si me permite…

-¡NO! – Exclamé pensando desbocado, como diablos partirle la cara – no me vuelva a pedir que me calme porque no voy a responder de mis actos.

Estaba furioso y muriéndome por dentro, ella no volvería a abrir sus ojos en muchísimo tiempo o quizás nunca más y yo sin ella no podía seguir viviendo, no podía.

Me apoyé contra la muralla, con ambas manos cubriendo mi rostro, mis fuerzas se alejaban abandonado cuerpo en el que me había convertido, a cada segundo. Debía encontrar algo a lo que aferrarme y no sabía a qué. Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no escuché cuando la puerta que estaba a mi lado se abrió bruscamente, debido al alboroto que había formado con mis gritos.

-Henry, que pasa… ¿Edward?

Allí estaba Carlisle, viéndome entre el asombro y la preocupación.

-Edward Hijo ¿estas bien?

Solo pude negar la cabeza con suavidad. Sabía que si habría solo un poco la boca, los sollozos saldrían sin remedio alguno.

-Carlisle, le estaba comentando a… tú hijo, supongo, lo referente al estado de la señorita Swan desde que llego hasta urgencias – comentó fríamente el doctor.

-Supongo que han hablado de la condición en la que ahora se encuentra Bella ¿me equivoco?

Nuevamente negué, mientras sentía que las tibias lágrimas comenzaban a caer sobre mis mejillas y mis manos.

-Dr. Fox – pidió amablemente – ¿podría darme unos minutos con mi hijo aquí en su consulta?

No pude escuchar su respuesta, solo sentí sus pasos y la puerta cerrarse delicadamente a mi lado. Mis fuerzas decayeron y colapsé chocando hasta el piso mientras me acurrucaba con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho, las lágrimas ya se convertían en llanto mientras mi padre se acomodaba a mi lado y dejaba que apoyara mi cabeza en su hombro. Esto era lo que en verdad necesitaba, el apoyo de alguien querido y allí estaba mi padre para dármelo en el momento más oportuno.

-Sé que es difícil, pero quiero que entiendas que todas las decisiones que tomamos fueron para resguardar la vida de Bella. Las cosas salieron un poco mal después pero ella está bien, es una chica fuerte y decidida. Esto duele un poco Edward, pero tú, como médico, sabes mejor que nadie que existen siempre este tipo de riesgos, aunque sea la operación más sencilla.

-Lo sé – me limpié las lágrimas – pero es difícil cuando estas en la situación de los familiares. No puedo entender que pasó. Las cosas estaban tan bien, por fin habíamos decidido estar juntos y mira lo que pasó, siento como si tenerla a mi lado fuera algo malo para ella.

-No seas dramático. Un accidente lo tiene cualquiera – rió ¿cómo diablos puede estar riendo?

-¡Deja de reír! – Me levanté furioso – no puedes reírte cuando mi mujer está en coma.

-Hijo cálmate

-¡No puedo calmarme! – Exploté por causa de la frustración al ver que nadie comprendía lo que estaba pasando, lo que yo estaba sintiendo – no puedo calmarme sabiendo que ella no va a despertar a mediano plazo. Dios, nadie sabe cuándo va a despertar.

-Cuando le retiremos la medicación va a despertar Edward – murmuró mientras se levantaba y se ponía a mi lado – no es como si no lo supieras, nosotros podemos medir el tiempo de coma.

-¿Medicación? – murmuré un poco confundido, mis ojos se entrecerraron por el cansancio.

-Claro que sí. Sabes que los comas farmacológicos son una medida que se toma cuando las lesiones del paciente requieren una recuperación dolorosa.

¿Coma farmacológico?... Mi Bella estaba en un coma farmacológico. ¡DIOS GRACIAS!

-¿Ella… entonces ella, está… bien? ¿No le pasó nada grave o algo que no quieras decirme? – pregunté con un poco más de esperanza en el cuerpo.

-Edward ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, seguramente de mi salud mental.

-Ahora estoy bien – murmuré – ella está bien, no está en coma permanente y podrá despertar cuando sus lesiones estén medianamente soldadas ¿no es así?

-Por obvias razones – se acomodó en una de las sillas - ¿por qué estabas así de alterado si sabías todo esto?

-No lo sabías hasta que tú lo dijiste – suspiré mientras comenzaba a ver las cosas un poco más claras – el doctor solo me comentó que hubo un problema con su presión al final de la intervención y luego me dijo que estaba en coma, jamás mencionó que era uno farmacológico – me senté a su lado y pase una mano por mi cabello – No sabes la angustia que ha sido para mi todo este tiempo, si no hubieses llegado seguramente lo habría golpeado.

Rió, y por primera vez en las últimas ocho horas pude sonreír un poco.

-Henry es así, no da explicaciones médicas a los familiares de los pacientes, por eso cuando supe que Bella llego hasta acá, pedí encargarme de la operación personalmente, él se me adelanto en cuanto a darle la información la familia - me miró de nuevo y pude verme en sus ojos, lucía cansado y angustiado al extremo, tal como se sentía mi alma – no tienes buena cara, deberías ir a dormir un poco Edward. Sabes que aún no podrás verla, y de hecho ni siquiera sé cómo conseguiste información sobre su estado.

-Bueno – me rasqué la nuca, nervioso – le dije al doctor que ella era mi prometida, y que sus padres no vivían en la cuidad, lo que técnicamente es verdad. Y en cuanto a irme, no lo haré esta que pueda verla.

Se levantó y me hizo un gesto para que saliéramos de aquella consulta. Comenzamos a caminar lentamente por el pasillo, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Entre paso y paso recordé que los padres de Bella ya deberían estar aquí y automáticamente me tensé, seguro ellos me odian por haber lastimado a su hija tanto tiempo. Aún recuerdo las palabras que me dijo el Jefe Swan cuando le pedí su autorización para ser el novio de Bella.

_-Me agradas chico – palmoteó mi espalda y se acercó un poco a mí – pero si le haces daño a mi pequeña o la haces llorar, te juro por mi madre que está en el cielo, que no te quedaran ganas de seguir viviendo ¿estamos claros?_

Ese hombre me mataría apenas me viera y más ahora cuando sepa que no hice nada para cuidar a su dulce niña. Detuve mi marcha a mitad de camino mientras mi padre me miraba curioso.

-¿Los Swan ya llegaron? – pregunté un tanto temeroso.

-No lo sé, hable con tú madre y me comentó que venían en camino, de eso hace ya una horas.

Reanudé mi marcha esperando que ellos no hubiesen llegado, pero llama al diablo y aparecerá. Estaban sentados en la misma sala de espera, con sus rostros cansados y hundidos por la incertidumbre al no saber el estado de su hija. Reneé fue la primera en notar nuestra presencia, ya que se levantó y corrió hacia nuestro lado.

-Carlisle – sollozó – por favor, dime como está mi niña.

Mi padre le guió nuevamente hacia la sala de espera, para comunicar las noticias sobre Bella a sus padres. Yo lo seguí unos cuantos pasos más atrás bajo la atenta mirada del jefe Swan, quién a pesar de la preocupación estaba matándome con la mirada, solo esperaba no tener que pasar algún tiempo a solas con él.

-Buenos ¿días? Charlie – el solo asintió sin dejar de mirarme – bien, seré lo más claro posible. Bella tuvo un accidente automovilístico la noche pasada, llegó alrededor de las diez de la noche con serios daños – me estremecí solo de pensar como habría sido su llegada – después de practicarle algunos exámenes para ver su real estado, se decidió someterla a cirugía para reparar una fractura expuesta de su brazo y descartar posibles lesiones internas, cerca del final de la intervención sufrió una baja de presión, nada muy importante. Junto con otros médicos llegamos a la conclusión de que las heridas serían muy dolorosas para ella, así que hemos inducido un coma.

Reneé jadeó, antes de romper a llorar sobre el hombro de Charlie, quien había perdido todo el color en su rostro.

-Coma – susurró Charlie - ¿mi pequeña esta… está en coma? – repitió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-No tienen de que alarmarse – repitió mi padre – Déjenme explicarles de una forma sencilla, ella está bien, de hecho está evolucionando de forma favorable, pero hemos tenido que acomodarle sus huesos y al despertar sería demasiado doloroso para ella, por lo que decidimos mantenerla sedada hasta presenciar la evidente mejoría de sus heridas, y la secuela de ellas. Ese proceso se llama coma inducido.

-Entonces… ¿Bella está bien? – susurró René con una pizca de esperanza.

Mi padre asintió, provocando que ellos respiraran más tranquilos después de las angustiantes horas de viaje. Se abrazaron mientras Carlisle me miraba con un significado especial grabado en sus ojos. Sabía lo que significaba esa mirada, era para salir de la escena. En silenció fuimos a buscar un café, ambos lo necesitábamos.

Pasamos un momento agradable en silencio, él por estar muy cansado, y yo por estar pensando en Eddie… ¿habrá despertado y notado nuestra ausencia en casa?, ¿Cómo se tomará que Bella este en el hospital? ,¿Cómo le diré que su mami no despertará en cuento él la vea?... demasiadas preguntas que no se aún muy bien cómo responder, lo más razonable era ir paso a paso.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y de a poco llegaron mis amigos y familia alertados por mi madre sobre lo sucedido. Primero llego una alterada Alice junto a Jasper quien no estaba en un mejor estado que su mujer, luego llego mi hermana junto Emmett quien no paraba de decirle a Rose que nada de lo ocurrido era su culpa… y yo le encontraba toda la razón, esto tiene un único culpable, Igor Dempsey. Y de él me ocuparía después de ver a Bella salir de su estado.

Los padres de Bella hablaban con mis amigos y mi hermana, pero no me dirigían ni una sola palabra y eso era un alivio, aún no me encontraba preparado para la ira de Charlie Swan.

-Edward – susurró Rose sentándose a mi lado – porque no vas a casa, estas agotado y necesitas descansar un poco hermano.

-No Rose, no quiero irme…

-Pero tienes un hijo del cual cuidar, debe de estar asustado por no encontrarte en casa junto a Bella… mamá podría hacerlo, pero es tú responsabilidad y no creo que a Bella le agrade la idea de verte desgastado, sin siquiera ella estar consciente ¿no crees?

-Lo sé – suspiré mientras pasaba mis manos por mi rostro – pero no puedo irme de aquí y dejarla sola Rossie.

-No seas bobo Edward – Alice se sentó a mi lado – ella no estará sola, estamos todos nosotros y hay médicos cuidándola – sonrió con sus ojos llorosos – Nos ha dado un susto de muerte, pero ella es fuerte… ha pasado por cosas peores y aún así sigue en pie.

-Además no porque te quedes aquí, ella despertará más pronto, sabes que estará así por lo menos dos semanas, papá ya lo ha vivido muchas veces, así que no tienes excusa alguna, para no irte a descansar.

-Está bien – me rendí – pero, cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea, me llaman por favor.

-¿No quieres que te llevé? – preguntó Jasper quien estaba atrás de Alice.

-Si no es mucha molestia, no me siento capaz de manejar.

Ya eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde cuando llegue a casa, allí aún estaba mi madre a quién tuve que contarle lo sucedido. Cada vez que imaginaba como sucedieron las cosas, la garganta se me cerraba en un nudo, el tan solo pensar en cualquier tipo de dolor que sintió mi amor por la ineptitud de ese prospecto de hombre, me hacía querer ir buscar a un sicario para matarlo a sangre fría (**N/A: jajaja… me acorde de un review que leí xD**), pero soy un hombre consiente y es mucho mejor que lo encuentre la policía, antes que yo.

En su habitación, encontré mi hijo viendo dibujos animados mientras tomaba jugo. Observándolo con esa paz y tranquilidad que lo caracterizaban, me entraron ansias por volver a los tres años, esa etapa de la vida donde las preocupaciones no existen y todo es muchísimo más simple.

-¡PaPIIIII! – corrió a abrazarme una vez que me vio.

-¿Cómo estas campeón? – pregunté mientras lo cargaba hasta su cama.

-Mien… y mi mami ¿onde ta?

-Yo… ella… - lo dejé sentado en su cama buscando un modo simple para explicarle las cosas – ella está un poco enfermita, por eso no está aquí.

Su carita se llenó de preocupación, se notaba, a lo lejos, la fuerte conexión que tenía con su madre y por supuesto, entendía todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¿Muy enfedmita?

-Sí, por eso ella no está en casa, está en el hospital donde trabaja el abuelo Carlisle.

-¿No se va a modid? – preguntó mientras sus ojitos se aguaban por lágrimas no derramadas.

-No campeón – le aseguré sentándolo en mi regazo – ella no se… morirá, se pondrá bien, por eso la está cuidando el abuelo y sus amigos médicos.

-de verda – susurró.

Asentí.

-Pero no puedes ir a verla aún, no quiero que te enfermes como ella y tengas que ir al hospital

Su carita se lleno de horror en cuanto insinué que podría llevarlo al hospital, con eso sabría que podría tenerlo un poco más tranquilo.

-¡NO! – chilló.

-Eso supuse – sonreí un poco.

Después de ver un momento televisión con él, decidí que era hora de ir a dormir un poco. Esme se llevó a Eddie para que pudiese descansar un poco antes de volver al hospital, a pesar de todo, nadie me impediría estar junto a Bella. Como no había habitación de invitados decidí dormir en la cama principal, así me podría sentir un poco más cerca de ella, de su aroma y su presencia.

Solamente me quite los zapatos y los pantalones para meterme debajo de las mantas, sentí que ella estaba a mi alrededor, todo tenía su aroma, todo gritaba su nombre y no pude evitarlo… Toda la presión emocional de estar horas me paso la factura y nuevamente las lágrimas estaban bañando mi rostro, pero estas no eran de tristeza, eran de alivio, solo unos cuantos días más y mi Bella estaría con esos hermosos ojos nuevamente abiertos y tendríamos toda la vida para vivirla juntos.

Días después

Ya han pasado doce días desde el accidente y los he sentido como si fuesen años.

He tenido que aprender a repartir un poco mi tiempo, las mañanas debo atender mi trabajo en el hospital, por las tardes acompaño a Bella hasta que llega mi madre o la suya para cuidarla; por las noches vuelvo a casa para estar con mi hijo, una rutina un poco agotadora, pero que me permitía estar con las personas que más amaba en el mundo entero, sin descuidar mi trabajo.

Las cosas han cambiado un poco, la boda de mi hermana se retraso hasta que Bella este completamente recuperada y lista para poder disfrutar ese maravilloso día. Allie está a punto de dar a luz, lo que tenía a Jasper con los nervios de punta, de solo imaginar el preciso momento de las contracciones. Mis padres, que han sido mi apoyo ahora más que nunca, están felices de dar alojo a sus amigos los Swan y mi relación con ellos, dicho sea de paso, ha cambiado. Hace unos cuantos días tuve una conversación bastante… interesante con el Jefe Swan…

**Flash Back**

_Habían pasado tres días recientes desde el accidente, y no sabía que más hacer para poder ayudar a mi amor._

_Como la Dra. Torres estaba aún enferma yo debía hacerme cargo de los pacientes de ambos, pero gracias al director del hospital pude reacomodar mis horas de trabajo, solo para que tuviera que ir hasta las tres de la tarde, así que aquí me encontraba, cuidando a Bella mientras su madre estaba comiendo algo junto al Jefe Swan._

_Renée había hablado conmigo hace unas cuantas horas, preguntando por mi hijo y así nos embarcamos en una larga conversación sobre las cosas que nos habían pasado. Después de la primera impresión me sonrió y me dijo "Me alegro de que mi hija no sea lo suficientemente tonta como para dejarte ir, se nota que la amas muchísimo y no hay nade mejor que tú para ella y para mi nieto". Pero el jefe Swan es otra cosa… no habíamos hablado, ni siquiera habíamos compartido el mismo metro cuadrado y he de decir, en mi defensa que, me da miedo ser golpeado por un tipo como él, pero sabía que en el fondo me lo merecía._

_Con mi cabeza apoyada en el brazo bueno de Bella, contemplaba la expresión pacifica de su rostro y el acompasado ritmo de su respiración. Yo no era un hombre que creía mucho en la religión, pero le pedía, de todo corazón a Dios, que se recuperará rápido._

_Estaba acariciando suavemente su rostro cuando sentí unos pasos cerca de mí, no quise voltearme porque todos en el hospital ya me conocían como el novio angustiado de la chica en coma y ya no tenía problemas con las enfermeras o con los médicos… y solamente habían pasado tres días._

_Escuche un fuerte carraspeo y con pereza giré un poco mi rostro para ver de quién se podría tratar… y estaba frente a mí, nada más ni nada menos, que el padre de Bella, __con aquellos fríos y serios ojos clavándome la mirada._

_-Buenas tarde Jefe Swan-__saludé ladeando la cabeza._

_-Buenas chico – se removió un poco incómodo - ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? Seré rápido._

_Debe de haber visto algo en mi rostro que __pudo indicarle mi acceso__ a su petición. _

_Lo seguí lentamente hasta el exterior del recinto, eso no podía ser nada bueno, __podría querer__ golpearme o simplemente deshacerse de mí, sin testigos. Nos ubicamos en un café a unos cuantos metros del hospital, pedimos algo y nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio._

_-Bien Jefe Swan – comencé rompiendo el silencio - ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?_

_Suspiró debatiéndose interiormente __acerca de__ lo que debía decir primero, pero al poco tiempo su mirada chocolate – idéntica a la que tanto me gustaba – se clavo en la mía y vi la determinación de aquel hombre._

_-Seré preciso… No sé qué es lo que realmente pasó esa noche, pero te quiero lo más lejos posible de mi hija y mi nieto – respiró un poco – ya la lastimaste demasiado._

_Estaba completamente en shock… ¿quería que dejara a mi familia?_

_-No comprendo que es lo que quiere__n__ decir __sus palabras, cuando habla de una separación__._

_-Quiero que te alejes del hospital, que dejes de ver a mi nieto. Es así de simple, mi hija tendrá paz mental y tú podrás hacer lo que quieras con tu vida._

_-Lo siento jefe Swan, pero no me separaré de mi familia. Ellos son todo lo que tengo en el mundo, son lo que más amo y por ellos daría mi vida las veces que fuera necesario-__mi respuesta sonó segura, concisa, y sobre todo certera, sentía ese cúmulo de sensaciones aflorar en cada centímetro de mi piel._

_El rió con amargura, __ante__ mi comentario._

_-Claro… ¿y porque mi hija es la que está en esa cama?, menudo labor de cuidarla. Creo que una vez te dije que si mi pequeña sufría yo te mataría y paso tres años de su vida sufriendo por ti – iba a interrumpirlo pero no me dejó – sé que lo de ustedes fue un error, falta de comunicación, pero los años de sufrimiento y dolor de Bella, nadie se los devolverá. No sabes__, muchacho__, lo que es ver a la personita qué más quieres en el mundo sufrir y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo._

_-Créame, lo sé… veo a mi hijo cada día más triste porque no puede ver a Bella, yo también __conozco__ el dolor. Creí haberla perdido tres años y cuando por fin veo que los nuestro tendrá un buen final pasa esto. No sabe lo arrepentido que me siento de no haberla cuidado más, pero usted mejor que nadie sabe que ella es muy testaruda y no da su brazo a torcer __con facilidad__._

_-Entiendo eso – asintió para sí mismo – pero eso no quita el que te quiera lejos de ella, no pienso permitir que sufra de nuevo._

_Él era igual de terco que su hija… pero nadie va a ser que la pierda nuevamente._

_-Con todo el respeto que usted se merece, solamente le diré una cosa… No me separaré de ella, es lo que más amo en el mundo entero, junto a mi hijo. Sé que usted busca protegerla y es lo mismo que yo espero. No puedo prometerle que no llorará o que no sufrirá, porque por desgracia, son cosas que suelen pasarnos en la vida, pero yo lucharé con todo lo que soy para verla sonreír lo que me quede de vida. No pido su aprobación ni nada por el estilo porque ella tiene la última palabra. Pero por mientras, no me despegaré de su lado hasta que ella me diga que me quiere lo más lejos posible y aún así no dejaría de buscarla, porque la amo y siempre lucharé por ella._

_Se me quedo vendo unos minutos, como si buscase algo más para decirme... pero al parecer falló. Suspiró unas cuantas veces antes de sonreír un poco._

_-Bien muchacho, has dicho todo lo que necesitaba oír de ti. Eres un buen tipo y sé que mi Bells no estará en mejores manos que las tuyas, pero debes jurarme que la cuidarás más que a tu vida y por nada del mundo la dejes escapar._

_Desconcertado como estaba solamente pude asentir ante la sonora carcajada del jefe Swan, por otro lado estaba realmente tranquilo de que él aprobaba nuestra no-relación… _

**Fin Flash Back**

Ahora pasamos horas completas hablando de diversas cosas, desde autos hasta el cuidado de niños. Es realmente sorprendente todo lo que ese hombre sabe.

Eddie ha estado muy triste desde que Bella esta inconsciente. No sonríe tan a menudo como antes, no conversa conmigo solo se acurruca a mi lado mirando hacia la nada, cuando habla en sueños solamente llama a su mami diciéndole que la extraña mucho, es realmente sobrecogedor verlo tan pequeñito y tan triste, así que decidí que esta noche dormiríamos los tres juntos, traería a Eddie a dormir con Bella para que volviera algo de alegría a sus ojos.

Hace unas cuantas horas le quitaron la medicación ya que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando favorablemente en la recuperación, los huesos estaban casi soldados en su totalidad y la lesión de su cuello no tenía ninguna gravedad. Según los médicos, una vez que despertara debería seguir unos días en observación para descartar alguna lesión neurológica que no se haya podido observar.

Entrada la tarde, volví a casa para buscar a mi pequeño junto con una pequeña mochila para que no le faltara nada. Había hablado con mi padre y me había autorizado a llevar a Eddie porque podría ser beneficioso para la recuperación de la conciencia de Bella.

Una vez en la entrada del hospital comencé a explicarle a Eddie lo que sucedía.

-Hijo – murmuré bajando a su altura – ahora vamos a ver a mami.

Solo con decir que la veríamos, sus ojos volvieron a brillar tenuemente, eso me gustaba. Él era demasiado pequeño para tener tanta tristeza en su pequeño corazoncito.

-¿De veda? – preguntó ilusionado.

-Sí, pero mami esta dormidita en su cuarto, así que no la despertaremos ¿entendido?

Asintió mientras comenzábamos nuevamente a caminar por los ya conocidos pasillos de aquel lugar. Después de saludar a varias enfermeras ya conocidas y de despedir a los padres de Bella para que se fueran a descansar, por fin tuvimos un momento para nosotros.

Eddie miraba a Bella como si no la hubiese visto en años, pero se estaba aguantando las ganas de hablarle porque la creía dormida, esa historia era mucho mejor para él que saber lo que estaba pasando realmente.

Mientras Eddie se cambiaba su pijama en el baño, por si entraba alguien ajeno a nuestra pequeña familia, yo no me pude resistir el impulso de besar esos – ahora – fríos labios, tal cual lo hacia todos los días. Acaricie su cabello y su rostro que ya no tenía marcas del accidente.

-Bella – susurré cerca de su oído – por favor despierta pronto. Te necesito tanto, te necesitamos muchísimo mi amor.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Eddie y yo estábamos listos para dormir juntos en el sillón junto a la cama, pero se me ocurrió una mejor idea. Teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su brazo accidentado, acosté a un durmiente Eddie sobre el pecho de ella, así ellos estaba más cerca. Admiré la escena embelesado por la dulzura de todo el momento, y no me pude resistir a registrarlo con la cámara de mi teléfono para que en un futuro vieran lo conectados que estaban entre sí. Con cuidado los cubrí a ambos con algunas mantas extras para que no pasaran frío, y volví a mí improvisada cama para dormir un poco más tranquilo, seguro de saber que en unas cuantas horas más mi Bells volvería a abrir sus ojos, ella volvería a _mí._

* * *

**PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

**Se que en los Review's que devolví la semana pasada dije que subiría ese fin de semana, pero la universidad me ha absorbido todo mi tiempito y de verdad emocionalmente no me he sentido del todo bien como para escribir, pero la vida es una sola y es bastante corta como para pasarla triste por alguno que otro problema.**

**En fiiin! mil gracias por los review's no saben lo feliiiiz que me hacen cada vez que recibo un mail con sus comentarios... Pasando a otro tema!**

**VIERON LAS FOTOS DE ROBSTEN EN BRASIL? Esos no pueden negar su amor... les brota por los poros.**

**He Decidido abrir la inscripción para TEAM EDDIE! así que espero sus inscripciones, el beneficio será aparecer siempre en las notas al final del capitulo**

**Bueno... Me voy a ver la final de CALLE 7 xD VAMOS JUAN PEDROOOOOO! (lo siento me salio el lado FANS!)**

**Miles de besos para cada una de ustedes**

**Las adoro**

**Rommita!**


	15. Disfruta la vida Editado

**La historia es completamente de mi imaginación. Cada uno de los personajes son obra y creación de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Gracias a ella hoy cumplo un año en Fanfiction!**

Antes que nada quiero presentarles a mi **TEAM EDDIE!**

_deathxrevenge, UbT, princess ansly, cremita, Barbie Hale Black, Ely Cullen M_

**_Además de Agradecer infinitamente a mi supermegafantasticosa beta... Valhe! Creo que sin ti no sería nada amorosita!_**

* * *

_No se deprima hace a un lado las penas_  
_Que nadie sabe cuando el señor nos lleva_  
_Disfruta a tu madre a tu padre a tus amigos_  
_Abuelos hijos hermanos y primos_  
_Dale conmigo arriba las manos_  
_Vive lo bueno al carajo con lo malo_  
_Abre los brazos abre el corazón_  
_Arriba la vida - Cronik & Chocolate blanco_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 15**

**Disfruta la vida**

_Bella POV_

Dolor… No sentía absolutamente nada de dolor.

Después de ver las luces del camión tan cerca de nosotros, esperaba sentir un dolor intenso, pero este jamás llegó. Solo sentía una inmensa paz y tranquilidad, una sensación similar a cuando duermes bajo los efectos de la anestesia. No sentía ruidos como los de un hospital, no percibí ese molesto olor a medicamento y desinfectante. No sentía calor ni frío, en definitiva no sentía absolutamente nada más que tranquilidad.

Me forcé a abrir mis ojos para saber dónde diablos estaba recostada y pedir ayuda si fuese necesario, pero no había nada a mí alrededor. Solo había una luz blanca, en realidad todo era demasiado blanco. No había absolutamente nada y algo dentro de mí me indicó que no era nada bueno.

_Haber Bella piensa un poco – _me dije a mi misma -_ Luz blanca, excesiva tranquilidad, ausencia de sonidos y de vida a tu alrededor, además de ausencia de dolor. Eso solo quiere decir una cosa…_

¡Mierda! Estoy muerta.

Muerta…

Muy muerta.

¡NO! Dios no puedo estar muerta, ni siquiera es una idea factiblemente posible.

Me levanté de mi lugar y comencé a caminar tratando de calmar la horrible sensación que crecía en mi pecho. No podía morir, no ahora cuando mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar para ser feliz con mi familia, como debió haber sido desde un inicio.

De pronto detuve mi caminata y caí en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Había dejado solo a mi bebé, a mi pequeño pedacito de corazón, a mis padres quienes sufrían tanto con la pérdida de su única hija, mis amigos de tantos años quienes han dado todo por cuidar de mi y de mi hijo, a Esme y Carlisle quienes han sido mis padres en más de un sentido de la palabra con su apoyo y su amorosa preocupación, yo no hubiese sabido que hacer en los primeros meses viviendo sola en una nueva ciudad y con un bebe recién nacido si no fuese por su increíble ayuda.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas iba hacerle daño el amor de mi vida, a mi Edward y eso jamás me lo iba a poder perdonar. Esto no _podía_ estar pasándonos ahora, no cuando por fin estaríamos juntos y tendríamos la posibilidad de tener nuestro felices por siempre ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices como una pareja normal?

-¡DIOS! – Grité a la nada - ¿PORQUE ME HACES ESTO? ¿QUE TE HE HECHO PARA QUE TERMINES ASÍ CON MI VIDA?

Caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar con desesperación al no tener ningún tipo de respuesta, nada me regresaría a la vida para no lastimar a los que más amaba en el universo. Nada me iba a devolver la vida que no podría vivir. No vería a mi hijo crecer y convertirse en un hombre de bien, no lo vería casarse con una buena chica y formar su propia familia. No vería a mis sobrinos crecer y a mis amigos formar sus propias familias, no vería a mis padres llenos de nietos o a mis suegros consintiendo a los futuros hijos que planeaba tener. No le daría a Edward la dicha de ser padre de nuevo y que esta vez no se perdiera de nada. No despertaría nunca más a su lado o lo besaría hasta cansarme, ya no sentiría su piel junto a la mía mientras me amaba y me adoraba de la única forma en que solo él sabía hacerlo.

Estaba tan perdida en mi propia miseria que no me percaté de alguien caminando hacía mi con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, solo lo sentí cuando poso su cálida mano en mi hombro y una parte de mí se exaltó.

-¿Qué hizo Cullen esta vez? – susurró cerca de mi oído.

Esa voz… la reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo, bajo cualquier circunstancia. Al dueño de esa voz lo había extrañado tanto, que hubiese dado cualquier cosa con tal de volver a escucharla tan solo una vez más desde el día que él se fue.

Mi asombro era tal, que no pude evitar saltar lejos de él por causa de la impresión. A pesar de ello, pronto me encontré apreciando su rostro tal cual lo recordaba. Sus ojos oscuros con un toque de dulzura y burla que se equilibraban a la perfección, su piel canela casi dorada que había heredado tras muchas generación de indios nativos y esa sonrisa tan cálida como el sol que había iluminado mi vida en los momentos en que más sola me sentía. Allí estaba él, mi mejor amigo, _mi Jacob. _

-¿Esas son las formas de saludar a tú mejor amigo? – se burló extendiéndome una mano.

No podía ser… Pero era él, era Mi Jake.

-¡Oh por Dios! – susurré – t-tú n-no puedes… no puedes estar aquí.

Estaba tiritando por los nervios. Esto corroboraba aún más lo que temía, estaba muy muerta y por ello podía ver a mi mejor amigo.

-Como que no puedo – me miró con falso enfado – claro que puedo estar aquí o ¿acaso te hiciste dueña del lugar y tienes reservado el derecho de admisión? – me miró con esa sonrisa tan cálida como el sol de verano, logrando arrancarme una sonrisa.

A pesar de que todo estuviese ocurriendo tan rápido, no podía dejar de pensar que en verdad él estaba aquí, conmigo, después de tanto tiempo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi vista se volvió completamente borrosa, pero la enorme sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro nadie podía quitármela, porque por un minuto logré olvidar que había dejado atrás a las personas más importantes de mi vida. Frente a mi estaba mi mejor amigo de toda mi adolescencia, quien me apoyo cuando más falta me hacía.

No soportando más la distancia que había entre nosotros, corrí a sus brazos - luciendo una elegancia en los movimientos que difícilmente podría tener estando viva – y en seguida me vi acogida en un cálido y apretado abrazo. Sabía que debía estar triste, pero en ese momento solo sentía una gran alegría y tranquilidad.

-Oh Jake, perdóname – comencé a susurrar en medio de todo el llanto – yo no quería que… tú… tú y Ne-Nessie… chocarán y murieran… todo es mi…

-¡NO! – Me apretujó más en su abrazo – ni se te ocurra decirlo Bells, nada de lo que sucedió fue tú culpa, son cosas a las que uno se arriesga cuando decide salir a esas horas de la noche. Yo fui el irresponsable por no preocuparme de la velocidad a la que conducía, y tenía unas ganas de conocer a ese pequeño – suspiró con añoranza mientras se separaba levemente de mí – pero eso ya no importa, las cosas pasan por algo y nuestro tiempo en la tierra se había acabado. Así que no quiero escuchar nuevamente que lo que sucedió fue tú culpa – manteniendo el abrazo de mi parte, sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos - ¿Me has entendido?

Asentí, incapaz de confiar en mi voz.

-Esa es mi chica – murmuró antes de besar mi sien.

-¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! – chillé en su oído lo que más pude.

-¡Wow! – deshizo el abrazo y se alejo un poco de mí – puede que esté muerto, pero eso no significa que no pueda quedarme sordo.

Abrí los ojos un poco sorprendida, pero no pude evitar reírme mientras secaba mis lagrimas por lo estúpido de la situación. Me miró y más rápido que un suspiro estaba girando por los aires entre sus brazos. Las risas de ambos resonaban por todo el lugar, quebrando ese silencio que en un inicio me transmitía tanta tranquilidad.

De un momento a otro, cambiamos de lugar. Ahora estábamos en un parque lleno de árboles y se podía escuchar el trinar de las aves, el sonido del río y nuestros pasos sobre la hierba. Esto de estar muerta es un poco confuso, pareciese que estamos volando en el espacio.

Amablemente, Jake me invitó a sentarme en una banca – la cual no había visto – a su lado, supongo que para conversar.

-Y… ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí? – preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

-¿Por qué estoy muerta? – Lo miré incrédulamente – creo que esa no es una buena pregunta de alguien que ya está muerto – contesté llena de sarcasmo.

¡Vaya que era fácil bromear ahora que estábamos en la misma condición!

-¡HEY! – Me empujó el hombro – no me ves en tres años y es así como me tratas – habló falsamente ofendido – menuda mejor amiga resultaste ser Bella, podrías parar tu agresión hacia mí. Para eso tienes a ese noviecito tuyo.

La sola mención de Edward formó un nudo en mí garganta, logrando desencadenar nuevamente los sentimientos que me embargaban antes de reunirme con mi mejor amigo.

-¡Hay! – chilló – Bellita no llores – comenzó a acariciar en círculos mi espalda – Cariño, era una broma – susurró mientras yo sollozaba aún con más fuerzas – se suponía que teníamos que estar felices de vernos nuevamente, no que te hiciera llorar – me abrazó mientras me refugiaba en sus brazos como muchas veces lo hice.

-Lo-lo sie-siento – susurré – es que… voy a e-ex-extrañar tanto a E-Eddie y a Ed-Edward… no sé que voy a hacer ahora – chillé antes que una nueva ola de sollozos comenzara.

Él me dejo desahogarme con completa tranquilidad.

Pasó el tiempo. Pudieron ser horas, minuto e incluso segundos y yo lo hubiese sentido igual. La pena seguía en mi pecho, pero tenía que ser fuerte y comenzar a resignarme.

-¿Estás mejor? – preguntó mientras yo me alejaba.

-Algo… creo – musité.

-Cariño, no te preocupes tanto, pronto podrás estar con ellos – suspiró.

Eso sería tan maravilloso, poder estar nuevamente con ellos. _¡Un momento!_... si estaré pronto con ellos, eso quiere decir que… ¡NO!

-NO… ellos no – susurré muy alterada – no puedo verlos pronto.

-¿Porqué?, pensé que eso es lo que querías – Jake lucía realmente confundido.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? – Negó con la cabeza – si los volveré a ver, eso quiere decir que ellos mo-mo… morirán pronto y yo no quiero eso para mi bebé.

-¿Morir? – Susurró - ¿Bella que…?... ¡Ah! – pareció comprender algo para luego largarse a reír.

Yo no encontraba nada gracioso en que las personas que más amaba fueran a morir tan pronto, no cuando Eddie tenía un gran futuro por delante y Edward tenía que estar a su lado para verlo crecer y convertirse en un orgulloso padre.

-No le veo la gracia - murmuré mientras lo golpeaba – grandísimo idiota.

-¡Auch! – Comenzó a masajearse la nuca – y volvemos a la violencia… sabes ya no eres graciosa, esto de ser mamá tan joven no te sentó nada bien.

-Cállate idiota, no puedo creer que au…

No pude seguir hablando, pues el idiota de mejor amigo que tenía, me tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-Puedes callarte de una buena vez – me miró como si quisiera silenciarme a golpes - ¿Te callarás o tendré que amordazarte? No me tientes pequeño demonio porque sabes que lo haré.

Lo conocía de hace años, así que no estaba bromeando.

Asentí un poco insegura, sabía que si me decía alguna estupidez lo golpearía hasta hartarme, pero si quería que me dejara en paz, debía guardar silencio.

-Buena chica – me sonrió – ahora… ¿por qué crees que Cullen y tú hijo morirán?

-Porque me dijiste que pronto estaría con ellos.

-Claro que dije eso – suspiró frustrado – Entonces tú piensas que estas muerta.

-No lo pienso, _estoy segura_ que estoy muerta.

Rió.

Se rió de mí, en mí cara, y me encontré a mi misma a punto de aplicar las clases de defensa personal que me hizo tomar Emmett hace unos meses. Él jadeaba de tanto reír, así que espere unos cuantos minutos para que se tranquilizara en cuanto a su respiración.

-Lo siento – respiró profundamente –Cariño… Bellita ¿Qué te hace pensar que ya no estás viva?

-Bueno, tengo varias razones. Primero – enumeré con mi dedo – estoy plenamente consciente de que antes de despertar, donde sea que haya estado, tuve un muy feo accidente con ese tipo con el que salí. Segundo, debería sentir algún tipo de dolor y no siento nada, y tercero pero no menos importante, te estoy viendo Jake y tú sí que estás muy muerto desde hace bastante tiempo.

-Tienes buenos puntos a tú favor Swan, pero te equivocas. No estás muerta.

-¿Qué? – Su respuesta me dejo completamente anonadada – pero… yo… y ese camión…

Estaba absolutamente confundida. Según lo que me decía Jake yo aún estaba vivita y coleando **(1)**, pero no lograba comprender por qué aún estaba sentada junto a él.

-No… no comprendo nada.

-Bien. Tuviste un muy feo accidente – me miró un poco preocupado – Aún no puedo creer que Cullen lo haya permitido, vamos, que semejante animal saliera contigo, pero en fin. Eso ya no importa. Como ya explicaste, o mejor dicho balbuceaste hace un rato, un camión embistió el automóvil y ustedes se salieron de la calzada. No sé más detalles, pero eso te lo dirán cuando despiertes - _¿despertar?_ – se podría decir que ahora estar en el limbo. Ya sabes… donde están las personas que no saben para donde ir, el infierno, el cielo… esas cosas. Pero tienes que tener claro que no estás muerta.

-Estás seguro – pregunté nerviosa y asombrada.

-Tan seguro como que amo tanto a Vanessa, mucho más que mi viejo _Rabbit_. **(2)**

Entonces debía de estar bastante seguro si tenía que ver con Vanessa y su viejo auto.

-Entonces – proseguí con mi curiosidad – si no estoy muerta… ¿Cómo demonios te puedo ver?

-Eso tiene su explicación – se levantó de la banca - vamos a dar un paseo.

Comenzamos a caminar lentamente por el parque. Yo aún no comprendía del todo lo que me había dicho Jake, supongo que esta caminata era para que pudiera aclarar un poco mis ideas. Él mejor que nadie conocía mi forma de reaccionar ante un shock, así que guardó silencio mientras yo procesaba todo.

Sí Jake estaba en lo correcto. Yo no estaba muerta, ni muy muerta. Eso quiere decir que podré ver a mis amores nuevamente, podré volver a ver esas esmeraldas que tanto amaba, escucharía esa risita de bebé que lograba que mi corazón latiera más rápido, solo por saber que mi hijo estaba sano a mi lado. Mis padres y mis amigos… estaría con ellos nuevamente ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS DIOS! Estaba que me ponía a saltar como Alice en sus mejores tiempos, antes de tener esa enorme panza que tiene ahora.

Sonreí y mi amigo me regresó el gesto. Creo que estaba esperando esa reacción para poder, por fin, explicarme lo que estaba pasando.

-Creo que ya entendiste lo que estaba pasando pequeña.

-¡Sip! – exclamé alargando la 'p'.

-Eso es bueno, porque te necesito concentrada para lo que te voy a explicar.

Seguimos caminando otro momento en silencio. Seguramente, él estaba buscando las mejores palabras o acomodando las ideas para expresarse mejor.

-Como ya había dicho, no estás muerta – rodé mis ojos - ¡Hey tenía que hacer esa aclaración! – Yo solo lo mire, dándole a entender que no había dicho nada – Estas aquí porque tu cuerpo yace inconsciente en algún lugar. No puedo decirte que es lo que pasará contigo o en donde estoy yo, normalmente – aclaró – solo he venido a tener "la charla" contigo.

-¿La charla?

-Sipi, la charla.

-¿y?

-Dios, no sé cómo me mandas a hacer esto – murmuró mirando al hermoso cielo azulado – Cuando una persona está a punto de morir, pero no pasará más allá del "a punto", Dios la envía al limbo. Aquí se reúne con algún familiar o alguien a quien allá querido mucho, pero que ya no esté en la tierra, para hablar sobre los asuntos que dejaría pendientes si es que no pudiera sobrevivir.

-Entiendo – murmuré – pero ¿Cuál es mi asunto pendiente?

-Eso no te lo puedo decir, lo tienes que descubrir tú sola.

Pensé.

Pensé bastante en las cosas que había hecho en mi vida. Había sido madre, tenía mi propio negocio. Fui una buena hija – si puedo decirlo yo – y una buena amiga. Ame con cada fibra de mi ser y me sentí amada de todas las formas posibles. Entonces ¿qué es lo que tenía pendiente?

-No lo sé – suspiré un poco harta de la situación – pienso en mi vida, pero no sé que podría ser.

-Dime una cosa – me miró - ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? Claro, antes del accidente.

Lo pensé detenidamente y rememoré mi día.

*Salida al centro comercial con Rose.

*Comida y plática desastrosa con Igor.

*Arreglarme para mi "cita" y hablar con Rose sobre mi relación con su hermano.

*Hablar con Edward y dejar a medias la reconciliación…

-¡Lo tengo! – Grité a la nada – Edward, él es mi asunto pendiente.

-Vaya, pensé que te ibas a demorar un poco más en descubrirlo – me miró burlón – pero si, con él tienes tú asunto pendiente.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Isabella – suspiró cansado – Estuviste a punto de perder la vida, y aún no sabes de lo que quiero hablarte.

-Honestamente, no lo sé.

-Bella – se detuvo y me tomó de las manos – la vida es demasiado corta como para desperdiciarla. Ustedes estaban a punto de retomar su relación y tú, por querer hacer las cosas de la mejor forma posible, casi logras morirte mujer.

-Pero yo…

-Se que querías que el momento fuese especial para ambos, pero a veces hay que vivir el ahora. Sí se hubiesen reconciliado, tú no habrías salido y no estaríamos hablando ahora. Una pequeña acción pudo evitar la angustia que deben sentir todos al saber que no estás consciente y quizás cuantas cosa estén pensando en este momento.

Lo sabía, muy en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Yo debí quedar en casa, junto a mi bebé y mi amor. Pero quería hacer las cosas perfectas entre nosotros. Lo sé, puedo parecer un poco obsesiva, pero Edward me había dado tanto que quería retribuírselo de alguna forma, y esperar por el momento oportuno me pareció la mejor opción.

-Cuando despiertes – susurró retomando la caminata – podrás ver por ti misma toda la preocupación no solo de Edward por ti. Tú hijo también está preocupado, puede que sea muy pequeño para entender la magnitud de lo que sucede, pero él entiende que las cosas no está bien.

-Lo sé – miré al cielo y pude, por un segundo, ver como hubiese sido la vida de todos si yo hubiese dejado de existir.

Mi bebe crecería con todo el amor del mundo, por su padre, sus abuelos y sus tíos. Tendría un gran futuro y se casaría con una buena chica, pero sus ojos estarían tristes y llenos de añoranza, su sonrisa no volvería a llegar a sus lindos ojos. Edward tampoco volvería a sonreír, no sería capaz de rehacer su vida y trataría de olvidar trabajando y dedicándole tiempo a Eddie. Mis padres y mis amigos sentirían el vacio que provocaría mi ausencia en sus vidas, pero siempre me recordarían con amor.

-No te digo todo esto para que lo hagas una vez que despiertes. Solo te lo digo para que entiendas lo que pudiste haber provocado. Además, no creo que Cullen te deje sola en un buen tiempo, con lo sobre protector que es, no dudo que quiera llevarte con él a su trabajo – replicó burlón.

-Tienes razón en todo lo que me dices. Sé que debería hacer las cosas de otro modo, pero siempre pienso primero en mi hijo que en mi propia felicidad – suspiré – solo espero hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

Nos sentamos por horas, minutos o quizás segundos, no lo sé. Había perdido completamente el sentido espacio-tiempo, me redimí a disfrutar mucho hablando con mi mejor amigo, igual que en nuestras mejores tiempos.

Hablamos de la vida, bueno, solamente yo hable sobre mi vida pues él no podía decir nada sobre el lugar en donde estaba. Me habló sobre Vanessa y que aún están juntos a pesar de haber abandonado el mundo físicamente. Le conté sobre la vida de nuestros amigos y los muchos planes que tenía para mi vida de aquí en adelante.

Estábamos hablando muy a gusto cuando, otra vez, todo se quedó en blanco y la sensación de paz regresó a mí. Esto de estar en el limbo era muy confuso.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté al notar que mi amigo abandonaba su lugar a mi lado.

-¿No sientes nada distinto?

-No, me siento realmente bien. Todo igual.

Me puse de pie y él me envolvió en sus brazos, me abrazó tiernamente pero con una sensación de despedida. Solo pude devolverle su abrazo esperando volver a verlo… pero en muchos años más.

-Nos veremos en muchos años más pequeña – habló haciendo eco de mis propios pensamientos - Sigue educando a ese niño como lo has hecho hasta ahora, y golpea a Cullen cuando sea necesario.

-Lo haré – suspiré mientras me daba un beso en la frente – dile a Nessa que me hubiese encantado verla, y que si Dios quiere nos veremos en algunos años más ¿está bien?

Nos volvimos a despedir, tratando de marcharnos con una sonrisa. Por lo menos yo estaba más tranquila, la culpabilidad que sentí después de su muerte se comenzó a disipar al ver que estaba mucho mejor que cuando vivía entre nosotros.

Después de ese momento tan maravilloso con mi mejor amigo, comencé a sentirme extraña, un calorcito muy conocido se instaló en mi pecho y comencé a sentir mucho cansancio. Me recosté en el suelo mientras mis parpados se cerraban lentamente, sentí un extraño cosquilleo en uno de mis oídos mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir mucho más rápido.

Estaba en un estado de inconsciencia y el dolor poco a poco comenzó a crecer en mi brazo derecho, no era un dolor muy molesto, era más bien como el dolor cuando te golpeas y te sale un hematoma. En mi pecho, sentí un pequeño peso que era muy conocido para mí, junto a un calorcito que siempre era bien recibido.

Los sonidos de las máquinas monitoras de signos vitales llegaron poco a poco a mis oídos y ese inconfundible aroma a desinfectante y medicamentos inundó mis fosas nasales. Ahora estaba consciente del lugar en que estaba, un hospital.

Con mucho trabajo, abrí mis ojos con lentitud, para ver que la habitación estaba a oscuras, seguramente pasaba de la media noche por la tranquilidad que había en el hospital, solamente se veía la luz de las máquinas y alguna otra proveniente del pasillo.

Sentí algo moverse suavemente sobre mi pecho y bajé la mirada, para encontrarme con un pequeño cuerpecito que se acurrucaba más contra mí. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de tan solo ver a mi bebe tan cerca y sin querer se me escapó un sollozo, logrando que Eddie abriera sus ojitos perezosamente y alzara su mirada para verme sorprendido.

-¿Mami? – Habló quedito – ta depeta.

-Si bebé – murmuré, mientras sentías sentía sus pequeñas manitos secando mis mejillas.

-Te estañe mucho mamii – se levantó más sobre mi pecho para ponerse a la altura de mi rostro.

-Yo también mi amor, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe bebé – susurré llorando a lágrima viva.

-no llodes mami – dijo mientras sus ojitos se cristalizaban.

-Es que estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí hijito, que mami llora de felicidad.

Trate de levantar ambos brazos para acunarlo en mi pecho, como cuando era más chiquito, pero mi brazo derecho estaba con un yeso muy desagradable, así que me limité a abrazarlo con una sola de mis extremidades, mientras el escondía su carita en mi cuello y soltaba risitas cuando acariciaba su nuca. Estaba tan feliz de sentir a mi bebé entre mis brazos, era capaz de ponerme a saltar de felicidad.

Centré tanto mis pensamientos en mi bebé, que me sobresalte al escuchar un quejido muy cerca de la cama. Con cuidado me giré, y pude ver a Edward durmiendo profundamente en el sillón. Estaba igual a como lo deje la última vez que lo vi, me llamó la atención su rostro cansado y las ojeras un poco amoratadas. Eso no estaba bien.

-Eddie – susurré despacito para no despertar a Edward.

-¿Si mami?

-¿Por qué estás durmiendo aquí amor?

-Podque papi me tajo pada vedte, te estañaba muchito. Todo los días papi dodmia conmibo, pedo estaba muy tiste y llodaba mucho poque te estañaba también.

-Y ¿cuidaste de él? – pregunté viendo a mi amor.

-Sip, le daba besos pada que no tuvieda tiste.

-Muchas gracias bebé.

Seguimos en un silencio muy cómodo, a mi me dolía un poco moverme, pero nada difícil de soportar.

Me quede contemplando a mi pequeño mientras volvía al mundo de los sueños, quedando feliz de que estuviera bien. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, ni que cosas habían pasado en mi "ausencia". Pero estaba feliz de estar nuevamente aquí.

Tan hundida en mis propias ideas, no me percaté de que una enfermera había entrando por la puerta.

-Señorita Swan – susurró tratando de no despertar a mis chicos - ¿Cómo se siente? – iba a sacar a mi bebe de mi pecho pero negué como pude.

-No se preocupe, estoy cómoda así – me miró un momento y decidió dejarlo pasar – me siento bien, me molesta un poco el brazo, pero nada que no pueda soportar – sonreí.

-En un momento vendrá el médico a verla, tendremos que llevarnos a ese adorable pequeño y despertar a su novio.

¿Novio?... sonaba tan bien que lo nombraran como mi novio.

-¿Es necesario? – me daba un poco de pena despertarlo.

-Lo siento, pero es un procedimiento largo, y no debe haber nadie más en la habitación.

-Está bien – suspiré resignada - ¿podría despertarlo yo? – susurré mirando a Edward.

-¡Oh! – Me miró con ternura antes de salir – le daré diez minutos.

-Gracias.

Respiré profundamente, antes de comenzar a llamarlo de forma que despertase.

-Edward – hablé un poco alto despertando a mi bebé – lo siento amor, pero tengo que despertar a papi.

-No impota – me sonrió mientras se sentaba a mi lado con su pijamita de osito.

-Edward – volví a intentarlo – amor despierta… ¡Edward! – chillé bastante alto.

En pocos minutos, él estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando hacia todos lados en un tierno estado de confusión.

-¿Qué? –Se levantó hacia la puerta, aún estaba un poco dormido - ¿Qué pasa? – salió de la habitación.

Se veía realmente divertido, saliendo en pantalón de dormir y un pollerón descalzo hacia el pasillo, y no pude evitar soltar un par de risitas, en compañía de Eddie.

-Papi tonto.

-Sí, papi aun está dormido.

A los pocos segundos entro corriendo a la habitación, con su rostro hermosamente sorprendido y sus ojitos brillantes de la emoción.

-¿Bella? – Sonreí y asentí – Estas despierta… ¡Estás despierta! – Exclamó corriendo a mi lado y me besándome como si la vida se le fuese en ello – estás despierta, por fin – Agradeció con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y une hermosa sonrisa gigantesca.

-Shhh – susurré – no grites, que te sacarán de aquí. Y claro que estoy despierta… Siento haberte preocupado tanto cariño.

Solo de pensar en la angustia de todos, se me cerró la garganta y volví a llorar. Una mezcla de alegría y angustia cerraron mi pecho y él me observó preocupado.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo? – Preguntó frenéticamente – llamaré a la enfermera.

-No, es solo que estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo, pensé que no los vería más. Perdón por no pensar antes lo que la ridiculez de salida podría causar.

-No es tú culpa mi amor – sostuvo tiernamente mi cara entre sus manos, secando mis lágrimas – son cosas que pasan a diario, solo… no te dejaré salir con nadie más…

-Si mami, tu no sale co nadie ma – mi hijo me reprendió severamente.

-Lo prometo bebé - sonreí - ahora dale un rico beso a mamá.

Mi hijo se iba a lanzar contra mí, pero antes de caer en mis brazos Edward lo tomó en brazos dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria.

-Edward - me queje – no me iba a…

-Cállate – me reprendió – acabas de despertar después de dos semanas inconsciente, aun no te ha revisado el médico, así que no me digas a mí que no te iba a hacer daño – miró a Eddie – y usted pequeño, ¿recuerdas lo que te conté de mami?

-Sip, que taba enfedmita y pod eso taba en el hospitad con el abuedo Cadlile.

-Exacto – sonrió - por eso no hay que hacer que mami se lastime, hasta que uno de los amigos del abuelo venga a verla ¿de acuerdo campeón?

-Si papi – sonrió y luego me miró – lo sinto mami.

-No importa bebé, en un momento más vendrá un médico, entonces si podrás abrazar a mami ¿de acuerdo Eddie?

Asintió un poco más conforme.

-Lo siento señor Cullen – lo llamó la enfermera – debe salir de la habitación para que la señorita Swan sea examinada.

-Está bien - se inclino para rozar nuestros labios - nos vemos luego mi amor, llamaré a tus padres y a los míos para que sepan que estas despierta. Nos vemos pronto.

Y así, con mi bebe en brazos salió de la habitación.

A veces se aprende de la peor forma, pero lo importante es saber que al despertar siempre hay alguien esperándonos.

* * *

**CHICAS!**

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, el capitulo editado gracias a mi fantástica beta. **

**Todo lo que quería decirles se lo comenté en la nota anterior y no me queda más que de desearles un maravilloso 2011 para ustedes y toda su familia. Que sea un año lleno de salud y que sea muy exitoso =)**

**Las adoro y nos leemos el próximo año**

**Rommita**


	16. En casa

**La trama es de mi completa imaginación (Así como lo dice Bob esponja), los personajes son meramente objeto de mis mas alocadas ideas =)**

**Quiero agradecer enormemente a el TEAM EDDIE! y a sus nueva incorporaciones**

_deathxrevenge, UbT, princess ansly, cremita, Barbie Hale Black, Ely Cullen M, whit cullen, candy1928, DARKROUSE-CULLEN, .Cullen, lu537, sonicc, gilri, robobbssecion_

**Gracias Chicas, necesitamos un lema para el Team, lo dejo a su imaginación xD**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 16**

**En casa**

_Bella POV_

-Con cuidado muchachos.

-Ed por favor déjalos hacer su trabajo y no los molestes – le dije a mi – aún – no novio desde los brazos de uno de los paramédicos que me depositaba sobre la cama.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero que te lastimes… cuidado con su pierna – se dirigió nuevamente al muchacho.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que "desperté" y las cosas no podrían estar mejor que ahora.

Después de que mis amores salieran de mi cuarto, los médicos me hicieron toda clase de pruebas para saber mi real estado, además de identificar algún tipo de daño neurológico, pero gracias a que Dios es grande, solamente debí estar unas cuantas semanas más en el hospital en caso de que los daños de mi cuerpo se demorarán más tiempo en aparecer. Además de tener un brazo con yeso y una pierna completamente inmovilizada, no había de que preocuparse.

En cuanto a mi familia, Edward los había llamado apenas salió de la habitación y todos esperaron pacientemente a que terminara el examen de los médicos. Pero en cuanto los autorizaron a pasar la habitación estuvo llena de besos, abrazos y suspiros tranquilos por ver que estaba bien.

-Mi pequeña, por fin despertaste. No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos cuando Esme nos llamó para decirnos que sufriste un accidente – me contó mi papá, mientras se sentaba a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano sana.

-Lo siento papito.

-No es tu culpa Bella, pero tienes que prometerme… ¡NO! Jurarme, que nunca más le darás un susto así a tu pobre viejo.

Sabía que estaba bromeando porque sonreía y se formaban esas adorables arruguitas alrededor de sus ojos, tan iguales a los míos.

-Te juró que cuidaré más de esta señorita – Comentó Edward de pie detrás de mi padre – nunca nos dará un susto así de nuevo.

No me había dado cuenta que toda la familia estaba atenta a nuestra pequeña demostración de afecto.

No quería pensar en cómo sería la relación entre mi padre y mi antiguo novio, pero por lo que pude ver, tras la sonrisa que le dirigió mi padre a Edward, todos los problemas que podían existir entre ellos ya estaban más que solucionados.

-¡Por Dios Charlie! – Chilló mi madre mientras tironeaba su brazo – muévete que también quiero ver a Bella.

Riéndose, claramente mucho más tranquilo, mi padre se acomodó a la misma altura donde estaba Edward, con un Eddie completamente entregado al sueño en sus brazos. Ambos se veían más unidos, pues compartieron la misma preocupación por mí.

-Mamá, estoy bien – susurré mientras mis casi suegros, veían la escena completamente divertidos.

-Ahora estas bien – suspiró – creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que, estamos muy felices de tenerte aquí, hija.

-Si pequeña –habló Carlisle, a los pies de la cama – no sabes lo que fue verte llegar toda rota y desmadejada – un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo de tan solo imaginar la forma en la que había terminado, después del accidente – debemos agradecer que yo mismo pude atenderte, y estar al pendiente de ti personalmente. Cuando quieras podemos hablar de que fue lo que pasó y cuál es tu real estado, te conozco y sé que querrás saber todo lo que tenga que ver contigo.

Eso me gustaba, Carlisle me conocía bien.

Miré los rostros sonrientes, pero cansados, de la que yo consideraba mi familia, y comprendí que ya era hora de que todos se fueran a descansar como correspondía. Mis padres y los de Edward a la casa del último, y mis pequeños amores a una cama cómoda y calentita como realmente correspondía. Conocía de sobra a Edward y sus facciones me indicaban que no había estado durmiendo como correspondía, seguramente se había estado creyendo _Superman_ y se estaba esforzando demás.

Mi madre estaba comentándole algo a Esme y debía ser gracioso, pues todos la miraban divertidísimos. No tenía idea de lo que decían.

-… siempre ha sido así de propensa a los accidentes – murmuró mientras acariciaba mi mano –por eso hay que cuidar a mi nena de sí misma, aunque piense que estamos siendo exagerados.

-No es cierto – me reí, pero me dolió todo el cuerpo - ¡auch!

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Te sientes mal?, ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame un médico? – Edward se acercó, ansiosamente, a la orilla de la cama.

-Estoy bien – sonreí para calmarlo un poquito – solo debo recordar no moverme tanto, y estaré mucho mejor.

-¿Segura?

-Segurísima – desvié mi mirada hasta el pequeño que estaba en sus brazos, él siguió mi mirada y sonrió - ¿No estás incómodo?

-Para nada. Creo que es el mejor trabajo que he hecho como padre – se veía sumamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Si tú lo dices… - me quedé en silencio unos momentos mientras nuestros padres nos veían con una tímida sonrisa y esperanza en sus ojos – muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de mí y de los chicos mientras estuve "inconsciente"…

-Cariño, no tienes nada que agradecernos… - me interrumpió Esme.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo – le sonreí – creo que ya es hora de que todos se vayan a descansar, de verdad.

-¿Qué? – Chilló mi madre – ni lo pienses señorita. No me moveré de tú lado hasta que te den el alta.

-Mamá, estoy bien. Hay médicos y enfermeras cuidándome. Además, se nota que todos están sumamente cansados. Me parece justo que descansen como debe de ser, y si les preocupa el que me quede sola… No tienen porqué, estaré bien acompañada – Edward sonrió pensando que hablaba de él – por las enfermeras y los médicos. Así que los quiero a TODOS, muy bien descansados para mañana.

-¿Cuándo dices todos… eso no me incluye a mi ¿Verdad preciosa? – se veía tan lindo cuando quería hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Edward dije TODOS, y tú eres el que más necesita descansar.

-No me voy – siempre tan terco.

-Me podrían dejar a solas con él – les pedí amablemente, mientras Esme tomaba a mi bebé desde los brazos de su padre.

Mis padres, al igual que Esme y Carlisle se despidieron de mí, prometiéndome que mañana volverían junto a mis amigos, además de repetirme que me cuidara y que ante cualquier imprevisto los llamara sin importar la hora.

Cuando todos hubieron salido, Edward se sentó a un costado de mi cama.

-Amor ¿por qué no vas a dormir un poco? Seguramente, todo el tiempo que estuve en coma no habrás dormido más de unas diez horas.

-No quiero irme de tu lado – susurró con voz suave – no quiero que te pase nada Bella. No sabes el pánico que sentí cuando supe lo del accidente. Sabía que tú eres una mujer fuerte, pero me aterra la idea de perderte ahora que por fin estamos bien...

-Escúchame bien – tomé una se sus manos en la mía – no me vas a perder, mírame estoy bien, estoy viva y estoy contigo ahora. Eso es lo único en lo que permitiré pensar.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme ansioso. Es como…si – se trabó un poco con sus ideas – como si al dejar de sentirte así – apretó mis manos – despertara solo en casa y tú no estuvieses así, hermosa, con tu ojos abiertos y sonriendo con tus mejillas sonrojadas.

Sonreí con ternura ante semejante idea, pero yo era terca y sus palabras bonitas no iban a convencerme con tanta facilidad.

-Estaré bien – dije soltando su mano –Ahora, quiero que tomes todas tus cosas, y vayas a casa con nuestro hijo, a dormir cómoda y tranquilamente en mi cama.

Lo observé – o eso intenté – con esa mirada que no dejaba lugar a réplicas de su parte, mientras el solamente me desafiaba con la mirada.

Estuvimos unos cuantos minutos, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos y de apoco, noté que ya era una batalla ganada, mientras comenzaba a sonreír tenuemente.

-Bien, tú ganas como siempre –no estaba para nada feliz – pero mañana estaré aquí y no quiero reclamos, ni ningún tipo de comentarios sobre irme de tu lado ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Asentí, mientras él reunía sus cosas y las del pequeño.

Una vez listo todo, se despidió con un casto beso en mis labios y una nueva promesa de visita para el día siguiente, la cual cumplió a cabalidad hasta el día de hoy cuando me dieron el alta.

Mis amigos también estaban encantados con mi recuperación, hasta que sorpresivamente, después de unos pocos días de haber recuperado el conocimiento, Alice comenzó con las contracciones y el momento de dar a luz a la pequeña Amelie había llegado.

Recuerdo que ese día, Alice estaba más incómoda que de costumbre con ese enorme pero hermoso vientre que ya cargaba, por lo que Jasper decidió llevarla a casa para descansar y comer tranquilamente a sus horas. Antes de poner siquiera un pie fuera del hospital, comenzaron las contracciones y el trabajo de parto, el cual fue sorprendentemente rápido. Aún recuerdo los gritos de Jasper, que se escuchaban por lo menos a dos pisos de distancia .Las burlas tanto de Emmett como de Edward siguen hasta el día de hoy.

Después de dos horas y unos cuantos insultos a Jasper – y su ineptitud – llego al mundo Amelie Anne whitlock Brandon con 4 kilos 300 gramos y 50 cm de estatura, de seguro sería alta como Jasper pero con la delicadeza de Alice.

Era una pequeña realmente adorable, y como toda recién nacida no se parecía a nadie en concreto, pero lo que nadie podía negar era la dicha que se veía en el rostro de sus padres, sobre todo de Jasper, quién literalmente babeaba por su nena. A pesar de la rabieta que me hizo Edward, fui a conocer a mi ahijada en silla de ruedas con un pequeño celoso, sentadito en mi regazo.

A Amy y a Allie las dieron de alta después de dos días, con una prohibición de mi parte de aparecerse por el hospital. La niña era muy pequeña, y podría contagiarse de cualquier virus que anduviera por el aire. A cambio de eso, Alice pidió visitas diarias de Eddie a su casa, para cuidarlo y que se acostumbrara de a poco a la presencia de la bebé. Mi pequeño estaba sintiendo el cambio y lo estaba resintiendo, no quería que ni Edward ni yo viéramos a la niña y mucho menos que se hablara de ella. Tuve que conversar con él y explicarle que ni papá ni yo lo íbamos de dejar de querer y mucho menos los abuelos.

Gracias a Dios, esos celos pasaron después de unos días y ahora prefiere pasar el tiempo con Alice cuidando a Amy.

Rose y Emmett aplazaron su boda hasta nuevo aviso por mi accidente, intente hacerlos entrar en razón, no debían cambiar su día por mí. Los encaré y Rose me dijo que no podía permitir que su madrina, y mejor amiga, no estuviera bien ese día tan especial para ellos. Decir que me emocioné, fue poco, y qué decir de Rose. Lloró conmigo por la emoción del momento.

En esos momentos daba gracias a Dios, por quedarme entre ellos un día más.

Una suave caricia me devolvió de mis recuerdos, Edward estaba sentado a mi lado de la cama, mirándome con curiosidad.

-¿Dónde estaba tu cabeza?

-Estaba pensando en cosas – murmuré acomodándome entre las almohadas.

-Con cuidado – se apresuró a ayudarme. Rodé mis ojos comenzando a perder la paciencia – no ruedes tus ojos. Sabes que todo lo que hago es por cuidarte Bella.

-Lo sé – suspiré - ¿Dónde está Eddie? Se me hace extraño que no esté aquí, saltando a mí alrededor.

Me miró con una expresión un poco culpable, escondiendo su mirada de mi, avergonzado.

-Bueno – murmuró – puede que le haya dicho que su mami estaba un poquito cansada, y que necesitaba dormir para que este bien.

Lo miré sorprendida por las cosas que estaba haciendo. Decir que era un poco sobreprotector sería minimizar el daño, pero se estaba pasando de la raya. Puede que le permita muchas cosas, pero que no me deje estar con Mi bebé era pasarse de castaño oscuro.

-Edward…

-Lo siento, pero sabes cómo es ese pequeño y de verdad necesitas descansar, además…

-¡EDDIE! – lo llamé.

En menos de un minuto, sentí unos pasitos corriendo por la escalera y por el pasillo, hasta que mi pequeño abrió la puerta con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro y un poco agitado por la carrera. Su ojitos se pasearon de mí a Edward y su sonrisa se apagó un poquito, camino muy rápido aventándose, de paso, a mi lado riendo, como hace días no lo había visto.

-Edward Jacob – murmuró duramente Edward mientras mi pequeño se acurrucaba entre mis brazos - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esta mañana?

Mi pequeño asintió, pero solamente se abrazó más a mis piernas.

-Primero – Edward enumeró con uno de sus dedos – no debes de aplastar esta pierna de mamá, ves esto – señaló la férula que estaba en mi rodilla – es porque esta lastimada, y para que se recupere pronto no hay que tocarla. Segundo, no tienes que saltar en la cama cuando mami este acostada. Tercero, no debes de lanzarte sobre ella cuando corras, tampoco puedes acostarte…

-Edward – lo llamé un poco furiosa.

- y menos puedes…

-Edward Anthony – chillé un poco más alto.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó un poco preocupado

-Cállate

-Pero…

-Que te calles – me miró anonadado, jamás le había hablado tan cabreada – sé que me quieres y que te preocupas por mí, pero me tienes un poco harta con tanta sobreprotección.

-Pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien - murmuró avergonzado – es mi trabajo cuidar bien de ti.

-Cuidarme no es lo mismo que sobreprotegerme – sonreí con ternura, al verlo tan avergonzado – lo has estado haciendo muy bien. Cuidando de mí y de nuestro pequeño – apegue a mi niño más cerca de mí – pero tienes que aprender que no siempre se puede ser tan autoritario y dictador, siempre existe un equilibrio, donde nos protejas, pero no nos pases a llevar a nosotros, ni a ti mismo.

-Perdón pequeña –se acercó a mi besándome suavemente – trataré de ser menos "dictador".

Aún no pasábamos de pequeños besos inocentes y roces cariñosos, pero en verdad ansiaba volver a tener a Edward como antes.

-Te creo – sonreí – creo que has estado muy tenso, por tantas cosas que nos han pasado.

-No tanto – me contradijo.

Lo miré seriamente, calculando mis posibilidades, y en un movimiento sorpresivo llamé con todas mis fuerzas a mi más que aliado, amigo.

-¡EMMETT!

En menos de lo que dura un respiro, Emmett apareció con su característica sonrisa y con el entusiasmo bailando en sus pupilas.

-¿Me llamaste pequeña Belly? – entró a mi habitación y se quedó de pie frente a mi cama.

-Sipi – sonreí – necesito que me hagas un inmenso favor.

-Dime.

-Quiero que te lleves a Edward lo más lejos posible de mí por todo lo que reste de día

No me atreví a mirarlo, pero lo conocía a la perfección así que no me sorprendió para nada su reacción.

-¡¿QUE? – Gritó – ESTAS LOCA.

-Edward no me grites – le hablé calmada.

-Disculpa, pero como quieres que reaccione cuando tú misma me estás echando de tu lado.

-No te estoy echando – le aclaré – solo le estoy pidiendo amablemente a Emmett que te saque a pasear un poco, para despejarte, y así aprovechas para estar un poco con Eddie, ya mañana entras de nuevo a trabajar y no se verán tan seguido.

Él sabía que yo tenía toda la razón del mundo, y no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer así como así.

-Está bien, sabes que tienes razón – sonreí felizmente.

-Lo sé - lo besé sonriendo – así que tú tomas a tú hijo y te lo llevas a un parque, te llevas a Emmett y si logras despegar a Jasper de Amy, también te lo llevas ¿bien?

-Bien – se resignó.

En menos de diez minutos, había logrado sacar a Edward, junto a las Burlas de Emmett, y a un pequeño risueño que se ría a carcajadas de las caras de su papá.

Necesitaba un poco de calma, ahora que estaba un poco más sola. Mis padres habían vuelto a Forks hace unos pocos días, no podían faltar más a sus trabajos y yo ya estaba bien, no había más motivos para quedarse.

_Toc toc_

-¿Se puede? – preguntó Jasper.

-Claro que si – sonreí.

Desde hace tanto tiempo que no podía hablar con mi amigo. Con eso del embarazo de Alice, se encerró un poco en casa, pues podría pasarle cualquier cosa a su esposa, yo lo extrañaba muchísimo y necesitaba un poco de paz que solamente él podría darme.

-¿Cómo estás? – se sentó a mi lado apoyándose en las almohadas.

-Bien, ya sabes. Esta cosa me tiene un poco harta – murmuré hastiada de la férula – pero menos mal que ya me la quitaran en unos días. El brazo lo siento incómodo, pero es porque recién me han quitado el yeso.

-Y de ánimo…

-Feliz, me siento tan feliz como hace tiempo no lo estaba – sonreí.

-Se te nota – sonrió – y me alegro mucho por ti. Te lo merecías pequeña.

Se expandió un cómodo silencio entre nosotros, de esos que son relajantes y hasta logran adormilarte. Mis parpados pesaban un poco pero me removí para no dormirme, no pude evitar ver a Jasper quien se estaba quedando dormido. Se notaba bastante cansado, seguramente Amy lo mantuvo despierto buena parte de la madrugada.

-No estoy dormido – murmuró abriendo sus ojos – solo un poco cansado.

-Me lo imagino – sonreí recordando los primeros días con Eddie en casa – supongo que esa bribona te mantuvo despierto toda la noche.

-Sí, no sabes lo irritante que puede ser no dormir bien.

-Lo sé, recuerdas, mamá soltera aquí – me señale a mí misma.

-Ups, creo que esto de estar tan cansado me está pasando la cuenta.

Me reí de su cara de alivio cuando se recostó a mi lado, y se durmió a los pocos minutos.

Pasaron no más de veinte minutos, cuando tocaron mi puerta nuevamente y por ella se asomó Alice con la pequeña durmiendo. Sonrió por ver a su prometido durmiendo tan cómodamente a mi lado.

-Abajo hay un oficial que quiere hablar contigo – susurró.

-Dile que pase – estaba un poco en shock ¿Qué quería un oficial de mi?

Suavemente desperté a Jasper para contar con su apoyo, no tenía a Edward y no sabía qué diablos quería la policía conmigo. Rápidamente le explique la situación y de inmediato adopto su postura de abogado defensor.

-Buenas tardes señorita Swan – delante de nosotros estaba un tipo vestido de oficial – soy el oficial Watson, el encargado de investigar el asunto de su accidente.

-Buenas tardes oficial – sonreí desde mi posición – este es mi abogado el señor Whitlock – mi amigo se adelantó a sentarse a la orilla de la cama - ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Me parece bien que este su abogado presente, este es un procedimiento poco habitual pero debido a su estado, lo más conveniente para esclarecer la situación es tomarle declaración en su domicilio.

Hace días, cuando Emmett me comento que el asunto el accidente ya estaba siendo investigado, Edward comenzó a maldecir a diestra y siniestra. Por esas cosas del destino, y gracias a Dios, Edward no estaba en casa, no quería por ningún motivo que supiera todos los detalles del accidente y mucho menos aun estando convaleciente.

-Me parece bien – dije apoyándome en la confirmación de Jasper.

-¿No quieres llamarle a Edward? – preguntó mi amigo antes de ir a buscar un poco de agua para mí.

-No, no quiero que este aquí, sabes que se alterará. Pero te necesito a mi lado así que no demores mucho.

El oficial se acomodó en una silla cerca de mi cama, junto a una grabadora y su cuadernillo, donde seguramente estaban los datos necesarios para poder complementar la declaración. Unos segundos más tarde ya estaba más que lista para poder declarar.

-Cuando usted quiera comenzamos – asentí indicándole que ya estaba preparada.

-Hace unos meses comencé con la idea de la remodelación de mi librería, por lo que comencé unos trámites bancarios para dicho propósito y allí conocí a Igor Dempsey.

-¿Cuál era su relación con él? – preguntó el oficial.

-Ninguna más allá de la profesional – contesté – Él me ayudo con todos papeles necesarios para acceder al préstamo con mayor rapidez y de paso, me invito a cenar, invitación que nunca acepté o rechacé, ya que no tenía planeado volver a verlo si de mi dependía.

Hace unas semanas estaba con mi amiga, Rosalie Cullen, ayudándola con los asuntos de su boda y con mi traje de dama de honor y madrina. Cuando estábamos comiendo, nuevamente nos encontramos con el señor Dempsey, mi amiga fue quien aceptó la invitación y yo accedí por mera cortesía y agradecimiento. Ese mismo día fue la cita, él vino a buscarme a casa y fuimos a comer a un sitio que no recuerdo en este momento, no estuvimos más de unas dos horas cuando recibí una llamada y decidí volver a mi casa.

-¿De quién fue esa llamada?

-Mi hijo me llamó para que volviera a casa porque me extrañaba – sonreí al pensar en mi pequeño – y yo le pedí a él que me llevará. Él amablemente accedió y no sucedió nada extraño hasta que descubrí que no estábamos por el camino a aquí, si no que estábamos en un sitió bastante solitario…

_-Este no es el camino a mi casa – le dije un poco preocupada porque no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba._

_-Claro que no hermosura. _

_-Llévame a casa, por favor – le pedí un poco desesperada._

_-Y tu dijiste, ya la hice – rió –no, no, no, no, preciosura, antes vamos a disfrutar un poquito de la noche – descaradamente poso una de sus manos en mi muslo._

_Mi cabeza ya estaba muy alerta, yo sabía a lo que él se refería y no quería que eso me sucediera a mí. Estaba segura que no sería amable, ni se detendría ante mis palabras, y eso me llenaba de pánico. Tendría que haberle hecho caso a Edward y no haber salido de casa, esto no debería estar pasando._

_Antes de lo que pensaba entramos a una carretera de algún lugar más poblado, por lo que pude ver en un cartel, estábamos en Mercer Island y eso era bastante lejos de casa. Trate de pensar cómo diablos librarme de la situación y tenía la mente bloqueada. El miedo estaba haciendo mella en mí y no me permitía nada, ni siquiera respirar con tranquilidad y no dejaba de pensar en mis amores y lo que podría pasarme en unos pocos minutos._

_Igor poco a poco iba subiendo su mano por mi muslo casi llegando a mi intimidad y en ese momento salí del shock para poder defenderme. Antes de lo que me diese cuenta estaba golpeándolo como si la vida se me fuese en ello, aunque en realidad, me estaba jugando la vida defendiéndome así._

_-¡QUE TE PASA ESTUPIDA! – gritó el muy cobarde._

_Yo no respondí por estar más concentrada, arrancando cada pelo de su miserable cabeza._

_-Déjame, no vez que no estrellaremos antes de disfrutar la noche – __gruñó,__ antes de__ abofetearme tan fuerte,__ que mi mandíbula __se movió__ unas cinco cuadras lejos de mi cuerpo._

_-Haber si con eso te quedas tranquila y quietecita, creo que ya estas lo bastante grandecita como para saber a lo que vamos – me dijo con un intente de sonrisa sensual – no quiero más problemas porque me molestaría lastimar más esa carita tan linda – __habló__ apretando mis mejillas con una de sus manos._

_Mi arranque de valentía se esfumó tan rápido, como las esperanzas de salir ilesa de esta. Tenía que formar rápido un plan, y aprovechar de que había mucha gente a nuestra alrededor que me pudiese ayudar. _

_A unos veinte metro vi un poste de luz que al impactar podría dar a cualquiera de los dos asientos, pero tenía que arriesgarme a cualquier cosa. Si contaba con suerte podrían auxiliarme rápido, y seguir viviendo sin ningún tipo de abuso que recordar y principalmente, seguir viviendo sin miedo de lo que suceda en el mañana._

_Con mi mejor sonrisa seductora lo miré tratando de "seducirle", el pareció complacido con mi cambio de actitud y pidiéndole perdón a Edward me acerque a besarlo, pero antes de que pasara tan desagradable situación moví el manubrio del auto. Logré que zigzagueara, pero antes de hacerlo chocar el volvió a tomar el control, y nuevamente me golpeó pero con más fuerza que las vez anterior._

_-¡TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS TRANQUILA MALDITA ZORRA! – grito viéndome con toda la maldad que pudieron sus asquerosos ojos._

_-¡QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ME CAUSAS ASCO! – chillé golpeándolo nuevamente, con toda la fuerza que me estaba provocando el dolor de mi mandíbula – ¡PREFIERO MORIRME A QUE ME TOQUES!_

_-¡¿Y POR ESO QUIERES MATARTE CONMIGO? – me miró con más odio, y sus manos se deslizaron del volante para posarse en mis brazos y zamarrearme._

_Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que por la calzada contraria se aproximaba un camión, y muchísimo menos que el vehículo se encontraba en ella. Gracias al fuerte bocinazo reaccione más rápido que Igor y nos moví nuevamente a la calzada correspondiente, sin tener en cuenta que estábamos en una curva. _

_Fue tal la impresión que no divise el árbol, hasta que__ el auto chocó contra él__. _

-No recuerdo nada, más allá de que el auto no tenía _airbag_ y me azoté la cabeza contra el panel del auto.

Tenía mis ojos llenos de lágrimas al recordar todo lo que pasé después de la llamada de Edward, creo que fue el momento más horrible de mi vida y estaba dispuesta a guardarlo en mi memoria y encerrarlo para que no lastimara a nadie más. Ese error fue solamente mío, solamente yo tendría que cargar con mis culpas.

-El impacto debió haber ocurrido alrededor de las nueve de la noche, ya que a las nueve y quince recibimos la llamada de un turista y por lo que cuentan algunos testigos, el chófer desapareció de la escena, por lo que suponemos que gran parte del impacto lo recibió usted señorita Swan – teorizó el oficial.

-¿Han podido encontrarlo? – pregunté desde los brazos de mi amigo.

-Lamentablemente no, pero con los datos que usted nos ha aportado, como por ejemplo la institución para la cual trabaja, será más fácil encontrarlo. No sé preocupe.

-¿Qué tipo de procedimiento seguirá una vez que lo encuentren? – me imagine instantáneamente en una sala llena de gente, como en los juzgados de las películas.

-Se realizará un juicio por intento de homicidio, privación de libertad y acoso sexual – dijo Jasper ayudando a acomodarme entre los cojines – eso le dará por lo menos unos diez años de cárcel. Pero no te preocupes, como tú estás convaleciente y aquí el oficial tiene la grabación, no será necesario que acudas al juicio. En caso de que tú invalidez temporal no sea una justificación suficiente, puedo apelar al daño emocional de enfrentarte nuevamente a tú… posible… violador – me estremecí al escuchar lo que pudo haber pasado, de no ser por el choque.

-Creo que es todo lo que necesito – murmuró el oficial antes de tomar la grabación y guardar su libretita – muchas gracias por su colaboración señorita y espero que se recupere pronto.

-Muchas gracias oficial, y cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en visitarme de nuevo.

Amablemente, Jasper se ofreció a acompañarlo a la puerta y de paso ver a sus princesas. Creo que más bien lo hizo por mí, sabía que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para procesar toda la información que estaba guardando para mí misma.

Con cuidado me recosté, y me permití llorar todo lo que no lo había hecho delante de mi familia. Lloré de rabia e impotencia por lo que ese tipo trato de hacerme, por no haber seguido mis impulsos y quedarme en casa ese maldito día, lloré del dolor que sentí, al creer que estaba muerta sin mis ángeles a mi lado por toda la eternidad, y luego lloré de alegría solo por el hecho de estaba viva y con las personas que más amaba en el mundo entero.

Me quede dormida después de no sé cuánto tiempo, solo sabía que el sol se estaba ocultando y de a poco las estrellas estaban apareciendo.

-Bella – escuché un susurró cerquita de mi.

-Bella, amor, despierta dormilona –la voz dejo de ser un susurro, convirtiéndose en un dulces murmullo.

-Cariño, despierta – comenzaron a acariciar mi rostro con la suavidad del algodón – debes comer algo – pequeños besos descendían por mis mejillas hasta mi mandíbula terminando en mi cuello. Eso se provocaba cosquillas y no pude evitar reírme un poco – lo vez, sabía que estabas despie… ¿qué pasa?

Los hermosos ojos de Edward me miraban preocupados.

Dejo la comida en mi mesita de noche y se acomodó a mi lado, para abrazar y acunarme como en nuestros mejores tiempos. Afuera la luna ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, y el reloj marcaba más allá de la media noche.

-¿Qué tengo? – traté de salirme de la tangente.

-Tienes tus ojitos rojos e hinchados, además tus mejillas parecen afiebradas y no creo que tengas fiebre. ¿Por qué estuviste llorando?

-Por nada – suspiré mientras apegaba mi rostro a su pecho y aspiraba ese delicioso aroma tan suyo.

-No creo que sea nada si pudo hacerte llorar tanto – comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y mi espalda, estaba tan cómoda así.

-Solo estoy preocupada y creo que el estrés de todas estas semanas por fin me paso la cuenta – le mentí…

Bueno, técnicamente solo omití la mitad de la información… eso no es mentir.

-No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Tú librería se reabrirá en unos cuantos días, Carmen y mamá están en eso, Jane vendrá a cuidarte por las mañanas y en las tardes Rose o Alice vendrán a verte y yo trataré de llegar temprano para poder estar más tiempo con ustedes. Además creo que ya soy un papá graduado y se cuidar de mi hijo, por eso no debes de preocuparte. Tú lo único que tienes que hacer es recuperarte y nada más – asentí como pude pues no quería dejar de estar calentita entre sus brazos.

Dios es grande y sabe porque hace las cosas del modo en que suceden. Ahora, estando entre sus brazos con tanta tranquilidad a nuestro alrededor, puedo decir que pasaría mil veces por todo lo que pasé, solo para estar un momento más en los brazos de mi único amor.

* * *

**DIOS! **

**Perdón... se que muchas de ustedes están a punto de matarme y enviarme a los Vulturis (no me molestaría si me mandan a Demetri *¬*) pero tengo una muy buena razón para estar tanto tiempo desaparecida!**

**Este año no comenzó de la mejor forma... me enferme del estomago y tuve que hacerme un monton de examenes y eso me afecto muchisimo porque estaba con la incertidumbre de que es lo que me tenía tan mal, aún no sé que tengo pero gracias a los maravillosos remedios que me dio mi medico ya me encuentro mejor. Como lo publique anteriormente no sentía la inspiración necesaria para subir, pero aquí estoy subiendo nuevamente.**

**Aún queda un cap para las votaciones sobre la secuela de este fic, además de las incorporaciones al TEAM EDDIE!.**

**Las quiero muchísimo y gracias por todo el cariño que siento de su parte en los Review's .**

**Rommita**


	17. Todo toma su cause

**La trama es de mi completa imaginación, mientras que los personajes son de la creación de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer... creo que amo a esa mujer**

**Ahora, un gran aplauso para el TEAM EDDIE! **

_deathxrevenge, UbT, princess ansly, cremita, Barbie Hale Black, Ely Cullen M, whit cullen, candy1928, DARKROUSE-CULLEN, .Cullen, lu537, sonicc, gilri, robobbssecion, dOry-25, gilri, Julimulilulu De Cullen _

**Sigo insistiendo, somos pocas pero las mejores!**

_**Quiero agradecer enormemente a mi supermegafantastica Beta Valhe!... Cariño eres la mejor, siento haberte quitado horitas de sueño, te quiero un monton!**_

_**Y ahora si ya no las molesto más!**_

_**así el capi más esperadooo!**_

* * *

_Y un día después de la tormenta_  
_Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol_  
_De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta_  
_Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos_  
_Cuándo menos piensas sale el sol_

_Sale el sol - Shakira_

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**Todo toma su cause**

_Bella POV_

¡POR FIN!

Ya habían pasado tres largas y tediosas semanas desde que me dieron alta médica y HOY, gracias a Dios, era el maravilloso día en que quitarían la férula que tenía en mi rodilla. Podría volver a mi vida normal donde la gente no se preocupaba hasta el mínimo suspiro que salía de mis labios.

Estaba un poquito cansada de que todos pensaran que estaba inválida. Edward no me dejaba ni siquiera ir al baño sola, pues pensaba que podría morir desangrada si me golpeaba sin querer la pierna... Lo sé, mi chico era ridículamente preocupado. Emmett estaba tan preocupado por su boda con Rose que siempre, y repito siempre, de forma muy amable—sugerido por Edward —se instalaban en mi habitación para que los ayudará con los preparativos, y de paso seguir las órdenes de Edward, que _solamente_ consistían en cuidarme hasta del mismísimo aire.

Su boda había sido reprogramada para dentro de dos semanas más, y así darles un pequeño respiro de todas las cosas que nos habían pasado, además de reacomodar ciertos detalles que no les agradaban de la organización de su boda. Me sentía feliz porque ellos por fin unieran sus vidas para siempre, además veía un brillo en los ojos de Rose que pocas veces—por no decir nunca— había visto. Tenía mis sospechas de lo que podría ser, pero no habíamos tenido algún tiempo a solas como para poder hablar del tema tranquilamente.

Alice y Jasper estaban más que babosos por su pequeña niña, que sobra decir, ya tenía un mes y estaba inmensa. Aún recuerdo cuando mi pequeño era así de chiquito, pensaba que podía romperse hasta con un suspiro. Amy ya abría sus ojitos y hasta parecía que reconocía a sus papás entre muchas voces, eso es realmente adorable. Jasper estaba pasando más tiempo en casa mientras, Alice comenzaba a reincorporarse de a poco a su trabajo como diseñadora gráfica desde casa, y así no perderse de ningún momento con su pequeña hija.

Me sentía muy feliz por ver a mis amigos realizados con sus vidas.

Pero volviendo a este maravilloso momento…

—Bien Bella—dijo el doctor Fox sacándome la férula—dobla la rodilla suavemente y me dices si sientes algo de dolor o incomodidad.

Tal como me lo pidió, doble mi rodilla y solo sentí mis músculos rígidos después de más de un mes con esa estúpida cosa.

—Me molesta un poco—flexioné lentamente ambas rodillas—pero no es dolor, es algo tolerable.

—Eso está bien. Ahora quiero que te afirmes en la camilla mientras te pones de pie—hice lo que me dijo y mi rodilla se debilito un poco—con cuidado Bella—me permitió apoyarme en él—ahora trata de caminar y dime si sientes alguna molestia.

Muy despacio y con ayuda de mi médico, moví mis piernas y dolió un poco, seguramente por todo el tiempo que estuve inmóvil.

—Me duele un poco, pero es soportable.

Me ayudó a llegar a una de las sillas que estaba delante de su escritorio, después, él se acomodó en su lugar correspondiente.

A mi lado y sentado tranquilamente estaba mi hijo, quién miraba todo el consultorio con suma atención. No es que nunca hubiese estado en un consultorio teniendo un padre y un abuelo doctor, pero la consulta del doctor Fox estaba llena de modelos a escala de huesos y de títulos en las paredes. Se notaba la curiosidad en sus pequeños ojos chocolate, esperaba que no le preguntara nada que incomodara al médico.

—Bien Bella, tú rodilla está bien, en óptimas condiciones. La molestia que sientes es porque estuviste inmovilizada por más de un mes, pasará si caminas de a poco, pero para que sea más cómodo para ti te daré unos analgésicos y si el dolor persiste debes venir lo más pronto posible para realiza algunos exámenes—me habló muy serio.

—Se lo prometo—aseguré feliz de dejar atrás el suplicio de la férula.

Comenzó a darme las indicaciones de mis medicamentos. Y estaba tan ansiosa por irme a casa, que casi todo lo que me dijo lo olvidé antes de que terminara de hablar.

—¿Alguna pregunta?

Yo negué mientras trataba de ponerme de pie, pero mi pequeñín al parecer tenía otros planes.

—Doctod —lo llamó y cuando vio que tenía su atención siguió hablando— ¿Ute he amibo de mi abuedito Calile?

El doctor me miraba, buscando entender las palabras de mi Eddie.

—Le está preguntando si es amigo de su abuelo Carlisle.

—Sí… él es muy amigo mío, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —rodeó su escritorio para agacharse a la altura del niño.

—¿Mi mami pude jugad conmibo en el padque? —preguntó con sus ojitos llenos de esperanza.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Y Pude coded?

—No por un tiempo—le explicó con calma—ella puede caminar contigo y verte jugar, pero si le duele su pierna, tienes que prometerme que la harás descansar y no la harás correr detrás de ti.

—¡LO POMETO! —chilló con su vocecita infantil—Yo cuido de mi mami.

Ambos reímos al ver a mi pequeño protector aferrándose a mis piernas, cuidándome como se lo habían pedido.

—Bien, ahora que sé que ya tienes a alguien que te cuide—despeinó el cabello de Eddie—puedes irte a casa tranquila.

Con pasos lentos e inseguros comencé a alejarme de aquella consulta, saludando a todas las enfermeras que conocí durante las semanas que estuve internada. Esperaba no tener que volver aquí en un buen tiempo.

Como Esme nos había traído hasta el hospital esta mañana, tomé un taxi hacia mi primera parada en ese frío día de diciembre. Mi pequeña librería.

Una semana después de que me dieran de alta, fue la inauguración de la Cafetería literaria Swan y para la sorpresa de todos—sobretodo mía—fue un rotundo éxito. Como buena dueña y anfitriona, estuve todo el día en mi negocio, en silla de ruedas y con Edward pegado a mí como si tuviéramos goma, pero estuve allí. Los primeros días Carmen no se daba abasto con toda la clientela que teníamos, pues se acercaba la época navideña y con ella el frío ambiente, el cuál siempre agradecía una taza de café. Las ventas se triplicaron, y pude darme el lujo de contratar dos personas más para atender netamente la cafetería, pues Carmen atendía la librería y llevaba la contabilidad.

Ahora, que por fin podía volver a mi trabajo, me sentía con una energía renovada. Aunque se la podría atribuir a que simplemente la alegría de la época navideña estaba cada vez más cerca.

Veinte minutos después, y con una muy difícil salida del taxi, entré a mi librería acompañada de un delicioso aroma a Capuccino que se hubo colado por mis fosas nasales.

—¡BELLA! —Escuché un grito desde algún lugar.

Antes de lo que me imaginaba tenía a mi amiga colgando de mi cuello, chillando de felicidad al verme sanísima.

—Dios muchacha ¿cómo estás?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en casa descansando?, ¿Dónde está Eddie? —soltaba pregunta tras pregunta sin siquiera respirar.

—Cálmate—contesté riendo—responderé todo pero déjame pensarlo—me miraba expectante —estoy bien, de hecho vengo desde el hospital. Mi médico ya me dio de alta completamente así que ya puedo volver a mi vida normalmente—sonreí por eso mientras caminaba hacia unos de los taburetes detrás del mostrador.

—Estoy aquí porque es mi negocio y siento que ha pasado meses que no me pasaba por aquí, así que vine para ver, detalladamente, todo lo que Esme había hecho con la decoración, que por cierto quedo hermosísimo. Se ve todo tan amplio e iluminado, cambiar los muebles fue una gran idea y esos sofás se ven tan, pero tan cómodos—comencé a divagar mirando atentamente mi alrededor.

Finalmente pudimos comprar el local del señor King, quien se fue a vivir a Virginia con su esposa y una de sus hijas mayores. Esme hizo todas las transformaciones necesarias para que el lugar quedará muy sofisticado, pero con el toque hogareño y cálido que siempre quise que tuviera. Los estantes de libros estaban visibles nada más entrar, predominando dentro del lugar. La cafetería estaba un poco más rezagada hacia el fondo de la librería, pero no por ello dejaba de destacar, pues mi suegra tuvo la brillante idea de eliminar la pared, y dejar una vitrina que abarca el total del lugar.

Se veía completamente impresionante.

—¿Segura que estas bien? —me preguntó nuevamente.

—Carmen, estoy mejor que nunca. Creo que si pudiera me pondría a saltar como canguro… Estoy tan feliz de que me sacaran esa cosa de mi pierna—suspiré feliz de estirar las rodillas.

Con cuidado y lentamente comencé a recorrer mi negocio. Para ser temprano, lucía medianamente lleno. Los pasillos reventaban por habidos lectores buscando algo nuevo para leer y en la cafetería había personas leyendo o charlando cómodamente.

—Con la emoción de verte se me había olvidado comentarte algo—se detuvo a mitad de camino—esta mañana ha llamado una de las editoriales más importantes del país. Quieren vender sus libros aquí… como no estabas y no sabía que me podrías decir, dije que los llamarías dentro los próximos días para contactarte con ellos.

—¿Es enserio? —estaba en shock… jamás habíamos vendidos libros de editoriales importantes —¿No es una broma?

—¡Claro que no! —Se largó a reír—jamás bromearía con eso, tonta.

—Oh. Dios. Mío… ¡Oh DIOS mío! —Comencé a chillar como loca—no puedo creerlo, esto es lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida—susurré llena de emoción, después de recobrar una mínima de calma—es la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando desde hace años Carmen… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—¿Qué tendremos mucho más trabajo? — Preguntó conteniendo la risotada que buscaba salir de sus labios.

—Sip—asentí contenta—pero también significa que tendré que conseguirme una socia, para poder compartir un poco de todo esto—dije señalando todo el lugar.

—¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? —Susurró a modo de pregunta, completamente sorprendida.

—Quiero decir que… —respiré profundo. Todo esto lo había pensado en mi tiempo de convalecencia, pero no sabía cómo decirlo, y por lo visto el momento había llegado—me gustaría que fueras mi socia Carmen. Eres quien más conoce este negocio y sé que no lo haces por obligación, si no que por gusto. Has estado conmigo en los peores momentos, pero no has dejado de lado la librería y encuentro que es justo que parte de esto también sea tuyo…

—Bella, nada de lo que he hecho ha sido para recibir algo a cambio, sabes que te quiero como una hija, como la hija que jamás tuve—susurró emocionada—yo no quiero nada de la librería, es tuya y es el patrimonio para tus hijos.

—Eso lo sé, y déjame aclararte algo—miré a mi pequeño que estaba viendo con ojitos emocionados todo el lugar—no te estoy regalando nada Carmen, solo te digo que parte de esto será tuyo sí quieres asociarte conmigo, y en cuanto a lo otro —suspiré con algo de tristeza—no sé si algún día mis hijos quieran seguir con el negocio, puede que lo vendan o lo dejen abandonado. Quiero que disfrutemos del ahora, si mis futuros hijos quieren seguir con esto, posiblemente heredarán la mitad de todo… pero ahora, quiero que las dos disfrutemos de los frutos de nuestro trabajo. Así que… ¿qué me dices? —Le pregunté esperanzada.

Carmen miró el lugar detenidamente, como si buscara todas las respuestas de sus dudas en los libros, luego observó a Eddie, quién estaba buscando libros de colores como a él le gustaban y luego me miro detenidamente, asegurándose de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero después de unos minutos tímidamente me extendió la mano, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Cuando quieras empezamos socia—murmuró mientras la abrazaba.

Para mí, después del accidente, era una ley el que todos fueran felices si de mí dependía y ya era tiempo que la suerte le tocara a Carmen. Sabía que la librería era una vía de escape de los problemas que tenía, incluso después de dejar a su esposo por serle infiel con múltiples mujeres. Me gustaba ver la sonrisa en su cara, tratando de seguir adelante con su vida.

Un suave tirón en mi pantalón me distrajo del abrazo con mi nueva socia.

Eddie me miraba con sus ojitos brillosos y suplicantes, eso en si ya era malo, no había dicho absolutamente nada y yo ya no podría negárselo. Como hacerlo si mi bebé es la cosa más tierna del mundo.

—Mami—susurró—¿tú me quedes?

—Con toda mi alma y mi corazón bebé—le hablé mientras lo tomaba entre mis brazos.

Estas semanas había extrañado tanto la sensación de su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos, que sentí un alivio el tenerlo así. Todo el mundo le había repetido hasta el cansancio a Edward que no era peligroso para mi pierna que tuviera a Eddie a mi lado, pero él muy… preocupado convenció a nuestro hijo que podría hacerme daño, por lo que el pequeño se alejaba de mí cuando veía mi intención de tomarlo en brazos.

—¿me compadías una todta de cocholate?

Yo lo sabía, tanta ternura no podría ser de a gratis…

—¿Dónde hay amor? —dije como si no supiera que allí mismo venden todo tipo de pasteles.

—Ven mami —me arrastró con cuidado por entre las mesas y los sillones—midaaaaaaa! —Chilló todo emocionadito—ella me dijo que tenías que compamelo –señaló a una chica de cabello rizado y rojo como el fuego.

Miré a mi amiga interrogante… no me había dicho que había contratado a más personal.

—Belly, te presento a Victoria y James —los presentó, señalando a la pareja detrás del mostrador —Karen y Ethan renunciaron hace unos días porque sus horarios de la universidad no congeniaban con el trabajo, así que me tomé la libertad de contratar a los chicos. Los conozco desde pequeños, así que tengo toda mi confianza depositada en ellos.

La chica era delgada y alta, con ojos verdes y mirada dulce, se notaba que le había gustado mi pequeño pues lo miraba con mucho carriño. El chico, James, era rubio, fortachón sin llegar a ser exagerado como Emmett, alto y con un aire que denotaba confianza. Al parecer entre ellos había algo, pues cada vez que se miraban, los ojos de ambos brillaban de una forma especial, como los ojos de Edward cuando me dedicaba una mirada.

—Chicos, ella es Bella. Es la jefa dueña del lugar—ambos me saludaron de la mano – y el pequeño que está allí es Edward su hijo—ambos asintieron sonriéndole.

Victoria iba a sacar un pastel, seguramente para dárselo por ser el hijo de la dueña y su jefa directa, pero la pare antes de que pudiese desatar a la bestia del azúcar.

—No Victoria —me miró sorprendida—si él te pide algo… cualquier cosa, no se lo des. No sabes cómo se pone cuando come mucha azúcar y él—lo señalé—es inteligente y sabe cuándo puede controlarte con sus ojitos de cordero a medio morir. Conmigo lo hace casi todo el tiempo, pero su a su papá lo tiene en una de sus pequeñas manos—Carmen se rió a mi lado al ver la verdad de mis palabras.

—Está bien señora Bella. Nos enteramos de su accidente y de todo corazón espero que se encuentra bien—dijo mientras salía de detrás del mostrador.

—Gracias Victoria, gracias a Dios ya me encuentro muy bien. Pero no me digas señora… me siento vieja—reí al igual que el resto.

—Mami—me llamó Eddie desde su lugar, no se había despegado de la vitrina de los pasteles—¿Me pompas el patel?

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? —señalé a la chica.

Eddie vio a Victoria y sus pequeñas mejillas se sonrojaron y con paso apresurado corrió a esconderse detrás de mis piernas. Tirando de mi abrigo, me llamó para que me agachara a su altura.

—¿Quién es ella? —susurró muy bajito.

—Es una amiga de mami y tía Carmen ¿Por qué no la saludas?

—Es que me da gueguenza —se quejó haciendo pucheros.

Sonriendo, lo tomé en mis brazos para que viera a los chicos que nos miraban entre curiosos y divertidos por nuestra pequeña charla.

—Chicos les presento al hombre de mi vida—hablé mientras mi pequeño escondía su carita en mi cuello—lo siento está un poquito avergonzado. Se llama Edward, pero díganle Eddie. Amor ellos son James y Victoria—ambos chicos agitaron sus manos en forma de saludo—salúdalos pequeños.

Saco su carita de mi cuello y tímidamente agito su manita a los chicos. Pero su mirada quedó atrapada en Victoria y sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecer causando la risa de todos los presentes.

—¡Jesús Vick! Ahora, aparte de cuidar a mi novia de los chicos de la universidad, también tengo que hacerlo de los niños pequeños —murmuró el chico divertido por el sonrojo de mi hijo.

Pasamos unos cuentos minutos más hablando con Carmen y los chicos antes de que estos tuvieran que volver a trabajar. Realmente eran muy agradables.

Decidí pasar el resto de la mañana y la tarde en uno de los lugares más hermosos de Seattle, el parque Colman que está a unos treinta minutos en auto desde nuestra casa. Así que con el pastel de chocolate para mi pequeño y un libro para mí, nos fuimos a pasar la tarde.

A decir verdad lo pase muy bien con mi pequeño, como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Trate de jugar lo más posible con él, pero mucho tiempo de pie me dejaba un poco adolorida de mi rodilla, así que él jugo el resto de la tarde con varios niños que habían en el parque, mientras atentamente lo observaba para no perderlo de vista. Sinceramente no fue completamente necesario, pues mi pequeño cada pocos minutos pasaba cerca de mí para preguntarme si me dolía algo. Creo que se tomó muy apecho la tarea que el médico le dejo.

Entrada la tarde, mientras que el sol comenzaba a esconderse y el cielo se oscurecía consideré que había llegado la hora de volver a casa, pero Eddie no estaba muy en la labor de obedecerme. Así que después de una pequeña discusión y la promesa de una noche de películas accedió en volver sonrientemente a casa.

Después de una larga ducha, juntos y con nuestros pijamas puestos, arregle la sala para una noche de películas mamá-pequeño hijo, aunque nos faltaba Edward, quien extrañamente no me había llamado en todo el día, lo cual era realmente confuso, pues me juro esta mañana que me llamaría después de la consulta. Seguramente tuvo alguna operación o quizás... no lo sé… Además no soy la novia celosa que controla cada paso de su chico.

—¿Qué mamos a ved? —Me preguntó mientras se acomodaba entre los cojines.

—Mmm… ¿has visto el Rey León? – negó con su cabecita mientras buscaba en nuestra biblioteca una de mis películas animadas favoritas.

Pase por una gama de emociones a medida que avanzó la película, creo que jamás en la vida podré superar la muerte de Mufasa, siempre lloraba como una magdalena. Pero llegamos a mi parte favorita de la película…

—¡Hakuna matata, una forma de ser! —Me levanté del sillón y me paré frente a mi hijo—¡Hakuna matata, nada que temer! – Su risa burbujeante llenó la sala—Sin preocuparse, es como hay que vivir, A vivir así, yo aquí aprendí ¡Hakuna matata!

Me encantaba esa canción, era como un lema de vida que me encantaría vivir desde hoy en adelante con las personas que quería.

Estaba tan absorta en mi presentación que no me percaté de la mirada curiosa y divertida de mi querido novio. Ni siquiera me había percatado de su presencia hasta que con un tono muy serio nos llamó.

—Vaya… Parece que lo están pasando bien sin mí.

Su voz sonaba suave y camada, pero yo lo conocía y podía ver en sus ojos, que había algo más.

¿Qué diablos pasó ahora?

_Edward POV_

Hoy era un día muy importante para mi Bella, por fin le quitarían la férula de su rodilla, con eso yo podía sentirme mucho más tranquilo y me ahorraría bastantes peleas con ella.

Aún no vivíamos juntos, pero pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con ellos, en casa. Honestamente no esperaba que llegara el día en que estuviéramos los tres juntos siempre, sin la necesidad de irme a mi frío departamento contando las horas para volver junto a mi familia. Otro punto que no habíamos aclarado era nuestra relación. Nos besábamos y acariciábamos como unos adolescentes hormonales cada vez que estábamos solos, pero no teníamos un nombre para lo nuestro, lo cuál me irritaba un poco pues no podía reclamarla como mía ante los ojos del mundo.

—Buenas tardes Edward —me saludó una voz desde mi espalda.

—Hola Ellen—saludé a mi ahora amiga.

Ellen fue un apoyo importante para mí mientras Bella estuvo en el hospital. Todos los días preguntaba por ella y por mi hijo. De a poco nos comenzamos a conocer hasta llegar a una agradable amistad. Todos pensaban que tenía sentimientos por mí, pero yo sabía que no era así, ella estaba con Alex, uno de los mejores pediatras del hospital, así que no nos dejábamos llevar por chismes sin importancia.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunté amablemente.

—Agotada, tuve una cirugía a corazón abierto con un paciente complicado, todo sabio bien gracias a Dios—se sentó a mi lado con un café—pero necesito que termine mi turno y dormir hasta morir.

—Menos mal que te gusta lo que haces, no quiero ni pensar que pasaría si no lo hicieras—me reí un poco.

—Cierto—suspiró—en fin… quería saber cómo estaban Bella y tú después de lo que salió en el periódico.

—¿De qué hablas? —Pregunté bastante confundido—que yo sepa, no ha salido nada importante en el periódico para nosotros.

—¿Estas seguro o prefieres no hablarlo aquí?… Créeme te entendería si no quisieras hacerlo. Alex y yo pensábamos invitarlos a cenar y hablar del tema si lo necesitan —habló muy segura de sí misma mirándome con ojos comprensivos.

—Ellen, hablo en serio cuando te digo que no sé de qué diablos estás hablando.

Me observó por varios minutos, y algo en mi expresión debe de haberle dicho que estaba diciendo la verdad. Se levantó y busco por la sala algún periódico, al poco rato encontró uno y con rapidez busco entre sus hojas lo que creía que me podría interesar.

—Toma—me entregó el periódico—si quieres hablar después, me llamas—y con una expresión sombría salió de la sala.

Con mucha curiosidad baje mis ojos al papel y me sorprendió lo que salía allí.

_**Detenido hombre después de un mes prófugo.**_

_Después de la ardua búsqueda de un mes por el cuerpo policiaco de la ciudad de Seattle, se dio con el paradero de Igor Dempsey, de 25 años de edad en una cabaña abandonada en Isla Vashon._

_El detenido fue acusado de privación de libertad, intento de homicidio en segundo grado y acoso sexual contra una destacada empresaria del rubro de la literatura de esta ciudad, quién afortunadamente se está recuperando del ataque sufrido la noche del 3 de noviembre en la isla Mercer. El abogado de la de la señorita de iniciales I. S. el señor Jasper Withlock no dio declaraciones a los medios, según declaró, todo se diría el día del juicio, el mismo que se llevará a cabo en los próximos días._

_Dempsey, de ser encontrado culpable de lo que se le acusa, arriesgaría diez años de cárcel como mínimo._

Estaba en shock…

Privación de libertad, intento de homicidio y acoso sexual… ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Tenía que buscar a ese hijo de Puta y matarlo con mis propias manos.

¡Como mierda! Nadie me dijo lo que pasaba. Jasper lo sabía y no fue capaz de decirme absolutamente nada.

Sentí impotencia por no poder proteger a mi mujer de todo lo que le pasó… ¿Por qué demonios no me dijo nada? Se supone que estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas y esto…Este tipo de cosas son realmente importantes, tenía derecho a saberlo. ¿No pensó que algún día me enteraría? ¿En cómo me sentiría por no haber sabido de ello?

Quería romper algo, así que una silla pagó por toda la furia que sentía contra el mundo en ese momento. Destrocé el periódico y deje la silla inservible.

Salí porque me sentí ahogado, pensando en todo lo que ese patán le pudo hacer a mi dulce Bella. Solo de imaginar sus asquerosas manos en el cuerpo de mi mujer, me retorcía las entrañas de una manera poco agradable.

Con rapidez subí a hablar con mi jefe y explicarle lo que sabía de la situación, con comprensión me dejo irme a casa, al parecer todos en el hospital sabían de esta circunstancia y el último en enterarse había sido yo. Me dolió pensar que ella no confiara en mí, pero ahora no podía hacer nada para devolverle cada dolor que sintió mi mujer, a ese mal nacido.

A toda velocidad salí del hospital, dispuesto a alejarme de todo y de todos por unas horas. No quería pensar ni imaginar nada, pero las imágenes venían solas a mi cabeza, pensando lo que él le hizo a mi Bella, viendo sus sucias manos pasar por ese cuerpo que tantas veces recorrí con mis manos y con mis labios, tocando lugares que solo eran míos.

Manejé sin rumbo durante muchas horas, hasta que paré en las orillas del lago Washington a pensar un poco y aclarar mi mente antes de ir a enfrentarme con Bella. Ella tenía que habérmelo dicho antes de que me enterara por terceros, somos una pareja y no tiene que haber secretos de esta envergadura entre nosotros.

Sabía que debía saber como iba la cosa, así que le marqué a la única persona que podría ayudarme.

—¿Edward? —Preguntó Jasper desde el otro lado del teléfono, a manera de respuesta.

—Jasper, no estoy de ánimos para ser agradable contigo, así que te exijo que me digas que está pasando con Bella y ese maldito infeliz—le gruñí.

Él es uno de mis mejores amigos, debería habérmelo dicho.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Susurró un tanto impactado.

—Bueno, el periódico es una muy buena fuente de información—respondí desbordando sarcasmo.

—Maldición—susurró—te juro que Bella…

—No hables por ella—murmuré secamente—solo quiero saber exactamente, cómo es que no me enteré de nada, pasó todo el día con ella y según lo que leí la denuncia fue puesta hace un mes… ¡UN MALDITO MES! —grité sin poder contenerme.

—Cuando Bells volvió a casa, tu estabas en el parque con Eddie y Emmett. Entonces acudió un policía a casa para tomar declaración de lo que paso esa noche. Después puse la demanda con la confidencialidad que mi amiga y mi clienta me pidió. No puedo hacer nada contra eso Edward. Te quiero hermano, pero ella me necesitaba en ese momento y no podía defraudarla.

—¡Por un demonio Jasper! —Casi grité—soy su novio y el padre de su hijo, yo necesito saber esas cosas.

—Lo sé Edward, pero eso lo tienes que hablar con ella. Yo solo la ayudé.

Sin pensarlo más le corté.

Estaba demasiado furioso contra el mundo, como pasa seguir discutiendo con él.

Decididamente tomé el auto y volví hacía la ciudad. Ya era bastante tarde, por lo que supe que estarían en casa, durante el camino, llamé a mi madre para pedirle de favor que fuera a casa de Bella y así llevarse a Eddie unas horas. Teníamos que hablar y no quería que mi hijo viera a sus papás gritarse y pelear, porque estaba seguro que esta conversación que tendría con Bella no saldría bien.

Presurosa, mi madre subió a mi auto cuando la pase a recoger. No preguntó nada ni dijo nada, seguramente tenía una idea de lo que podría pasar. A los pocos minutos llegamos y vi las luces apagadas, pero eso no significaba que no estuvieran en casa. Con cuidado abrí la puerta con mi llave y me llevé la agradable sorpresa de escuchar a mi Bella cantar una canción que sabía que le encantaba, como hace tiempo no lo hacía y por unos momentos olvide mi furia inicial. Me encantaba verla sonreír y bailar como si nada pasara, amaba ver a mi hijo viendo a su madre con ojitos maravillados por lo que hacía. Pero un toque de mi madre me devolvió a la realidad, así que nos hice notar y Bella salto un poquito asustada, en cuánto me vio, comprendí que ella había notado algo malo en mí.

—Papiiii—me llamó mi hijo mientras corría para abrazar mis piernas.

—Hola Eddie—me agaché a su altura para abrazarlo—¿Cómo estuvo el día?

—Miem —dijo acomodando su cabecita en mi hombro, en cuánto lo levante en mis brazos—el doctod dijo que cuidada a mi mami, y yo la cuide cuando fuimo a paque a jugad en la tade. Mami me compo un pasted de cocholate de la tienda. Y vi a tia Cadmen y a Vitodia y Jame que son amibos de mi mami.

—Veo que tuviste un día muy agitado ¿eh? —Asintió con su cabecita—Eddie ¿te gustaría ir un ratito donde la abuela Esme? —Le pregunté y el asintió rápidamente.

—Pues que estamos esperando corazón —salió mi madre detrás de mi—ve a buscar un abrigo mientras yo te espero aquí – le habló amorosamente.

Eddie se removió ansioso en mis brazos y esa fue mi señal para bajarlo y verlo correr por la escalera.

En ningún momento mis ojos vieron los de Bella, aunque yo sentía que ella me miraba atentamente, no me sentí capaz de verla, aún reprocharle nada.

—Hola cariño—saludó mi madre a Bella con un abrazo—espero que no te moleste que secuestre a Eddie un ratito.

-Para nada Esme, sabes que siempre puedes venir por él—aseguró un tanto preocupada —¿Sabes que tiene Edward? – Susurró, pero la escuché perfectamente.

—No lo sé, pero creo que es mejor que Eddie no esté, en caso de cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir.

A los pocos minutos, bajó mi hijo solo con su pijama y un abrigo que se veía bastante caliente y acogedor. Se despidió de Bella prometiéndole que volvería pronto y me dio un abrazo en las piernas, antes de tomar la mano de mi mamá e irse caminando a casa. Menos mal que vivía cerca.

—Hola—comenzó ella.

—Hola—respondí secamente, sentándome un poco alejado.

—Edward, te siento raro ¿Qué tienes? —Preguntó realmente preocupada.

—¿Qué tengo? —Reí un poco amargado—¿Quieres saber que tengo?

Asintió mientras se sentaba cerca de mí.

—Tengo rabia porque a mi mujer la privaron de libertad, le intentaron matar y la acosaron sexualmente y yo me enteré por un periódico—su rostropalideció y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

—Edward yo…

—No me digas que me lo ibas a decir algún día Bella, porque ahora esa respuesta no servirá—hablé rememorando nuestra primera conversación, después de que volví a Estados Unidos.

—No Ed, yo te lo iba a decir—murmuró aun sentada y mirando sus manos.

—¿Cuándo? —Interrogué molesto.

—Cuando se solucionara todo—respondió levantándose.

—¿Por qué? Se supone que estamos juntos Isabella—dije tomándola de los hombros y girándola para que quedará en frente de mí.

—Por qué no quería que tú pagaras por mis errores—susurró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—fui yo la que acepto esa cena, y debo pagar las consecuencias. No quería que pasaras este trago horrible conmigo.

—¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! —Exclamé alejándome de ella—estamos juntos, ¿Entiendes lo que es eso? Juntos en la buenas y en las malas. No sabes lo que se siente, saber que alguien te lastimo tanto y que no me lo contaras a mi primero.

—Lo siento…

—No sigas—interrumpí alejándome de ella aún más—no quiero escucharte Isabella. Me duele que no confiaras en mí en un asunto tan delicado, sabes que podría haber estado para ti en todo. Estamos juntos y queremos formar una familia, pero no confías en mí, sigues ocultándome cosas y así no se puede seguir… yo no puedo seguir así Bella.

—¡NO! Edward yo te amo, jamás quise que tuvieras esa impresión—aseguró acercándose para abrazarme pero me alejé rápidamente. Mi rechazo la lastimó, pero no quería que me tocara, no quería nada con ella ahora.

—Dices amarme, pero no me lo demuestras. La confianza es una demostración de amor—expliqué en un susurró al borde de las lágrimas—Yo quería que lo nuestro funcionará de verdad, quería y quiero formar una familia con Eddie, pero tú no me estas ayudando. Cuando nos separamos la primera vez, fue porque no quisiste decirme la verdad desde el principio y se armó un gran malentendido. Ahora después de tres años, sigues ocultándome cosas importantes. Esto no va a funcionar así, no quiero vivir sintiendo que me ocultas las cosas.

—No volverá a pasar, por favor no me dejes—me rogó mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. Me mataba verla así, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, mi cuerpo estaba en shock por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—No te dejaré. Sabes que te amo demasiado, pero… por ahora no quiero verte—sus ojos se agradaron por el miedo—Me lastimaste tanto Bella, que no quiero hablar contigo hasta que entiendas lo duro que fue para mí, saber por un tercero que te habían lastimado más allá de lo imaginable para mí.

Con su rostro surcado por las lágrimas y el dolor dentro de mi cabeza, me fui de allí. Sí me quedaba, ella no entendería que para tener nuestra familia debíamos confiar el uno en el otro, y la comunicación era primordial entre una pareja como la nuestra.

Pasé una de las peores noches de mi vida, rememorando el rostro de mi Bella antes de dejar su casa. No pude dormir pensando en todo lo que le dije. Al pasar de las horas, la furia se fue apaciguando y con coraje, me di cuenta que había excedido mis duras palabras con ella. La lastimé demasiado, y eso jamás me lo perdonaría.

Con la rabia del momento al llegar a casa, apagué mi teléfono y desconecté el del departamento, no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento. Así, al despertar lo primero que hice fue prender mi móvil y lo que encontré fueron dos mensajes de voz. Curioso por saber de quienes eran, llamé a mi casilla y sorprendentemente ambos provenían de Bella y eran esta mañana.

—_Hola_—susurró con su voz apagada—_yo… quería disculparme contigo, pero dado que tienes apagado tú móvil y el teléfono de casa, he decidido hacerlo por aquí. Amor de verdad lo siento mucho, jamás deje de confiar en ti, fue solo que, estúpidamente, pensé que al no decírtelo te estaba protegiendo al igual que a Eddie. No quería darte más preocupaciones y me equivoqué enormemente_ —A medida que hablaba su voz se fue quebrando hasta que innegablemente estaba llorando con mucho dolor—_y ahora me odias y con mucha razón y... y… Eddie me odia porque su papi no lo espero para dormir_—escuché que frenaba un auto a lo lejos o ¿Será su auto? —_Y soy la peor mujer del mundo, en verdad merezco que me odies con todo tu ser, pero te amo más que a mi vida y no podría soportar que me dejaras_—habló completamente desesperada mientras, se me rompía el corazón—_Lo siento, creo que me desesperé un poco_—trató de calmarse –_ cortaré y llamaré de nuevo._

La segunda llamada fue veinte minutos después.

—_¡Hola!_ —saludó con voz un poquito más animada—_te llamó para decirte lo mucho que te amo, pero sé que las palabras se las lleva el viento así que tengo que demostrártelo. Me voy unos días a casa de mis padres con Eddie, siento que necesitas un tiempo lejos de mí y lo entiendo, pero te aviso de este viaje para que no te asustes, no me escaparé con tú hijo a ninguna parte. Así que cuando quieras hablar con él, solo llama a casa de mis padres o a mi móvil para hablar con Eddie._ —Suspiró tranquilamente—_Siento lo de la llamada anterior, pero quiero que sepas que te amo de aquí hasta el infinito y cualquier decisión que tomes yo la respetaré. Te amo._

Estaba sin palabras.

Ella piensa que la odio, sin comprender que eso es imposible para mí. Puede que esté un poco molesto, pero no es con ella, es conmigo mismo por hacer que llorará con tal dolor. Ya ni me importaba por lo que habíamos discutido la noche anterior, solo me importaba que ella estaba lejos, pensando que la odiaba y que la dejaría después de haber luchado tanto por tenerla conmigo.

Debía aclararle ciertos puntos pronto, así que tuve que planear una buena forma de hacerle entender que la amaría, a pesar de todo, hasta la eternidad.

_Bella POV_

Edward me odiaba.

Y todo por mi jodida culpa.

Han pasado dos largos días desde que Edward me dijo lo horrible persona que soy y tenía razón. Pensándolo bien, mis actos no demostraban amor por él, por la persona que estuvo todo momento a mi lado en el hospital, quién sacrificó horas de sueño y descanso por tenerme lo mejor atendida posible. Quién cuido de nuestro hijo mientras yo no podía hacerlo. Me merezco que me deje.

Edward aún no había llamado y Eddie ya comenzaba a extrañarlo. Mientras dormía lo llamaba en sueños, cada vez que sonaba el teléfono se emocionaba al pensar que era su papi y cada auto que veía pasar, creía que era el volvo de Edward. Mo dolía ver así a mi pequeño y todo era mi culpa.

En la casa de mis padres era un asunto distinto, cuando llegué se mostraron preocupados por la cara que tenía, pensando que me había pasado algo grave. Pero después de contarles a ambos todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, mi padre se enfureció conmigo, por no contarle antes las cosas que estaban pasando en cuanto a mi accidente, E inmediato se fue a llamar a la jefatura de Seattle para tener más detalles—privilegios del sheriff—. Mientras, mi madre me apoyó, diciendo que entendía lo que trataba de hacer, pero no por ello estaba menos equivocada. Sabía que estaba pagando ahora mi error, pero no podría culpar a nadie más que no fuese mi misma.

Estaba ordenando mi vieja habitación donde dormía con mi hijo, mientras este paseaba con su orgulloso abuelo, cuando sentí a mi madre llamarme.

— ¡Bella te buscan!

— ¡Voy! —Grité de vuelta.

Con pereza bajé las escaleras, y por poco me caí, cuando vi a Edward, mi Edward. Esperándome al pie de la escalera con sus ojos destilando amor por mí, tal y como lo hacía antes de que me gritara tantas cosas que eran ciertas.

Estaba tan impresionada que me quede de pie en las escaleras, sin saber qué hacer ni que decir. Así que él, muy amablemente, subió por mí y tomando mi mano entre una de las suyas, me ayudó a bajar los peldaños que faltaban.

—Hola—susurró muy bajito.

—Ho-hola—tartamudeé como una tonta— ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías trabajo – murmuré mientras veía nuestras manos, aún unidas.

—El trabajo no importa—murmuró seguro de sí mismo—necesito hablar contigo, ahora.

—Pero… Eddie… no puedo…

—Shhh—detuvo mis labios con uno de sus dedos, sus ojos brillando nerviosos—necesito tenerte solo para mi unas horas, nuestro hijo se puede quedar con tus padres esta noche. Por favor Bella, necesitamos tiempo solos.

Lo pensé y tenía razón, aunque no estaba en posición de negarle nada a Edward. No se lo merecía después de todo lo que le hice pasar.

—No te preocupes Bells—sugirió mi madre, con mi abrigo entre sus manos—pueden demorarse todo lo que quieran. Quiero consentir a mi nieto todo lo que pueda esta noche, así que tómense su tiempo.

Y a empujones me sacó de la casa, ni tiempo me dio para ponerme el abrigo.

Edward nos miraba divertido detrás de mí, mientras la conversación con mi madre se desarrollaba. Algo me decía que mis padres sabían algo, que yo no.

De forma amable y caballerosa, me guió hasta el Volvo y me abrió la puerta como siempre lo hacía. Se sentía extraño estar los dos solos en Forks, era como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido al instalarse en aquel momento, donde las confusiones entre nosotros no existían. Había algo que lo hacía aún más extraño, y era la falta de una vocecita entre nosotros. Era raro no tenerlo, pero era agradable estar solo unos momentos a solas. Sabía que Edward no me odiaba, sus ojos me lo decían, pero había algo más en ellos que que me era imposible descifrar. ¿Serán nervios o estaré loca?

En silencio nos encaminamos a un destino desconocido para mí, hasta que comencé a reconocer parte de un lugar que hace mucho tiempo no visitaba.

—Edward—lo llamé mientras estacionaba el auto—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Es una sorpresa—respondió antes de salir, dispuesto a ayudarme.

Tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos, se sentía bien tenerlo así conmigo. Me guió al que fue nuestro antiguo hogar, ese pequeño departamento donde pasé los mejores momentos de mi vida a su lado y que nunca volví a visitar por miedo a los recuerdos. Nunca quise venderlo porque era nuestro lugar, no tenía corazón como para deshacerme de algo que nos perteneció con tanto esfuerzo.

—Cierra los ojos—pidió colocándose a mis espaldas, antes de abrir la puerta del departamento— no hagas trampa—susurró sensualmente en mi oído.

Obedeciéndole, hipnotizada por su dulce voz, mantuve mis ojos cerrados mientras él abría la puerta y me guiaba con cuidado hacia lo que yo supuse, era la sala. Un aroma dulce sin llegar a ser excesivo, llenó mis sentidos, mientras sentía la calidez y el confort de estar entre los brazos de mi amor.

—Aún no los abras—habló alejándose. Escuché la puerta cerrarse y un par de copas tintineando, sentía su presencia cada vez más cerca – ahora puedes abrirlos.

Con cuidado y acostumbrándome a la iluminación de muchas velas, noté con atención lo que estaba a mi alrededor.

Todo seguía igual. Tal cual lo dejé la última mañana, antes de irme a vivir con mis padres nuevamente, solo que estaba mucho más limpio y ordenado. Con cuidado me giré y allí estaba él, tan perfecto como siempre, sosteniendo dos copas de vino blanco.

—Ten— me pasó una copa—quiero que brindemos.

—¿Por qué? – susurré.

—Por muchas cosas—respondió acercándose a mí—primero quiero pedirte perdón, por todas las cosas que te dije la otra noche.

—No es necesario Edward—lo interrumpí—sé que me equivoqué, y me merezco todo lo que me dijiste…

—No digas nada cariño—murmuró acariciando mi mejilla—los dos cometimos errores y está bien, somos humanos después de todo, pero yo no tengo ningún derecho a tratarte como lo hice. Te amo con todo lo que eres, ya sea bueno o malo y eso jamás cambiara.

—Yo también te amo cielo—hablé emocionadísima.

—Entonces hay más razones por las que bridar. Brindo por ti, por la maravillosa mujer y madre que eres, por qué cuidaste a nuestro hijo sola mucho tiempo. Brindo por Eddie, quien es la luz de nuestra vida y la razón por la que seguimos vivos. Brindo porque te amo, y cada día me enamoro más de ti y le agradezco a Dios cada día porque me amas de la misma forma.

—Yo brindo porque—se me quebró la voz—porque volviste a mí, como lo prometiste. Hemos pasado tantas cosas en menos de tres meses, que a veces pienso que todo esto, no es más que el precio a pagar para ser tan feliz a tu lado y con nuestro hijo.

Y las palabras no salieron más de mi boca, la emoción me embargó por completo y las lágrimas de felicidad cayeron a borbotones de mis ojos. Edward me quitó la copa y me abrazó fuertemente a su pecho, besando continuamente mi cabello, diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba y que todo siempre estaría bien, si estábamos juntos.

—Te amo tanto—le susurré separándome un poco del abrazo— tú y Eddie son lo más importante que tengo.

—Lo sé, cariño—se separó completamente de mí— esta noche es para estar felices y contentos. Así que no quiero ver más lágrimas en esos lindo ojos tuyos, a menos que estés muy feliz.

Y no me quedo más que sonreír, se veía tan guapo tratando de animarme.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —Preguntó galantemente, tendiéndome su mano.

—No bailo Edward, eso lo sabes—bromeé—además, no hay música.

—Bueno, eso se puede arreglar—me abrazó por la cintura mientras, yo pasé mis brazos por su cuello—aprendí un poco de música en Italia, así que puedo servir como cantante.

—Edward, tú no cantas—reí, mientras él comenzaba a mecernos lentamente, al son de la música imaginaria.

—Qué si mujer, calla y escucha—susurró antes de pegar sus labios a mi oído y comenzar una bella tonada.

_Ti ricorderò in ogni gesto più imperfetto (Te recordare en cada gesto imperfecto)_  
_Ogni sogno perso e ritrovato in un cassetto (un sueño perdido olvidado y luego vuelto)_  
_In quelle giornate che passavano in un' ora (en aquellos días que duraban una hora)_  
_E la tenerezza i tuoi capelli e le lenzuola (entre esta sabana tu pelo y la ternura)_  
_E no, non piangere che non sopporto le tue lacrime (y no, no llores no, que no se soportar tus lágrimas)_  
_Non ci riuscirò mai (nunca lo lograré)_  
_Perché se sei felice (porque si estas feliz)_  
_Ogni sorriso è oro (tú sonrisa es como oro)_  
_E nella lontananza perdonandoti ti imploro (y en cada lejanía, perdonándote te imploro)_  
_E parlerà di te (que hablara de tí)_  
_È solo che… ( es solo que)_

Estaba impresionada escuchando la seductora voz de Edward, cantándome en susurros una canción en italiano. No tenía idea de lo que significaba, pero solo me importaba tenerlo en mis brazos disfrutando del momento.

_Che quando non ritorni ed è già tardi e fuori è buio (que cuando no regresas, ya es tarde y esta oscuro)_  
_Non c'è una soluzione questa casa sa di te (no existe solución porque esta casa sabe a ti)_  
_E ascolterò i tuoi passi e ad ogni passo starò meglio (y escuchare tu paso y cada paso estaré mejor)_  
_E ad ogni sguardo esterno perdo l'interesse (cada mirada externa pierde mi interés)_  
_E questo fa paura (Y esto me da miedo)_  
_Tanta paura (siempre mas miedo)_  
_Paura di star bene (miedo a equivocarme)_  
_Di scegliere e sbagliare (decir y fallar)_

_-Ma ciò che mi fa stare bene sei tu amore (pero si estoy también ahora es por ti amor mío) – _susurró esa frase antes de separarse un poco de mí y mirarme tiernamente a los ojos, como si tratase de decirme algo importante_._

_Ho collezionato esperienze da giganti (he coleccionado, experiencias de un gigante)_  
_Ho collezionato figuracce e figuranti (he coleccionado, malos y buenos papeles)_  
_Ho passato tanti anni in una gabbia d' oro (he pasado tiempo en un jaula dorada)_  
_Si forse bellissimo, ma sempre in gabbia ero (bello pero, siempre en una jaula estaba)_  
_ora dipenderò sempre dalla tua allegria (dependeré por siempre, de tu alegría)_  
_Che dipenderà sempre solo dalla mia (que dependerá siempre, solo de la mia)_  
_Che parlerà di te (que hablará de ti)_  
_E parlerà di te (hablara de ti)_  
_È solo che… (es solo que)_

Dejamos de movernos al son de la música, ahora solamente nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, manteniéndonos abrazados y con la emoción del momento flotando en el aire. Tenía el presentimiento de que esta noche sería especial, algo cambiaría en nosotros.

_Che quando non ritorni ed è già tardi e fuori è buio (Que cuando no regresa, ya es tarde y está oscuro)_  
_Non c'è una soluzione questa casa sa di te (no existe solución porque esta casa sabe a ti)_  
_E ascolterò i tuoi passi e ad ogni passo starò meglio (y escuchare tu paso y cada paso estaré mejor)_  
_E ad ogni sguardo esterno perdo l'interesse (Cada mirada externa pierde mi interés)_

—_E tanto ti amo (y tanto te amo)_—susurró, antes de acariciar una de mis mejillas con sus tiernas manos.

_che per quegli occhi dolci posso solo stare male (que con tus dulces ojos puedo solo lastimarme)_  
_e quelle labbra prenderle e poi baciarle al sole (mirandote los labios solo allí podré besarte)_  
_perché so quanto fa male la mancanza di un sorriso (porque, ya se cuanto duele de una sonrisa la falta)_  
_quando allontanandoci sparisce dal tuo viso (cuando nos alejamos y se marcha de tu cara)_  
_e fa paura (y me da miedo)_  
_tanta paura (siempre más miedo)_  
_paura di star bene (miedo a equivocarme)_  
_di scegliere e sbagliare (decir y fallar)_  
_ma ciò che mi fa stare bene ora sei tu amore (pero si estoy también ahora, es por ti, amor mío)_  
_e fuori è buio (y esta oscuro)_  
_ma ci sei tu amore (pero estas tú amor mío)_  
_e fuori è buio (y esta oscuro)_

_e fuori __è buio - Tiziano Ferro_

—Amor—susurró un tanto nervioso—hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, y aun así, el amor que sentimos aún no se extingue. Solo ha crecido más cada día que estamos juntos y eso hace que quiera sentirlo toda la vida. Tenemos un hijo que es el fruto del amor que nos tenemos y que confirma que, ante todo pronóstico, pudimos salir adelante a pesar de los obstáculos que nos ha puesto la vida.

Con cuidado se separó completamente de mí, seco mis lágrimas mientras las suyas comenzaban a caer por montones desde sus ojos. Con cuidado, se arrodilló frente a mí y yo deje de respirar.

—Oh Dios mío—susurré, al reconocer que es lo que vendría después.

—Te amo, como jamás pensé que se podría amar a alguien en esta vida. Te amé nada más verte en la librería y después de conocerte, te amé muchísimo más. Siempre supe que eras tú, la que pasaría conmigo el resto de los años que me quedaran por vivir y espero poder hacerte más feliz de lo que ya eres—murmuró viéndome con sus ojos emocionados y brillantes, mientras abría una de las palmas de sus manos—¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa y dejarme hacerte feliz el resto de nuestras vidas?

La declaración fue hermosa, mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado una vez. Quería contestarle, lo juro por Dios, pero mi garganta estaba cerrada. Me había quedado sin voz mientras él esperaba ansioso mi respuesta, con el miedo comenzando a florecer en sus ojos. Tragué pesado y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, hablé:

—Nada… nada me haría más feliz que ser tú esposa Edward—respondí con toda la emoción, fluyendo en cada una de mis palabras.

Más rápido de lo normal Edward se levantó, abrazándome tan fuerte a su pecho que temí dejar de respirar. Pero a quien le importa, yo estaba feliz de convertirme en la próxima señora Cullen, mientras mi prometido colocaba el anillo en su nuevo lugar.

—Gracias mi amor—murmuró emocionado—gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

—Te amo Edward. Mi trabajo es hacerte feliz—sonreí para animar este maravilloso momento.

Por fin la vida estaba tomando su curso natural, y no podía estar más feliz por eso.

* * *

**Chan chan!**

**He vuelto señoritas y señores... Uff, han pasado miles de cosas desde la ultima vez que nos leímos. Dejenme decirles que de verdad me emociono leer tantos buenos deseos para mi por mi salud, de verdad se los agradezco muchísimo. Para que se queden tranquilas ya estoy mejor y mi médico me dio de alta hace unas semanas. Así que hay Rommi para rato!**

**Además conseguí un trabajo de profesora de Química, que consume el poco tiempo que me deja la universidad, pero me dejamuy contenta y satisfecha. Pero quiero que sepan que no las abandonaré, no está en mis proyectos cercanos dejar de escribir =). Si yo las adorooooo!**

**Ahora vamos al capi... a que no se lo esperaban! Quise darles porfin lo que tanto esperaban. Creo que hasta me emocione cuando mi adorable Beta me lo mando, o puede ser que estoy muy cansada y todo me da penita (carita de tristeza) Pero en fin. Quiero contarles que estamos en los ultimos capis de esta linda historia... y dejenme decirles... Redoble de tembores!**

**HABEMUS SECUELA! (salta confeti)**

**Sipi, ya que ustedes lo quisieron habrá secuela. Cortita pero habrá!**

**Bueniiii... Las dejo!**

**Las quiero mucho! y no olviden inscribirse al TEAM EDDIE!**

**Besotes!**

**Rommita**


	18. Una noche para amar Editado

**Todos los personajes que de Twilight son responsabilidad de la adorable Stephenie Meyer, Eddie es solo miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiio al igual que la trama =)**

**Tenemos nuevas incorporaciones al TEAM EDDIE! Una aplauso para ustedes chicas!**_  
_

___deathxrevenge, .UbT, princess ansly, cremita, Barbie Hale Black, Ely Cullen M, whit cullen, candy1928, DARKROUSE-CULLEN, .Cullen, lu537, sonicc, gilri, robobbssecion, dOry-25, gilri, Julimulilulu De Culle, lu537, nany87, DenisseSchmidt, Aryam Shields Masen, bellaliz_

**Este capi esta dedicado a mi GRAN amiga Marii!... Corazón ahora si espero que no estes enojada conmigo... Te ADOROO! Además de mi adorada Beta! te quiero amorosita de mi vida!**___  
_

**Niñas una advertencia... Este capitúlo contiene LEMMON!... así que si son menores de edad o les incomoda los Lemmons les recomiendo que no lean esa parte =) No digan que no se los advertí**

**Ahora... disfruteeeeen!**

* * *

_Yo te propongo una caricia en luna llena _  
_Y en cada beso una ilusion de yerba buena _  
_Yo te propongo un riachuelo de agua clara _  
_Con gotitas de mi alma resbalando por tu piel _  
_Yo te propongo sembrar de petalos en tu vientre _  
_Y poco a poco hacerte mia para siempre _  
_Yo te propongo llegar a donde el sol se esconde _  
_Para arroparte con estrellas entre la luna y el mar _  
_A donde yo te voy a amar_  
_Yo te propongo - Luis Fonsi_

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

**Una noche para amar**_  
_

_Bella POV_

Me voy a casar...

Me voy a casar con Edward...

Aun me costaba creerlo del todo, pero era cierto; el hermoso anillo de platino con un pequeño diamante solitario me lo confirmaba, además de los ojos llenos de emoción en el rostro de mi amor cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban o cuando su mirada se topaba con aquel precioso anillo que adornaban mi dedo. Era feliz, éramos muy felices con esta nueva etapa que comenzaba en nuestras vidas.

Después de besarnos abrazados, celebrando la confirmación de nuestro amor, él me tenía una cena deliciosa a base de ensaladas y pastas, esperando por nosotros. A la luz de las velas pasamos un íntimo momento donde la ternura y la dulzura predominaron el ambiente. Con nuestras manos unidas y dándonos de comer el uno al otro pasamos un momento inolvidablemente cursi y adorable.

—¿Estás contenta? —susurró abrazándome por la espalda, mientras limpiaba y guardaba los platos que habíamos utilizado.

—Estoy feliz, extasiada, llena de dicha —me expresé, girando entre sus brazos para rodearle la cintura, apoyando mi mejilla en su pecho mientras él apoyaba la barbilla en el tope de mi cabeza— no sabes lo feliz que me haces Edward, no veo la hora de que por fin sea tu esposa ante los ojos de Dios y nuestros amigos—besé rápidamente sus labios hasta que recordé algo sumamente importante. ¡TENGO QUE LLAMAR A TODOS! —Chillé emocionada—a mi madre, a la tuya, a Alice y Rose, a Carmen...

De manera efectiva, me silenció con un beso diferente a todos los que me había dado, distinto a los besos dulces y pacientes que habíamos compartido las semanas pasadas. Había tanto deseo y expectación en él, que por un segundo todo pasó a un segundo plano y solo pude enfocarme en Edward. En responder a ese beso que me había encendido, despertando las hormonas que creía dormidas, logrando que mi vientre comenzara a burbujear con anticipación y mi temperatura corporal se elevara varios grados centígrados. Suavemente su lengua se paseó por mi labio inferior pidiendo un permiso que desde siempre le estaba concedido. Tímidamente mi lengua se enroscó con la suya iniciando un baile sensual, anticipando lo que tanto había ansiado desde su partida, el sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, amándome como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Lentamente se separó de mis labios, dejando un reguero de besos que inició en mis labios y murió en la base de mi cuello, muy cerca del inicio de mis pechos.

—Cariño —susurró sobre mis labios—esta noche es solamente sobre nosotros. Déjame llevarte al cielo estas horas y mañana volveremos a la realidad. Necesito amarte, necesito volver a sentirte solamente mía esta noche. El resto del mundo puede esperar unas horas más, pero yo no.

Y me beso con mayor ímpetu que la vez anterior.

Esa forma de besar era una coacción para que hiciera lo que él quisiera, y lo estaba logrando. Ya no importaba que nuestros amigos y familiares supieran o no de nuestro compromiso, yo solo necesitaba sentirlo, amarlo, hacerle el amor de la forma más apasionada posible. Así que me entregué completamente a aquellas antiguas sensaciones que volvían a envolver mi cuerpo, dejando que él me guiara para recordar todas las acciones que sabía que a él le gustaban.

De a poco comenzamos a caminar aun besándonos desenfrenadamente. Le deje llevarme hacia donde él quisiera, cada pocos metros aprisionaba mi cuerpo contra la pared dejándome sentir en mi vientre cuan excitado estaba, sintiendo sus ansiosas manos recorrer mi cuerpo. Con suaves caricias recorrió mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, tomando con ambas manos, masajeándolo suavemente. Sus labios dejaban un recorrido de besos húmedos por mi cuello, luego dibujaba un camino de caricias por mis costados, pasando por mis redondeadas caderas y deteniéndose especialmente en mis pechos, los cuales estaban muy receptivos ante el deseo que sentía por él.

Suavemente pasé mis manos por su cuello, llegando al suave cabello de su nuca para tironearlo cada vez que intentaba retener un jadeo ante las maravillosas caricias que me estaba regalando. Inesperadamente, tomó uno de mis pechos en su mano apretándolo de forma dulce a través de la ropa que llevaba, mientras su otra mano retenía mi nuca para no alejarme de él, como si existiese una posibilidad de que lo hiciera.

Mientras tanto mis ansiosas manos comenzaron a desabotonar su camisa, tratando de acariciar su firme y duro torso con mis traviesos dedos, como si quisiera memorizar con el tacto cada porción de aquel cuerpo que era, es y sería siempre mío. Besaba su cuello y su manzana de Adán sintiendo como se estremecía entre mis brazos debido a la sensibilidad que tenía en esa área. Soltó mi pecho y mi nuca para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y besarme intensamente, irrumpiendo de inmediato mi boca con su lengua, recorriendo con maestría cada espacio que le estaba permitido.

—Te necesito tanto —gimió cuando deshizo el beso tomándome entre sus brazos para llevarme donde él quisiera.

Solo podía besar su cuello y su clavícula expuesta, pues me llevaba atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos y su pecho. No sabía dónde estábamos y tampoco me importaba, tampoco entendía qué es lo que Edward me decía pues estaba perdida viendo el sensual roce de sus labios, cegada por el deseo de sentirlo nuevamente en mí, formando un solo ser como en antaño.

Me dejo recostada suavemente en una cama, supongo que era nuestra cama, y me observó de pie entre mis piernas abiertas, colgando a los lados de la colcha. Era como si me mirase por primera vez. Me sentía exactamente como aquella primera vez que hicimos el amor en esta misma cama. Pero a la vez era tan distinto, los nervios no estaban, me sentía segura de sus sentimientos y sabía que nada ni nadie nos iba a separar, era tonto sentir que era nuestra primera vez.

—Eres tan hermosa—susurró mientras se acuclillaba frente a mí para sacar las botas junto con los calcetines de un color nada sexy. Me levanté, apoyándome con los codos, para verlo desprenderse de sus zapatos y calcetines mirándome a los ojos con esa sonrisa traviesa que amaba con la vida.

Como un felino apunto de atrapar a su presa, gateó por mi cuerpo hasta recostarse sobre mí, sin dejar nada de su peso y no pude hacer nada más que abrazarlo, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello y suspirando feliz por la sensación que me llenaba el alma al estar así con él. Al sentirme suspirar, nos recostó de lado para poder acariciar mi cabello mientras besaba detrás del lóbulo de mi oreja, aquello me volvía literalmente loca y él lo sabía a la perfección, así que solté una risita nerviosa antes de que saltara sobre él.

—¿Por qué sonríes así? —pregunté al ver esa sonrisa presumida en su hermosa carita.

—Porque sigo causando los mismos efectos en tu cuerpo Bella, eso quiere decir que eres mía por completo, pues nadie más que yo sabe cómo reacciona mi mujer a mis caricias.

—Eso sonó un tanto posesivo ¿sabes?

—No me importa—nos volteó hasta posicionarse sobre mí, entre mis piernas—eres mía ¡Tengo que ser posesivo con lo mío! —rió con voz ronca.

—Te amo—suspiré jadeando por sus actos—mi posesivo hombre de las cavernas.

—Te amo mi dulce princesa—besó mis labios con suavidad—aunque seas propensa a los accidentes —sonrió altaneramente.

—Tú grandísimo...

Edward creía que la única medida de silenciarme era besándome… y tenía toda la razón del mundo. De a poco, retomamos ese ambiente pasional que habíamos abandonado hace unos cuantos minutos.

Le saqué la camisa que ya había desabrochado anteriormente, aprovechando que lo tenía sobre mí. Él no perdió el tiempo y con rapidez sacó mi Sweater dejándome solo en una camiseta de tiras lila con un sujetador de encaje del mismo tono. Frunció el ceño y se deshizo de la camiseta dejándome solo en sujetador.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta ropa? —Murmuró agitado, falsamente indignado mientras comenzaba a besarme el cuello, bajando de forma peligrosa al valle de mis senos.

—Por... porque... no... todos los días... estoy en esta situación—murmuré mucho más agitada que él mientras mis desesperadas manos iban por su pantalón, el deseo literalmente me estaba consumiendo, ya no podía más con la ansiedad… ¡lo quería ya mismo!

—No, no, no— susurró tomando mis manos de las muñecas y dejándolas sobre mí cabeza—no tan rápido señorita Swan, no seas ansiosa. Tenemos toda la noche.

—Edward—me quejé con la poca voz que tenía—te necesito mucho.

—Yo también—se dejó caer sobre mí, corroborando con su acto las palabras.

—Entonces… —susurré agitada, mientras acariciaba con mis uñas la longitud de su espalda llegando a ese trasero que siempre me gustó—te quiero ahora, no caricias previas—murmuré sensualmente en su oído antes de morder el lóbulo –necesito sentirte mientras me haces tuya – de forma atrevida levanté mi pelvis chocando con la suya, logrando sacarnos un hondo gemido de sorpresa en ambos – ansió sentirte formando parte de mi, repitiendo mi nombre hasta que alcances el éxtasis y después te derrumbes sobre mí, solo para sentirme más plena de lo que me siento ahora.

El deseo hablaba por mí, me sentía osada y con mucha valentía, por lo que al verlo tan descolocado con sus ojos cerrados y con una expresión de sufrimiento, aproveche la situación y volteé nuestras posiciones haciéndonos rodar hasta quedar a horcadas sobre sus caderas, aumentando el roce en nuestras áreas íntimas, que a pesar de la ropa que aún llevábamos se sentía absolutamente deliciosa.

Aprovechando la situación me moví sobre él a propósito, para torturarlo un poco por pedirme calma mientras yo me consumía por dentro. Moví mi rostro hasta el suyo que aún tenía una expresión torturada, rozando nuestros pechos, dejando mis pezones como piedrecillas duras apegadas a su cuerpo, solamente separados por el brassier. Suavemente y con pequeños besitos recorrí desde sus parpados hasta su barbilla pasando por sus labios hinchados y rojos por nuestros besos, descendí mi rostro a su cuello y deleitándome con su aroma, pude por fin besarlo tal como él lo había hecho conmigo, dejando besos húmedos que lo hacían estremecer. Lo conocía como la palma de mi mano y sabía que faltaba poco para hacerlo perder la cabeza de deseo por mí y que no pudiese negarme nada de lo que le pedía. Sus manos se acomodaron en mi cadera, apretándolas cada vez que nos rozábamos sin querer, mientras los besos comenzaban a bajar por ese torso tan bien formado y duro como roca. Después del shock inicial, sus manos se pusieron a trabajar, acariciando mi vientre plano y subiendo hasta su próximo objetivo… mis pechos, que aún estaba aprisionado por aquel molestoso sujetador.

Con maestría y rapidez, me quitó la estorbosa prenda y acunó entre sus manos mis pechos que sin duda habían crecido desde aquella última vez. Con sus pulgares comenzó a acariciar mis pezones que agradecían la deliciosa caricia que disminuía el dolor que sentían debido a la excitación. Me hizo jadear de deseo, deteniendo mis atenciones a su cuerpo y en un movimiento inesperado nos rodó hasta quedar nuevamente sobre mí.

—¿Estas feliz, no? —murmuró mientras tomaba uno de mis pechos con su boca, lamiendo y succionando.

—No…no s-sé de… de que… ha-hablas—me retorcía bajo su cuerpo tratando de calmar el fuego que había en mi vientre.

—Me volviste loco—cambió sus atenciones al otro pecho—prendiste mi deseo por ti — presionó su muy excitado miembro contra mi intimidad. Se sentía tan bien ese contacto que comencé a frotarme con mayor ímpetu contra él—y por ello deberás pagar muy caro—declaró antes de besarme de forma salvaje.

Con diestras manos, mi chico alejó mis jeans junto con las bragas, dejándome completamente desnuda ante sus ojos que destilaban pasión. Trate de cubrir mis caderas con ambas manos, allí estaban las marcas de que mi cuerpo había albergado una vida durante 9 largos meses. Esas feas marcas que había tratado de borrar usando todas las cremas del mundo.

—Hey—susurró tomando ambas manos con delicadeza para luego subirlas hasta mi cabeza—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te cubres?

—Es que—titubeé—esas marcas son horribles.

—¿Qué marcas? —Preguntó completamente confundido.

—Las estrías—susurré apenada—son feas, no quiero que veas las imperfecciones de mi cuerpo.

—Amor—se situó nuevamente sobre mí, cubriéndome con su cuerpo—eso no tiene nada de malo —susurró—esas feas marcas me hacen creer que eres real—besó mis párpados—que no eres un ángel caído del cielo solo para mí—besó mi nariz—además me confirman que Eddie es real, que estuvo protegido aquí—acarició suavemente mi vientre—esas marcas no van a hacer que te desee menos de lo que ya lo hago Bella. Son detalles de tú cuerpo que aprenderé a amar cuando tenga tiempo de redescubrirlo, pero ahora no. Quiero tenerte ahora —aseguró firme, antes de acariciar mis piernas desnudas.

Me estaba perdiendo en sus manos, en esas delicadas manos que me trataban como el más delicado tesoro para él, pero sin perder el fuego de la pasión en cada toque suyo. Estaba tan perdido saboreando mi piel que no pudo notar mi rapidez al eliminar su pantalón de mi camino, al igual que esos bóxers negros que le quedaban increíbles, abrazando esos muslos y ese trasero que eran solamente míos.

Con mucha lentitud y, en realidad muy concentrada, comencé a quitarle esa última prenda que separaba nuestros cuerpos. Él me ayudo a terminar de alejarlas, ya que solo pude sacarlas hasta sus rodillas. Edward quedó completamente desnudo ante mis hambrientos ojos.

Él era una maravilla hecha a mano por los dioses.

Había olvidado lo hermoso que era Edward desnudo, con sus fuertes y tonificados músculos, y su pecho marcado ligeramente, sus brazos fornidos en la medida suficiente y su miembro firme y listo para mí. No sabía que me estaba pasando, pero el lado más atrevido de mi estaba saliendo a flote esta noche.

Viendo mi sonrisa, nuevamente se acostó sobre mí sintiendo piel con piel, recordando aquella electricidad que caracterizaban aquellas primeras veces que hicimos el amor, dejando que la pasión de las hormonas se adueñaran de nosotros. Con manos dulces y firmes subió sus caricias por ambas piernas hasta que llego a la unión de ellas, un jadeó por sorpresa se atoró en mi garganta cuando comenzó a tocar aquel lugar tan íntimo en mi anatomía, me acarició dulcemente sin llegar más allá.

—Te sientes tan cálida—murmuró con voz ronca, mientras separaba mis pliegues para acariciar aquel mítico punto donde se concentraba mi placer—y estas tan húmeda y lista para mí.

Gemí como loca mientras él seguía acariciándome más íntimamente, pero quería más. Más de sus manos en mí, más dentro de mí. Con esa intención comencé a mover mi pelvis chocando con sus caricias, aumentando más la sensación placentera que recorría mi cuerpo.

Con mis manos acariciando su pecho, quise viajar al sur de su torso, para consentirlo con las mismas caricias, pero él no me lo permitió.

—Bells—le estaba costando hablar—no.

—¿Por…por q-qué?

—Si lo haces, esto terminará antes de empezar—besó gentilmente mis muñecas antes de que nuevamente llevará mis manos sobre mi cabeza, pero esta vez fue muy diferente, pues sus manos fueron conmigo, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Junto su frente con la mía, entrelazando nuestros jadeos y nuestros ojos a la misma altura. Vi que había llegado el momento.

Con cuidado separé mis piernas para que él pudiera acomodarse entre ellas, sintiendo como su miembro erecto se frotaba contra mi cálida intimidad. Un hondo gemido brotó desde lo más profundo de mí ser por la necesidad que sentía.

—Por favor—gemí moviéndome solo un poco.

—Con calma mi amor—susurró besando mi nariz—esto dolerá, no tanto como la primera vez, pero molestará.

—Lo sé—susurré jadeando – pero por favor Edward… te necesito.

Con lentitud, sentí que comenzó a irrumpir en mi cuerpo como tantas veces lo había anhelado.

Su cara estaba escondida en la curva de mi cuello y podía sentir su respiración tan agitad como la mía. Nunca separó nuestras manos entrelazadas mientras entraba delicadamente en mí. Se quedó quieto para evitarme cualquier incomodidad, pero sabía que le estaba costando no comenzar a moverse, sentía su dificultosa respiración en mi cuello.

Después de que mi cuerpo se amoldó a la intromisión, comencé a mover mis caderas indicándole que estaba absolutamente lista para comenzar aquel baile salvaje de nuestros cuerpos. Un gemido de satisfacción brotó desde el pecho de mi amor cuando comencé a moverme con mayor firmeza y rapidez. Los jadeos provocados por el placer que sentía estaban comenzando a abrumarme de forma sorprendente. Edward sacó su rostro de mi cuello para observarme, sus ojos estaban más oscuros y respiraba con dificultad, por ello me sorprendí cuando una de sus manos bajo por mi cuerpo para detener mis movimientos de forma brusca.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté confundida, jadeante y desesperada por volver a sentir aquellas sensaciones.

—Nada amor—su voz sonó más dura, más ronca—no hagas nada corazón, déjamelo todo a mí.

Me besó intensamente, mientras comenzaba a moverse de forma lenta, entrando y saliendo de mí de forma calmada. Pero yo no quería calma, necesitaba apagar el fuego que me estaba consumiendo y mi prometido no estaba en la labor de ayudarme.

—Más… más rápido—gemí moviendo de nuevo mis caderas para encontrarlas con las suyas—por fa… vor – supliqué.

Con mayor intensidad, comenzó a bombear dentro de mí logrando que la fuerza del fuego aumentara, comenzando a expandirse por todo mi cuerpo. Sabía que estaba a las puertas de un glorioso orgasmo y aún no quería terminar. Quería que Edward también llegara a ese punto conmigo. Para mi gran satisfacción, también estaba a punto de llegar. Su rostro contraído por el placer, los músculos rígidos de sus brazos y su respiración dificultosa me lo indicaban; así que me esforcé en terminar con la deliciosa tortura en la que nos encontrábamos aumentando la velocidad de mis movimientos lo que produjo que él también la aumentara la velocidad de sus caricias.

Estaba a punto de caer, de explotar de placer y con unas cuantas estocadas más pude tocar literalmente el cielo gracias al maravilloso orgasmo que Edward me regaló, mi cuerpo se sentía flotar en una nube de relajación y felicidad. Él por su lado, después de dos estocadas derramó su semilla en mi interior llevándolo al mismo nivel de nirvana en el que yo me sentía. Su cuerpo inerte cayó completamente sobre mí, con nuestros dedos aún entrelazados.

Ninguno de los dos podía moverse, respirábamos con dificultad debido al esfuerzo.

Con cuidado, separé nuestros dedos para acariciar suavemente la espalda de Edward, quién estaba aún en un estado de semi-inconsciencia sobre mí.

Me sentía tan bien así, completa, plena y feliz, con una dicha que me llenaba el alma. Tanta era mi felicidad que comencé a reír suavemente, dejando que ese sonido llenara el silencio que había en aquella habitación. Edward levantó su rostro cansado, pero con una hermosa sonrisa y un brillo diferente en sus ojos verdes y me vio como si fuera la primera mirada que me regalaba.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —susurró pasando sus dedos por mi cabello húmedo.

—Porque me siento feliz —respondí levantando mis labios para besarlo con suavidad.

—Yo también soy muy feliz, amor—murmuró sobre mis labios—te amo.

—Yo también.

Con suavidad salió de mí y se recostó de lado a mi lado, para verme mejor.

—¿Sabes? – Preguntó mientras me acercaba más a él, hasta recostar mi cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Qué cosa? —me acurruque cerquita de él, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

—Creo que perdimos la condición amor —acariciaba mi espalda de forma tan dulce y relajante que estaba comenzando a darme sueño.

—¿Por qué lo – bostezo – dices? —mis ojos pesaban como dos yunques de acero.

—Porque no duramos ni diez minutos, Bella— rió de forma relajada.

—Mañana te compenso, te lo juro—hablaba arrastrando las palabras—pero porque no dormimos un ratito.

Rió despacio, mientras jalaba las sabanas para abrigarnos.

—Duérmete amor—susurró despacito en mi oído.

—Mmhmmm.

—Buenas noches amor, gracias por aceptarme—habló bajito antes de acercarme más a él.

Quería contestarle, pero en menos de lo que esperaba estaba inconsciente en el mundo de los sueños.

_Edward POV_

Nadie en el mundo podía decir que era más feliz de lo que yo soy ahora.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y el estar al lado del cuerpo desnudo de mi mujer, me decía que la maravillosa noche que pasamos no había sido uno de mis tantos sueños.

Después de ir a buscarla a casa de su madre, pensé que sería muy difícil que ella me perdonara por la sarta de estupideces que le había dicho, además de no haberme comunicado con ella ni con mi hijo, pero debía planear detalladamente la noche que iba a cambiar nuestras vidas si es que ella me perdonaba y me aceptaba.

Ver su rostro sorprendido al verme en su casa no tuvo precio, pero sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, al igual que los míos, cuando le pedí humildemente que me dejara hacerla feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas, quedaría grabado en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida. Sus ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa hermosa que me enamoraron nada más conocerla, eran todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz por el resto de mis días, y la vida misma daría con tal de que no desaparecieran jamás de su rostro.

Sus suaves ronquiditos me devolvieron a la realidad, mientras que extrañamente los rayos de sol comenzaban a iluminar nuestra habitación. Gracias a Dios Bella no vendió nuestro departamento, pues era el lugar perfecto para declararme, y gracias a su madre quien limpió y dejó la cena lista para nosotros, pues yo aún no sabía cocinar nada más que huevos revueltos.

Con suavidad y delicadeza deshice el abrazo de Bella, para prepararle un delicioso desayuno digno de una reina, considerando la poca habilidad que tengo en la cocina. Con cuidado y en silencio busque mi bóxer que estaba cerca de la puerta del baño y volví a sentarme en la cama para ver el rostro sereno de Bella. Se veía tan hermosa con un sonrisa tranquila y su rostro relajado, su cabello revuelto y su cuerpo cubierto, que no pude resistir el impulso de besar suavemente sus labios. Al separarme suspiró y se removió un poco, pensé que me buscaría y despertaría al notar mi ausencia, pero no fue así, solo se acomodó, balbuceó algunas cosas y volvió a sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Fruncí el ceño… antes ella hubiese despertado exaltada al notar mi ausencia, seguramente tanto tiempo despertando sola la había acostumbrado a esa realidad. No me gustaba verla tan tranquila, por ello una puntada de celos y culpa se instaló en mi pecho… Si no me hubiese ido tantas cosas no hubiesen cambiado, todo seguiría igual que antes. Pero nuestra relación no sería tan madura ni tan firme como lo es ahora.

Suspiré y con cuidado salí a preparar algo para comer.

Después de media hora y con un par de tostadas quemadas, volví a nuestra habitación con café, jugo, frutas y pan tostado – sin quemar –para despertar a Bella y comenzar nuestro primer día comprometidos. Lo tenía todo planeado, primero iríamos por Eddie y pasaríamos todo el día en familia, después iríamos cenar con sus padres y le pediría su mano en matrimonio a Charlie y si todo salía bien, en unos cuantos días todo Seattle sabría que esta mujer, que dormía tranquilamente, era solamente mía.

Pero iría un paso a la vez y lo primero era despertar a mi Bella durmiente.

Con cuidado dejé la bandeja al lado de la cama y me recosté al lado de Bella. Con tiernos besos a su hombro desnudo y a su cuello comencé a notar que se movía un poco intranquila.

—Bella—susurré—amor despierta.

—Mhmmm—se quejó.

—Mi amor, despiértate ya… hay un hermoso día afuera, con un cielo sin una sola nube.

—Nooo—se reacomodó dándome la espalda y tapándose más con la sábana—cinco minutos más porfaaa—se quejó como niña chiquita.

—Como quieras—murmuré acostándome bajo las sábanas, pegando mi pecho a su espalda—pero el café se enfriara, o si quieres me puedes compensar por lo de anoche— me junté más a su cuerpo, mientras susurraba aquellas palabras impregnadas de sensualidad.

—Edward —jadeó mientras acariciaba suavemente la piel debajo de su busto.

Con cuidado se volteó, con los ojos muy abiertos por la incredulidad.

—Buenos día prometida—hablé con voz dulce, mientras besaba con todo el amor que pude sus labios.

—Me gusta cómo suena —suspiró – Muy buenos días prometido – dijo antes de besarme suavemente.

—Espero que tengas muchísima hambre por nuestras actividades nocturnas, porque yo me muero de hambre—comenté sentándome para tomar la bandeja con nuestro desayuno.

—¡Edward! —Exclamó mientras se sentaba acomodando la sábana a su cuerpo—Se ve todo delicioso—tomó un tazón de fruta mientras me besaba en la mejilla—gracias.

—No tienes por qué dármelas—le resté importancia— es mi día para consentirte sin ninguna queja.

—Está bien.

—¿Está bien? —pregunté sorprendido—¿así nada más?

—Sipi —dijo después de tragar la fruta –estoy de muy buen humor, así que nada de lo que hagas me va a molestar.

—Me imagino porque debes de estar de tan buen humor—murmuré antes de tomar un sorbo de café— claro, después de que anoche prácticamente me atacaste ¿Quién no estaría tan feliz?

Mi comentario la pilló de sorpresa, como estaba comiendo se atragantó con la porción de fruta dentro de su boca. Con rapidez, la ayudé para que no se ahogara mientras que su rostro adquiría un rojo furioso, que era por la falta de aire y por la vergüenza.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté realmente preocupado.

—S-si—respiró hondo—yo… esto… no, no sé qué me paso anoche—susurró con los ojos puestos en su regazo mientras jugaba con sus dedos— lo siento.

—¡Hey! —la llamé—no tienes de que avergonzarte—levanté su barbilla para mirarla—no tiene nada de malo, estamos juntos, nos amamos – la abracé por los hombros, acunándola en mi pecho — es normal que cuando hagamos el amor, uno de los dos sea más dominante que el otro y tengo que decirte que me encanto verte perder el control de ti misma, de esa forma. Nunca te había visto así de entregada Bella, pero no te acostumbres, porque no me pillaras desprevenido de ahora en adelante.

Escondió su rostro en mi pecho y no pude hacer nada más que reír. Me sentía feliz y lleno de dicha.

Tomamos el desayuno hablando de trivialidades, cosa que siempre hacíamos antes de aquel viaje. Me contó sobre cómo eran sus despertares los primeros meses sin mí, y como su rutina fue cambiando a medida que su embarazo avanzaba o cuando Eddie ya estaba en casa. A cambio, yo le conté como era vivir solo en un país extraño, lejos de las personas que más amaba. No fue una charla triste, fue algo sano para nosotros volver a compartir hasta el último sentimiento que habíamos vivido. Los reproches y los problemas ya estaban quedando atrás.

—Amor —dijo Bella mientras estábamos acosados, abrazados, después de terminar nuestro desayuno

—Mmm —murmuré sin ganas de arruinar nuestra apacible mañana.

—Anoche cuando te declaraste, dijiste algo de lo que no me había percatado.

—¿Qué cosa? —estaba confundido ¿Qué había dicho que le llamo la atención?

—Dijiste que me amaste nada más verme en la librería—citó exactamente mis palabras—y si mal yo recuerdo, nosotros nos conocimos en la cafetería de Paul cuando me mandabas café y un pastel ¿cierto?

Sonreí, ya sabía a lo que se refería.

—Si—nos acomodamos nuevamente, ella con su barbilla apoyara en una mano, mientras que su codo se apoyaba en mi pecho.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso?—mi pequeña era muy curiosa.

—Bueno—esperé un poco para añadirle suspenso—aunque no lo recuerdes, nosotros nos conocimos mucho antes, una vez que fui a comprar a la librería donde trabajabas. Me atendiste con tanto esmero que yo quede prendado de tu belleza nada más verte, supe en ese mismo momento que tenía que conocerte y si contaba con suerte, hacerte mi novia nada más verte. Así que espere en mi auto que salieras para invitarte a tomar un café o algo, pero no pude, me daba demasiada vergüenza hacerlo, así que como un vil sicópata te seguí hasta la cafetería de Paul. No la conocía, pero desde ese día siempre que podía me iba a tomar un café para verte, aunque sea desde lejos – me miraba sorprendida por tal revelación –Un día, Cindy me vio un poco desanimado porque no habías llegado y ya era muy tarde, entonces me preguntó que me pasaba y le conté todo lo que sentía por ti, aún sin conocerte. Ella fue la de la idea del café para acercarme a ti, pero pasaban los días y mi miedo a que conocieras a alguien más aumentaba, así que me armé de valor y me anime a conocerte, a que me conocieras y entregarte mi mundo, si era necesario, para que me quisieras una décima parte de lo que yo ya te quería.

Bella se quedó en silencio, con sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas. Sus labios temblaban mientras con suma lentitud acerco su rostro al mío.

—¿De verdad… tú —su voz se quebró—sentías todo eso por mí?

—No, yo siento todo eso por ti. Te amo Bella, y sin duda alguna tú y Eddie son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—Pero… ¿desde hace tanto tiempo?

-Amor eres una mujer maravillosa, eres dulce, tierna, inteligente, independiente, una belleza de pies a cabeza, quien no se enamorara de ti nada más verte sería un completo idiota y ciego.

Ella me miraba como si quisiera traspasar mi alma, viendo la seriedad de mis palabras.

—Gracias—susurró antes de besarme suavemente—gracias por amarme, incluso antes de que aprendiese a amarme a mí misma.

—No tienes nada de agradecer. Con que me ames y me lo demuestres cada día, me doy por pagado.

La besé con todo el amor que sentía por ella, con la gratitud de haberla encontrado, con un ápice de la pasión que nos envolvía anoche y con la ternura que me provocaba instintivamente. Quería volver a hacerla mía, pero ya era cerca del mediodía y no podíamos olvidar que además de ser novios, también éramos padres. Así que con el dolor de mi alma, tuve que terminar aquel magnifico beso que nos estaba encendiendo a ambos.

—¿Qué tal si nos damos una ducha y después vamos por Eddie? —Pregunté con la voz entrecortada.

Ella estaba tan agitada que solo pudo asentir.

Con cuidado y muchas risas nos dimos un inocente baño, lleno de caricias y besos que no pretendían llegar más allá, no porque no quisiéramos, sino porque ambos estábamos desesperados por ver a nuestro hijo. Al salir de la ducha, secamos nuestros cuerpos y nos volvimos a colocar la ropa de la noche anterior, porque no había tenido la idea de llevar ropa para ambos.

Una vez en el coche, vi a Bella un poco inquieta. Sabía que algo la estaba molestando. Era hora de ver cuánto confiaba realmente en mí.

—¿Qué pasa amor? —Pregunté tomándola de la mano, mientras manejaba por las frías y brillantes calles de Forks.

—Estaba pensando —calló mientras me observaba con detenimiento.

—¿Qué pensaste?

—No sé si te molestará, pero no quiero decírselo aún a nadie.

Eso me dejo un poco confundido.

—¿A nadie? —pregunté perplejo.

—A nadie Ed…

—¿Por qué? Si tú misma querías contarles a todos que estamos comprometidos—suspiré confundido—¿Por qué el cambio?

—Es que—suspiró tomando con fuerza mi mano—en una semana se casa tú hermana, y quiero que estos días sean solo para ella. Que la atención de todos sea para ella. Siento que con todas las cosas que han pasado, ella y Alice han estado siempre conmigo, preocupándose de ti y de Eddie, pero nadie le ha puesto mucha atención a su boda.

—Aun no entiendo amor —rezongué aparcando el auto fuera de la casa de mis suegros.

—Haber—suspiró y comenzó hablarme como si fuera Eddie—Si nosotros anunciamos nuestro compromiso, la atención seria solo para nosotros y empañaríamos el día más importante de Rose, siendo nosotros los protagonistas cuando Emmett y ella deberían serlo. Esperemos una semana, después de la boda si quieres le podemos decir hasta al presidente que nos casaremos y que seremos muy felices… ¿está bien?

Al pasar de los años, aún me sorprendía el bondadoso corazón de Bella. Ella, que estaba viviendo uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, renunciaba un poco a compartir su felicidad con tal de que mi hermana fuera feliz. Eso me hacía amarla mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—Está bien, haremos lo que tú quieras—me incliné a besarla intensamente, con mi lengua libertina paseándose por el dulce labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para saborear aún más de su boca. Como siempre se me concedió ese permiso y nuestras lenguas iniciaron un baile tan antiguo como el mismo amor.

Sabía que en cualquier segundo la llevaría nuevamente hasta nuestro departamento para volver hacerla mía cuantas veces quisiera, pero un fuerte golpe en la ventana nos sobresaltó interrumpiendo nuestro… candente momento. Mi suegro nos miraba con un mezcla de diversión e impaciencia, pidiéndonos salir del auto con la mirada.

Respirando profundamente para bajar mi excitación y con una risita nerviosa de Bella, bajamos para ser recibidos por un pequeño que corría a nuestro encuentro.

—PAPIIIII—chilló mientras lo alzaba en el aire—te estañe—dijo llenándome el rostro de besos.

—Hey campeón—sentí los brazos de Bella abrazándome por la cintura—yo también te extrañe.

—¿Cómo te portaste anoche con los abuelos amor? —preguntó mi Bella cuando vio al pequeño un poco más calmado.

—Miem —respondió antes de comenzar a relatarnos su noche con los abuelos.

Con un brazo tenía mi hijo y con el otro brazo rodeé los hombros de Bella y la atraje hacia mí. Parecíamos una familia normal, éramos una familia. De eso me iba a encargar yo por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

**Genteeeee!**

**¿Cómo estan? Yo estoy bastante bien dejenme haber demorado en la actualización, pero mi Beta y Yo hemos estado llenas de cosas. Además como algunas ya saben en chile hay un movimiento estudiantil y he estado participando bastante, pero me comprometo que antes del domingo habrá capi... para compenzarlas de alguna forma. **

**Ahora... quiero decirle a Carii... muñeca, no me dejaste tu mail para responderte, pero he de hacerlo por acá... Siento haberme demorado y abusar de tú paciencia, pero más de alguna vez he dicho que también tengo una vida aparte de esto. No me molesta que me apuren un poquito pero también tengan conciencia de ese detalle. Besotes**

**Gracias Por los Review's! no he podido responder ninguno, FanFiction no me ha dejado ¬¬. En cuanto al Lemmon, me siento sucia de haber mansillado mi Fic! pero espero que les alla gustado!**

**Mil Besos y nos leemos pronto!**

**PD: Cambie mi Twitter... par que me sigan. Está en mi perfil... **

**PD2: Este capi esta dedicado a la pequeña Rafaela que está en el cielo y a toda su familia. **


	19. Felicidad

**Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me adjudico la trama y la personalidad de Eddie ^^, y hablando de él, aquí tenemos a su TEAM!**

**TEAM EDDIE! Una aplauso para ustedes chicas!**_  
_

___deathxrevenge, .UbT, princess ansly, cremita, Barbie Hale Black, Ely Cullen M, whit cullen, candy1928, DARKROUSE-CULLEN, .Cullen, lu537, sonicc, gilri, robobbssecion, dOry-25, gilri, Julimulilulu De Culle, lu537, nany87, DenisseSchmidt, Aryam Shields Masen, bellaliz_

**Este capitulo tiene una dedicación especial: Es para**___ Danita de Twitter.** Mujer No quiero estar en tu lista de enemigooos! xD, ahora enserio gracias por el animo y el empujoncito para escribir, aunque no lo creas ese día me hacia falta u.u Así que este capitulo es para tu :D (aun no se cual es tu perfiiil! pero lo averiguare xD)**_

___**Y un Gracias enorme para mi maravillosa Beta. Valhe eres un sol corazón de melón, mil gracias nuevamente por el maravilloso trabajo que haces.**_

**Además, mi estimada amiga Marii, publicó su primera historia en FF... así que sean lindas y pasense por su historia, se llama**___** "**Enamorada de un play boy**" **_**esta en mis historias favoritas**___**... **_**Te adoro mujer de la vida!**

**Bueno mi gente, no los aburro más... nos leemos al final =D**

* * *

_And how can I_  
_Stand here with you_  
_And not be moved by you_  
_Would you tell me_  
_How could it be_  
_Any better than this yeah _

_Everything - Lifehouse_

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

**Felicidad**

—¿Dónde diablos estás? —reclamó con voz furiosa, a través del pequeño celular.

—Estoy a cinco minutos de la casa de tus papás—respiré profundamente pidiéndole a todas las divinidades que existían y a las que no, que me dieran un poco de paciencia.

—¿Por qué te estás demorando tanto? —Preguntó nerviosa, puede que un poco histérica.

—Porque estaba en la peluquería, Rose—respondí a mi cuñada, doblando en la esquina de su casa—necesitaba ir temprano, antes de que Eddie se pusiera inquieto.

—¿Por…

—Amiga estoy estacionándome. En cinco minutos estoy contigo—interrumpí su pregunta.

Hoy era el gran día. Por fin Rose y Emmett se casan y sin querer sonar egoísta, por fin podría gritarle al universo que me casaría con Edward.

Después de aquella maravillosa noche donde nos amamos sin ningún tapujo, a los pocos días él se mudó a vivir con nosotros, incluso para mi propia sorpresa. Decir que estaba feliz era poco, sin embargo el más feliz con esta situación era Eddie, quien tenía a su papá en casa y lo presumía a todo aquel que veía. Podría jugar con él cuando llegaba del hospital o lo haría dormir todas las noches, de hecho desde que estaba viviendo con nosotros le pedía a él que le contara su cuento y lo acompañara hasta dormir, y cada mañana nada más despertarse corría a nuestra habitación para asegurarse que su papá no se había ido.

Me encantaba ver la nueva interacción que tenían mis Edwards, era como si Edward girará en torno a Eddie y este a su vez no podía estar tranquilo si su papi no estaba cerca. Lo peor era cuando Edward tenía que trabajar, porque mi pequeño adquiría muy mal humor hasta que Edward lo llamaba o llegaba a casa. Esos pequeños actos me demostraban que mi pequeño aún temía que Edward saliese de su vida, como los tres años anteriores. Eso me hacía sentir culpable por de haberlos separado tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, no se podía hacer nada, aprendería a disfrutar de la vida con mis amores y dejarles a ellos recuperar su tiempo perdido.

Con cuidado de no desarmar el elaborado peinado que mi adorado estilista me hizo en la peluquería, saqué mi vestido y mi bolsa desde la parte trasera del auto, y luego tomé entre mis brazos a mi pequeño que dormía cómodamente, debido a lo temprano que lo saque de la cama. Así que con mi bebé en brazos y las bolsas colgando de mis codos, me encamine con rápidos pasos a la casa de mis suegros.

Desde hace tiempo guardaba una copia de la llave para la casa de los Cullen, por ello, con mucha confianza entré y pude encontrar los salones en silencio. Seguramente Carlisle salió a tomar un poco de aire y Esme estaría tratando de calmar los nervios destrozados de Rose.

Con cuidado subí las escaleras y me encaminé a la habitación de mi cuñada y amiga, desde afuera se escuchaba la dulce voz de Esme tratando de calmar a la fiera.

—Hija, necesitas estar tranquila mi amor—pidió mientras abría la puerta—con tus nervios seguramente vomitaras de nuevo y no queremos que ese lindo maquillaje se arruine, corazón.

Me detuve un momento en el marco de la puerta, viendo la tierna imagen ante mis ojos. Esme descansaba en la orilla de la cama y Rosalie tenía su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su madre mientras que ésta acariciaba con cuidado su cabello arreglado.

—Solo estoy nerviosa —susurró Rose —he esperado tanto este momento, siento que es un sueño—se sentó nuevamente para mirar a su madre—además Swan no llega y ella es mi dama de honor y madrina, ¡No puedo hacer nada sin ella!, dijo que estaba aquí en cinco minutos y ya han pasado quince.

Ese era mi momento de entrar.

—Aquí estoy Cullen—murmuré suavemente para no despertar a Eddie.

—¡SE PUEDE… —comenzó a gritar.

—Shhh—musité un tanto molesta—no grites—hice una seña con mi cabeza al pequeño durmiente, quién se comenzó a remover incómodo en mis brazos.

—Lo siento—se disculpó mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a aguar.

—Cariño, no llores—murmuré mientras mi suegra me ayudaba con las bolsas y las dejaba cuidadosamente en la cama.

Quería ir y abrazarla para calmarla, pero cierto pequeño que se comenzaba a despertar en mis brazos no me lo permitió.

—Mamiii—gimió Eddie mientras se acercaba más a mi pecho para acomodarse—quiedo domi—susurró, buscando volver al mundo de los sueños.

—No, no, no—renegué acomodándome en la orilla derecha de la cama. Rose caminó hacia nosotros.

—Siiiii.

—No puedes seguir durmiendo pequeño—comencé a besar su carita mientras suaves risitas salían de sus labios.

—Pedo mamii— abrió sus ojitos y se sorprendió al vernos en casa de Esme—te ve hedmoza—se removió un poco hasta que logró ponerse de pie sobre mis piernas y tomar mi rostro en sus manitas—¿Podque esta así?

—Porque hoy es un día muy importante—declaré señalando a Rose—Tía Rose se va a casar con tío Emmett.

Mi pequeño se giró para ver su tía y sus ojitos se abrieron más de lo normal al descubrirla tan bonita. Llevaba el cabello completamente rizado con pequeñas flores adornando ciertos lugares dando un toque muy romántico. El maquillaje seguía la misma línea del romanticismo, con sombras perladas y los ojos tenuemente delineados, las mejillas adornadas con un suave rubor durazno y los labios rosa pálido que le daban el aura justa para un ángel.

—Tía Dose—susurró lleno de asombro —te ve mu linda—extendió sus brazos hacia ella para que lo tomase.

—Muchas gracias, pequeño—sus ojos se llenaron de alegría al recibir un dulce beso en la mejilla y un apretado abrazo de parte de su sobrino.

—Ya es hora de dejar que mamá ayude a tía Rose y se arregle—recitó Esme tomando a mi niño en brazos—nosotros iremos a comer helado—le susurró a mi hijo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que yo escuchara.

—Muchas gracias, Esme —murmuré mientras besaba a mi bebé en la frente —Edward vendrá en… —miré mi reloj y calculé los minutos—una hora para llevárselo y así te dará tiempo de arreglarte.

—No te preocupes—besó en mi mejilla y luego susurró —trata de tranquilizarla, por favor.

—No te preocupes —repetí sus palabras con una sonrisa.

Ambos salieron, con Eddie contándole algo a su abuela.

Me giré para ver a mi amiga sentada, retorciendo las manos en su regazo y mirando un punto fijo en la puerta del baño.

—¿Estás bien? —me senté a su lado tomando sus manos.

—Si… no… no lo sé—suspiró apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

—No tienes que estar nerviosa, este es un día que has esperado por muchos años—me separé de ella para tratar de confortarla un poco – Emmett te ama y sé que tendrán una maravillosa vida juntos, sin importar dónde o el que.

—Sé que él me ama, pero…

De pronto su piel se tornó de un tono lechoso, muy pálido y pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a adornar su frente. Se levantó pero se tuvo que sentar rápidamente pues un fuerte mareo la debilito al instante.

—Rose—la llamé mientras tomaba una revista para darle un poco de aire—Rose recuéstate— la ayudé colocando unas almohadas para levantar sus pies y que el oxígeno volviera a ella.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y respirando profundamente, el tono de su piel volvió a ser normal. Con unos pañuelos se quitó el sudor de su frente y se volvió a sentar como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunté con cuidado.

—Ya me siento mucho mejor —suspiró con tranquilidad.

—Ya te había pasado ¿Cierto? – recordé lo que dijo Esme cuando entré a la habitación.

—Sí, esta mañana se me revolvió un poco el estómago, pero creo que es normal debido a los nervios.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunté con precaución.

—Muy segura.

De pronto recordé lo que hace unas semanas me llamó la atención. Ese brillo especial que tenía Rose y que no podía explicarme aún.

—¿Confías en mí?—pregunté de pronto.

—¡Claro que lo hago! —exclamó completamente sorprendida.

—Y si tuvieras algo nuevo que contarme, me lo contarías ¿Verdad? —entrecerré los ojos.

—Obviamente, Bells—de pronto su rostro se tiñó de nerviosismo—eres mi cuñada y una de mis mejores amigas.

—¿Segura, Rosalie Lilian Cullen? —pregunté asociando el mareo de hace un rato en mi cabeza.

Me miró por un momento y debió ver algo en mis ojos por lo que suspiró y se removió incómoda, sospechando que las cosas no estaban bien en su totalidad.

—Sé que me estas ocultando algo, Cullen—me senté en una silla cercana a la cama para darle más dramatismo a la acusación—y si estoy en lo correcto, estoy dispuesta a hacer un trato contigo.

—¿Qué tipo de trato? —se acercó al filo de la cama.

—Tú me dices lo que ocultas y yo te cuento algo que nadie más sabe.

Vi que sus ojos se entrecerraban al saber que también le ocultaba algo. No estaba bien extorsionarla de esa forma, pero quería que ella supiera de mi compromiso con su hermano mucho antes que el resto, pues se iría de luna de miel y no estaría en la cena que daríamos en casa con nuestra familia y amigos.

—¿Me ocultaste algo? —Lucía enojada, pero no me dejaría amedrentar.

—Al igual que tú, así que me dices—le propuse por última vez— Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Lo pensó durante un rato.

—Está bien – rezongó entre dientes—digámoslo al mismo tiempo.

Me reí ante lo inocente que sonó mi amiga.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Rose? ¿Quince?

—Déjame, son mis últimas horas de soltera, así que puedo comportarme como quiera—y para reafirmar mi punto, saco la lengua como una niña—contaré hasta tres y ambas lo diremos. Prepárate… uno… dos… tres.

—Me caso con Edward.

—Estoy embarazada.

Ambas, al decirlo al mismo tiempo, quedamos asombradas ante la confesión de la otra, sin embargo mi reacción fue más rápida que la suya.

—AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA—grité tacleándola en un enorme abrazo de oso.

Ambas reímos abrazadas y comenzamos a llorar de la felicidad que sentimos por la otra. Yo sabía que desde hace bastante tiempo quería ser madre, pero tenían muchos problemas para concebir a ese tan ansiado bebé. Por fin mis amigos lo habían logrado, comenzaban a formar su propia familia.

—¡Muchas felicidades!—grité abrazándola más fuerte.

—Gracias—rió feliz—no sabes lo feliz que estoy por mi bebé.

—¡Oh! —Musité alejándome rápidamente de ella —lo siento, lo siento. No quise ser tan brusca—ayudé a que se levantara.

—No importa, tú mejor que nadie sabes que estar embarazada, no es lo mismo que estar enferma ni delicada.

Recordé aquellos años cuando estaba embarazada y todos pensaban que era de cristal, pero yo y mi terquedad no nos dejábamos amedrentar.

—Lo sé y me alegro muchísimo por ti y por Emmett —sonreí mientras buscaba un pañuelo para secarme las lágrimas, gracias a Dios pedí maquillaje a prueba de agua, previendo algunas cuantas lágrimas—debe de estar feliz por ese bebé.

—No lo sabe—susurró tímidamente.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabe? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, por muchas cosas. Quería esperar un tiempo prudente, ya conoces el riesgo de los tres primeros meses. Quería estar completamente segura de que este bebé – murmuró acariciando suave y cariñosamente su vientre – estaba a salvo, y como justo los tres meses calzaron con la nueva fecha de la boda quería darle una sorpresa.

—¡Aww! Que emoción ¿Cuántos meses tienes? —Chillé como niña chiquita—Y ¿Qué planeas para decírselo a Emmett?

—Nada de eso señorita—negó tomando mi mano derecha—¿Dónde está? —frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté confusa.

—Ese enorme anillo que debe haberte dado mi hermano—sonrió—¡Muchas felicidades cuñada! —gritó abrazándome con fuerza.

—Gracias Rose—reí con ganas por la felicidad que sentía—pero no puedes decirle a nadie.

—¿Por qué? Si yo fuera tú ya se lo hubiese gritado a todo el mundo. Además, sigo sin ver ese anillo en tu dedo.

—Bueno—nos sentamos nuevamente—es que decidí que lo contáramos a los demás en una cena la próxima semana.

—¿Decidiste?

—Ehmm… si. Tú hermano quería contárselos a todos apenas me lo propuso, pero yo lo convencí de no hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque este es tu momento – sonreí – y yo no quería que nada lo empañara, más ahora que viene mi sobrino – acaricié suavemente el pequeño bultito que había en su vientre.

—Bells—murmuró emocionada.

—No, no quiero que llores más. Este es un día para estar felices y emocionados por ustedes. Así que no quiero que llores, por lo menos hasta que finalice la ceremonia – susurré limpiando aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en sus ojos—y no me has dicho de cuantos meses estas. Así que quiero saberlo ahora.

—Catorce semanas—sonrió, sabía que hacerla hablar del bebé la ayudaría a calmar un poco los nervios.

Hablamos un poco más sobre el cuidado del embarazo y me contó la sorpresa que tenía preparada para decirle a Em sobre su futuro bebé. Fue lo más dulce y romántico que pude imaginar de la ruda Rosalie Cullen. Los minutos pasaron y gracias al cielo logré mi cometido de relajar a la nerviosa e histérica novia; escuché desde la distancia el ajetreo que había en la primera planta y a lo lejos distinguí la voz de mi prometido que hablaba con sus padres, seguramente no lo dejarían subir para vernos aunque sea unos minutos.

—¿Has hablado con mi hermano? —preguntó Rose.

—No, lo vi en la mañana antes de salir, me dijo que iría al hospital para ver si estaba todo bien con sus pacientes y después vendría por Eddie para que se arreglaran con tiempo.

—¿Puedo llamar a Em? —preguntó emocionada.

—No puedes, sabes la tradición. Pero si quieres puedo llamar a Edward para que pase a verlo—esa sería una buena excusa para hablar unos minutos con él.

—Está bien—susurró enojada—pero no te quejes cuando haga lo mismo porque seas la novia.

Busqué mi móvil y rápidamente marqué ese número que me sabía de memoria.

—Hola amor—saludó con esa voz suave y aterciopelada que tanto me gusta.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, saliendo de la casa de mis padres – murmuró – quiénes por cierto no me dejaron subir, ni siquiera para decirte hola – se quejó infantilmente.

—Lo sé, te escuché abajo—sonreí mientras Rose me taladraba con la mirada por no preguntar lo que a ella más le interesaba.

—¿Entonces porque no bajaste?

—Porque tu hermana me necesita más que tú—me burlé un poquito de él.

—¡Claro! Todos necesitan de ti y yo quedo para el final.

—Edward, no seas así, sabes que siempre serás mi prioridad junto con mi bebé, solo estaba bromeando—reí alagada por su reclamo.

—Pero te extraño—gimió mientras subía a Eddie a su automóvil—me tienes muy malacostumbrado a tenerte conmigo todo el tiempo.

—Mi amor, no seas un niño chiquito. Hasta Eddie es más maduro que tú— ahora si pude burlarme abiertamente de él.

—Si, si—bufó—búrlate cuanto quieras, ya verás esta noche cuando Eddie se duerma. Me cobraré cada una de tus palabras.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de las últimas noches junto a él, habíamos hecho el amor muchas veces contando la limitante de tener un niño en casa que aún va a dormir con mamá algunas veces.

—¡Edward! —me sonrojé para el gusto de mi cuñada—no seas así—me quejé mientras Rose me golpeaba las costillas con su codo—¡Auch! Rose.

—¿Estás bien, Bells?

—Sí, solo que tu hermana me golpeó… Lo siento Rose, ya voy – le respondí a mi amiga—¿Has hablado con Emmett?

-Con que para eso llamabas – estaba segura que se demoraba solo para hacerme rabiar –Si, hablé con él esta mañana. Estaba tranquilo pero un poco ansioso por unir pronto su vida con mi hermana. Cuando nos casemos no voy a permitir que por una estúpida tradición alguien nos separe ¿Me escuchaste?

—Si mi vida—Sonreí ante la imagen mental de Edward con su traje esperándome frente al altar –Antes que se me olvide, tu traje y el de Eddie están encima de nuestra cama, no es necesario que lo bañes, ya lo hice yo esta mañana para ahorrarte el trabajo.

—Gracias amor, ¿te he dicho que eres la mejor?

—Últimamente no, pero lo sé—sonreí— me tengo que ir, se cuidan mucho y no se diviertan sin mí.

—Claro que no, preciosa. Te amo.

—Yo también—susurré antes de cortar.

—Estás enamoradísima de mi hermano—reconoció Rose retocándose el maquillaje —basta ver la sonrisa que tienes.

—No me importa—aseguré tocándome las comisuras de los labios con los dedos, como si no pudiera creerlo—Y sí, estoy muy enamorada de él.

—¿Ha visto a Em? —preguntó ansiosa.

—No lo ha visto, pero habló con él esta mañana. Dijo que estaba tranquilo pero muy ansioso por casarse contigo – sonreí con ella.

Con la misión de que respirará tranquilamente para relajarse y viendo que la hora se acercaba a pasos agigantados, me fui a la habitación que Esme siempre tenía para mí deseando terminar de arreglarme. El vestido azul que me había probado hace más de un mes seguía quedándome igual de bien, me coloqué los tacones exageradamente altos que mi cuñada dispuso para todas las damas de honor. Abroché en mis orejas unos aros pequeños y una gargantilla muy fina que le daba un toque elegante a mi cuello. Me vi tentada a colocarme el hermoso anillo que Edward me dio, pero lo volví a guardar. Mirándome una vez más en el espejo reconocí la imagen que se reflejó como la de una mujer llena de dicha, que irradiaba felicidad y amor por cada espacio de su cuerpo.

_Rose POV_

Hoy era el día, por fin me convertiría en la señora McCarty.

Ya estoy lista, con mi vestido de novia puesto y de camino a la iglesia junto a mi padre. Este sería el día más maravilloso de mi vida. Claro, un poco después de la primera vez que escuche el latir del corazón de mí bebé.

Antes de salir de casa, mamá me dio un gran abrazo, las palabras salían sobrando y lo que menos necesitaba era ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

—Rosalie, estoy tan orgulloso de ti—declaró papá a unos cuantos minutos de llegar a la Iglesia— escogiste un gran hombre para formar tu familia. Sé que te cuidará y te amara casi tanto como te amamos con tu madre.

—Gracias, papá —susurré con la voz quebrada antes de abrazarlo—por todo, muchas gracias. Eres el mejor.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme—limpió mis lágrimas—ahora tienes que estar tranquila, porque mi nieto siente cada emoción que tú sientes —sonrió mientras sus ojos tomaban un brillo excesivamente hermoso.

Su comentario me pilló desprevenida ¿Cómo lo sabía?

—¿Có…

—Soy médico hija, puede que todos estuvieran con la cabeza en otra parte, pero eres mi hija y siempre estoy y estaré pendiente de ti. Sé que es un secreto, así que no diré nada hasta que tú lo creas conveniente.

—Gracias— murmuré antes de apoyarme en él.

El resto del camino lo pasamos en un agradable silencio, pero a cada minuto que pasaba el estómago se me encogía de los nervios.

Llegamos a la iglesia solo con quince minutos de tardanza, pero a quién le importa. La novia siempre llega con un elegante retraso. Detrás de nuestro carro llegó Bella junto a mis amigas Cindy y Lisa quienes serían mis otras damas de honor. Mi madre nos esperaba en la entrada junto a mi pequeño sobrino, quién se veía adorable con su pequeño smoking, nada más ver a Bella corrió a sus brazos y le dio un abrazo antes de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. Ansiaba estar ya con mi bebé y saber si sería la mitad de buena, de lo que Bella era con mi sobrino.

—Ya es hora cariño—murmuró mi padre mientras me ofrecía su brazo.

Caminamos hasta la entrada de la iglesia, donde se escuchaba aun el murmullo de la gente. Las damas de honor se acomodaron en sus lugares mientras Bella le recordaba a Eddie como debía entrar.

—Amor ¿recuerdas como debes de llevar esto? —le preguntó tiernamente.

—Sip—remarcó la letra "p" mientras extendía en sus manitos la pequeña almohada donde estaban los anillos.

—Muy bien cariño y ¿Recuerdas por donde debes de caminar?

—Detas de ti ¿ciedto mami?

—Eso es, bebé—besó la frente de su hijo —cuando llegues hasta donde está la abuela Esme, te sientas junto a ella—el pequeño asintió.

Ahora sí, estábamos todos listos y en nuestros lugares. Se abrió la puerta de la iglesia al mismo tiempo que el _Canon de Pachelbel_ iniciaba y junto a ella todos los nervios quedaron atrás. Primero entro Cindy y le siguió Lisa, para luego entrar mi cuñada seguida por Eddie quien caminaba seguro por el pequeño pasillo. Papá tomó fuertemente mi mano y besó mi frente antes de comenzar a caminar para llegar aquel altar, junto al hombre que más amaba en el mundo.

Con cada paso que daba todas las dudas y temores se disiparon con suma facilidad. Mientras, todos nuestros invitados desaparecían unos instantes para mí, pues mis ojos solamente podían verlo a él con esa sonrisa nerviosa y aquellos ojos que reflejaban la alegría abundando en mi alma. En menos de unos cuantos pasos ya estaba a su lado.

—Cuida con tu vida a mi pequeña —pidió mi padre mientras le daba un abrazo.

—No te preocupes Carlisle, la dejas en buenas manos – murmuró al tomar mi mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos.

No pude decirle nada, pues la emoción me lo impedía, solo sonreí cuando él susurró un dulce _te amo_ antes de girarnos para ver al padre.

No sé qué dijo en el sermón, ni en qué momento preguntó si alguien se oponía. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras mis manos sudaban por los nervios.

Emmett me tomó de ambas manos para escuchar lo que el sacerdote decía.

—¿Emmett McCarty, aceptas a Rosalie Cullen como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Sí, acepto.

—¿Rosalie Cullen, aceptas a Emmett McCarty como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Sí, acepto—aseguré con la voz temblorosa pero con una gran sonrisa.

Moría por besarlo y gritarle al mundo que era su esposa, que esperábamos a nuestro primer hijo, pero debía ser paciente, la ceremonia aun no terminaba. Con pequeños pasitos, Eddie le entregó los anillos al padre para bendecirlos, así que discretamente le di la señal a Bella para que dieran la orden de comenzar mi sorpresa.

Luego de finalizada la bendición, el padre puso los anillos ante Emmett y en ese mismo instante el sonido más hermoso del mundo inundo el silencio de la pequeña iglesia. Mi casi esposo me miró extrañado, pero mi hermano me miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, él sabía lo que ese sonido significaba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas y las de mi amiga, sabía que ese sonido le causaba muchos recuerdos agradables, al igual que a todas las madres presentes en la ceremonia. Respiré profundo y le sonreí a Emmett, quién ya me miraba preocupado por el inesperado ataque de llanto.

—¿Qué pasa Rose? —susurró acercándose a mi—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—No Em, estoy bien.

—¿Entonces porque lloras? —preguntó limpiando mis lágrimas.

—Solo estoy muy emocionada – sonreí. Este era el momento—Em ¿escuchas ese sonido?

—Claro que si, osita—respondió confundido—¿Qué es? ¿Lo sabes o es un error del sonidista?

—No amor—respiré hondo y solté la bomba —ese sonido, es… es el corazón de nuestro bebé.

Emmett me miró sorprendido. Él, menos que nadie se esperaba esta sorpresa. Hace unos días el médico nos dijo que ya no había posibilidades de quedar embarazados y eso lo deprimió mucho. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que ya estaba muy embarazada en ese momento, me dolió verlo así de triste pero ver su cara en este momento valió la pena.

—¿Qué? —Susurró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—repítelo, Rose.

—Estoy embarazada mi amor, vamos a ser papás—aseguré mientras sonreíamos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Estás segura? —Asentí, pues el nudo en la garganta no me permitía hablar para nada—¿Voy a ser papá? – Volví a asentir – ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ! – gritó mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos y besaba mi rostro con tanta emoción.

El saber que por fin se lo había dicho le daba un toque más dulce a nuestra celebración. Me hacía tan feliz ver la enorme sonrisa dibujada en los rostros de mi familia, y sobre todo de Emmett. Solo confirmaban que este bebé sería más que amado por todos ellos.

El sacerdote llamó al orden, pues todos querían felicitarnos por nuestra paternidad, así que con mayor alegría seguimos el rito que terminaría por unir nuestras vidas para siempre.

—Rosalie Cullen, recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo—su voz estaba quebrada y las manos le temblaron a la hora de colocar el anillo en mi dedo.

—Emmett McCarty, recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo.

—Por el poder que me da la santa iglesia, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Emmett, puedes besar a tu esposa—declaró el padre y por fin pude sentir los labios de mi esposo.

Nos besamos de forma lenta y dulce, aún escuchando de fondo, los latidos del corazón de nuestro hijo y los aplausos de nuestros invitados, pero yo estaba en mi mundo feliz junto a Emmett y nuestro bebé.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, los amos tanto – susurró mientras pegaba su frente con la mía – gracias por darme esta maravillosa sorpresa —una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—No me agradezcas amor. Por fin logramos tener a nuestro bebé, lo logramos Emmett.

No pude resistir más la alegría que sentía y volví a besarlo, pero con mayor intensidad, con toda la pasión que sentía por este hombre que ya era mío.

Ya nadie nos separaría, estábamos comenzando una nueva vida.

Nuestra propia familia.

_Edward POV_

Aún estaba en shock por la hermosa noticia que nos dio mi hermana a todos nosotros. No podría creer que fuera a ser tío otra vez. Estaba muy feliz por ellos, se merecen toda la felicidad del mundo, pues sabía que ese hijo fue muy buscado por ambos.

Desde la recepción, vimos como los novios bailaban el primer baile como marido y mujer. Mi hermana se veía radiante, su sonrisa era la más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida y que decir de Emmett, se veía que era feliz a kilómetros de distancia. ¿Así me veré el día en que Bella sea por fin mi esposa?

—¿En qué piensas? – Me susurró una suave voz en mi oído, mientras que sus brazos me rodeaban por la espalda

—En lo felices que se ven – me giré para ver a los ojos al amor de mi vida, que esa tarde se veía bellísima – en si cuando nosotros seamos ellos, nos veremos así de felices y enamorados.

—Claro que si Ed – sonrió mientras veía a nuestro hijo jugar con algunos niños que había en la fiesta – nos veremos igual o más enamorados que ellos, pero su felicidad ahora es incomparable.

—Lo sé – suspiré al sentir su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío – te amo, Bells.

—Yo también.

El Dj interrumpió nuestro dulce momento cuando pidió que los padrinos fueran a bailar con los novios, así que nos acercamos a la pista y con sumo cuidado acomodé mis brazos alrededor de mi embarazada hermana.

—Por Dios Edward, no me voy a romper – rió suavemente.

—Lo siento – comenzamos a girar suavemente mientras veía como Bella hablaba con Em – Muchas felicidades Rose, espero que seas muy feliz con Em y con ese bebé que viene en camino.

—Gracias hermanito – se acomodó más cerca de mí y susurró – y espero que tú también seas muy feliz cuando te cases un mi cuñadita.

La miré un tanto asombrado.

—Bellie me lo dijo, estoy muy feliz porque te vayas a casar con ella, es una mujer única y sé que te hará muy feliz Edward. Y descuida tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—Lo sé, ella es la mejor mujer para mí – sonreí guiñándole un ojo.

Seguimos bailando hasta que Jasper reclamó su turno de bailar con la novia y vi que Alice hacía lo mismo con Bella, mientras le pasaba a la pequeña Amelie que estaba entretenida tratando de comer su zapato.

Los chicos no habían alcanzado a llegar a la ceremonia, pues la niñera no llegó. Así que en este preciso momento se enteraban de las buenas noticias de los recién casados, pues Alice estaba saltando emocionada abrazando a Emmett y su novio la miraba confundido hasta que le gritó _Están embarazados Jazz_, para la diversión de todos los invitados.

—¿Cómo estás, pequeña? – escuché a Bella preguntarle a la diminuta y bonita niña que la observaba con sus grandes ojos azules, mi novia puso sus ojos a la altura de los suyos.

Amelie no le respondió, solo se acercó a ella para comerse su nariz. Era una imagen extremadamente tierna y divertida, pues la niña estaba muy entretenida pasando sus pequeñas manitos por todo el rostro de Bella, y ella disfrutaba del contacto.

—Te ves hermosa con un bebe en brazos —susurré envolviendo un brazo en su cintura.

—Gracias –murmuró mientras reacomodaba a la niña para que viera a sus papás.

—Lo digo enserio, me muero por verte embarazada, con esa adorable pancita que he visto por fotos.

—¿De verdad quieres tener más hijos?

—Claro que si, por mi tendríamos unos cinco niños, pero sé que no me dejarás.

—Exacto – rió – no sé si cinco, pero con tres es más que suficiente para mí.

—¿Por qué no lo intentamos? —pregunté seriamente.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —se giró para verme a la cara.

—Muy enserio Amor, quiero tener muchos hijos contigo y quiero intentarlo ya mismo.

—Esperemos hasta después de casarnos – susurró dudando.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, estaremos muy estresados con los detalles de la boda, además quiero disfrutar nuestra pequeña familia un tiempo más. Somos jóvenes, no es como si te pidiera esperar por años. Son solo unos meses, cielo.

—Pero…

—Sabes que en el fondo tengo razón.

—Lo sé, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo—sonreí y la besé suavemente, hasta que una pequeña nos interrumpió tratando de comerse mi barbilla – y tu señorita – le quité a la niña y puse su carita a mi altura—¿Cuál es tu obsesión por comerte la cara de las personas?

La bebé solo balbuceó y soltó unas pequeñas sonrisas.

Volví mi rostro hacia mis padres, quienes estaban con sus consuegros viendo orgullosamente a sus hijos, mis amigos estaban disfrutando que tenían niñera para su pequeña hija por un rato, mis hermanos estaban encerrados en su propio mundo de felicidad y mi mujer estaba sentada con nuestro hijo en sus brazos, hablando seguramente de alguna de sus pequeñas aventuras.

Se respiraba paz en el aire.

Por fin era nuestro momento de ser felices.

* * *

**Mis pequeñas saltamonteeees!**

**¿cómo están? espero que todas estén muy bien. Yo aun estoy en casa debido al movimiento estudiantil, pero he vuelto a mi trabajo :D, por lo que estado llena de cosas por ponerme al día con todo. En fin**

**Aqui tenemos un nuevo capitulo y dejenme decirles con la tristeza de mi corazón... que es el antepenultimo, dos más y se acaba esta linda historia ='(... pero antes de ponerme tristona, responderé algunos Review's de las chicas que no tienen cuenta.**

**V: **Aww! no pense que me extrañaran :'D, pero que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior. Mil besos y espero leerte en esta actualización.

**Yolanda**: Corazón... mil gracias por el hermoso Review que me has dejado. Es hermoso saber que alguien valora así el trabajo de una. Por lo menos a mi me saco un par de lágrimas de la emoción, pues no soy escitora, solo soy una fans que escribe algo que le sale del corazón. Desde Chile te mando un Beso enorme y espero volver a leerte en esta actualización.

**cari:** Ahora si tengo tu mail xD, pero ahora no haberme demorado tanto. Un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto.

**nydia:** No me tienes que dar las gracias por escribir, y me alegro un montón de que te guste esta historia. Besos y nos leemos en esta actualización.

**Aviso casi importante!: Para las chicas que tengan Twitter, generalmente estoy publicando algunos adelantos de cualquiera de mis fics en el Twitter que esta en mi perfil, así para que me agreguen.**

**Un besote enorme y nos leemos prontooo!**

**Rommita**


	20. Por fin

**Los personajes son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, mientras que el resto son mioooooos! La historia es de mi completa imaginación, así que espero que no ocurran plagios (como están tan de moda ¬¬')**

**TEAM EDDIE! Una aplauso para ustedes chicas!**_  
_

___deathxrevenge, .UbT, princess ansly, cremita, Barbie Hale Black, Ely Cullen M, whit cullen, candy1928, DARKROUSE-CULLEN, .Cullen, lu537, sonicc, gilri, robobbssecion, dOry-25, gilri, Julimulilulu De Culle, lu537, nany87, DenisseSchmidt, Aryam Shields Masen, bellaliz, Ilsee Cullen_

**GRACIAS! a mi super beeeta Mrs Black UbT que es la mejor y las invito a que se pasen por su perfil (que esta en el mio) y lean sus historias que son las mejores, sobre todo NY4 Te adooooooooooooooooro con todo mi (L)**

**También a mi amiga Marii que me ayudó con la canción para este capi y la Dani que me apoya desde twitter =)**

**ADVERTENCIA! este capitulo contiene Lemmon, así que si les incomoda... no lean esa parte!**

**Ahora si... vamos por el capi y nos leemos abajito denuevo**

* * *

_no se por que supe desde siempre que serias para mí,  
que eras lo que Dios habia mandado para hacerme feliz  
vivo con la idea de entregar y aprender amarrrr  
ESTE AMOR ETERNO ES MI BENDICION,  
UN PRESENTIMIENTO, ESTO ES PARA SIEMPRE AMOR _

_Amor eterno - Camila_

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

**Por fin**

El reloj de mi mesita de noche marcaba pasada las tres de la madrugada y yo aún no podía conciliar el sueño. A mi espalda, sentía el cálido y desnudo cuerpo de Edward acoplándose con el mío a la perfección, su suave respiración me hizo pensar que estaba profundamente dormido, además de su firme brazo atado a mi cintura.

En nuestra habitación se escuchaba el suave murmullo del viento mientras los primeros copos de nieve caían sobre la ciudad, indicando que el invierno por fin había llegado. A pesar de aquel agradable sonido y de haber hecho el amor hasta quedar exhausta dos veces aquella noche, aún no podía dormir.

Pero aquello no era por falta de sueño. Estaba completamente nerviosa porque en unas cuantas horas mis padres, mis suegros y nuestros amigos más cercanos vendrían a cenar y podríamos contarles la gran noticia que, junto con mi prometido, guardábamos con tanto cuidado. Sabía que todos ellos estarían felices por nuestro compromiso — bueno casi todos, la reacción de mi papá es difícil de predecir —y nuestro hijo sería el más feliz de todos, a pesar de no comprender realmente el motivo de nuestra celebración. Pero aun así me sentía completamente nerviosa.

Edward se acomodó a mi espalda, estrechándome fuertemente a su pecho mientras su cara se enterraba en mi cuello.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó con voz adormilada.

—Nada— susurré encogiéndome de hombros —vuelve a dormir.

—No, ¿Qué tienes? —hundió su rostro en mi hombro para estar más atento a la respuesta que debía darle.

—No es nada, amor—me acomodé entre sus brazos para poder dormir —vamos a dormir ¿Sí?

—Bella—me llamó en tono de advertencia—sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes las cosas, sé que algo te pasa porque has estado jugando distraídamente con mis dedos desde hace mucho rato.

No me había dado cuenta de que tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los míos sobre mi cintura. Además, él tenía razón, demasiados problemas tuvimos por mi obsesión de ocultarle cosas a Edward.

—Es que es algo tonto— susurré.

—No me importa—respondió acariciando, con la punta de su nariz, la parte escondida detrás de mí oreja —me gusta que me cuentes todo lo que pasa por esa cabecita, sea tonto o no.

—Es que…

—¿Es que?

—Solo estoy nerviosa —murmuré antes de girarme y abrazarme fuertemente a su cuerpo, escondiendo mi cara en su firme pecho.

Suavemente comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y mi cabello, sabía que eso sería un gran tranquilizante en cualquier otro momento, pero ahora no estaba sirviendo de nada.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa Bells? —Preguntó deteniendo sus caricias para alejar su rostro de mi pecho y verme fijamente —Es por esta noche ¿No es así? —Asentí escondiendo mi mirada del intenso verde que eran sus ojos—no tienes porqué sentirte así, mi amor. Todo saldrá perfecto.

—Siento…siento que quizás ellos piensen que llevamos muy poco tiempo juntos y si lo piensas, tienen toda la razón. Llegaste hace poco más de tres meses y volviste a nuestras vidas, hace un mes volvimos a ser novios y ya estamos comprometidos. No me mal interpretes, sabes que te amo y que no quiero nada más que ser tu esposa—le aclaré ante la cara de miedo que tenía en ese momento—pero quisiera que nuestras familias no se opongan a este maravilloso momento que estamos viviendo.

La habitación quedó en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba la acompasada respiración de ambos y los acelerados latidos del corazón de Edward. Quizás estaba pensando en lo que había dicho y encontrara razón en todo.

Comencé a impacientarme ante el largo silencio que se formó entre nosotros, pero la risa nerviosa de Edward consiguió sacarme de mis trágicos y pesimistas pensamientos.

—Amor —murmuró una vez que sus risas cesaron —estas siendo un poco ridícula. Puede que para ti sea muy importante lo que opine el resto sobre nuestra relación, que quieras que nos acompañen en nuestra felicidad, pero para mí solo es importante que me ames y que tú estés feliz con esto. Además de tener a Eddie con nosotros, no necesitamos nada más para ser felices.

—Pero a mí no me importa lo que diga el resto—le refuté.

—Si te importa. Si no fuera así no estarías tan nerviosa por nada—murmuró besando dulcemente mi nariz—pero ahora eso no es importante. Lo importante de todo esto, es que tienes que tranquilizarte y olvidar esos nervios infundados. Ellos nos aman, por algo son nuestros padres y nuestros amigos, estarán completamente encantados con esta noticia, corazón.

—¿En verdad lo crees?

—Claro que si, Bella—respondió muy seguro de sí mismo—Ahora, lo que la señorita Swan necesita es que la mimen—besó mi frente—para que se le quiten esos nervios —besó mis párpados de forma suave—para que pueda dormir tranquila—besó mi nariz—y mañana tenga una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro durante todo el día—por último, besó mis labios de forma lenta—y más cuando juntos, le digamos al mundo que en unos meses nos perteneceremos para siempre —me besó con mayor ímpetu mientras nos giraba para colocarse sobre mí.

Sin dejar de besarme, comenzó a pasear tiernamente sus manos por el contorno de mi cuerpo, desde los muslos hasta el cuello, dejando un rastro ardiente de sensaciones por donde sus avariciosos dedos pasaban. Por la humana necesidad de respirar, se separó de mis labios para repartir besos húmedos por el contorno de mi barbilla pasando por mi cuello. Por mi parte, mis manos estaban pasándose por su fuerte y firme espalda, hundiendo las uñas por sus omóplatos y enterrándolas aún más cuando las sensaciones eran demasiado poderosas para poder contenerlas.

—Que… que buena forma… de… de mimarme —susurré jadeante, mientras besaba la barbilla y lo que pudiese alcanzar de su rostro.

Edward tenía sus labios perdidos entre mis pechos, dejando un rastro de besos y caricias con sus manos a los costados de estos. Con suavidad, los besos fueron desplazándose al pecho derecho, lamiendo y acariciando pacientemente la piel sensible, pero sin llegar a aquel punto donde estaba la mayor sensibilidad, donde las caricias son más fuertes. Sin previo aviso, succionó mi pezón de forma delicada, como si un bebé estuviese amamantando pero de forma muchísimo más placentera, como solo un hombre puede hacerlo; con una de sus manos acariciaba el otro pecho para que no quedara desatendido de forma completa, simulando con sus dedos los suaves tirones que sus dientes estaban provocando en aquel pezón, que por causa del placer, ya se encontraba duro como una pequeña piedra.

Me encontraba bajo su cuerpo, retorciéndome por las sensaciones placenteras que él me proporcionaba, pero era completamente egoísta al solamente disfrutar y no hacer que él viviera las mismas sensaciones. Así que con mis pequeñas manos, comencé a acariciar sus fuertes y firmes brazos, los que se tensaron al sentir mis dedos pasando por cada plano de su abdomen para llegar al filo de sus caderas, las cuáles estaban firmemente delineadas.

Por su parte, él no interrumpió el camino que mis manos estaban siguiendo pues estaba muy entretenido jugando con mis pechos. De a poco, sus besos volvieron a subir hasta alcanzar nuevamente mis labios y besarlos con hambre de más, de más besos, más caricias y más pasión.

El estar completamente desnudos facilitaba la labor de ser discretos y rápidos, pues en cualquier momento podría venir un pequeño a dormir con nosotros. A pesar de ello, nos tomábamos nuestro tiempo para amarnos libre y tranquilamente, a sabiendas de que en unas pocas horas nuestro hijo vendría a nosotros.

Edward estaba completamente excitado, podía sentir su miembro completamente erecto presionando en mi abdomen, así que con manos suaves pero firmes descendí al sur de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a aquella zona de su anatomía para tomarla con ambas manos y comenzar a masajearlo de arriba abajo con movimientos precisos que le generaban altos niveles de placer, sus gemidos y jadeos me lo decían. Seguí con la labor que tenía, sintiendo poco a poco como su miembro se volvía más duro y crecía en mis manos, aumenté los movimientos hasta que pude regalarle un fuerte orgasmo. Soltó un pequeño grito que ahogó en mis labios y después de convulsionar un momento, se dejó caer agotado sobre mi cuerpo.

Con la respiración entrecortada, comenzó a dejar pequeños besos inocentes sobre mí pecho, muy cerca de mi corazón.

—Gra… gracias— murmuró respirando profundo—aunque no tenías que hacerlo.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme—respondí pasando mis dedos por su húmedo cabello—me gusta verte así de relajado.

—Pero se supone que yo tenía que relajarte y mimarte—se quejó como niño chiquito—y no al revés.

Sonreí ante el tono de voz de Edward.

Era increíble la forma en que podía convertir un momento tan íntimo en algo más divertido, solo cambiando el tono de su voz.

—¿Quién te dijo que no estoy relajada? —Le hablé coquetamente—Y creo, señor Cullen, que usted aún no termina con su trabajo — recorrí con mis dedos su firme trasero, de forma sensual, sintiendo como su miembro volvía a ponerse duro contra mi abdomen.

—Bueno señorita Swan—como un felino volvió a acecharme, mientras sus verdes ojos se volvían más oscuros—creo que luego de su placentera interrupción, podré seguir con la tarea a la cual tan arduamente estada dedicado.

—¿Y que está esperando para dejar de hablar y comenzar a actuar?

Nuevamente comenzamos el sensual juego de la seducción, donde él volvió a excitarme deliberadamente. Sin distracciones, volvió a jugar con mis pechos, dejando lamidas y tirones en mis sensibles pezones, así logró que el calor de mi cuerpo aumentara varios grados en mi vientre, y que un incómodo cosquilleo se alojara entre mis piernas. Para tratar de calmarlo, aprisioné las caderas de mi chico con mis piernas, acercándolo más a mí para poder frotarme junto a él y así aliviar de momento, aquella incomoda sensación.

—Tranquila, princesa—jadeó siguiendo el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos —no seas ansiosa.

¿Cuál es la obsesión de este hombre por pedirme tranquilidad cuando más lo necesito dentro de mí, formando un solo ser?

—Ed… —jadeé ante un nuevo movimiento de sus caderas, mientras besaba magistralmente mi cuello.

—Ya va, cielo—murmuró, posicionando con una mano su sexo a la entrada del mío y de un certero empujón entró completamente en mí, dejándome sin aliento.

No era necesario esperar a que mi cuerpo se acoplara al visitante, puesto que reconocía a la perfección, cada centímetro del ocupante.

Comenzamos aquella danza sensual y llena de pasión, en donde nuestros cuerpos se movían con maestría y en sintonía, consientes de cada respiración, cada jadeo y cada gemido que había en aquella cálida habitación.

Edward entraba y salía de mí con movimientos lentos pero profundos, que me ayudaron a llegar a mi máximo en poco tiempo. Necesitaba mucho más, de él, de su amor, de su pasión.

—Ed… sigue, más, más fuerte—gemí un poco descolocada por la necesidad que sentía.

Como siempre, él me complació con movimientos más firmes y profundos. Además aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas, logrando así que ambos llegáramos prácticamente al borde del placer. Unos cuantos movimientos rápidos más y ambos tocamos el cielo con las manos por el poderoso orgasmo al cuál llegamos al mismo tiempo.

Aún dentro de mí, Edward se volvió a derrumbar sobre mi pecho completamente exhausto al igual que yo.

Con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo realizado hace pocos momentos, sentí como mi prometido salía delicadamente de mí, para acomodarse a un lado de mi cuerpo, observando como poco a poco el aliento volvía a mí.

Me giré para encontrarme con mi imagen favorita de los últimos días. Edward sonrojado, con los ojos brillantes y de un color verde esmeralda precioso, el cabello más revuelto que de costumbre y con su cuerpo un tanto brillante por la ligera capa de sudor. En definitiva, un Edward después de haber hecho el amor fue la imagen más hermosa que tuve en ese momento.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —Preguntó curiosamente, sacando un mecho de cabello de mi frente.

—¿Acaso no puedo verte?

—Claro que puedes, es solo que ahora me ves distinto a como siempre me miras—se encogió de hombros.

—Es que me gusta verte—sonreí. —Te ves sexy.

—Así que… crees que soy sexy—me sonrió de manera torcida mientras se acercaba, rozando nuestras narices.

—No, dije que te veías sexy —me mofé. —No que eres sexy—me reí suavemente al ver su rostro indignado.

—Ya verás—me amenazó y pocos segundos después, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas —Shhhh, no te rías tan fuerte— se burló, colocando una mano sobre mi boca para hacerme callar.

Mientras calmaba mi risa, no pude evitar ver a Edward sonriendo. Lo amaba tanto, que resultaba increíble sentirme así de enamorada, no me explicaba que tanto amor cupiese en un solo cuerpo. Además me he enamorado solamente dos veces: cuando vi por primera vez a mi hijo, fue un flechazo a primera vista, al igual que con su padre. Y obviamente cuando me enamoré de Edward y ese amor aún vive con fuerza después de ocho años.

—Te amo tanto—susurré acariciando su rostro con delicadeza.

Su sonrisa llena de dulzura y sus ojos destilando amor, creció hasta límites insospechados.

—Yo también te amo, tú y nuestro hijo lo son todo para mí. Gracias a ustedes soy quién soy y me encargaré de amarlos y hacerlos felices toda la vida.

Esas palabras eliminaron todos los miedos y nervios que tenía hace unos cuantos minutos. Lo único que me importa es el amor que me profesa este hombre, quién me ama a pesar de todas las cosas que le he hecho pasar y al que amo con la mitad de mi corazón, pues la otra mitad le correspondía a mi pequeño de ojos chocolate como los míos.

Después de ese dulce momento, tuvimos que volver a la realidad, a nuestra realidad. Así que nos vestimos, yo me coloqué mi ropa interior y después una de las cómodas camisetas de Edward, y él se vistió solamente con los bóxer negros—que le quedaban extremadamente bien—y fue a quitar el seguro de la puerta para que Eddie no se asustara si es que aquella noche iba a dormir con nosotros.

Volvió a la cama dejando que me acomodará en la calidez de sus brazos, logré por fin conciliar el tan ansiado sueño, olvidando los nervios que tan preocupada me tenían.

—Mami—un susurró me llegaba desde lejos—mamita—la pequeña voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca de mí—mamita hedmoza—susurró nuevamente a mi lado.

—Shhh —un nuevo susurro aterciopelado se escuchó desde otra dirección —¿Qué pasa campeón? Deja a mami dormir un ratito más.

—Es que teno hambe—murmuró alejándose un poco de mi—quedo mi cheche.

—Ok, vamos súbete—seguro estaba subiéndose a la espalda de su papá—iremos a preparar una calentita leche para ti y además le prepararemos un rico desayuno a mami ¿Está bien?

—Siiii—murmuró mientras las voces se alejaban poco a poco.

Aún estaba un tanto adormilada, por lo que me perdí de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños. Después de algunos minutos, sentí un pequeño cuerpo acurrucarse a mi lado, acompañado de una caricia suave, realizada por unos pequeños deditos.

—Mami —susurró nuevamente —mami depieta.

—Mmhmm—gemí apretándome más a ese cuerpecito, ganándome una risita.

—Mami foja, depieta—uno de sus deditos comenzó a levantar insistentemente mis párpados.

—No quiero— murmuré mientras me reacomodaba en las almohadas.

—Papi te tajo desa… desa… ¿Cómo eda papi?

—Desayuno—respondió Ed.

Me desperecé, estirando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza para luego sentarme aún con los ojos cerrados. Estaba aún muy cansada por mantenerme despierta, así que me costó un poco volver en mí para ver a mi niño acostado a mi lado y a Edward de pie a mi otro costado, vestido de forma deportiva, con una bandeja y en ella nuestro desayuno. De forma asombrosa, al ver la hora eran pasadas las diez de la mañana.

—Muenos días mami—Eddie se sentó en mi regazo para darme un abrazo y un beso con su biberón en una de sus manitas.

—Buenos días mi amor—lo envolví entre mis brazos, besando su carita—¿Dormiste bien?

—Sip—respondió jugando con mi mano—pedo cuando me acote contigo no te movite.

—¿De verdad? —me giré para que Edward me diera una respuesta.

—Vino aquí después de que te durmieras—Eddie se sentó nuevamente a mi costado, mientras Edward me entregaba una bandeja con un desayuno para dos—buenos días, amor.

—Buenos días—susurré besándolo suavemente.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y así los tres compartimos nuestro primer desayuno en cama como familia.

Fue un momento muy espacial para mí, pues por años siempre esperé tener así a mi familia, con Eddie hablando de mil cosas distintas, a Edward escuchando atento cada ocurrencia de su hijo mientras yo compartía un tiempo de calidad con los grandes amores de mi vida.

La mañana pasó completamente de prisa, me duché y vestí lo más cómodamente posible para poder poner en orden mi casa. Así que con una escoba en mano, me dispuse a sacar a los chicos de casa.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Edward mientras me veía llegar a la sala.

—Limpiar la casa.

—Pero está limpia Bells, ayer te quedaste hasta muy tarde limpiando cada rincón de la casa—se acercó hasta posar sus manos en mis caderas—ya relájate mi amor, todo saldrá bien.

—Lo siento —respondí —pero no puedo—me alejé de él—así que tomas a tú hijo, te lo llevas al parque, donde tus padres o donde quieras, pero no los quiero cerca hasta las seis, para que se arreglen.

—Pero…

—Pero nada Edward. Esto es importante para mí y me sentiría más tranquila si reviso todo de nuevo—traté de verlo de la forma más tierna posible, como Alice me había enseñado, para poder convencerlo.

—¡Dios! Con esa carita no puedo negarte nada, corazón—me besó despacio y sonriendo—pero trata de estar tranquila, no te alteres. Quiero que disfrutes esta noche.

—Te prometo que después de tener la cena lista me daré un baño relajante y cuando vuelvas estaré mucho más tranquila ¿Está bien?

—Me parece muy bien —sonrió—a las seis en punto estaremos aquí.

Con un suave beso me despedí de él y de mi pequeño.

Pasé la mayor parte de la tarde limpiando y ordenando toda la casa, otra vez. Sabía que ayer tardé gran parte del día haciéndolo, pero Edward resulta un completo desastre en la cocina, la deja un desastre después de preparar el desayuno, además de olvidar su maletín junto a su bata en la sala. Preparé un rissoto de verduras con ternera asada además de una variedad de ensaladas frescas, era una cena que le agradaría a todos, por lo que me quedé mucho más tranquila, pues tenía el tiempo de sobra para darme un relajante baño de espuma y arreglarme sin ningún apuro.

Dispuesta a gastar el tiempo "Para Bella", sonó el timbre en reiteradas ocasiones. Ya sabía quién podía ser.

—¡Bella!—Chilló mi amiga mientras entraba con una despierta Amy.

—¿Cómo estás corazón? —Me agaché para tomar las manitas de mi ahijada.

—Yo también estoy muy bien Bells, gracias por preguntar—la respuesta irónica de mi amiga me hizo volver a ver a la niña.

—Sabes, tú mami está algo tensa hoy—traté de tomarla en mis brazos, pero un golpe en mis manos me lo impidió—¡Hey! — me quejé.

—Ni se te ocurra tomar en brazos a mi hija, así como estás.

—¿Así como? — Pregunté molesta.

—Sudada y llena de polvo — respondió tomando a Amy en sus brazos — así que ahora mismo te irás a duchar mientras mi princesa y yo buscamos algo muy lindo para que uses esta noche.

—Pero Alice — intenté que desistiera de su intento de arreglarme —recuerda a la niña, tienes que arreglarla y no es bueno que la andes paseando al frío.

—Tú crees que no estoy preparada — levantó su ceja y sacó un pequeño bolso desde abajo del coche de la bebé— mi ropa está en el auto, así que no tienes ninguna excusa para que no te prepare — sonrió como hace muchísimo tiempo no lo hacía.

Ahora que ambas éramos madres el tiempo para vernos se redujo en gran parte, siempre ocurría que la una tenía trabajo o alguno de los niños estaba enfermo, por eso agradecía estos pequeños momentos que podía estar con mi amiga tal como antes.

—Te he echado de menos, Allie — susurré tomando nuevamente la manito de mi ahijada — me da gusto que estés aquí, ahora.

—A mi también — murmuró con la voz un tanto quebrada — pero ahora vete a bañar — sonrió y me empujó para que avanzara — te lo dije cariño, Tía Bells es muy difícil de convencer, pero con unas cuantas miradas bonitas y ya la tienes en tus manos — le murmuró a Amy mientras frotaba su nariz con la de la pequeña.

—No le enseñes esas cosas, Al — me burlé mientras subía a la habitación.

Preparé la bañera con agua muy caliente, le agregué sales de baño con aroma a fresas y me sumergí para relajarme completamente. Me mimé unos cuantos minutos tranquila, hasta que Alice y la pequeña se instalaron en el baño para acompañarme. Hablamos de varias cosas mientras el agua se comenzaba a enfriar, como de su trabajo desde casa o las pequeñas cosas que cada día descubría de su bebé, lo que Jasper hacía cada vez que la niña lloraba o aquella ocasión en que le dio un cólico, y asustados fueron al hospital. Ser padres era la gran aventura que tenían mis amigos, yo no podía decirles cómo hacer las cosas, ellos debían descubrirlo de a poco.

Después de media hora y arrugada como pasa, salí del baño envuelta en un albornoz bastante calentito que me había traído Alice y con el cabello envuelto en una toalla. Busqué la ropa interior que utilizaría aquella noche y mientras me vestía, Alice fue a preparar la fórmula para la bebé dejándonos solas unos momentos.

—Hola, corazón — susurré, ahora si tomándola entre mis brazos — ¿Cómo estás?

Ella en respuesta, sonrió y comenzó a comerse su mano.

—Supongo que estás bien — sonreí al tratar de sacar la mano de su boca — ¿Sabes? tengo un secreto que contarte, pero no le puedes decir a mami, ya sabes que es un poquito chismosa y tiene que ser una sorpresa para todos.

Sabía que no me iba a contestar, pero sus ojitos curiosos me observaban como si de verdad entendiera lo que le estaba contando.

—Me voy a casar con tío Edward — susurré bajito por si mi amiga estaba cerca — y esta noche se lo contaremos a todos — sonreí — así que este será nuestro secreto por unas horas pequeña.

Y como si la hubiese invocado, Alice apareció apresurada.

—Muy bien Bells — me arrebato a la niña de mis brazos para darle su biberón — ahora tenemos muy poco tiempo para arreglarte. Eddie ya llego y lo mandé a su habitación a cambiarse, y a Edward lo mané a ducharse al baño de Eddie. Dejaré su ropa allí lista, así no nos molestará interrumpiendo.

—Pero Alice — me quejé.

—No digas nada Isabella —amenazó — ya que no me quisiste contar el porqué de la cena, no puedes decir nada si decido arreglarte.

Y así se fue a buscar la ropa para Edward y para mí en nuestro vestidor. Antes de salir de la habitación, dejo sobre la cama un hermoso vestido lila palabra de honor, con un escote strapless y si mis cálculos eran correctos, quedaba unos cuantos centímetros sobre mis rodilla.

Eran pasadas las seis y mis padres llegarían a las siete, así que tenía poco más de media hora para estar lista. Me vestí y sequé mi pelo, teniendo especial cuidado en no dejarlo completamente desastroso, para facilitar el mágico trabajo que Alice realizaba en él. En algún momento, durante ese proceso, Alice se cambió de ropa y dejo prácticamente lista a la pequeña, a quién dejo a cargo de su padrino y su primo.

La relación de Eddie y de Amy era muy especial, después de los primeros días de la pequeña, él siempre estaba muy al pendiente de ella y de sus necesidades. Si la pequeña lloraba allí estaba él para calmarla hasta que un adulto llegara. Siempre la mantenía entretenida y feliz. Eran como hermanos o eso quería pensar.

Mi amiga se encargó de definir los rizos que se habían formado al haber secado mi cabello, dejando un flequillo completamente liso, dándole a mi aspecto un look más juvenil. Del maquillaje me encargué yo misma, pues los años junto a Alice y Rosalie habían dejado sus frutos en cuanto al aprender a maquillarme. Me basé en tonalidades marrones para darle un poco de énfasis a mis castaños ojos, además de usar un labial rosa muy natural y un toque de brillo.

Me calce las cómodas bailarinas, que después de unos minutos de discusión Alice me permitió usar, pues tenía los nervios suficientes como para usar un tacón de diez centímetro sin caerme por las escaleras.

El timbre de la entrada sonó y mi estómago se apretó mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Respiré profundamente tres veces antes de disponerme a bajar para recibir a nuestros invitados.

Edward, como buen anfitrión, recibió a Carmen fue la primera en llegar.

—Carmen —la saludé — ¿Cómo estás? Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo — murmuré de forma irónica mientras la abrazaba.

—Mucho tiempo — me devolvió la respuesta — pero mírate mujer, estas hermosa, dejas al pobre de Edward sin habla.

—Es verdad amor, estas hermosa — Corroboró abrazándome por la espalda, dejó un dulce beso en mi cuello.

—Gracias — susurré avergonzada — Alice me ayudó un poco.

—¿Ya está aquí? — Preguntó mi socia.

—Sí, seguramente está viendo que la niña esté bien — respondí mientras el timbre sonaba de nuevo.

En esta ocasión llegaron mis padres, los padres de Edward y Jasper, quien por cierto estaba desesperado por ver a sus princesas. A los pocos minutos llegaron Ellen y Alex quienes con el tiempo se volvieron grandes amigos nuestros.

Rose y Emmett no podrían estar esta noche, pues en unos cuentos días más volverían de su luna de miel por América del Sur. Según lo que me ha contado mi cuñada, las pocas veces que hemos hablado, los paisajes son completamente hermosos, además de que al estar en verano por allí, podía disfrutar de las playas que habían por la costa.

Comimos con una amena conversación continuamente interrumpida por las palabras de mi pequeño corazón, quién estaba sentado a mi lado derecho para ayudarlo a comer bien. A mi izquierda, Edward descansaba una mano en mi rodilla, acariciándola suavemente para tranquilizarme de alguna forma, pues después del postre haríamos el gran anuncio.

Esme, Carmen y mi madre se ofrecieron amablemente a retirar los platos sucios, y servir el postre que Ellen había traído. Mientras esperábamos, la conversación se volcó en términos médicos, pues mi suegro le consultó unos asuntos de un paciente a Edward y allí perdimos también a Ellen y su novio. Así que con Jasper comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales mientras Alice acostaba a la bebé en la cama de Eddie, porque había caído rendida y mi pequeño seguramente trataba de robar un poco de pastel para él.

La tarta de lúcuma con merengue estuvo completamente deliciosa junto a una taza de café, cortesía de mi madre. Supe que la hora había llegado, pero estaba completamente nerviosa, tan nerviosa que ni siquiera reparé en buscar el anillo que Edward me había dado para mostrarlo en su momento.

—Ed — susurré suavemente — necesito subir un momento.

—¿Por qué? — me retuvo antes de siquiera levantarme.

—No tengo el anillo, lo dejé en el tocador— susurré bajito para que nadie oyera nuestra conversación.

—Amor, ¿Por quién me tomas? — contestó mientras, de forma disimulada, deslizaba mi anillo de compromiso en el donde correspondía.

—Eres el mejor ¿Lo sabías? — sonreí agradecida.

—Lo sé, pero no me lo dices a menudo —me besó suavemente antes de escuchar el incómodo carraspeo de mi padre.

—Chico, sabes que me agradas, pero no por eso vas a estar besando a mi niña frente a mí — se burló.

—Te comprendo Charlie — asintió Jasper — cuando mi nena crezca la convenceré de que besar a los chicos, antes de los cuarenta es un crimen — sonrió.

—Ni se te ocurra — le regaño su novia — la niña tiene tanto derecho como nosotros a tener novio a la edad que debe ser.

—Pero Alice…

—Nada Withlock — le amenazó — además ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso cuando acaba de nacer?

—Eso es verdad — comentó sabiamente Carlisle — Amelie es muy pequeña para que piensen si algún día tendrá novio — comentó nostálgico — ya me ven a mí, mi pequeña se casó y ya está formando su familia. Ese es el proceso natural de la vida, chicos.

—Eso es cierto — comentó Edward regalándome una intensa mirada— Así que por eso familia, queremos contarles que esta cena tiene un trasfondo especial para nosotros.

—Lo sabía, lo sabía — comenzó a chillar la pequeña duende — conozco a mis amigos y algo traían entre manos.

—Hijo ¿Qué noticia tienen que contarnos? porque suponemos que es algo bueno — comentó Esme tomando la mano de su esposo.

—Es bueno — seguí yo — y por eso los hemos reunido hoy. Ustedes son personas sumamente importantes para nosotros, y queremos que sean los segundos en saberlo.

—¿Segundos? — preguntó mi madre.

—Sí, Rose y Emmett lo supieron el día de su boda, pues ellos no podrían estar esta noche.

— Y que es lo que nos tienen que decir — presionó Carmen.

Respiré profundamente y solté la gran noticia.

—Edward y yo nos vamos a casar.

La sala quedó en completo silencio. Mi madre, Esme, Carmen y Alice tenían los ojos completamente cristalizados por la emoción, pues sabían que esto era algo que había esperado desde siempre. Mi padre estaba un tanto serio y eso me puso muy nerviosa.

—Charlie, Renné — siguió solemnemente mi novio — saben que amo con la vida a Eddie y a Bella, son mi familia y lo que más me importa. No les pedí su mano porque a nosotros nos une una personita muy importante. Tenemos un lazo más allá de lo imaginable, por ello solamente les pido su bendición como los padres de Bella.

—¡Claro que si, hijo! — Chilló mi mamá dándome un gran abrazo entre lágrimas que provocaron las mías — Muchas felicidades hija… Mi niña se va a casar — sollozó con más fuerza apretando sus brazos en torno a mí.

—Una vez te lo dije, hijo. Mi Bells no pudo haber escogido mejor hombre para poder formar su familia y claro que les doy mi bendición, se merecen ser muy felices — respondió mi papá mientras abrazaba a Edward dándole ligeros golpes en la espalda.

—Corazón, estoy tan feliz por ustedes —murmuró Esme como pudo, pues estaba llorando a mares — muchas felicidades hija, no te digo que por fin serás parte de nuestra familia, porque desde hace mucho tiempo eres una hija más para mí y para Carlisle.

—Eso es verdad, solo que ahora ¡Por fin se hará oficial!— exclamó levantando los brazos de forma graciosa.

Y así siguieron una fila de abrazos y felicitaciones por parte de todos. Se veía que estaban tan felices como nosotros. Pero aún no había recibido un abrazo y era el que más me hacía falta en ese momento. Eddie estaba tranquilamente sentadito en su asiento, ajeno a toda la emoción que estaba en aquel lugar.

—¿Qué pasa amor? — Pregunté sentándolo en mi regazo para verlo mejor.

—¿Qué e casadse? — Preguntó curioso.

—¿Recuerdas cuando la tía Rose se puso un vestido blanco muy lindo y tú caminaste delante de ella con una almohadita? — Asintió — ahora mami va a usar otro vestido igual de lindo para casarse con papá.

—¿Pod que?... ¿Me vaz a dejad de queded?

—Claro que no mi amor — lo acurruqué entre mis brazos, mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda. Me dolieron sus palabras, pero él era aún muy pequeño para entender todo — siempre vas a ser mi bebé y siempre te voy a amar con todo mi corazón ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Poque tía Dose se fue y no ta — susurró despacito — no quedo que te vayas.

—No se va a ir — respondió Edward al ver que me encontraba en un aprieto con el pequeño.

—¿Tonce podque se van a casad? — Interrogó a su papá con sus ojitos llenos de curiosidad.

—Porque — interrumpió Edward ante la atenta mirada de nuestros invitados —eso es necesario para que nos quedemos juntos para siempre, los tres.

Los ojitos de mi bebé brillaron por la felicidad causada por las últimas palabras de Edward.

—No te va a id nunca ma — afirmó en vez de preguntar.

—Nunca más hijo — sonrió de forma hermosa mientras tomaba entre sus brazos al pequeño.

Ya todo estaba dicho, por fin en unos pocos meses sería la esposa de Edward Cullen… Bella Cullen.

* * *

**Corazones de melón!**

**¿cómo están? espero que muy bien tooooditas! Me demoré mucho menos en actualizar =) para compensar un poco las veces que me demore meses **

**Bueno, como ya sabemos este es el penultimo capitulo (Rommita tiene los ojitos llenos de lagrimas) y ya el próximo es el final. No habrá epilogo, puesto a que hay una secuela, no lo encuentro necesario. **

**Tambien Siganme en Twitter (esta en mi perfil) allí subo algunos adelantos del capi y del otro fic que publico "Enamorado de una fans" (pasense siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?)Además... en la semana, publicaré el nombre de la secuela así que atentas!**

**Bueno. Mil gracias por pasarse y siempre leo sus Review's... son las mejores. Ahora responderé los mensajes de las chicas que no tienen perfil**

**I love Edward: Que bueno que te gustó el capi. Ese momento me lo imagine como si fuera con mi papi (cuando me case algún día) Un beso hermosa y nos leemos!**

**V: Cariño, hace tiempo no leía un comentario tuyo. ME alegro que te gustara el capi. Espero que este te alla gustado más. Un beso enorme**

**Ilsee Cullen: Woaw... en 2 días, eso es muy poco! que bueno que te alla gustado la historia y obviamente ya estas en e super TEAM EDDIE! Un beso!**

**Cari: Aw gracias! no sabía que a muchas les gustará como escribo, pero lo hago desde el corazón y el capitulo anterior fue el que más me gustó escribir. No tienes nada que agradecerme, esto también me transorta a mi mundo feliz lejos de los problemas. Un beso enorme desde Chilito =)**

**Yolanda: Mujer! te encanta hacerme llorar con tus Review´s! Como le dije a cari no tienes nada que agradecerme, me siento feliz que esto te alla ayudado por algunos momentos a escapar de las preocupaciones y más en un momento tan difícil. Esto lo hago con todo el amor del mundo por y para ustedes. Un beso enorme desde el otro lado del mundo...**

**Las quiero**

**Rommita**


	21. ¿Nuestro felices por siempre?

**Los personajes son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, mientras que el resto son mioooooos! La historia es de mi completa imaginación, así que espero que no ocurran plagios (como están tan de moda ¬¬')**

**TEAM EDDIE! Una aplauso para ustedes chicas!**_  
_

___deathxrevenge, Mrs Black UbT, princess ansly, cremita, Barbie Hale Black, Ely Cullen M, whit cullen, candy1928, DARKROUSE-CULLEN, .Cullen, lu537, sonicc, gilri, robobbssecion, dOry-25, gilri, Julimulilulu De Culle, lu537, nany87, DenisseSchmidt, Aryam Shields Masen, bellaliz, Ilsee Cullen, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, maddycullen_

**Ok ahora no diré nada más, pero este capitulo esta dedicado a cada una de ustedes... a las niñas que dejan un Review, a las que simplemente pasan por aqi y son lectoras silenciosas, a las niñas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos... LAS ADORO!**

_Instrucciones del Capi!... cuando encuentran un ***** pongan play a la canción que subi en FB... en caso que no me tengan en FB busquen "A un paso de tenerte" de Luis Fonsi_

* * *

_Todos mis sueños serán posibles _

_porque tu amor me hará invencible hoy _

_vuelvo a vivir intensamente junto a ti _

_con tu pasión irrepetible vuelves mi alma indestructible _

_y mi corazón invencible_

_Invencible - Daniela Castillo_

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

**¿Nuestro felices por siempre?**

_Bella POV_

—No, no quiero — susurró Edward caminando hacia atrás.

—No lo hagas más difícil —pidió Carlisle con una sonrisa malvada —sabes de todas formas, que al final ganaremos.

—No —repitió terco

—Bells, dile algo — me suplicó Jasper —hemos tratado de convencerlo durante una hora y tú no dices nada.

— ¿Y qué le puedo decir? Saben perfectamente que cuando toma una decisión, ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Era una escena de lo más divertida.

Estaba frente a Carlisle, mi padre, Jasper y Emmett. Ellos, inútilmente, trataban de convencer a Edward— quién me tenía firmemente abrazada por la espalda, chocando con su pecho— para que se marchara a la casa de su madre a cumplir con la estúpida tradición de que los novios no deben verse la noche antes de la boda. Ninguno de ellos estaba muy feliz, pues intentaban que Edward me soltase y se marchara con los muchachos. Como él lo sabía, no pensaba permitirlo.

—Hijo — murmuró mi padre — esto es una tradición, Y ¡Ni siquiera será un día lejos de mi pequeña!

—No me importa — replicó terco como una mula—y no pienso moverme un solo metro, si Bella no va conmigo.

—Edward — le llamó Jasper, el más cercano a nosotros — Alice nos mandó a sacarte de aquí, por favor no hagas esto más difícil. Tú no sabes cómo se pone cuando no logra lo que quiere, y créeme no es nada agradable. Así que por favor, ahórrame un mal rato y vamos a casa de tú madre.

—Lo siento mucho, Jasper — murmuró Edward, acercando más mi cuerpo al suyo — pero no puedo irme sin ella y sin Eddie.

Suspiré mientras acariciaba, suavemente sus manos sobre mi estómago. Esta discusión ya la tuvimos hace algunos días, yo pienso que es lindo cumplir con algunas tradiciones antes de unir nuestras vidas, pero él no parecía escuchar razones. Después de gritos y unas cuantas lágrimas por mi parte, me confesó la verdadera razón por la que no quería irse una noche de mi lado. Pensaba que podía irme y arrepentirme de pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, lo cual era una verdadera estupidez.

Me dolía su desconfianza en mi amor, en mi deseo de permanecer con él y nuestro hijo por el resto de los años que me quedaran de vida. Pero en cierta forma, lo comprendía. Y trataba de ser paciente durante el tiempo que le tomará darse cuenta, que no me iría jamás.

—Ed, — susurré — amor ¿Por qué no te vas con ellos? No te dejarán tranquilo hasta que lo hagas.

—No quiero — suspiró enterrando su cara en mi cuello — Amor, esto ya lo hablamos, no dejes que te convenzan.

Suspiré molesta, mientras veía a todos.

—¿Podrían darme un momento con Edward a solas? — Pedí tratando de liberarme de la prisión de sus brazos.

—Edward está en problemas — se burló Jasper cuando salían hacia el jardín.

—Bellie — murmuró Emmett, quién se había mantenido al margen de la discusión — convéncelo, por favor. Sabes que no me gusta dejarlos solos tanto tiempo.

—Lo sé Emm, solo serán unos minutos más.

Me brindó una sonrisa agradecida antes de salir junto al resto de hombres.

Me removí, inquieta entre sus brazos y al ver que nos encontrábamos solos, decidió, por fin, soltar su firme agarre de mí cintura. Tomé su mano y lo llevé a la sala, dispuesta a tener una madura conversación con el que pronto sería mi esposo.

—Mi sol — susurró mientras tomaba mis manos, una vez sentados cómodamente en el sofá — mi vida, por favor no me hagas esto — suplicó tanto con su voz como con sus ojos.

—Por Dios Edward, no es como si te fueras al otro lado del mundo. Estarás a unas cuantas calles de aquí, con tus padres.

—Pero…

—Ed, escúchame un segundo — me observó atentamente — No te puedes poner así de… histérico y paranoico cada vez que te alejes unas cuantas horas de nosotros. Tienes que saber que soy tuya, que te pertenezco de aquí hasta la eternidad y más allá, que no me iré a ningún lado ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Nos miramos a los ojos de forma intensa por unos largos minutos, durante los cuales, sus profundos ojos verdes me analizaron completamente. Su silencio me estaba matando. ¿Realmente no confiaba en mí y en todo lo que habíamos construido estos meses?

Mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas y suavemente aparte mis manos de las suyas, pero él reaccionó rápido, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Te amo — susurró mientras sus pulgares secaban unas cuantas lágrimas que, de forma traicionera habían caído de mis ojos — nunca, jamás en la vida lo dudes. Ustedes son lo más importante y maravilloso que tengo. Es por ello que me da mucha angustia alejarme, aunque sean unas horas, de ti y de Eddie. No sabes lo terrible que es para mí salir todos los días a trabajar dejándolos solos, pero sé que de mi trabajo dependen muchas personas. Pero amor, no me pidas que me aleje de ti, cualquier cantidad de tiempo extra a mi trabajo y el tuyo.

—Aún no respondes mi pregunta — murmuré sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Confío plenamente en ti, mi vida — aseguró besando la punta de mi nariz.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres irte con tu padre? Si confías en mí, sabrás que no me iré a ninguna parte — susurré.

Sonrió un poco enfadado.

—Creo que no me has escuchado, Bella — dijo mientras se acomodaba en su regazo —te amo muchísimo, y como una vez te dije, con amor hay confianza siempre — sonreí al recordar aquella horrible discusión que tuvimos pocos días antes de comprometernos — si me cuesta alejarme de ti, no es porque tenga miedo de que te vayas de mi lado, porque sé que eso no sucederá. Es porque no quiero que les pase algo, y que no esté con ustedes cuando me necesiten.

Se veía realmente atormentado con la sola idea de que algo pasara, pero el alivio que sentí en ese momento, después de sus palabras, fue indescriptible, tanto así que me hizo reír feliz.

—Bells ¿Por qué te ríes? Es algo muy serio.

—¡Hay, amor! —Exclamé, una vez que terminé de reír — creo que estas siendo un poquito ridículo.

—No…

—Espera, déjame terminar — besé suavemente sus labios para frenarlo — sé que te preocupas demasiado por nuestra seguridad porque nos amas y mucho, pero Ed… ¡Serán unas horas! No es como si no te fuese a ver pronto, mañana nos casamos, amor — suspiré, feliz de que en unas pocas horas por fin sería su esposa — y me gustaría mucho cumplir esta tradición — supliqué un poquito.

—No hagas eso — pidió y comencé a ver la rendición, en el fondo de sus ojos.

—Escucha, son las ocho de la noche y en unas — calculé mentalmente las horas que faltaban para nuestro feliz evento —veinte horas ya seré tú esposa, mi principito.

Estaba jugando sucio, muy sucio. Sabía que al usar su apodo especial, él me daría todo lo que le pidiese. Además, él debía aprender a separarse de mí y de Eddie cuando fuese necesario.

—Está bien — suspiró derrotado — tú ganas pero…

No lo deje terminar pues lo besé suave y dulcemente, agradeciéndole este enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mí y nuestra felicidad.

—Wow — murmuró — si cada vez que haga algo que quieres, me vas a besar así…

—Te amo — sonreí feliz — gracias por hacer esto por mí.

—Espera, no creas que he terminado — esperé paciente, a que siguiera hablando — tengo una condición.

—Te escucho.

—Tienes que convencer a las chicas de que me dejen hablar contigo, por lo menos una vez esta noche, y otra vez mañana, a la hora que yo quiera.

Fruncí el ceño. Eso sería muy difícil si Alice revolotearía cerca de mí desde muy temprano. Y Rose me advirtió que no me dejaría hablar con él, tal como yo lo hice el día de su boda.

—Hasta tres horas, antes de la boda.

—Está bien — estiró su mano — ¿Es un trato?

—Es un trato, amor — aseguré tomando su mano y dándole un pequeño beso — anda vamos, deben de estar desesperados por alejarte de mí.

—La verdad, no me importa — se encogió de hombros mientras íbamos a la cocina, tomados de la mano. Allí encontramos a todos los chicos hablando con mi madre.

—Gracias a Dios — gimió Jasper — pensé que tendríamos que llamar a la policía para llevarte, sin ofenderte, Charlie.

—Agradezcan que Bells logró convencerme — murmuró pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cintura, para acercarme más a su cuerpo.

—Sí, sí. Bella es lo máximo y todo lo que quieran ¿Podemos irnos ya? —Preguntó un, muy desesperado, Emmett.

—Esperen, tengo que buscar algo de ropa.

—No, Alice y tú madre ya tienen todo lo que necesitas — respondió Carlisle — así que despídete de Bella, que nos vamos ya.

Con desgana, esperó a que todo el mundo saliera de la cocina antes de besarme con ímpetu. Con una de sus manos en mi nuca y la otra en mi cintura, me dio el beso más pasional de toda nuestra historia. Pasó su lengua, sensualmente por mi labio inferior, buscando iniciar ese baile tan caliente y lleno de erotismo al cual estaba tan acostumbrada después de los últimos meses viviendo juntos. Había logrado encenderme como siempre lo hacía cuando me besaba, pero sabía que no podíamos hacer nada… por ahora.

—Ese es un adelanto de lo que te espera — susurró tentadoramente sobre mis labios.

—Mejor vete — me alejé de sus brazos, antes de que le rogara que me hiciera el amor allí mismo — Te amo mucho y estaré esperando que sea mañana.

Me volvió a besar pero con ternura y mucho amor.

—Te estaré esperando en el altar — sonrió tomando mi mano y caminando hacia la entrada — cuídate mucho y llámame si necesitas algo.

—Está bien — me despedí, mientras Emmett lo arrastraba a su jeep — y ustedes — me volví a mi suegro — cuídenlo mucho, y lo quiero sin ningún rasguño.

—No te preocupes cariño — besó mi frente — mañana te lo devolveremos en una sola pieza.

—Si Bellie, mañana te lo devolveremos — se burló Jasper — ahora nos vamos, antes de que a Emmett le dé un ataque de ansiedad.

Apoyada en el resquicio de la puerta, observé como mi prometido se perdía entre la oscura, estrellada y cálida noche de Seattle junto a su padre y nuestros amigos.

Suspirando suave, entré a mi casa. Ahora más que nunca la sentía muy vacía, demasiado grande para mí.

Esta noche me quedaría solamente con mis padres, pues mis hombres favoritos se quedarían junto a los padres de Edward. Mi pequeño no se quería separar de su papi, mucho peor, ahora que Emmett y Carlisle le prometieron una noche de chicos con dulces y películas.

—Bells — me llamó mi madre, saliendo de la cocina con dos tazas de lo que supuse sería chocolate caliente — creo que deberías ir a dormir, corazón. Mañana será un largo día y no queremos que ese bonito rostro amanezca con unas horribles ojeras.

—Se siente tan grande la casa sin ellos — suspiré, antes de tomar una taza y seguir a mi madre hacia el segundo piso.

—No pienses en eso, Bella — me acompañó a mi habitación, a nuestra habitación — mañana será un gran día y después esta casa no se sentirá como la sientes ahora. Tendrás a tus chicos y quizás, pronto una pequeña o un pequeño para aumentar la familia

Sonreí ante la mención de aumentar nuestra familia.

Después del matrimonio de mi cuñada, habíamos hablado muchas veces acerca de la posibilidad de comenzar a aumentar nuestra pequeña familia. Acordamos que después de nuestra luna de miel, comenzaríamos la búsqueda de nuestro nuevo bebé. No nos presionaríamos ni nos ilusionaríamos, pero de verdad esperaba, volver a estar muy embarazada para que Ed viviese esa maravillosa etapa conmigo, muy pronto.

Me coloqué el pijama más soso que tenía en mi armario, pues esta noche la pasaría completamente sola y me acomodé en mi lado de la cama. Mi mamá me arropó como cuando era pequeña y se recostó a mi lado mientras conversábamos cosas triviales como el clima y los últimos chismes de Forks. A medida que avanzaban los minutos, un nudo incómodo se comenzó a formar en la boca de mi estómago. Esos eran los nervios, que tanto había intentado evadir desde que desperté muy temprano, en la mañana.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Reneé, mientras me acomodaba entre las mantas.

—Estoy nerviosa — susurré mirando hacia el techo — ¿Cómo lo hiciste cuando te casaste con papá? ¿Cómo venciste los nervios?

—Cuando me casé con tú padre, tenía unos pocos años menos que tú. Estaba muy nerviosa porque no sabía nada, si sería una buena esposa y una buena madre en un futuro. Dormí muy poco la noche antes de casarme — suspiró anhelante, seguramente rememorando aquel día—A la mañana siguiente, desperté gracias a tú Abuela y me dijo algo que aún llevó grabado en mi memoria. "No tienes que estar nervosa Reneé, ese hombre te ama y te ha pedido que seas su esposa porque nació de su corazón hacerlo. Puede que los primeros años falles, nadie es perfecto. Pero cuando sientas que las fuerzas se agotan, piensa en este hermoso día y en todo el amor que sienten el uno por el otro" y tenía razón. En cambio tu mi amor, mi pequeña, tienes personas que te aman profundamente, que serán tu fuerza y tú razón de vivir. Edward te ama, se le nota a kilómetros de distancia.

—Lo sé — suspiré — pero no puedo evitar pensar, que lo arruinaré en algún punto de nuestras vidas.

—Bells, no dejes que las situaciones del pasado arruinen tú futuro — murmuró besando mi frente y entendiendo todos mis miedos, a la vez.

—Pero mamá…

—Hija — regañó sentándose a mi lado — no dejes que el miedo te diga lo que tienes que hacer, corazón.

Todo lo que decía mi madre era absolutamente cierto, pero no me ayudó mucho para tranquilizarme. Decidí dejar la conversación por la paz, pues si seguíamos así, no terminaríamos de hablar hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Y si valoraba mi vida, no querría verme demacrada el día de mi boda.

—Lo sé, mamá — suspiré mientras sentía como se levantaba de la cama.

—Te conozco, y sé que lo que te dije, no te ha tranquilizado nada — sonrió — ahora está en tus manos buscar la forma de estar tranquila y dormir un poco.

—Gracias por todo, Reneé — me senté para despedirme de ella — ¿Te irás a la cama ya?

—Iré a buscar un té para Charlie y después nos iremos a dormir, mañana es un gran día que comenzará muy temprano, según lo que nos dijo Alice.

Suspiré, no quería ni imaginar a qué hora vendría mi amiga para comenzar la tortura.

—Buenas noches, má — sonreí besando su mejilla — dale un beso a papá cuando llegue.

—Se lo daré — me devolvió el beso — Duerme Bella, mañana será un largo día. Buenas noches pequeña.

Volvió a arroparme antes de apagar la luz de la habitación y salir, no sin antes lanzarme un beso por los aires como lo hacía desde que era pequeña.

Me acomodé entre las mantas sintiéndome incómoda. Por más vueltas que daba, me faltaba el cuerpo cálido de Edward para poder estar cómoda y conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera estaba mi bebé en casa para poder abrazarlo y dormir los dos juntos. Ahora, lamentaba el haberme dejado convencer por las chicas para pasar esta noche separada de mis chicos.

Unos minutos después, me convencí de que no dormiría pronto. Así que comencé a rememorar los tres últimos meses que pasaron desde que anunciamos nuestro compromiso. Después de la cena y de recibir los saludos de nuestras familias, decidimos que el 21 de marzo sería un gran día para comenzar nuestra vida como casados. El día en que comenzaba la primavera tenía un gran significado para nosotros. Una gran analogía para nuestra vida donde, después de grandes desastres y mucha tristeza y dolor, el sol comenzaba a alumbrar y embellecer todo a su alrededor.

No solo nuestra vida había cambiado, nuestros amigos también eran felices al igual que nuestros padres.

Emmett y Rose estaban en el séptimo mes de un hermoso y muy tranquilo embarazo. Mi cuñada se veía hermosa con esa pancita que día a día crecía imperceptiblemente para todos, menos para Emm. Quién pasaba todo su tiempo libre, pegado a ella, sería un gran padre. Hace dos meses descubrieron que sería un niño y todos no daban más de la felicidad, sobre todo los abuelos, quienes estaban felices de tener un segundo niño en la familia; el pequeño aún no tenía nombre pues sus papás quieren esperar hasta el día de su nacimiento para debelar el misterio.

Hace poco más de un mes, están viviendo en su propia casa, o mejor dicho su propio departamento. Cuando regresaron de su luna de miel, Edward les regaló el departamento que compro para él cuando volvió de Europa, Esme estaba completamente feliz con la oportunidad de re decorar aquel espacio para la pequeña familia, así que con todo el gusto del mundo, cambió todos los muebles y objetos, además de arreglar el dormitorio para el pequeño bebé.

La re decoración demoró alrededor de dos meses, en los cuales Rose se pasaba el tiempo en mi casa, ayudándome a preparar mi boda junto a Alice y a Ellen cuando tenía tiempo, además de pasar de compras, buscando la ropita perfecta para su hijo.

Alice y Jasper vivían en su propia burbuja de felicidad junto a la pequeña Amelie, que ya cumplió los cinco meses de vida. Se veía de lejos, que sería una pequeña feliz y llena de vida, capaz de enamorar a cualquiera con su carácter dulce y alegre, muy semejante al de su madre, pero con la calma y serenidad en los momentos precisos, tal como su padre. Esa pequeña era el equilibrio perfecto para la vida de sus papás. Hace poco más de un mes, y después de varios años comprometidos, por fin pusieron fecha para la ansiada boda. Lamentablemente sería para el año siguiente, pues Alice soñaba con la idea de que su pequeña fuera la niña de las flores, y si sus cálculos eran correctos para ese entonces, Amy tendría un año y seis meses.

Después de la cena que dimos en Diciembre, formamos un gran grupo de amigos, incluyendo a Ellen y a Alex, quienes sorpresivamente, serían padres en cinco meses. Edward me comentó que Ellen ya había pasado por algunos cuantos matrimonios en sus pocos años de adultez, pero al parecer, Alex le había dado la estabilidad y la seguridad que tanta falta le hacía a ella.

Eran tantas las cosas que habían cambiado, y todas para tener una vida mejor. Pero no todo era de color de rosa, había peleas y discusiones como en todas las parejas en nuestro día a día. Sin embargo, Edward y yo habíamos pasado por demasiadas cosas horribles, así que una tonta discusión por quién dejó la leche destapada en el refrigerador o por dejar la ropa tirada en el medio de nuestra habitación, no eran motivos para dejar de hablarnos.

El sueño aún no llegaba a mí, me giré para quedar de costado, mirando por la ventana la hermosa noche estrellada con una preciosa luna llena, iluminando la habitación.

Mi última noche como Bella Swan. Mañana, a esta misma hora, sería por fin Bella Cullen y estaría en mi luna de miel, recorriendo los hermosos paisajes de Grecia de la mano de Edward. Eddie pasaría esos días con mis padres en Forks, pues mi padre lo había entusiasmado con la idea de llevarlo de pesca a la Push junto a Billy y Harry. Decir que no me da miedo es una gran mentira, pero confiaba en mí padre, en su prudencia y en su responsabilidad para cuidar a mi pequeño tesoro.

Ya pasaban de las diez de la noche, cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar bajo mi almohada.

—Amor — suspiré feliz de escuchar su voz.

—Hola ¿Cómo estás? — murmuré.

—Echándote de menos, terriblemente — suspiró — no me han dejado en paz desde que llegamos. Primero, mamá ha estado un poquito sensible, porque cada vez que me ve, se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y me abraza como si no me hubiese visto en meses. Después, Carlisle me quería quitar el celular, sabían que te llamaría pero soy más inteligente que ellos y lo logré esconder donde no lo encontraran y así convencerlos de que lo dejé en casa — soltó una risita presumida — A Emmett no le vi después de dejarnos en casa, no quería dejar a Rose sola y en cierta forma lo agradezco, porque el sí que no me dejaba tranquilo. Jasper me entretuvo jugando poker hasta que Alice lo llamó.

—Vaya, ha estado interesante tú noche — me reí para mis adentros — Ed, ten paciencia con Esme, debe de estar muy sensible. Primero se casa su hija, que está embarazada. Y después te casa tú, el hijo prodigo que volvió después de algunos años lejos de casa. Son demasiadas cosas para tú madre, amor. Así que, por muy nervioso que te ponga, tenle mucha paciencia, mi vida.

Suspiró, a lo lejos se escuchaban unos pequeños pacitos.

—Lo sé. Pero hablemos de otra cosa ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bien — respondí automáticamente — extrañándolos muchísimo.

—Esto no hubiese pasado si…

—Edward — le hablé con voz amenazante.

—Pero… es que… mi vida

—¿Cómo está mi bebé? — cambié el tema. Si seguíamos por allí, nos enfadaríamos y no era la mejor alternativa a una noche de casarnos.

Bufó fuertemente y después respiró profundo.

—Está bien — me contestó cortante— lo siento.

—No importa — suspiré — ¿Podrías ponerlo?

Escuché como Edward lo llamaba, y mi pequeño tomó el celular.

—¿Mami?

—Hola corazón ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, pedo te extaño — susurró.

—Yo igual bebé, pero mañana Tía Ellen te traerá a casa temprano y pasaremos unas horas, juntos.

—¿Y papi?

—Él no puede venir Eddie, es una cosa complicada de adultos — le quité importancia al asunto — ¿Te divertiste con el abuelo Carlisle?

—No — escuché su pequeña voz molesta — me minto, me dijo que tenía cocholate pada mí y no me dio nada.

Sonreí, seguramente evitaron darle dulces para no pasar una noche complicada, como la que pasó Edward hace algunos meses.

—No estés enojado, seguramente el abuelo te dará algún dulce mañana.

Escuché un bostezo y me dije que ya era hora de dormir, para mis amores.

—Ya es hora de dormir, bebé.

—Pedo no teno sueño — se quejó.

—Si lo tienes. Buenas noches, amor — le lancé un pequeño beso por el teléfono— que tengas dulces sueños.

—Buena noche, mami — me devolvió el beso — te quiedo mucho mucho.

—Y yo te amo — sonreí mientras le hablaba a Edward, dándole el celular.

—Bella — suspiró — siento de lo hace un rato.

—No importa, mi amor — suspiré mientras reprimía un bostezo — sé que estás nervioso, pero trata de tranquilizarte ¿Quieres?

—Te juró que lo intentaré — suspiró y supe que nuestra llamada estaba pronta a terminar — Te amo, ¿Lo sabes cierto?

—Lo sé, porque yo te amo igual — sonreí — ya es tarde. Te llamaré mañana, buenas noche mi vida.

—Buenas noches mi sol — y colgó.

Sonreí antes de acomodarme, por millonésima vez, en la cama y por fin conseguí caer en el mundo de los sueños.

No sé cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que me quede profundamente dormida, pero más pronto de lo que pensé, sentí murmullos acercarse antes de sentir un cálido roce en mi frente.

—Bells — susurraron en mi oído — Bella, pequeña, es hora de despertar.

Lentamente abrí mis párpados y la luz de un hermoso día iluminaba la habitación. A mi lado estaba mi padre, observándome con aquella sonrisa que hacía que se le formaran pequeñas arruguitas en sus ojos. Había tanta dulzura en su mirada, que inmediatamente se formó un nudo en mi garganta, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—¿Cómo durmió mi niña? — preguntó mientras se acostaba mi lado.

—Muy bien ¿Y tú?— Pregunté acurrucándome junto a él.

—Bien, también — me abrazó fuertemente mientras suspiraba — no puedo creer que mi bebé se casé hoy.

—Papá…

—No… espera —volvió a abrazarme antes de hablar — cuando naciste, supe de inmediato que serías la nena de papá. Con tus ojitos brillantes y curiosos, me conquistaste de inmediato y me juré a mí mismo que si estaba en mi mano, nada ni nadie te haría sufrir jamás. A medida que fuiste creciendo, vi que te convertías en una joven hermosa ante mis ojos, pero eras una muchachita tan tímida y solitaria que por un lado me asustaba que te quedaras sola en un futuro.

» Pero como todo padre celoso, me sentía bien de que ningún muchacho se quisiera aprovechar de mi niña. Y todos esos pensamientos cambiaron drásticamente cuando conociste a Edward y por primera vez vi un brillo distinto en tú mirada, sentí tanto miedo de que él te quitara de mi lado, aunque con el tiempo me di cuenta, que él te quería de verdad, te hacía completamente feliz.«

Sin siquiera proponérmelo, mis mejillas estaban completamente húmedas por las lágrimas de emoción. Charlie no era un hombre dado a las palabras y menos cuando habían sentimientos de por medio, por eso sus palabras me llegaban directamente al corazón. Sabía que mi papá me amaba, pero nunca me lo había dicho tan directamente como en este momento.

—Cuando imaginaba el día de tú boda, me veía diciéndote que si querías, aún había tiempo para desistir de tú decisión — se rió secándose sus propias lágrimas — pero ahora solo puedo decirte que ese chico de verdad te ama y es el mejor hombre que pude desear para mi niña, para la nena de papá — me abracé más a él para acallar los incontrolables sollozos en su pecho — te amo tanto Isabella, eres lo mejor que me ha dado la vida junto a tú madre, y espero que seas muy feliz en esta nueva etapa de tu vida que comenzarás.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero el llanto incontrolable no me dejaba decir hablar.

—Te… Te amo tanto papi — susurré una vez que logré controlar mi llanto — muchas gracias por todo.

—No me agradezcas nada, pequeña — se alejó para secar mis lágrimas — todo lo que hice, lo hice con gusto. Pero quiero que tengas algo claro — esperé atentamente — Siempre, siempre serás mi nena y si Cullen te hace el menor daño, juró por Dios que patearé su trasero hasta que no quede nada de él.

No me quedó más que sonreír ante la sutil amenaza que había en su voz.

—Lo sé papá — sonreí y volví a acurrucarme a su lado, entre sus brazos — ¿Y mamá?

—Debe de estar por subir con nuestro desayuno, quiso darnos esos minutos a solas antes de echarme de la casa.

En ese mismo instante entró Reneé, con un delicioso desayuno para los tres. Esté sería mi último desayudo siendo Swan, así que disfrutaría de la compañía de mis padres.

No había visto la hora, pero cuando terminamos de comer después de una divertida charla, ya eran cerca de las once de la mañana y Alice debía estar por llegar. Atendiendo a mi cuestionamiento interno, mis padres amablemente me dejaron sola, para comenzar a prepararme y tomar un agradable baño de tina, con sales aromáticas que alejaran de mi todo mi cuerpo la tensión por la que pasaría desde el momento en que Alice y el batallón llegara para ayudar a prepararme.

Papá se despidió de mí, diciéndome que estaría en casa de los Cullen, para "Amenazar al mozalbete que se robara a mi niña". Sabía que no lo decía en serio, pude ver la diversión en el fondo de sus ojos.

Después de media hora de un relajante momento en soledad, Reneé entro un poco alborotada al baño.

—Ya llegó Alice y Ellen. Dicen que en cuanto acabes, te coloques tú ajuar de noche de bodas — sonrío pícaramente — y una bata, además Eddie está desesperado por verte.

Sonreí, también lo extrañaba.

Con delicadeza, sequé mi cuerpo para después aplicar cremas que mantuvieran la suavidad de mi piel durante todo el día y parte de la noche. Me coloqué la ropa interior que me habían regalado mis amigas. Consistía en un coqueto corsé de encaje blanco sin tirantes con una delicada tanga a juego y para completar un sensual porta liga, para, según mis amigas, darle un toque más salvaje y sensual a noche de bodas.

Antes de colocarme una mullida bata, unos ansiosos golpecitos en la puerta del baño me sobresaltaron.

—Mamiiiiiii — chilló mi pequeño — toy aquí.

En menos de un segundo estaba con la bata puesta y abriendo la puerta para dejar entrar a mi pequeño príncipe.

—Amor —sonreí mientras lo alzaba entre mis brazos — te extrañe anoche, bebé.

—Yo tamién — se acurrucó entre mis brazos cuando me acomodé con él en la cama— pedo anoche domi con papi.

—¿Dormiste bien? — Asintió frenéticamente — me alegró, corazón.

—¿Dónde ta tu veztido?

—Está guardado para que no se ensucie — le aclaré mientras veía como Alice entraba a la habitación.

—¡Hey novia! — dijo a modo de saludo.

—Hola madrina — respondí acomodándome entre las almohadas.

—Espero que estés lista para que te arregle el cabello — advirtió mientras entraba con una pequeña maleta — Ellen está peinando a Reneé y después arreglará a mi pequeña. Así que estaré dispuesta para ti toda la tarde.

—Pero Alice, la ceremonia empieza a las 4 de la tarde y recién son las doce — me quejé — tenemos cuatro horas.

—Déjame corregirte pequeña Bells, tenemos solamente tres horas porque tendremos media otra para comer y después saldremos a las 3:30 hacía la parroquia — murmuró mientras colocaba todos los artículos que necesitaría para dejarme hermosa en el tocador— así que menos charla y más acción, porque el tiempo se nos acaba.

Con pereza, me levanté con Eddie entre mis brazos y me entregué a las sabias manos de Alice. Comenzó a secar mi cabello mientras hablaba con mi pequeño sentado en mi regazo, jugando con los cepillos y las cremas. Una vez seco, comenzó a acentuar las ondas de mi cabello con unas tenazas y colocando un _spray_ para que no se desarmen, estuvo así por más de media hora. Dejó mi cabello completamente ordenado y rizado.

—¿Cómo te peinaré? — Susurró antes de que unos suaves golpes resonarán en la habitación y la cabeza de mi cuñada asomara por el resquicio de la puerta.

—Cuñadita — Sonrió entrando completamente. Se veía hermosa con un enterito que resaltaba su abultado vientre. Además ya estaba peinada y completamente maquillada con tonos oscuros para sus ojos y los labios de un rojo muy intenso. Su cabello completamente lacio estaba recogido en uno de los costados con una hermosa flor roja, que seguramente estaba acorde con su vestido.

—Estas hermosa, Rose — susurré observándola por el espejo.

—Gracias Bells, espero que también te veas bellísima cuando Alice termine contigo — sonrió de forma suave.

—Rose, necesito tu ayuda — le llamó Allie — no sé cómo arreglar su cabello ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Rose me observó cuidadosamente antes de tomar mi cabello entre sus manos, mostrándole a nuestra amiga como podría arreglarlo.

—¿Que tal así? — Preguntó — así quedaría expuesto su cuello, estilizando su rostro y dándole un toque más "inocente" — hizo las comillas con sus dedos después de soltar mis rizos — bueno, me tengo que llevar a mi sobrino favorito a comer y después a vestirse.

—No quedo — se negó mi pequeño— me quedo queda con mi mami. Papi me dijo que la cuidada.

Suspiré, amaba a mis chicos, pero odiaba cuando se ponían en plan sobre protector.

—Eddie, corazón —le llamó Alice — ve con tía Rose y después, cuando estés listo, vienes a ver a mami.

Lo pensó, pero cuando Rose le comentó que la abuela Reneé le daría galletas como postre, se levantó rápidamente de mi regazo para marcharse feliz con Rose.

Mi pequeña amiga me arregló el cabello tal cómo le dijo mi cuñada, y una vez listo se veía tan suave y sedoso, con los rizos cayendo en cascada por mi espalda y mis hombros, dejando a su vez mi cuello descubierto. Tengo que decirlo, mi amiga hizo un gran trabajo.

—Bueno, son la 1:25 comeremos algo y después te maquillaré para que estés lista a tiempo — comentó mi amiga.

—¿y tú Alice? — pregunté preocupada, pues solamente estaba peinada.

—No te preocupes, este día es solo para preocuparnos de ti.

—Pero…

—Cuando te vistas yo me maquillaré y me vestiré — comentó — ¿Tranquila?

Asentí, escuchando como le pedía a mi madre que nos subiera los platos a la habitación.

—Bellie, voy a ver a Amy, espero que no hagas nada que no debas — me advirtió — y con algo que no debas, me refiero a llamar a Edward.

—Si Allie — respondí un poco enojada ¿Ni siquiera podía escucharle un segundo? — dile a mamá que quiero mucha comida, tengo demasiada hambre.

Alice negó divertida antes de salir.

Esperé unos segundos escuchando sus pasos alejarse de la puerta, antes de buscar mi móvil para mandarle un mensaje a mi novio. Pues veía que tendría muy poco tiempo a solas como para llamarle.

_No puedo llamarte, Alice está conmigo._

_Cuento con ansias los minutos para estar contigo para siempre._

_Te amo_

_Bella_

Sonreí inmediatamente al ver que me respondió.

_¿Por qué Alice está contigo?_

_Estoy completamente desesperado por verte, _

_pero solo me conformaré con saber que en unas pocas horas por fin serás mi esposa._

_Te amo_

_Te amo_

_Te amo muchísimo_

_Edward_

—¿Por qué le sonríes como boba a tu celular? — preguntó mi madre mientras entraba con una bandeja.

—Por nada — guarde el móvil en el bolsillo de la bata — ¿Qué me has traído?

—Ensaladas — murmuró simplemente —Alice me prohibió que te diera algo muy pesado, así que solo es ensalada.

Refunfuñe un rato, pero me conformé cuando Reneé me entrego unas galletas de contrabando, así podría calmar la ansiedad con comida.

—Te ves hermosa, mamá — susurré antes de probar un primer bocado.

Su cabello estaba completamente recogido en un elegante y sobrio moño pegado a su nuca. Sus ojos estaban maquillados en tonos verdosos y sus labios de un tono rosa muy natural. Se veía tan natural y feliz.

—Y tú te verás tan maravillosa, hija — sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas — ok, sin llorar o Alice, Ellen y Rose me matarán por arruinar el maquillaje.

Sonreí mientras comía, acompañada de mi madre.

A los pocos minutos volvió Alice, con la excusa de comenzar a maquillarme y tener tiempo para terminar de arreglarse. No me dejo verme en el espejo mientras me maquillaba, pues quería sorprenderme, quería que me viera maquillada y con el vestido de novia ya puesto.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, ni cuantas cosas aplicó mi amiga en mi rostro, pero de un momento a otro anunció que ya había terminado su trabajo dejándome cuarenta y cinco minutos para comenzar a vestirme adecuadamente.

Por fin había llegado el momento por el cual esperé muchos años, desde que conozco a Edward.

Y no podía estar más ansiosa.

* * *

_soñada, deseada, tan enamorada_  
_de blanco ilucionada _  
_tan hermosa y tan real_  
_la imagen no es cuento_  
_es el sentimiento que defiende el juramento_  
_te agradezco un poco mas_  
_mi suerte estoy a un paso de tenerte_  
_A un paso de tenerte - Luis Fonsi_

* * *

_Edward POV_

No puedo comer, no pude dormir y no puedo estar tranquilo.

Pasaban los minutos y los sentía como si fuesen horas, los nervios propios del novio por fin se habían hecho presentes cuando apenas faltaba una hora escasa para poder verla.

Mis padres decidieron dejarme solo mientras se comenzaban a preparar, finalmente y para apalear mis nervios, me daría la tercera ducha del día.

Me desnudé y abrí completamente el agua caliente, que en cuanto estuvo en contacto con mi piel ayudó a liberar el molesto nudo que había en mi cuello. No sabía porque me encontraba tan tenso, no dudo que este día sería mejor delo que ambos esperábamos, no en vano pasamos tres meses completos preparando cada detalle del evento, cada color, cada ingrediente de la cena. Así que necesitaba, con urgencia, tranquilizarme.

Después de unos minutos, salí de la ducha viendo que aún faltaban cuarenta minutos para salir de casa. Comencé a vestirme con el fino traje negro de sastre, una chaquetilla de color rojo italiano a juego con la corbata y el pañuelo que completaba el traje. Este traje hacía resaltar el color de mi cabello, además de la intensidad del color de mis ojos, que según mi madre, tenían un brillo completamente especial.

Sentí un golpe fuerte y conciso en la puerta antes de que mi suegro entrara a la habitación.

—Te ves bien, muchacho — elogió observándome.

—Gracias, Charlie — él estaba vestido para la ocasión, con un traje de sastre gris, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Elegante.

—Bien, quería decirte una cosa antes de que vaya a buscar a mi Bells — ante la sola mención de ella mi estómago se llenó de esa adorable, pero molesta, sensación de mariposas — Espero que la hagas a muy feliz, no quiero que vuelva a sufrir jamás, porque si eso pasa no dudaré un segundo en usar todas mis influencias, para hacerte desaparecer del mapa, muchacho.

Tragué pesado ante la clara amenaza que me estaba dando.

Mi suegro me quería y aceptaba abiertamente nuestra relación, pero sabía que jamás dudaría en hacer cualquier cosa con tal de defender a su hija, tal cual yo lo haría si alguien dañara a mi familia.

—Lo sé, Charlie — suspiré — por favor dile a Bella que la estaré esperando ansioso en el altar.

—Se lo diré si es que estamos solos — sonrió — y tranquilízate muchacho, no creo que a Bells le haga mucha gracia verte así.

Nos dimos un abrazo de machos, palmeando nuestras espaldas, y el salió rápidamente de la casa de mis padres.

Traté de acomodar mi desordenado cabello, pero resultó peor porque se veía aún más desordenado que después de hacer el amor con mi Bells. Estaba por ir al baño a remojarlo un poco cuando mi madre y mi padre entraron de improviso a la habitación.

—Mi niño — murmuró mamá antes de darme un cálido abrazo — te ves tan guapo.

—Gracias mamá, también estas muy linda —aseguré apretando el abrazo.

Esme estaba usando un vestido lila un poco por debajo de la rodilla, junto a unos tacones negros y con su cabello lleno de ondas completamente definidas, a su lado estaba Carlisle vestido un traje similar al de Charlie, solo que este era de un tono azul marino con una corbata del mismo tono y camisa blanca.

—Mi bebe se casa — sollozó — estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Edward. Has escogido a una mujer maravillosa para formar tú familia, me has dado un nieto hermoso que es una de las mejores cosas que nos ha pasado junto a tú padre.

—Mamá…

—Es cierto Edward, Bella es increíble y Eddie ilumina sus vidas — siguió Carlisle — De verdad esperamos que sean muy felices, y que los errores que ambos han cometido los ayuden a crecer como pareja y ahora como familia.

—Papá, mamá — se me quebró la voz — gracias por todo, por haber cuidado de ellos cuando yo no estaba, por apoyarme siempre en cada uno de los problemas que hemos tenido.

—No nos agradezcas, hijo — siguió mamá — solo sé feliz y hazlos felices a ellos. Con eso nos bastará.

Estaba muy emocionado, jamás pensé que me pondría tan sensible este día. Solo pude responder con un abrazo a mis padres por las palabras que me estaban diciendo. Los amaba y esperaba que ellos lo supieran, porque ahora no podía decir una sola palabra sin quebrarme completamente.

—Bien, basta de lágrimas — anunció Carlisle — es hora de irnos.

Con calma, me fui en el automóvil de mis padres, hablando de trivialidades seguramente para tranquilizarme. En veinte minutos estábamos fuera de la iglesia St Mary, viendo como gran parte de los invitados esperaban en las afueras para saludarnos y darme la enhorabuena antes de casarme.

Junto a Bella, decidimos invitar a cerca de doscientas personas entre familiares cercanos y lejanos, amigos de la infancia y amigos de toda la vida. También a mis colegas y a los empleados de la tienda de Isabella. Tratamos de minimizar la lista de invitados, pero no podíamos hacerlo, era tanta gente con la que queríamos compartir nuestra felicidad, que después de pensarlo mucho, invitamos a todos los que conocíamos.

**AQUI MUSICA!**

Saludé educadamente a cada invitado en la puerta de la iglesia, hasta que mi madre me indicó que había llegado la hora de entrar y esperar al amor de mi vida ante los ojos de Dios. Me ofreció su brazo y, orgullosos, nos encaminamos hacía el altar ante la mirada atenta de los invitados.

—¿Estás bien? — susurró Esme unos metros antes de llegar hasta el sacerdote.

—Si, mamá — llegamos a nuestro destino y besé su mano —gracias por acompañarme.

Solo asintió y besó mi mejilla antes de sentarse junto a mi padre en la primera fila de asientos.

El párroco amablemente se acercó a conversar conmigo antes de la ceremonia, pero el inicio de aquella inconfundible melodía consiguió que regresara la vista hacía le entrada de la iglesia, el lugar por donde caminaría mi amor.

La primera en entrar fue Ellen, con un vestido verde que acentuaba su pequeño vientre de cuatro meses de gestación, luego le siguió Alice con el mismo traje que Ellen. Caminó con gracia y elegancia hasta donde me encontraba, pero mis ojos no fueron capaces de despegarse de la entrada por donde Eddie venía caminando con su pequeño traje similar al mío, con la almohada de los anillos entre sus pequeñas manos. Detrás de mi pequeño estaba la persona a la que moría por ver desde anoche.

Completamente de blanco y del brazo de su padre venía mi Bella, que parecía un ángel con su sonrisa nerviosa y sus mejillas arreboladas. Pude deleitarme con la hermosa imagen que solo pensé ver en mis sueños más profundos.

Su vestido era hermoso, el corsé acentuaba su delicada cintura y estilizaba sus delgados hombros con finas tiritas a la altura de sus hombros. Un mágico bordado se deslizaba por la zona central, sobre sus pechos con viaje hacia las caderas. La falda no era tan amplia, pero resaltaba las curvas del cuerpo de mi mujer a la perfección.

No pude tomar nota de más detalles pues ya se encontraba muy cerca de mí. Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por unas pocas lágrimas que no pudo evitar derramar, y a decir verdad, yo tampoco estaba logrando un gran trabajo con ocultar mis emociones.

Con cuidado, Charlie me extendió su mano y me sentí en casa al sentir su piel junto a la mía.

—Ya lo hablamos muchacho, cuida a mi niña — susurró antes de darle un beso en la frente a su hija.

—No lo dude por un segundo — respondí antes de besar la mano de mi Bells — Te ves hermosa amor mío. Mejor que un sueño — susurré antes de girarnos hacia el párroco.

—Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos hoy en la casa de Dios para celebrar la unión de Edward e Isabella…

La ceremonia comenzó pero no prestaba detalle alguno, solamente observaba a mi novia que se encontraba con los ojos puestos en el padre. En algún momento, unas sabías palabras que estaba diciendo el padre llegaron a lo más profundo de mi ser.

—El amor es paciente, es bondadoso. El amor no es envidioso ni jactancioso ni orgulloso. No se comporta con rudeza, no es egoísta, no se enoja fácilmente, no guarda rencor. El amor no se deleita en la maldad sino que se regocija con la verdad. Todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. (**1 Corintios 13:4—7)**

Las palabras eran hermosas y a la vez muy ciertas, nuestro amor había soportado todo, había perdonado todo error de ambos y ahora podíamos ser felices por toda la eternidad y más allá.

—Ahora como favor especial — habló el padre — Isabella me ha pedido dejarlos decir sus votos antes de seguir con la ceremonia.

Estaba completamente sorprendido, eso jamás lo comentó.

—Como veo que Edward está un tanto sorprendido, dejaré que Isabella comience.

Bella Sonrió, respiró profundo y me tomó de ambas manos antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Edward, mi amor, mi principito — su voz se quebró — no tengo palabras para describir lo afortunada que me siento al tenerte en mi vida, en que me des tú amor de forma incondicional. Sabes que nuestra relación no ha sido fácil en los últimos años, pero estoy segura que nos espera un futuro maravilloso junto a nuestro hijo y con los hijos que Dios quiera darnos en un futuro. Te prometo ante todos, que seré tu mejor amiga, tú confidente, tú protectora, tú amante y tú esposa por el resto de los años que me queden de vida y mucho más allá, porque el amor que siento por ti no va a terminarse en esta vida. Te amo muchísimo, más de lo que crees.

En ese momento quise besarla y abrazarla, pero solamente apreté sus manos sobre las mías.

—Wow — suspiré — esto fue un poco sorpresivo, así que no sé si podré decir todo lo que quiero. Mi Bella, eres el amor de mi vida y lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi. Tú dices tener suerte porque te amo, pero déjame decirte que el único afortunado aquí soy yo. Jamás pensé que una mujer tan hermosa, bondadosa, gentil y adorable se fuese a enamorar de alguien como yo, pero por esas cosas maravillosas de la vida, estás aquí a punto de convertirte en mi esposa. Creo que lo sabes, pero nunca me cansaré de repetirlo… Eddie y tú son mi principal razón para vivir y me esforzaré toda mi vida por protegerlos, cuidarlos, amarlos y para hacerlos completamente felices. Eres mi todo Isabella, no concibo una vida sin tenerte a mi lado.

Estaba completamente emocionada, lo podía ver reflejado en las lágrimas que humedecían completamente sus mejillas, pero su sonrisa hermosa jamás abandonó su rostro de ángel.

La ceremonia siguió, hasta que por fin llegó el momento que había estado esperando desde que la conocí.

—¿Edward Anthony Cullen, aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Claro que acepto — sonreí tanto que pensé que me dolerían las mejillas.

—¿Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Sí, acepto—respondió con su voz tímida, que ya estaba quebrada por las lágrimas.

Después de aquello, nuestro pequeño se acercó tímidamente al padre con la almohada de los anillos, él las bendijo antes de pronunciar.

—Isabella Swan, recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo — tomé su mano y besé el anillo antes de deslizarlo, jurándome que permanecería allí por el resto de mi vida.

Cuando llegó el momento a Bella, sus manos temblaban a la hora de tomar el anillo y acercarlo a mi dedo

—Edward Cullen, recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo.

Entrelace sus dedos con los míos antes de girarnos nuevamente para escuchar la bendición final.

—Por el poder que me da la santa iglesia, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Edward…

Antes de que terminara la frase, la tomé entre mis brazos y me lancé contra los dulces labios de mi Bella, de mi esposa.

Fue un beso dulce, lento y apto para todo tipo de público. La ovación y el aplauso de nuestros invitados no se hicieron esperar, lo que causo que nos alejáramos pero no deshicimos nuestro abrazo.

—Por fin eres mi esposa — susurré sobre sus labios.

—Lo soy — sonrió antes de besarme nuevamente — soy tuya de aquí hasta la eternidad.

—Te amo — suspiré antes de enterrar mi rostro en su cuello, para repartir millones de besos allí.

—También te amo — susurró antes de alejarse de mi repentinamente.

Comenzaba a reclamar, pero un par de bracitos se abrazaron a mis piernas y vi que mi pequeño hijo estaba sonriendo mirándonos a ambos, lo tomé entre mis brazos antes de que Bella se lo comiera a besos.

—Ta muy inda mami — sonrió antes de besar su mejilla.

—Gracias Eddie, tú también te ves muy guapo.

Al parecer nos habíamos perdido del mundo un buen rato, porque el padre estaba esperando para terminar la ceremonia. Me disponía a bajar a Eddie de mis brazos, pero el padre me indicó que no lo hiciera.

—Que el amor que veo entre ustedes y con su hijo, no se termine nunca muchachos. El valor de la familia es muy escaso en estos tiempos modernos. Espero que Dios los bendiga a ustedes y sus más cercanos, ya pueden ir en paz.

Tomé la mano de mi esposa y nos giramos hacia nuestros invitados para comenzar a caminar aquel pasillo los tres juntos, como lo que éramos, como una familia.

_._

_._

_._

_¿Fin?_

* * *

_Ok no estoy llorando, no estoy llorando... No puedooo T-T..._

**Jamás pensé que este día llegaría, pero aquí estamos y ya se termino... Quiero decirles tantas cosas, pero no me alcanzaría el tiempo pero lo resumiré en pocas palabras.**

**GRACIAS! mil gracias a todas ustedes que me aguantaron un año y medio, que me acompañaron a pesar de que me demorara meses en actualizar y que siempre tuve todo su apoyo a pesar de todo. Como dije en la entrevista que me hicieron, tengo las mejores lectoras del mundo entero y espero desde el fondo de mi corazón seguir leyendo comentarios suyos en cualquier historia que tenga por aquí. Las adoro a cada una de ustedes aunque no las conozca a todas y a las que conozco. Gracias por darme unos minutos de su tiempo cada vez que leian capitulo a capitulo y gracias por los review´s que siempre me dejaba.**

**Ahora... no les hablara Rommita la autora, les hablara Rommy la persona... No saben lo satisfactorio que fue para mi la acogida tan cálida a esta historia, como saben no soy escritora, ni siquiera me asomo un pelo, por eso para mi su opinión y sus palabras son más que maravillosas para mi. Gracias por apreciar y querer tanto estó que hice con todo el amor del mundo.**

**Valhe... mi querida Beta... mil gracias por todo Amorosita. Gracias a Este fic te conoci y puedo decir que eres una chica increíble. Gracias por estar siempre disponible para cuando te mandaba un capi y siempre recibi una respuesta calida de tu parte. Te quiero muchísimo!**

**Danny... mi presidenta de Fans Club, GRACIAS por tú apoyo linda, de verdad es un gusto hablar contigo y cada tuit es un chiste! Millones de besos para ti**

**Ahora y para que se me pase un poquito la emoción responderé Review's de niñas que no tienen perfil**

_I love Edward_**: Cariño! todas amamos a Eddie, pero este es el último capi y de verdad espero que te alla gustado... lo escribí desde el fondo de mi corazón.. besos**

_V_**: ****Uhy linda mil gracias por seguirme en Facebook, que bueno que te gusto el capi anterior y espero de corazón que tambien te guste este. Un beso en********orme y espero seguirte leyendo.**

_majim_:** No tienes nada que agradecerme linda, que bueno que te gustó el capi y tendrás que esperar para saber si hay Reenesme o no... Nos seguimos leyendo besos**

_Yolanda**:**_** Cariño de mi corazón! tengo que decirte que vas muy bien encaminada con lo que me comentaste... Tú solita te diste a la idea de lo que ya estaba pensando jojojo. Gracias por tus palabras, siempre que las leo me haces sentir muy especial =D... Un beso enorme desde Santiago de Chilito!**

_Cari:_** Aww! no quería hacerte llorar, aunque ahora mismo a mi se me caen unos lagrimones. Me alegro de que te alla gustado y espero que este capitulo te guste más. Mil besos**

_nufu:_** Que bueno que te gusto la historia... espero seguirte leyendo. Besos.**

**Bueno corazones, espero que nos sigamos leyendo de aqui hasta el futuro. Las quiero y recuerden esto no es un Adios, si no un hasta pronto**

**Las quiero un montón **

**Rommita**


	22. Outtake 1: Navidad

**Los maravillosos personajes de la saga twilight son de Stephenie Meyer, Eddie es solo mio y solo lo comparto con el Team Eddie xD**

**Pensaron que se podían deshacer de mi tan facilmente... Pero no! aquí estoy de vuelta para dejarles un pequeño regalo dedicado a TODO EL TEAM EDDIE! y a mi súper Beta Valhe, cariño eres la mejor!**

**Espero que les guste y nos leemos en la nota del final!**

* * *

**Outtake 1**

**Navidad**

_Eddie POV_

¡Navidad!

Mami antes de contarme un cuento me dijo que necesitaba dormirme pronto para que el día llegara más rápido, y así que Santa me trajera mis regalos que le había pedido y que papi me había ayudado a escribir en una hojita blanca.

Abrí mis ojitos y mi cuarto estaba más claro, no con la luz que salía de la ampolleta, si no con la luz que venía de las ventanas con esas cosas que parecen ropa abiertas. Me levanté y con cuidado me asome a ver y estaba todo blanco… el pastito, los autitos de mami y papi y la calle también estaba cubierta con una cosa blanca que caía desde el cielo. Mi mami una vez me dijo que eso se llama nieve, la había visto muy poquitas veces porque era muy chiquito, ojala mis papis me dejen verla más de cerquita ¡y tocarla!

Hacía un poquito de frío, así que me fui a la habitación de mis papis para dormir calentito al ladito de mi mami. Me gustaba mucho estar con mis dos papis, se sentía lindo que los dos me quisieran mucho mucho, pero lo que más me gustaba es que mi mami estaba muy contenta y con un brillo diferente en sus ojitos desde que mi papi volvió de su viaje y mi papi también tenía un brillito muy bonito en sus ojitos, igualitos a los míos, cuando me miraba a mi o a mi mami y me gustaba mucho tener a mi papi siempre conmigo sobre todo cuando mi mamita estuvo enfermita y el abuelo Carlisle la cuido en su hospital con todos sus amigos.

A veces me daba un poquito de miedo que papi se fuera de viaje de nuevo y que se demorara mucho tiempo en volver, por eso no me gustaba cuando tenía que ir a su trabajo para curar y cuidar a las personas que tenían sus huesitos rotos.

Con cuidado abrí la puerta del cuarto y esta vez no me costó nada, que bueno que mis papis arreglaron la puerta, porque desde que mi papi estaba viviendo con nosotros y durmiendo en la gran camita de mi mami siempre en la noche me costaba mucho abrir la puerta, como si estuviera pegada con goma. Calladito y en silencio fui hasta el lado de la cama donde siempre dormía mi mami y me subí despacito para no despertarla mientras me acurrucaba a su ladito como cuando era más chiquitito, según lo que ella me decía. Aún dormidita me acerco más a su pecho y estaba calentito. Por eso me gustaba dormir con mi mami, siempre se estaba calentito a su lado.

Me volví a quedar dormido y cuando desperté aún mami estaba a mi lado, el cuarto estaba más claro que cuando llegue y supuse que ahora si ya era navidad seguro, seguro.

Estaba muy contento e impaciente por ir a ver los muchos regalitos que Santa dejo para mi este año, porque el abuelito Charlie me dijo que si me portaba bien en toooodo el año, me comía todas mis verduras y no hacía enojar a mami Santa me traería muchos regalitos en navidad.

Despacito empecé a darle muchos besos a mi mami en su cara, pero no abría sus ojitos aunque estaba sonriendo un poquito, así que empecé a tratar de abrir sus ojos y una risita muy pequeña salió de sus labios.

-Mamiiiii – la llamé – sé que estas depieta

-Nooo – se quejó moviéndose un poquito – amor, bebe déjame dormir un ratito

Solté una risita mientras volvía a despertarla

-Pedo mami… ¡Es navidad! – chille saltando en la cama, sabía que no le gustaba, pero mami tenía que despertarse

-Eddie – me llamó ya sentadita en la cama – no saltes hijo, te puedes caer – sonrió mientras me atrapaba en un gran abrazo

-Muenos días mami – dije dándole un besote en su mejilla

-Que delicioso beso – sonrió apretándome más – buenos días bebe – beso mi cabecita y nos quedamos abrazados un ratito laaargo.

De pronto me di cuenta que no escuchaba la voz de mi papi, así que un poquito nervioso empecé a buscarlo por el cuarto, pero no estaba y mi corazón se apachurro un poquito.

-¿Y mi papi? – le pregunté con la voz muy bajita y con un poquito de miedo, ese que solo mi papi hacía que se fuera

-Está trabajando bebé, pero pronto estará por llegar – se alejó un poquito de mi para ver los numeritos que salían en su celular – sip, papá debe de estar por llegar

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad Eddie, pero que te parece si vamos a la cocina y preparamos un rico chocolate caliente, buscamos las galletas que trajo ayer la abuela Esme y esperamos a tú papá con un rico desayuno para después ver lo que nos trajo santa este año, ¿te parece?

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – grite un poquito fuerte, peor me gustó la idea de mi mami.

-Muy bien – sonrió mientras me volvía a sentar en la cama y ella sacaba sus pies y se sentaba de espaldas a mí – entonces vamos caballero, súbete a mi espalda.

Entre risitas y pequeños besitos que le daba a mi mami, llegamos a la cocina. Como estaba solamente con mis calcetines, mi mami me sentó en la mesa para que la viera trabajar.

Mi mami es la mejor mami del mundo entero. Cuando estábamos solitos los dos siempre cuidaba de mí, me consentía, me llenaba de muchos besos y cariñitos, pero siempre me reprendía cuando hacía algo malo. Ella nunca dijo cosas malas de mi papi cuando no estaba, si no que siempre dijo que él me quería y era verdad.

En poquito tiempo mi mami ya tenía tazas con chocolate que le salía humito y las galletitas de chocolate que nos regaló mi abuelita Esme, tenía un poquito de hambre así que sin que mi mami me viera me comí una, pero parece que si me vio porque de la nada comenzó a reírse despacito.

Yo quería ir a ver el lindo y gordo arbolito que habíamos decorado con unas pelotitas de cristal de muchos colores y también tenía luces que cuando llegaba la noche se prendían y hacían que todo se viera muy bonito, además la abuela Renné nos dio unas calcetitas rojas para colgarlas en la cosa donde mi mami o mi papi prende fueguito y la casa queda calentita calentita cuando afuera hace muchito frío.

-Muy bien ya está todo listo – dijo mi mami, no sé si me hablaba a mi o no – Eddie, voy a dejar esto a la sala, por favor no te bajes y quédate quietecito - me pidió mi mami antes de asentir y que ella me diera un beso en la mejilla, tomara una bandeja con el chocolate y las galletas y se fue a la sala.

A los pocos minutos volvió por mí, dejándome de nuevo subir a su espalda para levarme a la sala y ver que debajo del enorme arbolito habían muchísimos regalos, pequeñitos y muy grandes.

-Wooooooow – chille antes de que mi mami me dejara caer con cuidado en el sillón – son muuuuuchos degalos – le dije a mi mami que estaba riéndose a mi lado

-Claro que si mi amor – me senté en sus piernas – algunos son tuyo y otros son míos o de papá

-¿podemos abidlos aoda? – pregunté inocentemente, haciendo un puchero parecido al que hacia mi papi cuando mami se enojaba

-No mi amor – sonrió acomodándonos en el sofá – debemos esperar a papá para que los abramos todos juntos – sonrió y me enoje un poquito - ¿acaso quieres que papi este triste porque no lo esperamos?

No, no quería que papi estuviera triste como esa vez cuando mami siempre estaba dormidita en el hospital, todavía me acuerdo que siempre lloraba cuando estábamos acostaditos en la cama de mi mami y decía que por favor mi mami despertara pronto cuando abrazaba la pijama de mí mami.

-No mami – susurré

Nos quedamos calladitos mientras un sonido raro salía del fuego, no era malo, pero era muy raro.

-Mami – la llamé - ¿Santa tajo todos los degalos?

Rió antes de negar suavemente

-Nop, algunos los trajo santa y otros los compramos nosotros. Recuerdas ese día cuando fuimos a comprarle a papá un regalo – asentí - bueno, allí está – me señalo una cajita con un papel verde que yo elegí – pero shhh, es un secreto – me dijo muy bajito al oído.

Me reí antes de abrazar de nuevo a mi mamita, me gustaba estar así con ella.

Muy pronto escuchamos como la puerta se abría, me bajé rápidamente de las piernas de mi mami y corrí a buscar a mi papi

-Papiiiiiiiiiiiii – grite antes de que el me tomara en sus brazos

-¡Hey! Que cálido recibimiento – sonrió mientras dejaba su abrigo en una cosa de madera con muchos bracitos que estaba al lado de la puerta y me acomodaba mejor entre sus brazos - ¿cómo dormiste campeón?

-Mien – sonreí y puse mi cabeza en su hombro - ¿dónde tabas?

-Trabajando hijo – comenzó a caminar – estuve toda la noche en el hospital pero ya estoy en casa y pasaremos todo el día juntos ¿te parece bien?

-Muy mien – chille mientras escuchaba la risa de mi papá.

Llegamos a la sala y mi mami estaba contenta viéndonos juntos, lo podía ver por la enorme sonrisa que tenía y sus ojitos estaban brillantes. Papi llego hasta ella y con uno de sus brazos la abrazo antes de darle un beso chiquitito en la boca ¡iuck!

-Ewwwww – me quejé

-Cuando tengas quince años te recordaré este momento y vamos a ver qué me dices

-¡Edward! – se quejó mi mami mientras me tomaba en brazos – no le digas esas a mi bebe – me abrazo fuertemente – Buenos días amor… ¡Feliz navidad! – dijo antes de darle otro beso

-Feliz navidad para ustedes también – nos abrazó fuertemente

-¿Cómo te fue en el hospital? – dijo sentándose en el sofá, papá se sentó a nuestro lado

-Fue una noche muy larga – suspiró antes de hacer como que dormía – hubo cinco accidentes durante la noche, ya sabes la gente no es capaz de controlar lo que bebe en las fiestas de fin de año.

-Amor, estas muy cansado, porque no vas a dormir – pidió mami mientras le hacía cariñitos en su cabello.

-No estoy tan cansado – dijo antes de despertar

-Si quieres con Eddie podemos esperar para abrir los regalos – dijo mi mami.

No me gustaba eso de esperar a papi otra vez para poder abrir los regalos, pero si estaba cansado podía esperar un poquito más.

-Eso no está en discusión – dije sentándose nuevamente – es la primera navidad que volvemos a pasar juntos en muchos años amor – murmuró mientras le hacía cariño en su mejilla – pero esta navidad es más especial, porque es la primera de muchas navidades que pasamos como familia y es la primera navidad que estoy con mi campeón – dijo mientras desordenaba mi cabello

Mis papis hace uno días les dijeron a los abuelitos, a mis tíos junto a Amy que se iban a casar, no sabía qué era eso hasta que mami me explico que era lo mismo que había hecho Tía Rose y tío Emmett y me dio miedito de que mis papis se fueran y me dejarán solito para siempre.

-Está bien – suspiró mami – lo que digas

Papi se fue a cambiar ropa porque estaba con un traje de esos elegantes que usa para ir a trabajar, mientras que mami fue otra vez a calentar el chocolatito. Como me dejaron solito un ratito fui a la torre de regalos que había debajo del árbol, para ver si podía abrir alguno sin que mis papis de dieran cuenta, pero no pude porque mami llego muy pronto los las tazas llenas de humito.

Con cuidado mi mami me paso una tacita pequeña mientras que ella tomaba la suya y dejaba la de papi en la mesa antes de sentarnos en la alfombra a esperar. No se demoró mucho por lo que muy rápido me tomé mi chocolate, entre más rápido se terminará ¡Mas rápido podría tener mis regalos!

-Muy bien, veo que estás un poco ansioso – me dijo mi papi - ¿quieres tus regalos?

-Siiiiiii – comencé a saltar sentadito igual como lo hacía mi nina Alice cuando estaba muy feliz.

Primero me pasó la botita que nos regaló la abuela Renné y estaba llena de chocolates y dulce ¡Yummi! Y mis papis también tenían su botita llena de muchos dulces y chocolates… seguramente si ponía los ojitos tristes que ponía mi mami cuando papi no le hacía caso podría quedarme con algunos de sus dulces.

Todos los regalos se veían muy bonitos con su papel, pero yo quería ver ya mis regalitos así que rompí todos los papeles dejando la sala muy pero muy sucia y parece que a mis papis no les importó porque cada vez que abría un regalo ellos se reían un poquito de lo rápido que lo hacía.

Me gustaba ver a mis papis felices como ahora, abrazados y con lindas sonrisas.

Santa me trajo una bicicleta, según me dijo mi mami cuando me pregunté que era, una pista de carreras con muchísimos autos, un pijama de bob esponja todo amarillo y muchas cosas más que no me acuerdo, pero si me gustaron muchito. Santa también les trajo regalos a mis papitos, a mi mami le tajo una carterita, una cosa que se pone en la muñeca y que tenía muchos número y una cajita pequeña que le entrego mi papi.

-¿Qué es eso Ed? – susurró mi mami muy bajito

-No sé – sonrió – dice "De Santa para Bella", así que yo no tengo nada que ver con eso

Mi mami hizo sus ojitos más chiquito y miró feo a mi papi, pero igual abrió la cajita. Al parecer le gustó mucho su regalo porque una mano la puso en su boca y sus ojitos se llenaron de muchas lágrimas.

-Amor – gimió un poquito - ¿Qué…

-No llores Bells – se acercó a ella y le dio un gran abrazo – esto es algo que debí hacer yo hacer mucho tiempo

Mi mami se alejó de mi papi y saco de la cajita unas llaves iguales a las llaves de la puerta de nuestra casita.

-Pero…

-Estas llaves son las llaves de nuestra casa – hizo un cariñito a la carita de mami y le quito unas pequeñas lagrimitas que caían de sus ojitos

-Pero Ed… esta es nuestra casa

-No amor. Esta es la casa que mis padres compraron para ustedes y que en un futuro será de este pequeño hombrecito – me tomó en brazos y me sentó en sus piernas – Siempre soñé que yo compraría una hermosa casa como esta para nuestra familia, pero por cosas de la vida no pude hacerlo, así que me tome la atribución de comprar nuestra propia casa pero en otro lugar

-Otro lugar… ¿amor que hiciste?

Papi sonreía feliz, estaba seguro que mami se enfadaría mucho con él

-Compre una casa en California

-¿Qué hiciste qué? – grito mi mami, haciendo que tuviera que tapar mis orejitas con mis manos – lo siento bebe, pero creo que papi se volvió un poco loco

-Amor, no me volví loco. Esta siempre será nuestra casa, pero siempre es bueno invertir en bienes raíces y una hermosa casa con una espectacular vista al mar sería un buen lugar para ir a relajarnos. Piénsalo Bells, no sería grandioso pasar unos días en la playa cada año.

-Es mucho Ed

-Nada es demasiado para mi familia – se levantó y nos miró – ahora y antes de que tú madre siga diciendo algo más, tengo un regalo para ti. No te muevas de aquí hijo.

Salió corriendo a la cocina mientras miraba a mami que estaba un poquito seria, con sus ojitos muy abiertos y su boca abierta como una o

-Tú papi se volvió loco amor – dijo sentándose mejor – pero que no crea que me gusta mucho la idea… una casa, es demasiado

-Pedo mami… ¡ES EN LA PAYA! Yo nuca he ido a la paya – susurré para que no me escuchara, pero me escucho

-Mi bebe, es que eras muy chiquito mi amor pero si tú quieres cuando papi tenga vacaciones en verano iremos a la playa, para que veas el mar que es muy lindo – me senté a su lado jugando con uno de mis lindos autitos.

-¿y es gande el mad?

-Es muy grande, se ve el principio pero nunca se ve el final y…

Mi mami se quedó calladita mirado a mi papi que veía con una caja muy grande y que se movía un poquito. Me dio susto así que me senté cerquita de ella para que no me pasara nada.

-Mira lo que encontré para ti – dijo muy contento, dejando la caja frente a mí - ¿Por qué no la abres?

Miré la cajita y trate de acercarme un poquito pero la cajita salto y grite acercándome más a mi mami.

-Campeón ¿no quieres ver tú regalo? – negué muy rápido antes de escuchar un sonido muy igualito al que hacen los monstruos de los monitos - ¿Por qué?

-Poque va a cómeme

-Hijo, no te va a comer ¿Por qué no vienes y lo abrimos juntos? Así, lo que sea que este en la caja no te comerá

Con cuidado y muy lento camine hasta quedar al ladito de mi papi, pero no quería abrir la caja así que con miedito tome la tapa de la cajita y la saque antes de esconderme detrás de mi papi.

Escuche un pequeño gritito de mi mami y la risa de mi papi antes de escuchar un como un perrito trataba de hablar. Salí de mi súper escondite y en la cajita estaba un perrito muy chiquito apoyando sus patitas en la orilla de la caja, con su legua afuera y se veía como si estuviese sonriendo.

-UN PERRITO – grite antes de sacar a mi perrito de la caja, me lengüeteo mi cara – es muy nindo

-Amor, está hermoso – mi mami le hizo cariño en su cabeza - ¿qué raza es?

-Es un Beagle, son perros de raza mediana y muy fieles. Es la mejor opción para nuestra familia, además no tendremos problemas de celos cuando nuestro nuevo bebe venga a aumentar nuestra familia.

-Por Dios Edward, aún falta mucho para que tengamos otro hijo - mi mami tenía sus mejillas rojitas igualitas a las mías cuando algo me daba vergüenza.

-Pero mi amor, es bueno que Eddie tenga una hermanita y cuanto antes mejor – puso cara de cachorrito

-¿Hemanita?... ¿qué es una hemanita?

Parece que mis papis se habían olvidado de mi perrito y de mi, porque ambos me miraban un poco asustados.

-Amor, ven – mami me estiro sus bracitos y junto a mi perrito nos fuimos a sentar a sus piernas – haber bebe, un hermanito o hermanita es cuando papi y yo tengamos un bebe.

-Y ese bebe será tu hermanito porque va a estar en la pancita de tu mamá igual que tú cuando eras muy chiquito

-Aaaah – mi perrito se bajó de mis brazos para jugar con el papel de todos los regalos – y ¿cómo va a llegar mi hemanito a la panzita de mi mami?

-eeehm… yo… esto… amor, papi te dirá como llegan los bebes a las pancitas de las mamis – dijo muy nerviosita mi mami - ¿verdad amor? Cuéntale a nuestro hijo como va a llegar su hermanito a mi pancita

-¿Por qué yo Bells? – gimió y se quejó un poquito

-Por qué tú fuiste quien dijo que quería tener una hermanita para Eddie

-Hijo, esto… cuando – lo mirpe un poquito entretenido, nunca había visto a mi papi tan rojito - ¿qué tal si te lo cuento cuando tú hermanita este en la pancita de mami?

-Eta bien – dije antes de buscar a mi perrito - ¿Dónde ta?

-¿Quién mi amor? – pregunto mami

-Mi pedito mami – comencé a buscarlo – no ta

-¿Cómo se va a llamar? – preguntó papi

-mmm… ¡Nemo! – chille antes de que mi perrito apareciera con una galleta en su boca – me guta Nemo

-Muy bien, pues Nemo será – dijo papi cuanto tomo al perrito - Bienvenido a la familia pequeño amigo

Me gustaba cuando papi decía eso… me gustaba tener una familia.

* * *

**Awwww! espero que les alla gustado muchísimo este pequeño Outtake con el pequeño al que todas adorarón**

**Y como dije en Twitter (RommitaCullen) esta tarde, les tengo otra noticia... El día 1 de Noviembre será la publicación de la secuela de Aprendiendo a ser Padre... Estamos embarazados..**

**Mil gracias por los Review's que recibí en el último capitulo, por los favoritos tanto de autor como de historia. Las adoro a todas, también un beso enorme para las chicas que no tienenperfil: V, I Love Edward, Yolanda y Cari si se me paso alguna perdón. Son unos soles y las quiero muchísimo a todas. **

**Danny! este capitulo también es para ti y espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que te valla excelente en tú examen.. Te quiero muchísimo!**

**Nos leemos muy pronto**

**Rommita!**


	23. Secuela!

**Los personajes que reconozcan son de propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer, el resto son solo de imaginación al igual que la historia!**

**Niñas! este es un pequeño extracto el prologo de la secuela de esta maravillosa historia que me llevo a conocerlas a todas ustedes... las espero en "Estamos embarazados" que ya esta subida :D**

* * *

_**"Estamos Embarazados"**_

_**Prologo**_

_**Edward POV**_

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel maravilloso día en el que, por fin, volvimos a ser la familia que nunca debió desaparecer.

Bueno, quizás no tanto tiempo… solo han sido dos largos, pero maravillosos años junto a mi Bells y a nuestro pequeño hijo, quién ya tenía cinco años y para ser un niño de esa edad poseía una perfecta dicción. Ese pequeño era demasiado inteligente y suspicaz para su para sus pocos años y ello no le imposibilitaba ser un niño normal, demasiado inquieto y mimado por sus abuelos y tíos.

En estos años de matrimonio no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas o cosas maravillosas, muy rara vez teníamos nuestras peleas y discusiones, unas más fuertes que otras, pero después de todo lo que tuvimos que vivir en el pasado, siempre llegábamos a la clara conclusión que solamente teníamos que hablar y no decir cosas de las que después nos arrepintiéramos.

Después de un tiempo juntos, aprendí a confiar ciegamente en el amor que mi familia sentía por mi y comprendí que Bella y mi hijo no se marcharían de mi lado jamás. Nos tomó muchísimo tiempo superar mi problema con la sobreprotección hacia ellos, y aunque ese miedo sigue allí, aprendí a controlarlo, pues estaba lastimando Bella y eso es lo que menos quería en la vida. Mi Bells es la mujer más maravillosa de mundo y yo la amo cada día un poquito más.


	24. Feliz año nuevo!

Corazones de mi vida…

Les dejo esta pequeña nota para desearles desde acá un muy feliz año nuevo. Que todos sus sueños y metas se cumplan este nuevo año que esta por llegar. Que tengas muchísimo éxito en cada cosa que se propongan y que juntas pasemos un nuevo año lleno de aventuras e historias que nos hagan volar nuestra imaginación (Copiándole el lema a xD)

También quería agradecerles el enorme cariño que he recibido de cada una de ustedes en cada review y cada PM que he recibido de ustedes. Son las mejores lectoras que una autora pudiera pedir y si me acordará de todos los nombres los escribiría para agradecer todo el respaldo y el cariño que me han dado a lo largo de este año.

Mrs Black UbT, Valhe cariño… Mil gracias por todo corazón, es una grado poder hablar contigo y que siempre tengas las predisposición a ayudarme con mis horrores ortográficos, te adoro y siempre será un gusto poder seguir juntas este nuevo año.

Danii y Nikki, son unos soles niñas. Gracias por todo el apoyo y por apurarme cuando no he actualizado :D

GRACIAS a todas por seguir conmigo en esta aventura y que quede claro… NO DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR ESTE 2012, hacerlo es una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer y aunque este año he estado malita de tiempo para hacerlo este año, espero y confío que este año nuevo pueda hacerlo más.

Las quiero a Todas… Un abrazo inmenso desde la distancia.

Rommy


End file.
